Gym Class Anti-Heroes
by JayCee's RedGold
Summary: No Powers AU where John and Wanda are students at the Xavier Institute. When John gets the courage to ask Wanda out, the two embark on a relationship that couldn't be more romantic, or tragic, than if John wrote it himself. Jonda and ROMY. Companion piece to Chellerbelle's Gym Class Heroes.
1. Prologue

**Title:** Gym Class Anti-Heroes  
**Characters:** Saint-John Allerdyce (Pyro) and Wanda Maximoff, featuring Rogue, Remy, and Wade.  
**Genre:** Romance, Angst, Humor  
**Rating:** T (close to M but not quite) as there are frank discussions about sex, mild language, and sensuality. No gratuitous nudity, sex or violence.

**Summary:** No Powers AU where John and Wanda are students at the Xavier Institute. When John gets the courage to ask Wanda out, the two embark on a relationship that couldn't be more romantic, or tragic, than if John wrote it himself. Companion piece to Chellerbelle's _Gym Class Heroes_.

Cover Image original art work by monachus-satraps on deviantArt

* * *

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** If you are coming here from Chellerbelle's wonderful _Gym Class Heroes_ then you can skip this note and go straight to the prologue. If you just found this story, there is something you should know…

Chellerbelle is evil, sure, she looks all sweet and huggable, but really, the girl has 'evil genius' written into her genetic code. She goes and writes _Gym Class Heroes_ which she sends to me for beta'ing and it just sucks me in. Then she goes and tells me all these ideas she had that didn't make it into the story and I just can't help myself…

One NaNoWriMo later and I've written a companion piece to _Gym Class Heroes_ which centers on John and Wanda. Chellerbelle gave it her stamp of approval and even agreed that we could post the stories in tandem (okay, so threats/bribes may or may not have been involved…). At the end of each chapter we will have a cue telling you which chapter you want to read next as they do not necessarily weave exactly one after another (you'll see the same cue at the end of her chapters).

If you are reading this as it is posted then you'll practically get an update every day from one of us. If you are reading this after it's been finished then I recommend opening up both stories in separate windows and flipping back and forth. _Gym Class Anti-Hero_ starts after _Gym Class Heroes_ chapter 22.

Don't worry, I wrote this to be stand alone so you won't be 'missing' anything if you decide not to read her story. But really, go read _Gym Class Heroes_, it's awesome! I'll wait!

Chellerbelle's _Gym Class Heroes_  
fanfiction DOT net/s/8733003/1/Gym-Class-Heroes

…

Welcome back!

If you got caught up on _Gym Class Heroes_ then skip to the Prologue, if you decided you're just in the mood for some Jonda (cause Jonda is just so awesome), then here's a download on what happened over in Chellerbelle's story. You don't necessarily have to know this stuff but here is it is all the same.

Previously… in _Gym Class Heroes_

Anna Marie Howlett is the daughter of the divorced Raven and Logan. Raven skips out to visit her son by another man, previously unknown to Marie, and leaves Marie in care of her father. Logan has a job as a coach at the Xavier Institute along with his half-brother Victor. The gym class is split into two teams to foster competition, the X-Men and the Brotherhood.

Marie is not happy about any of this (dyes a white streak into her hair as rebellion) as she has to break up with her boyfriend Cody because of the move. Upon reaching the school she soon makes friends with Wanda Maximoff. She also draws the attention of Remy (who has a genetic mutation which means he still has his red-on-black eyes). Remy has a strict 'no girlfriends' policy because, and it's a secret, but he's engaged to be married a week after his 18th birthday which is after he graduates. He's told no one this but Marie who continues to 'not date' date him but will also not let Remy past second base.

Through all of this, Wanda and John are hopelessly crushing on each other but do nothing to rectify the situation. Eventually, John gets the courage up to ask Wanda out on a date. Everything was then going great when the two boys snuck out to visit Marie and Wanda who are doing a sleepover at the Howlett's on-campus housing. After a late night swim, John inadvertently reveals a very big secret about himself which will color the rest of his relationship with Wanda…

* * *

_**Gym Class Anti-Hero**_

**Prologue**

She liked Saint-John, she really did, but to be honest, he was horribly awkward. They both were, really. Wanda liked to put up the façade of being the tough and self-reliant feminist hero, but John was just so much fun and so darn cute. She'd never be the girly girl that the X-Men women where, like Jean or Kitty, but now and again she liked the idea of being someone's girl, specifically John's girl.

When she and her brother had been made to come to Xavier's school where her father was the History teacher, she found most of the others to be intelligent but vapid. They had very little in common and were entirely too conformist. Even the Brotherhood, which was the gym team that tended to contain the more troubled or rebellious types, were sadly lacking in any true individuality.

Except there were two who were decidedly different.

The first, and most obvious one, was Remy LeBeau. His pranks were stuff of legends and his sexual prowess was apparently not exaggerated. According to every girl he went out with he pushed the limits, though remained respectful. He never failed to take an opportunity to carve himself out of the perfect picture everyone wanted to paint him into. She didn't find him attractive in the least but she could appreciate him for what he was.

The second, and the more subtle, was Saint-John Allerdyce, otherwise known as Pyro because he, well, liked fire. But this wasn't what made him stand out, many males of the teenage/young adult variety had a love of fire and seeing things go boom. It was quite common to see Mythbuster's playing on the rec room television in one of the boy's two dorms. No, with John, there was a sense of beauty, of understanding, and he loved fire like one would love a woman, never mistreating it.

It was this fact that drew her to him at first, mostly as a curiosity. He wasn't overly rebellious like Remy, nor was he attempting to be rebellious while actually desperately wanting to belong like Lance. He was who he was, him and his fire, and if anyone had a problem with that, okay. Literally, okay.

She'd never met a person so comfortable in who they were, at least not at this age. But as she got to know him she could see that things were not quite as simple, there was something much more complex going on in the mind of the pyromaniac. A question that begged to be answered.

This wasn't what made her begin to crush on him though, no, that was a result of how he had a way of making her laugh no matter what mood she was in or what was going on. He had the most beautiful smile. Sure, all the girls looked at Remy LeBeau and his impossibly good 'sculpted by a classical Greek artist' looks… but John, John was real.

At first she tried to deny her attraction, that she would ever suffer the same dopey eyed love sickness as the other girls was absolutely out of the question.

Then Marie came to the school, finally a girl who had her head screwed on right, someone Wanda could relate to and talk to without dreading any insipid rambling. It was obvious from the get-go that Marie and Remy would either be the hottest couple on campus or destroy each other in some overly-romantic way. But Marie was smart, balanced the wheel of strong woman and love interest perfectly and somehow tamed that wild thing known as Remy LeBeau, mostly.

And in their talks, she made Wanda realize that there is nothing wrong with liking John, with wanting to date John, or of occasionally looking at the cell phone picture she managed to snap of him right when he was giving that full blown dazzling smile…

Yeah, she had it bad, but no, no way was she going to make the first move. Part of her chided and said 'it's a new age, women can ask men out' but then another part dreamed of just that little touch of romance… a little bit isn't so bad… almost anything can be good in small doses…

And thus she was stuck in a quandary which thankfully took care of itself.

John asked her out, and he was so cute when it did it, the normally self-assured man almost at a complete loss. He looked to be also suffering from the same butterflies that suddenly attacked her when she realized what he was doing. So surprised that she had eagerly agreed to his request he ran off to Remy because he didn't know what to do next.

But then that was John, even when he was stumbling he did it his way, without shame, because he knew who he was.

Two dates and one first kiss later, she found out why.

"Fine. My dad used to beat me. Happy now?"

Wanda always knew John had a foster father, it partially explained why an Australian was going to school in Westchester, but there was a million and one reasons why this was so. That same relaxed air about himself lulled everyone into not questioning exactly why he was in the situation he was in.

That's when Wanda learned he wasn't as completely put together as she thought. He was perfectly fine with who he was now because it was the only way to live with what he had used to be. He pushed that part of himself, that scared and scarred little boy, so far down so he wouldn't have to look at him or acknowledge him.

That wasn't healthy, it didn't take someone with a PhD to figure that out, but now Wanda was at a loss. This confident, bright, and shining young man was so very damaged, though she found that she cared for him no more nor no less than before. If anything, it only defined what she felt.

"Saint-John," she used his full given name and internally winced, it's what you do when you have bad news, "about last night…"

She left the sentence opened ended, as much as she wanted to pry, to try to fix what she now discovered was broken, she wasn't going to be that girl.

He stopped flicking his lighter and his eyes slowly came up to meet hers. There was pain in them, a pleading, but for what she wasn't exactly sure, "I don't want to talk about it."

It took some control but she refused to push him, to tell him he had to, that it was important to, because she knew it wouldn't be right of her to do so. Not yet anyway.

"Okay," though she couldn't help resist adding, "but if you ever do, you know I like hearing you talk," she smiled warmly, "you have such a wonderful way with words."

He blushed, just a touch, and that helped sooth over the moment.

And thus the subject of John's past life as a victim of parental abuse was tabled, the elephant was let out of the room. But it was still there, waiting outside, and would poke its nose in from time to time.

Saint-John Allerdyce was a man who knew what he was… a person who chose to ignore a vital and defining point in his life. He understood that he did this, he accepted that he did it, and that it was his secret.

Sometime later, all Wanda would able to think is that she knew this going in, that she accepted this wouldn't be easy… but easy was boring.

* * *

Continue to Chellerbelle's _Gym Class Heroes_ – Chapter 23


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you everyone who came over from _Gym Class Heroes_! Enjoy the ride!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Saint-John Allerdyce was not an affectionate man. Strike that, he wasn't a touchy-feely kind of person. It wasn't that John didn't like her or was purposefully avoiding her, he just didn't seem to feel the need to express his feelings through physical means. Not like Remy who couldn't keep his hands off Marie for more than five seconds.

Now words, once he got over his initial nervousness John could say the most beautifully sweet line of cheesy but oh-so-perfect dialogue at the drop of a hat. As for gestures, he figured out she wasn't the high maintenance style who needed gifts lathered onto them, but at just the right time she'd find a single red, and sometimes black, rose sitting in a spot meant for her.

And yet here they were at the prom, Wanda decked out in scarlet red, John in a dark suit with matching trim. They looked like a couple, they felt like a couple, and they danced like a couple.

The song changed into something much slower and Wanda took the initiative, pulling in a little closer, wrapping her arms around him.

That's when she learned just how much touch actually bothered him.

As her arms snaked around his back he tensed a bit, grabbing her wrists. It wasn't enough to hurt her, just hold her still, and he quickly recovered by lifting her arms so that she could hold him around the neck as his own arms awkwardly wrapped around her waist. He didn't say it but he didn't want her touching his back… where the scars were… even though they were covered in at least three layers of fabric.

Making a mental note of this, she wasn't going to let it get to her, this wasn't the time or the place, and besides, this was actually a very nice position. Getting closer to him, their bodies violating some of the decency rules, she laid her head on his shoulder and let herself be swayed by the music.

She grinned and tried to stifle a laugh in his collar.

"What?" he asked her, a bit amused.

"You smell like burnt matches," she told him, looking up into his shining blue eyes.

He smiled down at her, that dazzling wide smile, "You smell like pomegranates."

"That's my shampoo," she laughed again.

"I like it," there was a sparkle in his eyes, "it's like I'm Hades and your Persephone, I've caught you now and you can never leave me," he turned melodramatic. "Now we're destined for a tragic love affair of un-requited love."

Wanda buried her face in his collar, her body wracked with laughter. With tears in her eyes and her cheeks hurting, she managed to utter, "Didn't Hades kidnap Persephone?"

"Olympus Propaganda," he said conspiratorially. "No one wanted to admit that the beautiful Persephone would choose to go down to the Underworld to live with a man like Hades."

"He wasn't a bad man?" she had to admit, she was a little rusty on her Greek mythology.

"No," John's eyes grew serious for a moment, "he did the job no one else wanted, took flack about it, but still did it to the best of his ability."

"So," she ventured, "he was just misunderstood?"

"The victim of bad PR," he let out a chuckle and stared at her, their height nearly even with her in her heels but she was slumped against his body… his nice, warm, strong but lithe body…

Wanda licked her lips, chewing lightly on the bottom one, and he seemed to take that as an invitation.

"Ahem," a voice cleared their throat and the two split apart like they were guilty of something much more than they had done. Her father gave her a disapproving stare, she knew him being one of the teachers and therefore required to chaperone was going to cause problems.

Standing at a more respectful distance between each other, she gave him a glare that meant she was mad at him but she'd be good from now on. Satisfied with the new arrangement, he wandered off though she knew he'd be keeping an eye out.

Wanda's father did not like John. Well, he didn't know John except as a trouble maker and prankster. It was only the fact that he was actually an exceptional student with very high grades that he 'tolerated' this 'phase' Wanda was going through. It was of his opinion that once John graduated next year leaving Wanda with one more year of her own to go that this 'lapse in judgment' would be resolved.

Maybe he was right, this relationship between her and John was new and she was only now finding out many things about him, nothing which changed anything she felt about him mind you, but it was a voyage of discovery. And what would she do once he was gone and she was stuck here another year?

That was for her to decide later… right now… they danced.

At the end of the night, as the last of the groups began to leave, some heading to the dorms, others going out to go bowling, Wanda and her brother were pointedly told they were going back to their rooms for the night. Marie was given the same treatment by her father who was one of the gym coaches, this is why having your parents as staff sucked.

As Remy gave Marie a sound kiss goodnight to the point that Wanda though Coach Howlett might pop a blood vessel, John, on the other hand, was being the perfect gentleman. With a dip of his head he brought her hand up to his lips and gently brushed her knuckles, wishing her a peaceful night's rest.

If John was a tin can, her father would have crushed him with the power of his mind, he was so not happy. John being anything less than a gentleman he could deal with, point as to why he was not someone she needed to be around. This, this left her father at a loss with nothing to use as ammo.

With a grin on her face the whole way, Wanda headed back to the female dorm with some of the other girls who chose to turn in for the night, correction, to stay up and gossip for hours as the dorm mother was extremely lenient on prom night in this regard.

When she got into her room she saw it, she couldn't miss it.

A single blood red rose sitting on the window sill, glistening in the pale moonlight. Picking it up carefully, it still had thorns. She never had to tell him, she found a thornless rose simply disgraceful.

Her eyes caught slight movement and there he was, standing down on the grounds with that smile on his face. Wanda wanted to open the window and call out to him but with a nod he disappeared into the night.

With a decidedly girly sigh, she made her way back to her bed and flopped down on it, the rose clutched in her hand.

Saint-John Allerdyce was not an affectionate man… but he touched her like no other.

…

Ryan Reynolds, John's foster dad looked exactly like Ryan Reynolds. She'd seen pictures of him before and noticed something very familiar about the curves and shapes to his face, but not until he was standing right in front of her on graduation day that she realized the resemblance was simply uncanny.

"Wanda, Mr Lensherr," John was beaming as he introduced his foster father after the graduation and honor awards ceremony, "this is my foster dad, Wade, uh, Wade Wilson," seriously, Ryan Reynolds. "Wade, this is Wanda and her dad, Mr Lensherr."

"So this is the most beautiful thing you've ever seen, huh?" Wade scrutinized her and for a moment she wasn't sure what was happening. John, for his part, was instantly embarrassed, cheeks going slightly red.

"Wade," John nudged him slightly.

"Well," he cleared his throat and eased off, "you seem like a respectful young lady. Keeping my boy here out past midnight I suppose."

"Ah," now she was turning pink at the implications. She was about to argue when the man, decidedly not Australian either, just kept talking.

"Good," he nodded like was happy, "cause I don't want to hear about you bringing him home any earlier than that. Oh, bail money is always available should you guys get caught having too much fun."

"Sir," her father literally stepped forward and stood down the much taller and muscular Wade, "I do not like what you are implying."

"I was implying?" he laughed.

"My daughter is a good girl," she almost wanted to snicker at that. Sure, she wasn't really bad, she hadn't decided to start knocking over liquor stores or anything, but still, "if anything, it is your son who is the troublemaker."

"That's my boy," Wade gave John a wrap around his shoulders, she'd note later that he avoided actually touching his back, "needs to loosen up, have some fun."

"I don't think I like the 'fun' that you're implying," her father crossed his arms.

Wade looked down at John, "What's with this 'implying'?"

"Sir," he said through gritted teeth but before he could say anything else, Wade moved quickly and had his arm around her dad all buddy-buddy like.

"Let's me and you have a talk," there was a joviality to his voice but he left no room to question and he led the man away.

"So, yeah," John sidled up next to her, "my foster dad is pretty intense, should have warned you."

"It's okay," she watched as the two men had a quiet conversation too far away to be overheard, "though I see where you get it from, your sense of humor."

"Yeah," that made him smile, "he's a great guy, got a mouth on him though."

It was then that Wanda realized she had missed something very important, "What does your dad do?"

"Oh, ah," he frowned a little, "I'm not really supposed to talk about it. He's a… private contractor… mostly for big businesses."

"What does a 'private contractor' do?" all sorts of ideas ran through her head, John had mentioned once that Wade travelled, a lot, and he had the postcards to prove it.

"Whatever needs to be done," he shrugged.

"So, I hear there is cake," Wade walked back up to them, her father trailing only slightly behind looking rather perturbed, "and Chuck doesn't skimp."

They headed towards the cafeteria where refreshments would be served and that's when what would be forever known as _The Parent Trap Incident_ occurred. Even Wade was speechless as the drama that was Raven Darkholme unraveled in front of both her daughter, Marie, and her son, Kurt.

Everyone knew Raven had left her daughter in care of Logan so Raven could go and visit with her son. Marie never knew she had a half-brother until that moment, let alone the brother was Kurt Wagner, a fellow student two years Marie's junior.

Once Raven had said her piece, seemingly finding nothing wrong with abandoning one child for another, Wanda didn't even have to say her apologizes to John, he nodded and she headed over to talk to her friend.

Well, more like stand next to her and try not to make awkward comments. Wanda wasn't really good at this whole 'bonding' and 'comforting' thing but she figure if Marie wanted to start talking then she'd be there to at least wing it.

Logan was there too and between them the woman's dour mood eventually cleared up. Marie then went off with Remy to meet and greet his family, a conversation that was sure to be interesting what with Marie's 'not my girlfriend but can she come visit me as not my girlfriend' status. Really, the whole situation made Wanda roll her eyes, and then roll them again.

Why couldn't Remy just break down and admit to himself and everyone else that Marie was his girlfriend? Commitment issues much?

"Wanda," she was stopped as she was looking for John amongst the crowd. She looked up to see the Green Lantern staring down at her, literally, he looked that much like Ryan Reynolds, did he have plastic surgery or something?

"Mr Wilson," she said politely.

"Please, Wade," he said cheerfully.

"Ah, Wade," seriously, Ryan freaking Reynolds. She was never going to be able to watch _The Proposal_ the same way again… not that she really watched it the first time, stupid Jean having control of the remote. _All About Steve_ was a better film anyway.

"Wanted to talk to you for a second," his tone turned a tad more serious, thought it was hard to tell, "about John."

"Oh, okay," suddenly she felt like she was on the wrong side of one Kitty's chick-flicks.

"He's special, but you seem like a smart girl," he glanced to his left and she could see John standing with Remy and men who could only be the LeBeau's, "I'm sure you're figured that out already."

"He is special," she had to agree with him on that at least.

"Good, remember that," he gave her a wink, "and seriously, you two, have fun, you're only young once."

With those words, he glanced up and saw someone he knew and headed off, "Hey, 'Ro!"

It took Wanda a second and she wondered just what Wade was referring to as to John being special, what specifically. Was it his unique and creative way with words? Was it his humor? Was it his tendency to light things on fire if he could get away with it?

Or was it his history with his real father that left more scars than the ones on his back? Scars that she had the fortune (or misfortune) to see that night when they came back from a late swim in the lake. There were lots of them, ranging in age, silvery and red scar tissue nearly filling every space…

"Hey, Wanda," Remy greeted her before John could, "I want you meet my dad, John-Luc."

"Mr LeBeau," she nodded politely as she stood next to John, giving her boyfriend a smile before turning her attention back to the older man.

"Dad, this is Wanda," Remy said the words deliberately, "another friend who happens to be a girl."

Wanda got the strangest feeling she was missing something but let it go and wrapped her hand in John's. He may not be affectionate but his dad's words made her want to be that much closer to her boyfriend. He was special to her.

"You inviting this one down for the summer as well?" the older man said dryly. Yep, definitely missing something but she guessed Remy had already asked about having Marie come visit him over the summer since she was going to visit her Aunt Irene in Mississippi which was close enough to New Orleans.

"Non," Remy shrugged it off, "as you can see, she's got more interesting people to visit than I," he eyed where she was holding John's hand.

"Of course," Remy's dad was not amused and Wanda made a note to ask Marie about it later. John-Luc then smiled politely at her, "pleasure to meet you Wanda."

The conversation went on for a few minutes and then Wade came over with a large piece of cake in his hand, stuffing his mouth, "Oh hey, JL," or at least that is what Wanda thought he said.

"Wait," John frowned, "you know Remy's dad too?"

Wade paused, obviously having to think about that, then eyed John-Luc, "Dunno, do I know you?"

The elder LeBeau sighed, "I've had need of Mr Wilson's… unique talents… in the past."

"Okay," John laughed, "this is a Kevin Bacon moment. Is there anyone here you don't know?"

"Not many," Wade glanced around, "I hadn't met Wanda's dad before, but he's kinda stuffy, you know, like he's got a bucket on his head or something, no offense," that last line was thrown at Wanda but she stifled a laugh at the image it brought up. "Met Lord Wagner once, and Raven a few times, but don't worry, I was smart enough not to touch that. That Logan, he may be short but he sure is scrappy."

The group laughed and a few more pleasantries were passed around before they split up as others gained their attention.

"So," Wanda was nibbling on her own piece of cake, "you're going with your dad over the summer? Traveling?"

"Oh, yeah, it's gonna be great," his face beamed, "going to go through Asia, visit Japan, Hong Kong, Tibet, Sri Lanka, then down into the Philippines."

"Wow," she blinked a few times, when he had said 'a little trip' a few weeks ago, she was imagining maybe Canada or the Grand Canyon.

"Yeah," his eyes sparkled, then dulled as he looked at her, "I, ah, I'll miss you."

"No, you won't," she told him pointedly, "because you'll be having too much fun to miss me."

"But—"

"Sshhh," she put a finger to his lips and smiled, "you're going to have fun, Saint-John, and you're going to have wonderful stories to tell me when you get back."

He gently pulled her hand down and she chided herself for making such a bold move against him. Still, he smiled and asked, "Can I miss you at least a little?"

"Well," she turned her lips like she had to think about that, "a little."

A grin took over the width of his face and he leaned forward to give her a light kiss, soft and simple, nothing like the deep and passionate ones she'd have to suffer through watching Remy give Marie, but that was perfectly fine with her.

Because this kiss was from John… he was special.

* * *

**Continue to Chellerbelle's _Gym Class Heroes_ – Chapter 25**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for reading! And for those of you going "WADE WILSON?!" this chapter is for you. ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Summer was the same every year. After classes ended she'd spend a few weeks with her father then fly to Romania to visit her uncle, extended family, and what friends she was still in contact with. Until then she did as much as possible to get out of the house which included taking a trip to the City with Marie before the girl headed down to Mississippi to visit her Aunt and ultimately Remy.

"So, you excited?" she asked her as they sat outside a coffee shop.

"Yes," Marie slurped on her iced coffee, something neither would admit to drinking in front of the X-Girls, "and no."

"I can see that," Wanda nodded, digging into her free piece of cheesecake since she was apparently the one millionth customer that month or something. Wanda tended to be lucky like that.

"You can?" Marie eyed her warily.

"Yeah, I mean," she tried to phrase this delicately, "you and Remy have this great thing going, but you said so yourself, that's all it is, a thing, an undefined relationship. That's gotta be a real bummer."

"You don't know the half of it," her friend sighed and slumped in her seat.

She gave Marie a moment to stew in her thoughts, "Something you want to tell me?"

"Want, maybe," she shrugged, "can, no."

"Oh," a part of her itched to know more but unlike certain other members of her dorm, she was not going to pry in places that weren't her business.

Remy LeBeau never 'dated'. Sure, he took girls out and even slept with a few, but nope, he was never their boyfriend nor the girl his girlfriend. Something had changed when Remy met Marie, this was the longest he had 'dated' anyone. Wanda had the sneaky suspicion Marie knew exactly why Remy was the way he was otherwise she would have dumped him by now.

"Has John called?" Marie deftly changed the subject.

"Yeah," she smiled at the memory, "he had a two day layover in Sydney, Australia, he was so happy, said he bought out the local grocery store."

"Sounds fun," Marie smiled appreciatively, "I mean, I figured John's foster dad had money, he was going to Xavier's after all, but just picking up and traveling like that? You know, I always thought I'd like to backpack around Europe."

"Really?" she asked her friend.

"Yeah," she admitted then shrugged, "but I've seen the South and the North, and part of the world feels smaller because of it. I mean, here I am, in New York City, before it was like some dream, you know, this place, this city that never sleeps. But I'm here now and it's loud, so no wonder no one sleeps, and the sidewalks are just as covered in graffiti and chewing gum."

"Okay," she blinked a few times, "are you doing alright, Marie?"

"I'm fine," the girl's southern accent drawled out a bit much on those words.

Seeing that her friend was in no mood to talk, and figuring a certain Southern gentleman was at the center of it, she decided another tactic, "Want to go to Rockefeller Center?"

"Sure," that brightened her up a bit and the two of them gathered their stuff and waited for a cab. "It's nice of your dad to just let us hang around here by ourselves. I mean, this is New York City."

"Well, it's the middle of the day, we have to be back before it even gets close to being dark," she gave her friend a devilish grin, "and besides, he's caught one of your sparing matches during Self-Defense Training, I think he's expecting you to be my bodyguard."

Marie was laughing at the whole way to Rockefeller Center.

…

After making sure Marie got back to the school okay, the girl's father using the campus housing while Wanda's dad had chose to get a more respectful dwelling a half hour away, Wanda finally made it home.

When they came to live with their father, who was already teaching at Xavier's, he insisted that they went to the school, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing, it was a good school. But instead of just carpooling with him or having a car service, he also insisted they live on campus.

Wanda liked to think this was because her father was secretly some terrorist bent on taking over the world and therefore needed his privacy… but more likely he just didn't know how to handle the twins. It did come to him as a bit of a shock that his first wife had kept the news of her pregnancy secret from him when they got divorced. Then she passed away from cancer and Eric Lensherr became their only family, their uncle unable to take them full time as he was basically a Gypsy.

He did love Pietro and Wanda, that much was obvious, but he couldn't seem to bring himself to show his affection except through his determination that the twins were well taken care of. Sometimes this got a little overbearing in the 'start looking at colleges now' and 'he's beneath you, you can do better' moments. But there were no hugs or offers to tuck her in when she was younger and had nightmares.

As Wanda stood in the entry hall she was suddenly struck by the fact that John and her father shared this in common, they lacked in the desire to express themselves through any physical means such as a hug.

After doing a quick mental checklist, that was all that they shared in common, thankfully. Well, that and an irrational love of Tim Tams. But that was okay, two out of a hundred or so possible shared traits were simply statistics.

"You got mail," Lorna came prancing through the hallway, waving a postcard in her hand. Half-sister by her father's second attempt at marriage, there was no debate in the household who was the favorite. Granted, having actually been there when she was born, it was at least understandable that she was their father's favorite, but logic was rarely comforting.

Mentally she shook her head, she was not one of those people who needed their parent's approval. Now, needing her father happily putting money into her savings account, that just made economical sense.

"Give me that," she snatched the creased piece of cardstock from her sister's hand.

The picture on the front was of a Koala Bear chewing on some eucalyptus, _Welcome to Australia_ written in cheesy script. Turning it over _DROP BEARS! DUCK!_ was scribbled boldly with a little smiley face.

Wanda began laughing, those three words bringing up memories of one of John's crazy stories. She had to have giggled for a good five minutes before attempting to make her way to her room.

"Wow," Lorna tagged behind her, "I didn't find it that funny."

Of course she wouldn't, she didn't know the whole story behind it. This was meant for Wanda and Wanda alone, John knew that when he wrote the words. He was clever like that, "It's illegal to read other people's mail."

"It's a postcard," she added a duh to the end of that statement. "Hey, before you leave for your uncle's, I wanted to talk to you."

"Uh huh," she reached the top of the stairs and it was only a few feet to her room.

"I'm going to Xavier's next year," she said quickly.

"Don't remind me," she mumbled under her breath.

"I was hoping you could give me advice, you know," Lorna tried to get in front of her, "dad's making me stay in the dorms too and I was wondering what to expect."

Wanda sighed as she grabbed the door knob and quickly crossed the threshold, "Don't cross the dorm mother, the east wing is always either too cold or too hot, and leave me alone," with that she shut the door in the girl's face.

Okay, so it wasn't like the situation they had found themselves in was Lorna's fault, but why couldn't she just pretend she didn't exist?

With an exaggerated sigh, Wanda drug herself over to her bed and flopped on it, a dozen slick covered college catalogues sliding off the side and piling onto the floor. She promised her father she'd give him a short list of five colleges that she was interested in before her Junior year started. Then her Senior year she'd have to cut that to three and choose a major.

But that was ages from now, plus she didn't know what John's plans where either. Not that she was one of those girls who blindly followed their boyfriend, of course not, that would be silly, but if there was a reasonable way the two of them could somehow stay together after he graduated next year, then it was worth exploring seeing as Wanda was a year behind him.

This made her frown, maybe her father was right. John would leave next year for who knows where. He could go to college anywhere, or he could travel the world. He might decide to move on from her, after all, she'd still be a 'high school student', for only one more year, but still.

"Ugh," she got up and slipped the postcard into the nook of her dresser mirror. It was entirely too early to be worrying about such things. Whatever happens, she's going to have a great time next year with John, the year after that, well, she'd just have to take her chances…

It could all turn out perfectly fine, she was lucky like that.

…

John had a postcard with the Tian Tan Buddha from Lantau Island, Hong Kong staring passively at the intended recipient but was at a loss as to what to write. Usually his messages were short, simple, and inside jokes. Nothing came to him though with the Buddha, he simply didn't have any stories which evolved around it or Buddhism.

Well, that was something that needed to change. He was going to have a great time exploring Hong Kong, getting immersed in their culture. His mind was literally flooded with ideas and new stories all wanting to burst from his hand onto a piece of paper.

More and more every day he decided he wanted to be a writer… a writer of what he wasn't entirely sure.

His dad told him that he could go to whatever college he wanted, he'd fit the tuition if John was unable to get a scholarship. Unlike most of his friends there wasn't nearly as much pressure put on him in this regard. John could tell Wade he wanted to drop out and go work at the local fast food joint and he'd be okay with that.

"Whatever you feel you need to do," he said to him.

To some kids, this attitude in a parental figure could have spoiled them rotten, but not John. No, John knew what it was like to know you have absolutely no control over your life or what happens next. This meant he knew the true value of freedom and spent it well.

Besides, it's hard to 'rebel' against a parent who would just take it as a challenge to one up you.

Deciding that he had nothing better to say than what he was thinking, John wrote the first words that came to mind. "Miss you."

Satisfied with his work, he affixed a stamp and laid it off to the side with the rest of his things, he'd drop it off in a post box the next day.

"You're going to be on your own tomorrow," Wade told him as John came into the kitchen of the penthouse they rented, wondering if there were any noodles left from dinner, "you okay with that? I have to meet with a client."

"I'm eighteen, Wade," he grabbed the container of leftover take out and scored some soft noodles, "okay, I'll be eighteen in like three months, I'll be fine."

"Yeah," he tilted his head awkwardly, staring at him, "you'll be graduating this year and soon you'll be off doing your own thing," he gained some melodramatic sniffles, "and you'll have forgotten about your dear old dad."

"Oh, brother," John rolled his eyes and grabbed a fork from the sink.

Wade laughed and plopped himself down at the island counter, "You are getting older though, growing into a man, even got an under aged girlfriend. I couldn't be prouder."

"Wanda is not under aged," he frowned at his dad, "she just turned seventeen, I'm barely a year older than her, it's just because of where her birthday falls and the transfer from Romania she got stuck under me is all."

That caused his dad to snicker like a twelve year old, "Under you, hehehe."

With all the drama he could muster, John brought his palm to his forehead with a loud slap.

"But hey, it's good, you know," Wade managed to curb his laughter, "she seems like a nice young lady, not high maintenance or high strung. Trust me, I've done both and it ain't pretty. Did I ever tell you about my ex, Mary?"

"Yes," John nodded affirmatively, not a story he wanted to hear again right now.

"Yeah, she was a piece of work I tell ya," he shook his head at whatever memories he was reliving. Once he was done amusing himself, he gave John another questionable glance. "Um, I don't suppose anyone ever gave you _The Talk_ huh?"

"The talk?" It took John a good few seconds to figure out what Wade was saying and that was like an open invitation for his dad.

"You see, there are a few things you really need to know," he started to ramble on, "the main one being that it's messy, like really messy, especially if you're doing it right."

Yeah, those were not words he needed to hear coming out of his dad's mouth.

"Though I suppose the main one would be protection," he looked at John pointedly, "always use protection. Told you about Mary, right, that woman was a carrier of every sexually transmitted disease known to man," he shuttered. "I had to have doctors go places they never should have had to go."

John had completely lost his appetite and sat the noodle container down, "Dad."

"Oh, and no does mean no," at that he frowned, "well, except when they actually mean yes. Women are weird like that. Like somehow they think we're all telepaths are something," he waved his hands in the air, "but if they start punching or slapping or biting, that usually means that they did actually mean no."

"Dad!"

"Unless of course they are into that kind of thing," he had to think about that for a second, "and it's difficult to tell who's got a kinky side. It's not always the quiet ones, or the leather clad ones, or the librarian looking ones," he got a bit thoughtful, "probably just best if you asked Wanda straight out what she's into, probably be less embarrassing in the long run."

"WADE!"

His dad paused with a 'what did I do' look on his face.

"Thank you, really," for stopping talking is what he didn't add to that statement, "but I had sex ed at school, with Miss Munroe even, she made us all well informed, there were diagrams and everything."

"'Ro huh?" he started to grin, "sex ed with her would be distracting I would think."

"Eww," John shuddered when he figured out what his dad meant, "she's old."

"To you maybe," Wade gave him a wink and laughed, "but alas, she seems to have an eye for Logan."

"Double eww," he wondered how he was ever going to get to sleep tonight now.

"Well," his dad smacked the counter and stood up, "glad we had this talk."

"Yeah, sure," totally not getting any sleep tonight.

Noodles forgotten, John trudged into his room and flopped down on his bed. Trying to scrape horrible mental images from his mind, he thought of the one thing he loved most… fire.

Flicking open his lighter, he struck a flame and watched as it danced to the subtle movements of his breath. It was beautiful and mesmerizing, more than that, it reminded him of Wanda.

John sat up sharply… now that was a strange thought indeed.

* * *

**Continue onto Chellerbelle's **_**Gym Class Heroes **_**– Chapter 26**


	4. Chapter 3

**Gotta love Wade because as Little Miss Abrasive put it: "The single most awkward moment in a young person's life, and somehow Wade managed to make it worse." Yep, that's Wade!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Marie greeted Wanda upon her arrival to the dorms for the new school year. "How was Romania?"

"A fost grozav," she blinked, clearing her throat and mentally switching to English, "sorry, it was great. I mean, I like living in America, it has its perks, but you know, I grew up in Romania," she sighed, "it's home, but… it's not the same without my mom."

"Yeah," her friend frowned sympathetically.

Wanda didn't really want to get all touchy-feely, nor talk about her mom when Marie's mom was a bit of a sensitive subject, so she deftly changed the subject as she started to unpack, "How is your aunt?"

"She's doing good," she smiled, grabbing some of Wanda's shoes and hauling them over to the closet for her.

"And how was New Orleans?" she teased out the words, still amazed that Marie's father agreed to let her spend not just a night, but several days, at her 'not really' boyfriend's house.

"It was…" Marie let out a short laugh, "interesting."

"Did you go sightseeing?" she danced around the question she really wanted to ask.

"Oh, yes," that brought a real smile to her face, "New Orleans is beautiful, I'll have to show you some pictures, here."

Marie pulled her phone out of her pocket and skipped through a few before letting Wanda see. "This is the French Quarter, and here is the Cathedral, oh, and the grave yard, it was so gothic and cool," she continued to flip through the photos, "and I got to see one of those traditional New Orleans funeral processions with the jazz music and people dressed up. It was awesome, well, sad someone died, but still."

"Yeah," she distractedly agreed, pausing the slide show to point out something that she was curious about, "who's the blonde?"

"Um," Marie looked down at the photo of her, standing to the side with Remy's arm hanging over her shoulder, but on his other side in a similar position was a rather beautiful blonde with braided hair, "just a friend of his from New Orleans."

"Right," there was something off in the way she spoke but Wanda didn't push it, she wasn't that kind of friend.

"Hey," Marie snatched away her phone, "do you know when Pyro is coming back?"

"Two days," Wanda smiled at the thought, grabbing her bag from the bed and pulling out a stack of postcards, "see what he sent me."

Her friend shuffled through them, turning them over and reading the backs, getting some of the jokes and laughing, "That's really sweet of him," she held up the MISS YOU postcard in particular.

"He is such a sweetie," she gave an all too girly sigh, "ugh, do not tell anyone I just did that."

Marie laughed and winked conspiratorially, "I didn't hear a thing."

…

John did not have a driver's license. It's not that he didn't have the chance to get one, he just couldn't be bothered, especially as Americans drove on the wrong side of the road. What was the point of getting himself all mixed up if he was going to go back to Australia after he graduated?

Not for the first time over the summer he suddenly stopped his thought processes as all sorts of conflicts arose.

If he went to Australia then what about Wanda? She'd still be at Xavier's for another year and then once she graduated, would she stay in America or go back to Romania?

"We're here," said the gruff man sitting next to him in the moving truck, "where you want the stuff?"

"Gotta check in," he told the hired mover and slipped out of the cab. Since his dad's 'permanent address' was in California, though he was rarely there, and as John spent his whole summer hoofing it around Asia, they simply rented out a storage locker for his stuff. He wanted to leave it over the summer but Xavier took the off time to have the buildings fumigated, repainted, repaired, etc.

After confirming he had his old room again this year, he set the hired muscle into moving his boxes. Some of which were actually pretty heavy due to their contents.

Giving the man a tip and sending him on his way, John wanted to do one thing before going off and finding his girlfriend. Popping open one of the boxes he pulled out the top contents, several spiral notebooks of various sizes and shapes, their defining characteristics being the distinctive scrawl that littered every page.

Glad to see that they had suffered no ill during their containment, he put them down on top of the box and turned towards the door. He got three feet and almost ran into Wanda who appeared in the door way.

"Wanda," he gasped involuntarily.

"John," she smiled widely, maybe even fidgeted a bit which was totally not like her.

"I was just coming to find you," he laughed at the irony, "how did you get into the boys dorm?"

"With so many people moving in, it's chaos," she took a few more steps in and was now standing barely a hand's width from him, "I literally just walked in."

"Cool," he laughed awkwardly, for some reason his body giving his brain mixed signals. He wanted to reach out to her but at the same time he just… couldn't… part of his brain knew that avoiding any forward movement and avoiding contact was simply a conditioned response that should be moot at this point, but the other part of his brain wouldn't listen.

"So," she took the initiative and put her hands gently on his shoulders, "did you have fun on your vacation?"

"I did," it was only a slight moment of panic that flittered across his mind, but it happened and he knew there was nothing he could do about it, "you?"

"Yeah," she leaned into him, licking her lips and chewing on the bottom one just a little, "but I did miss you, just a little."

"I missed you," he replied breathlessly, "but only a little."

Wanda let out a light laugh before pressing her lips gently to his, his hands involuntarily going to her waist.

He loved this, loved feeling her against him, of inhaling her scent, massaging her lips with his own. For the first time since they started to date, he opened his mouth and attempted a French Kiss. It was awkward with poor technique, but at the same time it was glorious. He could see her excitement in her eyes, feel her trembling under his touch, all while drowning in the sweetness of her perfume and tasting of her lips.

John pulled back when it became just too much like two mentally disabled fishes trying to kiss and they both began to laugh at themselves. Wanda's hands moved quickly, sliding down his arms to grab his hands. A touch of panic shot back up his spine, causing him to go stock still, though if she noticed she didn't say anything.

"What's this?" she glanced over at the box and the notebooks sitting on top.

"Oh, ah," he pulled away and grabbed the books and tried to stuff them back into the box before she could pick one up, "it's nothing."

"Nothing, huh?" she didn't buy it. "I see you writing in class sometimes," she managed to work open the top of the box despite his best efforts, "but I didn't realize you wrote this much."

"Well, you know," he desperately tried to keep her from actually picking up any of the books. His writing was atrocious in their handwritten form, it was just ideas written in fluid form, they was no such thing as grammar or coherent story structure.

She seemed to get the hint that he didn't want her looking at them and was about to say something when a voice barked, "Wanda!"

Rolling her eyes she turned towards the doorway, "What do you want?"

"You know you're not supposed to be in the boy's dorm," Pietro stalked into the room and the two got into a verbal sparring match.

It came as no shock to John that neither Wanda's father nor brother thought he was good enough for her. In all fairness, they were probably right, but that wasn't anyone's decision to make except Wanda's.

Deciding not to get in the middle of it, he took the opportunity to hide his notebooks away.

"Fine, I'm leaving," Wanda let out an exasperated sigh and turned to John, "I'll see you at dinner," and with those words she quickly leaned forward and planted a kiss on his lips. Again he locked up at the sudden movement, his brain barely registering the kiss before it was over. He really didn't give anything back on that one but all she had wanted to do was annoy her brother, something which she very much succeeded in doing.

With a determined gait she stalked out of the room leaving the two guys alone together. Pietro gave him a dirty glare, "She's not going to dump you unless you screw up, big time," he said out of nowhere, "and as much as you're beneath her, I'd hate to see her heartbroken. So be good to her, but, you know, not _that_ good to her, and once you're gone from here she can get over this silly little crush."

John tilted his head to the side, "Anyone ever tell you you're an ass?" Yeah, great way to get on the family's good side there, Allerdyce.

Shaking his head in disgust, the twin left so quickly he might as well been a streak of light.

Well, wasn't that a great way to start the new school year.

…

"Yo, Remy!" John found his friend also in his old room, unpacking his belongings.

"Pyro," the man gave him a two finger salute and a conspiratorial smile, "I came up with some great prank ideas over the summer."

"Funny," he laughed and plopped himself up on the desk, flicking his lighter, "I was coming to tell you the same thing."

"I was thinking we might let the X-Men make the first move this time," John watched his friend as he moved around, there was a certain gait in his step and fluidity to his gestures that he took note of. John might not be the poker player that Remy was, able to suss out the little tells, but he was a people watcher.

It was quite simple, people are different, they literally have personalities all their own, but there are patterns. If John was going to create realistic characters then he needed to understand these patterns and quirks. The only way to do that was to watch people, often when they didn't think they were being watched. Of course, he carefully avoided going into creepy/stalker territory.

Remy LeBeau was a great source of information regarding the rebellious style of personality, not to mention his sexual prowess pretty much emasculated every guy at the school. It was this aspect of Remy's personality that John noticed accompanied a certain tick or fidget, one which had been absent the past year as the man wasn't sleeping with Marie.

"Dude," John's eyes widened when it clicked, "you and Marie? You two finally…" he trailed off, his hands making awkward shapes as he realized it was way too weird to vocalize the idea of his two friends having sex.

"What?" Remy looked confused until he figured out what John was trying to say, "No, no, we haven't slept together, she's very adamant about that since we're not, you know, dating."

John rolled his eyes at the 'not dating' comment, it was seriously ridiculous, "You've gotten some Remy, recently, and I know Marie spent time with you over the summer."

"I wasn't getting any," Remy defended a bit too quickly, maybe he was afraid of it getting back to Coach Howlett?

"Remy," John sighed, "you have a tell, that 'ha ha, I'm getting laid' gait, trust me, I suffered through it enough before you met Marie."

This caused his friend to stall, it wasn't long but for a guy like Remy LeBeau it was telling, "I just drove all the way from New Orleans on my brand new motorcycle," he stressed those last words, "that's just as good as sex."

Shrugging, "If you say so."

"Trust me," he played it off, "once you and Wanda start doing the horizontal tango, you'll figure it out."

John frowned at that, so he got a girlfriend, it happens, why did everyone immediately jump to the conclusion that it was all about the possibilities of sex? First his dad gives him _The Talk_ out of the blue, Pietro not so subtly implied he wasn't to go that far with her, and now his friend spoke as if it was a foregone conclusion.

Granted, John was only a few days out of being eighteen and Wanda is really hot, so that might have had something to do with it.

But to be honest, he hadn't really thought about it, it was shuffled away with all the other questions about where his relationship with the beautiful girl was going. This is why he liked fire, fire wasn't nearly as complicated to understand.

"Yeah, well," John played it off, "it's between you to, if you don't want to admit it, then whatever."

Later that evening, it would click in John's mind that he had been wrong. He had seen that particular trait before recently, right after Christmas break, but he'd been so busy with a story idea that he didn't put two and two together. Plus, Remy spent Christmas in New Orleans where there was no Marie so he hadn't had that connection to make.

A sickening conclusion came to mind, Remy had cheated on Marie, which could in turn explain his insistence on having a 'not your boyfriend' relationship. With a dramatic sigh that no one was around to see, John decided that it wasn't his place to say anything to Marie without having real evidence and Remy was obviously going to deny it. This really sucked, both of them were his friends, Remy for longer, but Remy was the bigger jerk here if John was right about what happened.

A few days later when school officially started, John wasn't terribly surprised when Marie joined the X-Men gym team and broke up with Remy.

Yeah… this was going to be one hell of a Senior year…

* * *

**Continue onto Chellerbelle's _Gym Class Heroes_ – Chapter 28**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

People are entirely too complicated.

"We have to totally get back at those X-Men," John told Remy as they made the way to the dorms after class. "I wasn't kidding you know, they literally harmed a hair on my girlfriend's head, poetically speaking, I can't ignore that."

"I know what I want to do first," his friend nodded, "but I'll have to get some supplies."

The X-Men's brilliant idea for a prank was to put Nair in all the football helmets. Thankfully there wasn't prolonged enough contact for it to do much damage and they all got detention for it, but still, it's the principle of the thing.

"You let me know what you need me to do," he nodded at the man and they walked into Remy's room.

Once they were safely in the confines behind a closed door, John felt to the need to say something, "Can I make an observation?"

"Uh, sure," his friend was putting away his school books.

"You and Marie broke up," he said it bluntly and that caused Remy to pause, "so you should probably act that way."

Remy was not happy now, "What you babbling on about?"

"You're totally mooning over her," he rolled his eyes, "acting the same way you did when you tried to win her over the first time. Dude, you cheated on her, she's not going to let that go."

"You," Remy pointed at him sharply, his accent getting a little thicker, "you don't know anything."

"Hey," John held up his hands, "you're my friend first, mistakes get made, but it's over. This isn't a romance novel, she's not going to magically take you back, and if she did, I'd be highly disappointed in her."

"Get out!" Remy yelled at him.

"Okay," he shrugged, turning towards the door.

If was safe to say that John did not like confrontation of any sort and, if he was honest, Remy kind of scared him since he knew what the guy could do thanks to the Self-Defense Training classes they took every year. Of course, part of his mind told him that yes, Remy was mad, not irrationally so, but he would never do anything other than give him the silent treatment for a day until he realized he had no one else to talk to and plan pranks with.

But there was that other half which couldn't help but fill his thoughts of actually being attacked and beaten.

Years ago, just after he left with Wade, John was the kind of kid who was timid and acquiesced to anything, real or imagined, out of fear of that attack. Wade managed to curtail that quite quickly, proving that a parental figure didn't have to beat him to prove, well, whatever it was his real father was trying to prove. While the annoying habit of just agreeing with whatever was asked of him had mostly dissipated, he still had moments where he seriously considered it, or just let an argument like this end simply because it was easier that way.

And really, he was kind of out of line just coming out and saying what he thought of the situation, but at least he approached it reasonably. Remy had a right to be angry but he didn't have to be if he just accepted what he did. Oh well, his friend would get over it by breakfast.

Getting back to his own room, John grabbed a notebook and his lighter, scrawling with one hand while flicking the flame with the other.

Even his fictional characters were complicated, not doing as they were told and destroying his best laid plans.

Sighing, he pushed the book away and stared at the flame. Fire was decidedly uncomplicated and this is why he preferred it to people.

…

"It really is a gorgeous day," Marie said as they two trotted their horses down the path after giving them a little run.

"Perfect day for a ride," Wanda agreed, looking up through the trees at the daylight breaking through, just a slight wind rustling the leaves.

"Yeah," her friend smiled, then a tad nervously added, "you're sure you're not mad about me joining the X-Men?"

Wanda rolled her eyes, "I told you, it's just gym, it's not like we're actually two opposing sides in some superhuman international arms race to take over the world and oppress the human race."

"Um, okay," Marie blinked a few times, "that was a bit overdramatic."

"Sorry," she started to laugh at herself, "I've been spending a lot of time lately just listening to John tell his little stories, he's quite imaginative."

"Oh," the other girl laughed with her, but not so hard as to trouble the horses, "I guess that makes sense, I've only known Pyro a year but even I noticed he's pretty overly expressive with his words."

"He is at that," she agreed, he did tend to use more words that necessary sometimes, especially if he could turn something simple into Shakespearian prose, or at least make Mark Twain proud. Of course, his verbal repartee made up for a definite lack of physical expression.

True, she didn't exactly want him all over her like Remy had been Marie, one would think the Cajun had a tactile compulsion. But even Wanda could admit that it was nice to be touched, held, and kissed a bit more often than maybe once a day if she was lucky.

Mostly it just galled her that Miss Prim Jean and her stuck-in-the-mud boyfriend Scott were getting more action than her. Not that she really cared about such high school trivialities but it was the principle of the thing, Wanda's boyfriend was the smarter, cuter, and more romantic of the two.

"Is that what he's doing in class, with the notebooks?" Marie drug her out of her thoughts as they rounded a bend. "He's writing stories?"

"I guess so," Wanda shrugged, "he won't let me anywhere near his notebooks."

"Hhmmm," Marie thought about it, "maybe he's like Dexter and he's secretly a serial killer and the notebooks list the details of his murders?"

It was a good two seconds before both girls busted out laughing, the horses starling just a bit.

"John wouldn't hurt a fly," she managed to say once her merriment died down, patting her horse reassuredly, "well, maybe a fly, if it really annoyed him."

A buzzing sound came from the general direction of Marie and the girl frowned, pulling her phone from her pocket. "Good thing I set a reminder, almost forgot."

"Forgot what?" Wanda could admit, she was curious.

"Got a meeting with the Professor," she tucked the offending item away again.

"Do we need to turn back?" she mentally gauged the distances and timing.

"No, it's not till later this afternoon after my flying lesson," Marie assured her, "we have time."

"Okay," Wanda kicked up the pace a little bit anyway. "What's the meeting about, if you mind me asking?"

"Just a prep talk about college," the woman shrugged, "going over my grades, looking realistically at what kind of scholarships and grants I could get. I need to start applying now if I have any hopes of actually getting any."

"Oh," it had never been a concern to Wanda, affording college, her father may be a teacher now but he was a rather wealthy thanks to some uncanny investments. Okay, so maybe it was a little hypocritical of her to thoroughly dislike her father but at the same time take his money. At least she had another year before she had to worry herself about that. "You know what school you want to go to?"

"I haven't a clue," Marie gave a short laugh. "I don't know what I want to major in, let alone if I want to stay up here, near dad, or go back home to Mississippi, or, dunno, someplace else, like Oklahoma or something."

"Oklahoma?" Wanda frowned, she took a geography class at Xavier's but she was much more knowledgeable of her European countries, "I'm not sure I remember that state, are they the one with all the corn fields?"

"That's Kansas, close," Marie corrected her, "but I was just throwing out a random state."

"Do you want to go to a random state?" she asked her in all seriousness, "You could get away from everyone that way. Your dad, your mom, your brother… ers. Remy."

"I could," Marie shrugged and they rounded the last bend to the turnaround point, "I just… I dunno… what are you planning on doing?"

"Me," that question caused Wanda to pause, she had thought about it, but, "I have another year before I have to start putting in applications and such, though I'm kinda leaning towards Harvard."

"Harvard, huh," her friend said appreciatively, "you don't think small, do you."

"Well, if you want to be a lawyer," she shrugged, "you want to go to the best lawyer school, right?"

Marie gave her a funny look, not a bad one, just a surprised one, "You want to be a lawyer?"

"I actually kinda want to get into politics," she admitted for the first time out loud.

"Politics? Really?" this definitely surprised her friend.

"What?"

Marie shook her head, "Sorry, just can't imagine you shaking hands and kissing babies is all."

"Ugh, that's done by people who just want to win," Wanda rolled her eyes, "what this country needs is less of politicians that want to be your best bud and more who will do what needs to be done to fix things."

The girl looked at her approvingly, "I'd vote for you."

"Yes, well," Wanda took another long breath, "I might return to Romania after I pass the bar. Do my politicking there."

"Oh," Marie said slowly, "you tell John this?"

"No," she admitted after a pause, "it's not set in stone and I don't even know what he's going to do after he graduates this year. It's too far away to make any real plans right now, no need to bog down what we have now with questions of what we might have then."

"Must be nice," her friend said a little oddly.

Wanda was about to ask what she meant by that when they got to the end of the path to the turn around. There was a stone bench sat to the side in case anyone wanted to get off and rest their horse a bit, and laying across the grey surface was a rose of the deepest red.

"And Pyro strikes again," Marie giggled as Wanda scooped it up, being careful of the thorns.

Inhaling the scent of the rose, Wanda grinned. Okay, so maybe he wasn't all that touchy feely, but John made up for it by being so romantic, he might as well walked out of one of the gothic romance novels she'd never admit to reading.

And she realized she'd not want him any other way.

* * *

**Continue onto JayCee's RedGold's _Gym Class Anti-Heroes_ – Chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 5

**Big thanks to everyone reading! I wanted to make sure this story could stand alone so there is a lot of 'relationship building' and backgound in these first few chapters, stuff already done in Gym Class Heroes, though we'll be moving to the fun stuff soon enough. Also, I do have Romy in GCAH but at the moment I'm confined by Chellerbelle's story as I don't want to give away the juicy stuff before it actually happens (she's done the same for me later on). Once I move out of GCH I can do more my own thing and I have some great Romy stuff in store, but this story will always be a Jonda fic. **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Saint-John was a simple man who enjoyed simple pleasures.

Before long it was Pyro's birthday. Normally he didn't do too much because his dad, while usually sending a pretty awesome gift, would be unable to make it due to his other obligations. Contracting doesn't contract itself, you know.

Usually he'd sneak some way too sugary baked goods and Remy would buy him a fancy lighter and a questionably risqué card. This year Wanda got him a new notebook, a nice fancy leather bound one from the bookstore.

But overall not a lot of fuss, not a lot of whoopla, and he was perfectly okay with that. The simple fact that people actually remembered his birthday and wished him Happy 18th during the day was enough for him.

"Dad!" he shouted as he made his way into Xavier's office as he'd been instructed to.

"Heya, kid," Wade was grinning like a fiend, "Surprise!"

He couldn't express how happy he was that his foster dad managed to make the time to be there for his birthday. Sure, he would have been perfectly happy with just a phone call, so when he did get more than he expected, it really was special.

It was then that John noticed the two Coaches and Mr Lensherr standing off to the side, only one actually looked happy.

"How does this sound," Wade held his hands out like he was a director of a major motion picture, "you, your friends, and the little people, with the run of Andy B's this Saturday!"

John blinked for a second, Andy B's was this big party place on the outskirts of town. It had everything from race cars to bowling to putt-putt golf to laser tag. He'd been there on the rare occasion Xavier decided to have a 'field trip' that didn't involve a museum. "Really?!"

"Would I kid about that?" his dad gave him a wink and a grin.

"You will be supervised," Xavier gestured to the other three men in the room, "but as Wade has so graciously fitted the bill, and it is your birthday, I can't see why not to allow this extracurricular trip, just so long as the parents sign a permission slip."

Best. Birthday. Ever.

The next two days were a buzz of the trip. The X-Men and the Brotherhood were both invited with the coaches playing chaperone with Mr Lensherr as backup.

Saturday morning came and everyone gathered at the buses, Wade joining them and somehow getting the group to sing 'the wheels on the bus go round and round'.

"Dude," Todd was hanging over the back of his seat, "your dad is awesome."

"I know," Pyro grinned where he was sitting next to Wanda towards the back of the bus.

"Your dad is a twelve year old," Remy corrected from the next seat with a laugh.

"I know," he laughed in return.

Once they got to Andy B's the two buses unloaded, the Coaches taking a moment to say a few words about what areas were public and which were bought out specifically for the Xavier kids. While Howlett talked about being respectful and taking turns, Creed mostly expressed that if they were to find themselves up against the X-Men in any way, that they should crush them.

After that it was minor chaos.

The go carts were the most popular, Remy driving just short of a maniac and able to beat any X-Man that tried to go against him. Wanda triumphed at the miniature golf, the balls always managing to slip in when for others it would hover at the edge. Jean was fairly good at the golf as well, she would get rather animated and say things like 'a little father' or 'left, left' and the ball seemingly did as it was told. Scott was the bowling champ though, he had singular vision when it came to being able to get the bowling ball to strike down the middle. Wade was banned from the laser tag as he slaughtered everyone in seconds.

At noon they had pizza, lots and lots of pizza, and then they were back at it again.

It was getting late and Xavier did insist that the kids have a healthy dinner at the school, so reluctantly they piled back into the buses and left Andy B's behind. They were chatting aimlessly and excitedly the whole way.

"It's kind of embarrassing when your girlfriend wins you a stuffed animal," Pyro frowned as he held up the stuffed Batman that Wanda had gotten out of the claw machine.

"Hey, you got us there," Wanda took his hand interlaced their fingers, "it was the least I could do."

John laughed and looked down at their hands, loving the warmth and softness her fingers presented, though there was the rough edge from all her time horseback riding, grooming her horse and her Cello playing. Glancing forward and seeing Mr Lensherr was distracted, John leaned into Wanda and gave her a kiss.

This time when he opened his mouth it wasn't nearly as awkward but he kept it quick anyway, knowing he would at least draw attention from Remy and the last thing he wanted was to get ribbed by the very experienced man for his lack thereof. Wanda was beaming when he pulled away and he liked that, liked the way it made her cheeks crease and her hair framed her face.

Just over her shoulder he could see Remy giving him a thumbs up.

"Alright, punks," Creed shouted from the head of the bus as it came to a stop, "you got thirty minutes to clean up, then get to dinner."

As they descended the steps, Wade pulled John to the side and he told Wanda he'd join her at dinner.

"I'd like to stay longer," Wade gave him a frown, "but I have to get to South America."

"It's cool," he smiled at his dad, "I'm so glad you came, this was the best present!"

Wade gave him a confused look, "I haven't given you your present yet."

"Oh," now John was confused, "then what was that?" he pointed at the bus.

"Just a bit of fun," the man grinned, "I wanted to see if I could get Logan on a miniature golf course, I had a whole list of shorty jokes I was planning to make."

John shook his head, he believed him.

"Anyway," Wade scratched the back of his neck, "I didn't actually get you anything for your birthday."

"It's okay," he quickly assured the man, just him being here was enough for John.

"You're eighteen now," his dad went on, "and I was wondering, well," for the first time in the years John had known the man, Wade actually stumbled and seemed a little unsure, "you're a legal adult now, you don't need me anymore technically, but I thought, maybe, dunno, if you wanted to, I could adopt you? Make this all legal like?"

John's eyes went wide at what he was saying, that Wade Wilson wanted to make himself John's father for real, legit and everything.

Uncharacteristically of himself, John flung himself forward and wrapped his foster dad in a big hug.

"Ah," Wade tried to play off, "don't get all mushy on me," but he could hear the emotion in his voice.

Unable to voice just how much this meant to him, John kept holding on, hugging his dad tightly.

"It will take a few months for the paperwork to go through," Wade laid his hands on his shoulders, "but I can get my assistant Al to start on them. If this is what you want?"

"Yes, dad," John managed to pull back, his voice unsteady, "yes, I want to be your son."

"Well then," Wade smiled, "I guess I'm going to have to start acting like an adult then."

The two of them laughed so hard it could be heard two buildings away.

…

"What do you mean he kidnapped you?" Remy let his poker face drop for once while Wanda and Marie were slack-jawed.

John was filling out the paperwork Wade had sent him in regards to the adoption process as they sat in Marie's kitchen at what was to be a study group session. "Well, technically."

He continued to fill in the little spaces until he realized that it had gotten really quiet, he glanced up and saw his friends where still staring at him blankly. "What?"

Wanda was the first to speak, "You don't just say something like your foster dad really isn't your foster dad, that technically he _kidnapped_ you, and then expect us to just shrug and go on."

Sighing, John sat his pen down and decided what best to say. They already knew about the scars, the beatings, so in reality explaining the rest of the situation shouldn't have been that big a deal. The thing is, he hadn't told anyone or even said the words out loud since they happened. Xavier knew, Wade had told him when he brought him to the school, and he suspected Miss Munroe might have known something, but otherwise, it was just something that happened, enough said.

But obviously not enough said, his friends wanted more and he supposed he couldn't exactly blame them, he did leave them with a bit of a cliffhanger.

"I told you my dad beat me, right," it wasn't really a question, just a way to work his way into what he wanted to say, "well, he's an important businessman in Australia and everyone knew he had a temper he took out on me but ignored it because he was too well connected."

His friends didn't say anything, no pity words, just gentle attentiveness.

"He ended up contracting Wade for a job," he thought back to that day a few years ago, "and you know Wade, just comes and goes as he pleases, and he came to the house when dad was in a right mood," he shivered involuntarily and he could swear the scars on his back were starting to itch and burn, "he hit me with a fire poker right in front of Wade, taking out his anger at Wade's petulance on me."

John paused, his hand was shaking and he couldn't figure out why, he wasn't asking it to, he couldn't even make it stop, it was like his body wasn't connected to his brain. Wanda reached over and gently took his hand, giving him comfort of a touch that wasn't inflicting pain.

"Next thing I know," he continued, "my real dad is lying on the floor and Wade has me over his shoulder, taking me to the hospital."

"Wade didn't," Remy cleared his throat, "you know… kill him?"

"No," and for some reason he was glad about that, not because he cared about his real dad, but if Wade had killed him then he wouldn't have gotten away with what he did next. "I got patched up, there was a little back and forth between him, my dad, and the cops, but in the end, he took me and we went to Madripoor."

"He took you," Marie was blinking, "just like that?"

"Yeah," John nodded, "apparently the police weren't too inclined to cross either Wade or my real dad and figured I was better off where I was. As far as I know, I've not actually been listed as missing or abducted."

He gave the group a few minutes to wrap all that around their brains before continuing, "We traveled around for a bit," and John learned how to be in a familial relationship that wasn't based on abuse, "then he brought me to New York and enrolled me at Xavier's. It was easier to just say he was my foster dad."

"And now he wants to adopt you," Wanda gave his hand a little squeeze.

"Yeah," John smiled at that thought, "he's been a better dad to me than my real dad, even though I don't get to see him that often. Why wouldn't I want to be able to call him dad and it actually mean something?"

"I think it's great," his girlfriend returned his smile.

"You do realize," Remy said in all seriousness, "that you're the adult in the relationship, right?"

John laughed, "I had my suspicions."

Yes, his eighteenth birthday had indeed been the best birthday ever.

* * *

**Continue onto Chellerbelle's _Gym Class Heroes_ – Chapter 29**


	7. Chapter 6

**I would love to take credit for Wade adopting John but that was one of Chellerbelle's ideas that she couldn't find any place for in Gym Class Heroes. She told me about it and it was one of the main reasons I just had to write this story so that it can be included into the universe! **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Homecoming came around before long and with it also came the dance. John picked up Wanda outside of her dorm and by 'picked up' he stood outside her dorm and when she came down they walked to the gym together.

"Hi Pyro!" grinned Wanda's little half-sister, Lorna, as she tagged behind her sister.

"Hi Lorna," he nodded to the girl, probably the only member of the family that actually liked him, mostly cause she thought he was being 'ssssooooo romantic' in regards to Wanda.

"Don't encourage her," Wanda rolled her eyes, wrapping her arm around his and leading him away quickly. This didn't discourage Lorna from walking behind them the whole way.

When they entered the dance hall, Mr Lensherr was there, watching them like a hawk. John gave him a polite smile and then headed over to where Remy was standing.

"Hey guys," Remy smiled at them, "you look lovely Wanda, and Pyro, you continue to clean up nice."

"Ha ha," John rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Oh," he spotted Marie, "if you excuse me."

"Ugh," Wanda shook her head, "when will he learn that she's just not interested in him anymore?"

John wanted to say something about the cheating Remy did but he decided that it wasn't his place, nope, he was totally staying out of it. "Thirsty?"

"Yes, actually," she smiled at him and he headed over to the table to get them drinks.

The rest of the dance went pretty much like every other dance, some aimless chit chatting, lots of punch and, and of course, dancing. John wasn't sure if he should be surprised or not that Remy was back to dancing with all the girls as Marie was accepting dance requests from several of the guys.

Lorna had tried to come over and insert herself into their little group a few times and Wanda pointedly told her to scram. John knew why Wanda did it, it's not that she specifically hated Lorna, she wasn't any more annoying than a typical girl her age, but it's what Lorna represented. When Wanda came to live with her dad, a father who didn't even know she existed, she had to face the fact that her mother was indeed gone and she would never gain the relationship she had with her mother with her father.

The relationship that Mr Lensherr had with Lorna.

John wanted to just come out and tell Wanda that she only hated her father so much because she, deep down, wanted to make a connection like that with him. He kept his mouth shut though, he couldn't be sure she would take that observation very well.

Eventually the Homecoming King and Queen were crowned, Wanda annoyed that Jean got it, again. She said it was because it was just getting old that the red head won it all the time. While John might argue that perhaps Wanda secretly desired being the center of attention with those in awe of her, it wouldn't be because Wanda wanted to fit in or do the girly thing… no, his girlfriend literally would want people bowing at her feet under her commanding presence. It was pretty hot.

Suddenly John had the idea about a ruler, all dressed in crimson red, commanding her kingdom, taking over for her fallen father. Yes, he had been looking for a way to frame a story that was a political analogue of the role of socialism in a monarchy…

He walked away from Wanda who was busy speaking to Marie anyway and made his way over to one of the tables with party favors and stole a pen and one of the posters. Sitting at one of the tables he started to scribble a general outline of the character along with plot points on the back of the poster. Soon he ran out of room and had to steal another one.

"There you are," Wanda sat down next to him and he completely lost his train of thought.

With a disgruntled sigh he folded up the papers and tucked them in his pocket. It wasn't her fault she interrupted him like that, she didn't know any better, but it still irked him a bit. "Did you want to dance?"

"No," she tilted her head down to his hand which still held the pen, "I was curious as to what you were writing."

"Okay, look," he tried to say this as nicely as possible, "when I want you to see what I've wrote, I'll tell you."

Yeah, that sounded much better in his head.

Wanda frowned and looked a little perturbed, he wished he had a camera so he could take a picture, it was one of those facial expressions that was so hard to capture in written words but portrayed everything he was trying to get across.

"Sorry," he tried again, "I just mean that you wouldn't want to see a painting before it's finished, where it's just a bunch of random squiggles on paper?"

"Actually, I might," she crossed her arms, "I've seen plenty of Piotr's pre-sketches, they are beautiful in their own way."

He frowned at that, he just didn't want her to see his writings, how hard was that to understand?

"Alright," she gave in and sighed, "but one of these days you're going to have to let me read something you've written, if it's anything like the stories you tell, I bet it's fantastic."

"Sure," he said with almost no intention of ever letting her, nor anyone else, ever see what he's written outside school assignments.

Thankfully, at that very moment, Remy unwittingly granted him a distraction when he took Lorna out on the dance floor. Wanda rolled her eyes and John noted that Mr Lensherr was now much more interested in Lorna than Wanda.

Taking the initiative to score some brownie points with his girlfriend, he reached up and touched her cheek. To be honest, he had no idea what he was doing, it sounded good on paper but he just wasn't sure what to do when he got there.

Wanda's attention was immediately on him and her eyes smiled, her mouth remaining still lest he back off like a wounded animal.

He liked the feel of her, the softness and warmth, it was a tactile sensation that he really couldn't get anywhere else and for a moment he just sat there, caressing her with his thumb. His hand slipping to the back of her neck, he pulled her forward as he kissed her, deeply. She melted into his arms, placing her hands at his sides as he did everything he could to taste her.

She moaned into his lips and his body responded immediately to the sound. While there wasn't much that they could actually do sitting at a table in a crowded dance, he wasn't without options. However, he couldn't quite get himself to move, once again his body refused to respond to any signals he gave. Impulse had gotten him only so far and as much as he'd like to feel more of Wanda he simply couldn't move any farther, expecting any moment to be attacked, every movement by his girlfriend a prelude to such.

It was a ridiculous notion but his brain didn't seem to care.

It then occurred to him that he was having this problem a lot lately.

…

"Ah, Mr Allerdyce, have a seat," the Professor gestured to the chair in front of his desk and John slipped into it, "I have your transcript right here."

John had been putting it off for a bit but he knew that he was going to have to discuss his future college plans at some point.

"You told me you were interested in the University of Queensland," Xavier was flipping through some papers, "they have a premier journalism school there. I don't think you'll have any problems getting in, what with your writing talents."

"Brill," he said a little half-heartedly.

"Something wrong?" the man didn't need to be a telepath to know that something was.

"Well, it's just," he sighed, "Wanda might be going to Harvard."

"Really," the man said neutrally, "she has decided this?"

"Well, not so much," he shrugged, slumping into his seat, "but she could get in, and she'd love it there, so I'm 98.3% sure she's going to."

"98.3?" that caused the man to raise one eyebrow.

"Margin of error," he admitted.

A quiet fell between them for a moment until Xavier spoke up again, "What impact does Wanda's plans to go to Harvard have on your own?"

"I dunno, I mean," now that he was actually having to talk about it out loud it all sounded strange, "if I go back to Australia then that's as good as breaking up with her, right?"

"Not necessarily," the professor assured, "long distance relationship can work. Couples often have to bear through it when one goes off to university."

"Boston and New York, sure," he shook his head, "Boston and Brisbane, big difference."

"Do you want to go to a school here in New York?" the man asked.

"Maybe," John frowned, "that's not stupid is it? Sticking around for a girl?"

The older man smiled knowingly but gave himself a moment to answer, "All professions require a natural aptitude towards the subject matter. In reality it doesn't matter where you get your degree but, for some, where you get that degree does carry weight."

"Like Harvard," he frowned.

"Like Harvard, yes," he rubbed his chin, "but if I remember correctly, Walter Cronkite got his degree in Texas, Bob Woodward went to Yale, and Carl Bernstein didn't even graduate from Maryland."

"So…" John was confused, "are you saying I should stick around for a girl?"

"I'm saying that you're a very talented writer, Saint-John," he smiled lightly, "and you can go anywhere you want to."

…

"So, you know what to do?" Remy asked him seriously as he stood in the middle of John's room.

"Yes," John nodded, "we've gone over the plan a dozen times."

"Good," he clapped his hands together, "the X-Men won't know what hit them, literally."

After lulling the X-Men into a false sense of security by waiting a bit before their next prank, Remy and John were ready to both prank and commit some psychological warfare on the X-Boys. It wasn't going to be easy but they had a plan and it was a good plan.

"What's this?" Remy picked up the catalogue and half written application. "I thought you were going to go to the University of Queen Bee?"

"Queensland," John corrected, frowning, "and I was, but, you know, I like it here in America and my soon to be legal father is here."

"Which would make sense if this was for the University of California, cause, you know, that's where he lives," Remy held up the catalogue, "but Yale? That's like two hours from here."

"Hour and a half with good traffic," he mumbled under his breath.

"Is this about Wanda?" Remy tilted his head to get a different perspective. "Are you sticking around because she's going to be here another year?"

"Hey, Bob Woodward went to Yale," John defended quickly.

Remy blinked, "Who?"

"One of the reporters who broke the Watergate Scandal," he told him and his mouth was working faster than his brain, "you know, Deep Throat and all that."

His friend snickered like a fourteen year old, or Wade, "Deep Throat."

"Grow up, Remy," John snatched the application out of his hand and put it back on the desk.

After he stopped laughing, his friend did ask seriously, "Did you tell Wanda?"

"No, I…" he stalled. "No."

"John," it wasn't good when his friend chose to call him by his actual name, "are you sure? I mean, sticking around for a girl? Locking yourself in like that?"

He shrugged, the thoughts already crossing his mind, "It's not like I'm completely blowing off school or something, and I can always transfer to UQ later, but really, my chances and opportunities for journalism and writing are pretty much the same here as Brisbane, maybe even better."

"Well, if it's what you want," Remy nodded.

He wanted Wanda, that's what he wanted, but every time he got close to her he seized up in irrational fear. She deserved better, she really did. Perhaps it would be best if he left? Broke it off…

"What about you?" John couldn't help asking, he needed something to judge by, "What are you going to do? Follow Marie wherever she goes?"

"No man," his eyes gained a sadness to them, "I have commitments in New Orleans."

"Family business, right?" he knew some of what his friend's family was into but apparently it was a 'better off you don't know' kind of situation.

"Yeah, something like that," Remy sighed and headed towards the door. "Anyway, I'll see you tonight, don't be late, we have a small window of opportunity here."

"I'll be there," he nodded to his friend, "right on time."

"Good," and with that Remy left.

John grabbed the Yale catalogue off his desk and stared at it for a long moment. It wasn't like Yale wasn't a good school, it was one of the best in the country actually, so no one could say he was slacking in his education. And all the major international news outlets had either their main base or a major satellite base in or around New York City.

In reality, this wasn't a bad plan, the only thing that made it questionable was that he came up with it simply because he wanted to stay close to Wanda.

Yeah, he was love struck, there was no way around it.

* * *

**Continue onto Chellerbelle's _Gym Class Heroes_ – Chapter 30** (and I will not be held responsible for any punching, kicking, or screaming that follows… erm… is it too late to claim I'm not with her?)


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The winter holidays came around quickly, John heading to California to see his dad which left Wanda alone with a gift that said 'do not open until Christmas' from her boyfriend. Marie was still around and the two were able to hang out, this at least gave her reasons to get away from her annoying younger half-sister.

"So, your dad's going to be out all night," Wanda asked as she grabbed drinks from the fridge, "with Miss Munroe."

"I try not to think about it," Marie said dryly, grabbing the popcorn and making their way into the living room.

Wanda noticed all the college catalogues sitting on the kitchen table. "Hey, you figure out where you want to go?"

"Huh? Oh, no," Marie slumped onto the sofa, "not yet."

"Some of these schools have application deadlines which are coming up," she tried to point out without being too pushy. She knew when she applied to Harvard next year she would literally have to start at the beginning of the school year.

"Yeah, I know," she drawled in her Southern accent, "dad's been not so subtly reminding me. I know he means well but I'm this close to just sticking the front pages on the wall and playing a game of darts."

"Effective," Wanda nodded, "but dodgy at best."

"Well, not all of us know what we want to do when we grow up," Marie pointed out as Wanda took the other end of the sofa.

"I only have a general idea," she shrugged, "nothing is harden in stone. Getting a law degree is just a good base for most of my options," she struck on something there, "why don't you start somewhere that gives you options, you can figure out as you go."

"I don't even know if I want to go back to Mississippi or stay here," her friend sighed.

Wanda sighed, that must really be a hard choice for her friend. Go back to her home state or stay here and keep working on building a relationship with her father.

"Oh," Marie turned on the tv, "congrats on Pyro by the way."

"Congrats?" she had no idea what she was talking about.

"He's sticking around after he graduates," the Southerner looked at her with a duh expression, "he can only be doing that because of you."

"He's sticking around?" she said dumbly.

"Yeah," Marie was now less sure of her words, "I heard him talking to the Professor after English class, he put his application into Yale, and CUNY as a backup."

"Yale?" she had to think about that for a second. "That's over in Connecticut, right, a couple of hours from here?"

"You didn't know?" her eyes widened at the realization.

"He didn't say anything," she frowned, not sure what she felt about it.

"Maybe he was going to wait until he found out if he was accepted," her friend offered an explanation, although it didn't quite work if he was applying to more than one school locally.

"Maybe," she said absently.

On one hand she was thrilled, this meant John was making an active decision to attempt to carry on a real relationship once he graduated. She had to admit, she was worried her father was right, once he was gone and she was stuck here she'd be 'left behind' as it where.

On the other, he made this decision without asking her at all what she thought. He might be willing to make such a commitment, but was she? Sure, she liked him, a lot, like seriously a lot, to the point that she found herself imagining him as the hero in all those gothic romance novels she'd never admit to reading. But in the end, was he the man she wanted to spend her life with?

Did she really need to make that decision now… or even next year?

…

It was Christmas and you didn't have to tell John twice. At 5:00am he was up and rushing down the stairs to the smell of breakfast ala pancakes, sausage, eggs, bacon, toast, beans, and fried tomatoes. His soon to be legal dad was sitting at the kitchen table in his My Little Pony pajamas, how he found a set in adult size John didn't ask. Wade's live-in assistant, Blind Al, who actually was blind by the way, was doing the cooking.

"You want any help Al?" he asked the older lady who was likely in her 60s.

"I can manage, thank you," she said curtly, "not like I get help from anyone else around here."

"Ah, don't be like that Al," Wade pouted then grinned, "I got you a really nice prezzie!"

"It's not a cow patty disguised as a scrub brush?" she said drolly, expertly brining over a plate of eggs and bacon and setting them on the table.

"That was hilarious!" Wade insisted.

John could never quite understand the relationship dynamic between Wade and Al. Wade wasn't so much as cruel as, well, cruel, but in a strange sense of the word considering that Al was blind after all. But then Wade treated her rather good otherwise, she was given the run of the house, had anything she wanted, and he didn't treat her like an invalid. All she had to do was put up with Wade's somewhat childish nature.

It was an interesting character study and John enjoyed watching them interact, it wasn't normal and that was good for trying to understand normal.

"So," Wade gave him a light tap on the shoulder, "I got the DVD player queued up, _Golden Girls_ marathon is a go. Then when Costa Azure opens up, all the chimichangas we can eat!"

"Dad, why won't you ever learn," he sighed dramatically as he shook his head, "Betty White is so much better than Bea Arthur, she has comedic timing genius!"

"Ah, but," Wade held up a finger to beg to differ, "she's a sledgehammer compared to Bea's straight man act of such sharp edged precision."

"You're both idiots," Blind Al sat down at the table, "Estelle Getty made that show."

And that was it, the conversation devolved from there as the three of them ate breakfast and discussed the merits of each of the actresses. It then carried over into the actual watching of said TV show, Wade knowing each episode by heart and John getting there.

He didn't really get to watch much TV as a kid, his father was very strict and made him stay in his room most of the time. This likely is what led to his habit of creating stories. Escapism is what it was called.

After a couple of hours it was time to open presents, Wade absolutely loving the Pinkie Pie original artwork John was able to snag at an online auction. As he ran off to get a hammer and nail so he could put it up right away, John waited to open the gift from him and instead picked up the one Wanda had given him before he left.

Ripping off the paper he found a plain brown box big enough to hold a couple of books, no markings, which was a bit of a mystery and he liked that idea. Peeling off the tape he looked inside and pulled out some newspaper stuffing.

The first item was a box of strike anywhere matches, a BIG box of strike anywhere matches. Written neatly on the top with a black magic marker were the words 'This should keep you occupied for ten minutes'. He chuckled, Wanda knew him so well.

Underneath it was a leather bound journal, this one actually having the wrap over cover that tied itself closed. He brought it to his nose and smelled it, it was definitely real leather. John couldn't wait to fill it up with his stories.

The last item was a copy of _A Reporter's Life_ by Walter Cronkite. John wasn't exactly sure what this gift meant. Was it her way of saying that she was going to be supportive of whatever he did? He hadn't told her yet that he was going to stay in New England after graduation. Or did she simply see it at the bookstore and thought he'd like it?

Sighing, he looked at the three presents before him. Yes, his girlfriend understood him and still liked him regardless. There was no way he wanted to let her go, but a part of him still wondered if it would be better if he did.

…

"It's Christmas!" her sister shouted through the door.

"Sod off!" she shouted back, burying her head under the pillow.

A few minutes later, Pietro was knocking on the door, "Come on, dad says we can't open presents until everyone's downstairs and you know how Zala gets."

"Ugh," with a dramatic sigh her brother was unable to appreciate from beyond the door, Wanda dragged herself out of bed and grabbed her fluffy robe. Pulling it on she opened the door to see her twin standing there looking about as enthused as she did.

With a grumble, the two headed downstairs where the tree was modestly decked out. Zala was sitting amongst her pile of presents as if she was the Queen of Sparkly Wrapping Paper Land. Lorna had a fair amount and the rest was split between the twins.

"About time," Zala said huffily, practically petting one of the boxes.

Zala was a product of her father's third failed marriage. He wasn't a bad person over all, just apparently a bad husband. Most of the time Zala was with her mother in New York City, she came over for holidays and the occasional weekend. Zala's mother spoiled her rotten and her father did little to curb that personality trait. Wanda wondered if he felt guilty for not having much interest in her life.

It was still more interest than he had in her and Pietro's when they were growing up. Granted, he didn't even know they existed but that was beside the point.

Her father had received Lorna in the divorce of his second marriage, his wife moving on with a pilot and citing unable to provide a constant, stable home. This is why she was the favorite.

"Just what I wanted," Zala crooned from little throne of sparkly bows, holding up some expensive doll or some such. Of course it was what she wanted, she pointedly gave their father a list two months ago basically saying 'buy me this or else'. The little brat then proceeded to tear into the next gift.

"Thanks, dad," Lorna beamed from where she unwrapped a box that contained a new laptop. It was one of those fancy flip screen ones which could also be used as a tablet pc. Putting it to the side she grabbed her next gift.

"Oh, cool," Pietro opened his box from their dad to find a leather racing jacket with a silver streak across it. He slipped it on and it fit perfectly.

Timidly, she took the small present in her hand which was her only gift from her father and tore at the wrapping. It was a jewelry box, and not just any jewelry box, but an aqua blue Tiffany's jewelry box.

She glanced up at her dad but he was busy with Zala, apparently he bought the wrong Furby and she was pitching a mini-fit.

Going back to the box, she slipped off the lid and her brain had to do a mental reboot. Laying against the white holder was an Ankh. Unlike the one she always wore which was made out of dirty grey pewter, this one was pure sterling silver if the little label at the bottom was to be believed. It had Egyptian symbols emblazoned on the base and a stone of pure blood red was set at the crossways.

It was beautiful.

And it was custom, no way this was just sitting out on the shelf of a store like Tiffany's.

In seconds she was on her feet and for the first time ever she gave her father a hug. He didn't see it coming and awkwardly hugged her back.

"Thank you, father," she could hardly believe she was saying the words.

"You're welcome, my dear," he smiled at her, "but I admit I did have help, your brother contributed much to the design."

"But it was dad's idea," Pietro quickly responded.

"Thanks Pietro," she then proceeded to give him a hug as well.

The moment was then interrupted by Zala who again complained about a technicality. Apparently their father was smart enough to save all the receipts.

As Wanda opened the rest of her gifts, some CD's of bands she liked from Pietro and a shirt from Lorna that actually was kinda cool, she felt bad about the 'no thought put into it' bottle of cologne that she got her dad, it was the same present she gave him last Christmas, just with this year's bottle design.

His birthday wasn't too far away, she'd totally make up for it then, she just had to figure out how.

When she got back to her room she pulled out the present that John had given her before he left. It was definitely a jewelry box, bracelet sized if she didn't miss her guess. As the wrapping came off she was again stunned by the aqua blue color.

Okay, three out a possible hundred traits was still statistics.

Opening the top she found a bracelet as she suspected, each charm was a different colored rose. There was red, white, yellow, blue, even black. She slipped it on and it fit perfectly around her wrist, it didn't need any adjustments at all.

She then saw a small slip of paper that didn't belong and pulled it out.

_Now you will always have a rose from me_

_No matter how far away I may be_

Committing her life to Saint-John Allerdyce was starting to sound like a really good idea to her after all.

* * *

**Continue onto Chellerbelle's **_**Gym Class Heroes**_** – Chapter 31**

**NOTE: Zaladane is that character's full name, though she could have been lying about being a Dane to Lorna. In the confines of this story I decided that Zala is the daughter of a third failed marriage because I just find that funny. Erik… you ol' dog.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Wanda tasted of pomegranates.

He was sure of it now as he held Wanda tight and kissed her, relishing in the feel of her. When they both needed to breath he pulled away and she laid her head on his shoulder. Her hair was pulled back and he could just see the curve of her neck from the scoop cut jumper she wore. John wanted to kiss her there, nuzzle her, he knew the mechanics of it but the actuality made his brain freeze.

How would Wanda react? Even though she'd likely enjoy it his brain kept telling him that any unsuspected moves would result in a lashing. But this was Wanda, such a notion was ridiculous. How many times had he told himself this? Why did his brain refuse to listen?

Impulse was only getting him so far.

"Thank you for the present," she languidly brought her hand up, the bracelet sparkled in the sunlight.

"I'm glad," he held her still without moving, not that he could move if he tried. "Thank you for the journal, I've already filled it up halfway."

"Oh," her eyes twinkled as she pulled back to look at him, the sudden movement sending another irrational spike of fear through his body, "any chance I'll get to read it?"

Not a chance in hell.

"I dunno," he shrugged, "maybe, it's nothing finished. Just a bunch of ideas."

"You're very creative John," she smiled at him and it warmed his body from the chill of January. "I'm sure your stories are just as imaginative."

He contemplated if his brain would allow another sudden movement when Remy came trudging down the walkway towards the cafeteria. "Get a room," he nastily said and kept going.

"What's up with him?" Wanda frowned as they watched his figure depart.

"I dunno," John also frowned at his friend's retreating form, "he's been in a bit a mood since he got back from his Christmas holiday. Wouldn't tell me why."

"Maybe he's coming to grips with the idea that Marie doesn't want to be with him anymore?" Wanda mused as she took his hand and they headed towards breakfast.

"Oh, Marie still thinks of him like that," John corrected her, "but she's decided not to pursue a relationship with him."

Wanda blinked, "She tell you that?"

He realized his mistake, he couldn't exactly tell her about the affair he suspected Remy of having, which was the basis for his hypothesis, "You saw how she looks at him, how she managed to tame him into a relationship even if he wouldn't call it that. I would imagine feelings like that don't go away overnight, even if she dumped him."

"I suppose not," she thought about it and the subject was dropped, for now.

…

OOC, the short form of the literary phrase 'Out of Character', when a character does something that does not track with previously established traits and characteristics.

Some might think Remy was still in character, being the rebellious James Dean wannabe of Xavier's, but John looked closer than that. Something had happened to literally rewrite his personality slightly causing him to act out of character from before he went home. John had tried to broach the subject with him but got the brush off.

Of all people, John understood the need not to want to talk about something and was therefore inclined not to push the subject.

It was some time later during gym class he heard the rumor.

"Jubilee was asking Marie about it in the locker room," Tabitha was telling some of the guys. "Wanting to know what she knew anything about Remy knocking someone up, totally avoided the question like she knew something."

"You don't think he got Marie pregnant?" Todd was wide eyed.

"Do you really think Coach Howlett would let him keep breathing if he did?" Pietro said drolly and for once John actually agreed with the man.

"Probably just a dumb rumor," John shook his head, "surprised it hasn't gotten around before considering his antics."

There was a general 'yeah that's true' and the team went back to playing.

It was a pretty funny rumor though, Remy getting someone pregnant? John shared the same sex ed class as Remy, the man knew his prophylactics. In honestly, he wouldn't be surprised if Remy started the rumor himself just as a joke or part of a prank.

"Hey Remy," he couldn't wait to see what his friend had cooked up, "What chick didja knock up?"

The locker room went quite and he was waiting for the punch line when Remy stalked into his cubicle with a, "Don't know what you're talking about."

"Well, everyone's talking about it," he called after the man, confused, unable to figure out just how this would play out as a joke.

Remy eventually slipped out of the locker room without anyone seeing him and John decided to head to lunch. Could it be true then? Remy had cheated on Marie over the summer…

He got into the dining hall in time to see the fireworks.

Remy, in full view of everyone, bitched out Marie for spilling his secret, which she denied doing. But, apparently, Remy was engaged to be married, it was an arranged marriage, and his fiancée was the one who was pregnant.

John could admit it… totally didn't see that one coming.

…

"Remy," he knocked on the door and when his friend didn't answer, John hazard opening the door and headed inside.

The young man was sitting at his desk doing his homework, okay, something was definitely wrong here.

"Remy, you missed dinner," he told him, putting the wrapped sandwich down on the desk next to his math book.

"Thanks," he barely heard the word mumbled.

"Do you, um," yeah, he wasn't good at this at all, "you want to talk about it?"

"Nope," Remy continued to work on the complex calculus problem.

John sighed, leaning against the desk, "I'm sorry man, I accused you of cheating on Marie before, but technically I was right though, you were cheating on someone."

"Yeah," he didn't take the bait, something was definitely not right.

"Come on, Remy," John tried a different approach, "I know you still have some bottle rockets stashed, wanna go fire them off?"

"Nah," he started working on another problem.

"Dude," he said exasperated, "stop sulking, you're like an emo sparkling vampire."

Remy's hand stopped and he slowly turned to stare up at John with a rather perturbed look.

"Too far?" John questioned.

"Just a bit," his friend nodded, at least it was a reaction.

Unfortunately that was about as far as it went. Remy was in a particular mood and John eventually decided his friend needed some time to let the day's events get into the past and let the 'heat die down' as it were.

Still, it had to be rough on the man.

Not only did being in an arranged marriage have to be terribly stifling, but it was horribly cliché.

…

Wanda waited outside Remy's dorm building for John to exit. She could tell by the look on his face that he had no luck at all with their friend.

"How's he doing?" was her immediate question.

"Sulking," John shrugged.

"Remy never sulks," she frowned, unable to believe that she was watching such drama unfold.

"Yeah," her boyfriend shrugged, "but the man just told the whole school about a secret he's apparently been carrying around awhile, and then some," he sat down on the bench next to her, "I suppose he's allowed."

"You think he'll be okay?" she was worried about him, and mad at him, mostly mad, but worried to.

John thought about it for a few minutes, "Once he comes to terms I think he'll be okay. Just needs some time."

"Yeah," she said softly, she had to trust John, he knew Remy the best.

"How's Marie?" he asked her.

"Pissed," Wanda almost laughed. "She couldn't believe Remy would accuse her of telling everyone, after all the other secrets she apparently kept for him."

"I don't think Remy's been in his right mind though," John defended his friend, "he's been out of sorts since Christmas."

"Are you taking his side?" she looked at him incredulously.

"No," he said the word slowly as if he wasn't sure it was the right answer. "All I'm saying is that Remy hasn't been himself, you've seen it, he's been acting brashly and impulsively, moreso than usual. I really don't think he was thinking straight."

"So," she tightened her jaw, "you are defending him."

"Only in that his actions could have been considered a crime of passion in a court of law," he argued, "you want to be a big time lawyer, you should think of these things."

Oh, he did not just go there.

"This is not a murder trial," she shouted back at him, "your friend has been acting like an asshole. He got himself into this mess," she fumed, her hands getting a little animated as she pointed towards Remy's general direction, "if he was engaged he shouldn't been sleeping around or chasing after Marie!"

It was a stupid argument, it was their first argument, and it might very well be their last.

Once she caught her breath after her tirade she noticed John had literally shrunk, his shoulders curving inward, head ducked down, all done to protect one's soft organs from a physical attack. But what attack? Did he actually think she would strike him over something so stupid?

"John," she lifted her hand to touch him, just place her hand on his shoulder, but he remained small and his eyes clinched shut as one does when they know something is going to hurt.

"John," Wanda pulled her hand back, "I'm not going to hurt you."

His hands were trembling, clenched and trembling, his body unmoving, his breaths shallow.

That's when it clicked, John was abused. How could she be so stupid? Shouting at him like that had trigged an almost PTSD like reaction from the man. She hurt him without even trying over something so inane. She felt sick and wanted to kick herself.

Not knowing what to do as all attempts to bring him out of his shell only caused him to revert farther, she decided the only way to fix the problem would be to remove herself from the equation.

"I'm sorry," she told him and stood slowly, backing away and heading towards her own dorm.

She went into the lobby and stared out the door, John just visible on the bench. After a few minutes he started to move, rubbing his hand on his face as if he was clearing away tears and mucus from crying. When he was done he stood and slowly walked back to his dorm, disappearing from view.

Pulling her phone from her pocket she sent him a quick text, "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you. Call me when you're ready to see me again."

After pressing send she hoped his response wasn't going to be 'never again'.

* * *

**Continue onto JayCee's RedGold's _Gym Class Anti-Heroes_ – Chapter 9**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Fire was not complicated.

John sat in the mess hall for breakfast but he wasn't all that hungry. After he froze up on Wanda the night before he had gone back to his room trying to put everything into perspective. This wasn't the first time he had been yelled at, Remy had done it on more than one occasion, but in those moments he simply acquiesced to the argument and backed away.

Something had happened while he sat there with Wanda that simply made him snap, his brain shutting off and his body reacting on muscle memory. He knew, _knew_, Wanda wasn't going to hurt him but he couldn't get that translated to the rest of his body.

Once he realized that he wasn't going to figure out why this happened, he proceeded to write at least seven thousand words on his story.

"John," he heard Wanda's voice behind him before she sat down next to him at the table.

When he finally got her text he responded with 'breakfast' which sounded like a good idea at the time.

"Hey," he tried to give her a smile but he was feeling like crap.

"I'm sorry I yell—"

"Don't," he sighed tiredly, "I insulted you, you reacted naturally. I'm the one who goaded you, I should have been nicer about it."

She blinked, then creased her brow, "I'm not going to let you sit there and put the blame on yourself. That's what abuse victims do when they rationalize going back to their abusers."

Now that hurt.

"But you're not abusing me," the words tasted like metal in his mouth, "I still screwed up."

"Then so did I," she took his hand and held it firmly, his body tensing, "I screwed up just as much. I deserve at least half the blame."

"No, you don't," he had to make her understand, "couples argue, it's just a part of being a couple, we'll never agree on everything. Even Jean and Scott argue on occasion," she looked like she was going to say something so he kept going, "I don't know what will set me off, it's not fair to you. You have opinions, you're a strong woman, you should never feel like you can't express yourself."

Wanda worked her jaw for a moment and he braced himself for the breakup that was coming.

Instead, the beautiful woman pulled forward and kissed him. Even without his irrational reactions he still would have been taken off guard by the passion and deepness of the kiss. Eventually he was able to at least put his hand on her side, leaning into the kiss.

"Ahem," a voice cleared their throat and they looked up to see Pietro standing behind them, arms crossed. "Someone not read the PDA rules?"

"Stow it," she glared at her brother and Pyro liked the fire that lit in her eyes when she did that.

Rolling his eyes, Pietro walked back to his usual table leaving the couple to address what just happened.

"I'm not willing to give up," she told John confidently, "we can figure this out."

John looked down at their clasped hands, part of him wanting to tell her that he applied to Yale but another telling him he would get rid of his escape route if he did. He should break up with her, save her from having to deal with such a broken person. Leave and go to Australia, as far away from her as possible.

Oh, who was he kidding.

Relationships were complicated.

Fire was uncomplicated.

Wanda was his fire.

No matter what, he was screwed.

"We can figure this out," he echoed her words and tried to believe them as he said them.

…

"So, about what Remy said," it was Wednesday and both teams were made to run instead of playing dodgeball. John and Wanda were in no real hurry to be the fastest and settled into an even gait, enjoying the afternoon.

"Remy says a lot of things," Wanda replied dryly.

"You know," John was cute when he was being, well, cute, "about first base."

The day before at lunchtime Remy was in a particular mood because Marie was avoiding him so he couldn't apologize. Wanda said she'd try to say something to Marie but hadn't really had the chance. She wasn't even sure she should, Remy had been an absolute jerk to her but she supposed that maybe John was right, he wasn't in his right mind at the time. If Remy was at least trying, well, at least he was trying.

But Remy was still in a foul disposition and called John out on his lack of touchy-feely endeavors. Also, t quantity of John and Wanda's kisses hadn't gone up much either over the past few months, although the quality had greatly improved, but John's hands never went anywhere but her sides.

"What about it?" she played it off.

"Well, he's right," it was hard to tell the tone of his voice as they were both breathing a little heavier than normal due to the fact they were jogging.

"No, he said that you can't get past first base," she pointed out a technicality in his wording, "just because you haven't copped a feel yet doesn't mean you won't ever."

John was quite for a moment, "Are you giving me permission to grab your boobs?"

She stifled a laugh, "Sure John, whenever you feel like it."

"Okay," he said that as if he wasn't sure what to do with the information but at the same time was quite interested in the prospect.

If it had been anyone else, they probably would have stopped and felt her up right then, but this was John. He didn't like to be touched, especially when it came to his back where the scars where. Wanda surmised that in his mind he decided, in some roundabout way, that others didn't like to or shouldn't be touched either.

To be honest, she was a little torn about this. On one hand she liked that John wasn't pressuring her into anything. She had been around when Jason tried the 'if you love me you'll sleep with me' on Jean and was promptly put in his place. It was a situation she didn't want to find herself in, though that was the extreme.

But on the other hand, she liked it when he held her, when his body was close and warm, when he touched her face at the dance. So far every caress had been given to her as if it was a cherished moment. More and more she had found herself fantasizing about him and it was a getting a little frustrating.

She was then beginning to wonder if she was just as messed up as John.

…

"So wait," Wanda creased her brow, "he didn't actually apologize for blaming you?"

"I think in his mind he thought he was," Marie rolled her eyes as sat on Wanda's desk chair, Wanda lounging on her bed with her school books in front of her. "He just didn't trust me, you know? That's what hurt and he couldn't see that."

"Don't know what to say then," Wanda sighed, she really didn't. "But hey, you're broke up now, he's got a kid on the way with his soon to be wife, you're so better than this."

"Better than what?" her friend frowned.

"Moping," she had to be honest. "You wanted to be single for awhile, find yourself, you're not going to do that if you keep looking at him and letting him get under your skin."

"Yeah, I know," Marie sighed, slumping into the chair. It looked like she was going to say something else but a noise sounded from her computer causing Marie to jump and Wanda laughed at her.

"It's just an IM," Wanda rolled her eyes.

Marie tapped the mouse and woke the screen up. The computer wasn't locked so it went straight to the desktop and she saw the flashing message on the taskbar. "It's from Pyro."

"Read it for me would you?" she was feeling way too lazy to get up off the bed.

"Is it… safe?" Marie asked slowly.

"Safe?" it took her a second for that to click. "Oh, sorry, didn't I mention John and I send sexually explicit messages to each other all the time?"

"Hey," Marie pouted, "don't make fun of me, it's a real thing!"

"Well," she couldn't help herself, "John does have a delightful way with words when he wants to…"

"I officially hate you now," the grin on her friend's face totally belied her words.

"Come on, it's safe," Wanda assured her, "tell me what it says."

"Okay," a bit timidly, Marie opened up the IM. "Um, Love is a smoke made with the fume of sighs, being purged, a fire sparkling in lovers' eyes,... being vexed, a sea nourished with lovers' tears. What is it else? A madness most discreet, a choking gall and a preserving sweet," she paused for a second, "I have no idea what that means."

"It's John being lazy and quoting Shakespeare," she laughed, trying to formulate a response, "normally I get something original."

"Original, really?" Marie seemed surprised at this despite knowing John was the school's best writer, even Xavier said so. Unfortunately, all anyone ever read or heard was the class mandated assignments that he 'had' to share.

"Yeah, he sends me little snippets now and again," she gestured to a crimson leather journal on her desk, "I copy them into there."

Marie grabbed the book and started to read through the first couple of pages, "Oh, wow, these are really good."

"I know, right?" she was grinning ear to ear, "still waiting for him to actually let me read something more substantial though."

"There are a lot of references to fire in here," Marie was several pages in now.

"Noticed that huh?" Wanda laughed, there was a reason everyone liked to call him Pyro. "Hey, send a reply for me."

"Sure," Marie sat the journal down but stuck a piece paper into it to save her place, then got herself ready to input a message. "Shoot."

"Tell him…" she had a wicked grin on her face, "Romeo was a dumbass."

"Okay," Marie was obviously trying not to laugh as she typed the words and hit send. A minute passed and he hadn't replied.

"It's fine," Wanda shrugged, "he probably needed a mental break and is back to writing."

"How much writing does he do?" the older girl asked as she grabbed the journal and started reading the rest of the contents.

"I don't know," she really didn't though she suspected, "but I gave him a journal like that one for his birthday and he's already filled it up. I got a larger one for Christmas and it's filled too."

"That's a lot of writing," she said appreciatively, turning a page.

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone about it," Wanda chewed her lip realizing that she might have actually over stepped her bounds just a bit, "he keeps them hidden but if the X-boys know about them they might decide to do some prank, like, dunno, take them and scan pages to share around or something."

Marie glanced at her and nodded, "If he doesn't even let his girlfriend read them then I can imagine he'd be petrified if they got around like that, don't worry, his secret is safe with me."

"Well, unlike Remy," Wanda smiled at her, "I trust you."

"Oh, don't even bring that up again," Marie sighed dramatically then continued her reading, "but yeah, I always knew Pyro was a romantic, all the roses was a dead giveaway, but this, this is something special," she closed the book and looked at he with what could only be described as a touch of envy, "you really are one lucky girl."

"Yeah," she was lucky, sometimes unnaturally so, but lately she was wondering if she was unlucky for some, John in particular.

"What's wrong?" her friend asked and Wanda debated saying anything, chewing on her lip for a second.

"You can't let it leave this room," she said and immediately thought it was a stupid thing to say considering who she was talking to, "but, yes, John is a total romantic, on paper," she gestured to the book, "but in person, he's an emotional wreck."

"Really?" Marie blinked at that. "I never noticed."

"Because he's conditioned himself to avoid certain situations," Wanda tried to explain, "like, he doesn't get into arguments with people, ever notice that? Not even over what pizza toppings to have, and if one does occur, he'll give in or remove himself from the situation."

"He does?" the girl paused and Wanda let her think about that for a few minutes. "You're right, but, that's not what I would call emotional wreck material."

"On its own, no," she agreed that while it was questionable, it was only the tip of things, "and he doesn't like to be touched, especially on his back. And fast movements, forget about it. He doesn't usually let people get that close to him but any sharp movement within striking distance and he tenses like he's going to get hit."

"But why would… he… oh…" realization dawned on the Southerner's face. "Is that why you two haven't, you know, made out?"

Wanda frowned, "Has everyone noticed that?"

"Maybe not everyone," Marie did not sound reassuring, "but I hang out with you a lot."

Groaning, she rolled over and stared blankly at the ceiling, the last thing she needed was for her love life to become idle gossip. She hated idle gossip, that was for people like Jean and Kitty.

"So, wait," Marie said after a moment, "are you annoyed that your boyfriend doesn't make out with you?"

"No," Wanda sighed, "it's not like that."

"Sounds like it to me," her friend countered, "I mean, you have a romantic boyfriend who is sweet and not trying to grope you every five seconds. Sounds good to me."

She decided to just come out and say it, "He's afraid I'll hit him."

"Say what now?"

"I told you," Wanda got a little irritable but not at Marie, "someone gets close to him and he starts to panic at every movement."

Marie was silent for a long moment, "And he lets you get close to him…"

"And all I do is aggravate his condition," her eyes started to well up and she took some deep breaths, she wasn't going to become 'wrought' and 'emotional', "I literally made him cry the other day."

The other girl was quiet and Wanda could just imagine the look she was possibly giving her and chose not to find out if she was right.

"And selfishly," she continued on, she had to tell someone, "I stay with him. I hurt him but I won't let him go. I want… I want to help him… I want to… fix him…" she buried her face in her hands. "I'm some messed up Florence Nightingale."

It was messed up, it really was. Relationships should not be based on one person trying to 'fix' the other, turn them into something they wanted.

After a solid minute she heard Marie move from her seat on the chair over to the bed. "Okay, I want you to listen to me. One, crazy people don't think they're crazy, so the fact that you can recognize you're trying to fix him means that at least you are aware of the issue, that's half the battle right there."

Wanda peaked through her fingers at her friend, was she actually encouraging her?

"Two," Marie held up her index and middle finger, "it's not like you're trying to turn a geek into a yuppie, it sounds like John has some serious emotional issues, ignoring that would be just as bad if not worse."

"I only hurt him," she countered weakly.

"And so will the next girl," Marie pointed out, "and the next, until someone who cares about him decides to help him and be there for him. There's a reason why people stage 'interventions'. Now I doubt he's that bad, but you get my point," her friend crossed her arms, "it may not work out between you two, you could be together forever, but if you care about him, then you'll at least be here for him as his friend. The actual girlfriend part of it may just have to come later."

Wanda stared up at her friend in slight awe, "When did you get so wise?"

"Dunno," the woman shrugged, "probably around the time my not-actually-boyfriend's fiancée told me I should sleep with her betrothed while I had the chance, this only weeks before he managed to get her pregnant?"

That caused the Romanian to blink, "Yeah, you win."

"It ain't a contest, sugah," Marie patted her on the arm and stood as she heard the IM go off again. She tapped open the window and read the message from John, "He says 'Totally, you think he'd wonder why she wasn't starting to rot and bloat and realize something hinky might be going on.'" Marie laughed, "Oh yeah, he's a keeper."

* * *

**Continue onto Chellerbelle's _Gym Class Heroes_ – Chapter 33**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

John did not like Dodgeball. On paper it sounded great as a test of skill and athletics, in reality it was him getting hit, on purpose, again.

Granted, it wasn't the same as being struck in anger by his father with whatever he happened to have handy at the time, and maybe that's why he was able to avoid going catatonic in the middle of the court, but he still hated it. He supposed he could have told Xavier how uncomfortable it made him feel, the man could be quite understanding and would let him sit it out.

But then Creed would be annoyed and probably make him run laps the whole class, people would ask why he was so special. To avoid ridicule he'd have to explain everything and that was more frightening to him than suffering through getting hit with a rubbery ball.

He couldn't believe some schools banned the sport because it was too rough, kids getting hit with a red rubber ball. Try getting hit with all the stripes of a billiards set, now _that_ freaking hurts.

Suffice it to say, John was one of the first of the Brotherhood to get sent the bench. His girlfriend had much better luck, able to dodge at what seemed to be impossible angles.

Not for the first time John wished he could bring a notebook and pen into the gym in moments like this.

Ideas ran through his head faster than he could even think them. Plot points rose and fell like the waves of a tumultuous ocean being ripped apart by a hurricane. Lines of dialogue were spouted in every tone, every dialect, every emotion as if they were ripped from the very soul of their speakers.

He was no longer in the gym but in the Kingdom of Ultarior, watching as the court of Mavendor nearly collapsed under the strain of a never ending war. Politicians bickered and bartered, soldiers fought and died, civilians cowered and prayed.

Amongst the chaos one figure emerged, dressed in crimson, a shining blood-soaked symbol of strength…

"Bite me," Remy shouted back at Coach Creed and John was drug back into reality. His friend was alone to fight against Scott, Jean, and Marie. He had resorted to doing back flips, a no-no, and the Coach was not happy.

It was then with a start he noticed Wanda was sitting next to him, watching the scene unfold as Remy got Scott out and called her brother Pietro back in. How did he not notice she was there, their legs brushing against each other?

Was he that lost in thought?

Was he that used to her now?

"He's getting worse," Wanda frowned.

"Yeah," John looked back to his friend, "his rebellion is overcompensation for the fact he doesn't have control over certain aspects of his life."

"You think?" there was no sarcasm but a general interest.

"Oh yeah," he nodded. "It's a classic character trait. Borderline stereotypical with a shade of cliché, would have to add something unique to the back story in order to make it fly, I say being born with mutated eyes classifies."

John then had a brilliant idea that suddenly shored up several plot holes and added a frame for his story.

"Remy isn't a literary character," Wanda gave him a bit of a funny look.

"We're all literary characters in some shape or form," of this he was sure. "People are like energy, we can't create what doesn't already exist. We are our own stories. Remy's is that of someone who feels the need to rebel but only to a certain point, he's not a true rebel because he will still do what's asked of him."

She creased her brow, "So, he's a pseudo-rebel then?"

"No," John frowned, trying to put his thoughts into words, "he's a man of honor, lets others write his story for him because it's the honorable thing to do, but he's also a man who believes he is drowning, flailing about, not realizing the water is only inches deep. He could write his own story, it's a life preserver just within reach, but if it's his duty to drown than that is what he will do."

Wanda was quite a moment before asking, "What about Marie?"

"Marie?" he had to think about that for a second, "she's a girl who wants to be loved, by whom she doesn't understand, her mother? her father? her brother? her would-be lover? but she's also strong enough to write her own story. She doesn't need love, but desires it. Her story has many endings and she wishes she didn't have to choose just one."

"And me?" she said softly.

He glanced at her, meeting her eyes, wondering how truthful he should be, "You don't want to be the outcast but you don't want to fit in either, your story has you in control, the leader, able to be yourself because you have no one to answer to, so you can finally admit that beneath all that crimson there is pink. You have no trouble writing your own story, you only desire that certain players had better roles."

The woman swallowed hard but kept her composure, he knew what her next words would be, the only words they could be, "And you?"

"Me," he looked away, watching as the teams started to get up to leave for the locker rooms, "I'm the boy who was given a blank slate to start his own story but instead filled it with history instead of fantasy. Now he has no more room and the slate is crumbling at the edges. So he writes his story on whatever scraps he can find, thinking if he gathers enough, glues, staples and stitches them together, one day he might have something worth reading."

…

John knew Wanda did not care for Valentine's Day, it was a corporate gimmick used to sell candy and flowers at outrageous prices. Not to mention it was shameful to think that one had to have a specific day set aside to show someone how much you cared for them.

That being said, he still talked Remy into sneaking into her room while she was at breakfast and putting a rose on her desk. It should have worried him that his friend could break into his girlfriend's room with relative ease but this was Remy, the honorable man, and John tried not to abuse his talents.

Right on time, Wanda's IM popped up once John concluded she'd have just enough time to get to her room, see the rose, and boot up her computer.

**Scarlet Witch:** You know, this is slightly akin to stalking. ;)

**Pyro:** Didn't you hear, Stephanie Meyer made stalking acceptable again. :D

**Scarlet Witch:** Ugh, vampires do NOT sparkle and co-dependent relationships are NOT romantic!

**Pyro:** LOL

**Pyro:** Though you have to admit, creating such a blank and vapid character in which the reader can completely inhabit and thereby literally put themselves into the story is kinda genius.

**Pyro:** From a marketing point of view.

**Scarlet Witch:** LOL

**Pyro:** But yeah, totally set back literary expansion and feminism a few decades.

**Scarlet Witch:** Totally.

**Scarlet Witch:** Lorna likes those books. I swear, how can my own sister be such a Polaris opposite?

**Pyro:** Polaris?

**Scarlet Witch:** Stupid autocorrect.

**Pyro:** LoL

**Pyro:** It's not that hard to imagine though. For one, you are from two different environments.

**Scarlet Witch:** Yeah, I know.

**Scarlet Witch:** Doesn't mean I have to like it. She's still annoying.

**Pyro:** She's just trying to get to know her big sister, one she didn't know she had.

**Pyro:** It's her way of reaching out.

**Scarlet Witch:** Are you taking her side?

**Pyro:** …

**Pyro:** Maybe?

**Pyro:** I'm just saying that from a literary perspective she doesn't hate you or intentionally bear you ill will.

**Scarlet Witch:** So she's not the evil step-sister?

**Scarlet Witch:** I don't buy it.

**Scarlet Witch:** If I could only turn her into a newt…

**Pyro:** She'll get better.

**Scarlet Witch:** Totally saw that coming.

…

While Wanda was getting ready for Warren's Valentine's Day party, Lorna decided to bug the hell out of her. She tried to remember John's words and cut the girl some slack but it was just so much easier to push her away.

Was this akin to John avoiding conflict instead of dealing with the root causes of why touch upset him so much? It's just easier that way?

Trying not to think of the glaring hypocrisies, Wanda gathered downstairs with the rest of the girls and headed to the vehicles. John was already there and he greeted her with a big smile. As they piled into one of the SUV's, Wanda sat wedged between John and Kitty, it wasn't actually that bad.

The party itself was pretty standard, a lot of people were there, both students, recent graduates, and older adults. None of this concerned her, she went straight for the buffet table and snagged some Italian Crostoli, a wonderful pastry the Worthington's personal chef always cooked up.

"You're an addict," John laughed at her as they found a corner away from the main crowds.

"No," she corrected as she nibbled on the end of one, "I'm indulgent when I have a rare opportunity."

"I'll remember that," he chuckled, and as she ate, John started to people watch.

After a few minutes, Wanda moved closer to her boyfriend and pointed to a group of people, "Tell me about them."

"Well," John pursed his lips and knitted his brow, "the one in grey is having a torrid affair with the one in purple. The dark haired lady knows but is keeping it a secret, waiting for a moment to use the information to her advantage."

Wanda was almost speechless, "Are you sure?"

"Not a clue," he laughed, "but it'd make a great story."

Grinning while rolling her eyes, she let out a short laugh, "Everything is a story to you, a plot point or a soliloquy."

"Yeah?" he got a goofy look on his face, "Your point is?"

"It's cool," she nudged him just slightly, trying little things like that here and there to show him that not all movement was a precursor to an attack. Wanda wasn't sure if it would do any good but she was starting small. It was at that moment she realized an important question she never asked, "You ever considered becoming a published author? I mean, I know you want to go into journalism, but that's news and facts, I'm talking about original stuff like what you write in your journals."

"Hhmm, well," he scratched at the back of his neck, "I'd be lying if I said it hadn't crossed my mind."

"I sense a 'but' in there," she gave him a lightly interrogative look.

"I have ideas, concepts, plot points," he gave an exasperated sigh, "but that hardly constitutes a story. Least of all one a publisher would want to spend cold hard dollars on publishing."

"Doesn't mean you won't have one in the future," she encouraged him, partly out of her own desire to finally read something he wrote, "and journalism is a good start, it will get you connections."

"This is true," he said the words slowly as if he was thinking something over, then with a quick breath he spilled out, "I applied to Yale."

Thankfully Wanda could actually look surprised seeing as although she knew he had done so thanks to Marie, the fact that he just came out and said it like that was a bit of a shock. "Yale?" she managed.

"It's a good school," he tried to play it off, "has a great program."

"And it's barely two hours away from here," she wasn't going to let him get out of this one, "and what, three hours from Harvard?"

"Two and a half," John looked down and away as he mumbled the words, "I'm not being presumptuous am I?"

"No, not at all," she took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, "but are you sure you don't want to go back home, to Australia?"

"Australia is my home," he said the words strangely, "but I don't have a home there. Does that make sense?"

Being that she came from Romania and her childhood home still remained in her family's possession, it would always hold a special place in her heart, with her mother gone there was nothing there for her, nothing substantial anyway. "I understand."

"Oh, good," he gave a sigh of relief, "I thought I might be crazy."

"You are crazy, John," she grinned and kissed him on the cheek, "crazy, unique, special, one of a kind, and all mine."

Smiling broadly, he leaned forward and captured her lips, her body melting at the sensation as if she was wax and he the flame. His hands once again went to her sides to steady her as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

After what may have been a full minute, his hands slid down to rest on her buttocks, not grab, just touch. It was the first time he had made any such move and it actually startled her, her face pulling back with her eyes wide.

"Sorry," John started to retract his hands, a look mixed between embarrassment and horror etched on his face.

"No," Wanda reached down and put his hands back on her rear, "you never have to apologize to me, Saint-John," she leaned in to kiss him, "never."

* * *

**Continue onto Chellerbelle's **_**Gym Class Heroes **_**– Chapter 35**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Saint-John hated dodgeball, but he'd take it over self-defense training any day. Again, the sole purpose was to learn how to defend one's self against others. The whole purpose was to be attacked, to be threatened with physical bodily injury.

To relive over a decade of his life.

It took everything John had not to panic in the middle of gym when he was supposed to be defending himself against whoever he had been paired up with. Usually John was able to get with someone who was as hapless as him and that helped to detach himself from reality. It wasn't so much a fight but a really bad game of twister or something.

When he was the one who was supposed to attack he did little to defend against the other person's defense and that was a really, really bad game of twister. Making light of the whole thing was a pretty good coping mechanism.

Again, all he'd have to do is ask the Professor to let him set it out and the man would okay it, but, same problem, he'd have to explain to everyone why. The truth of the matter was if it hadn't been for Wanda accidently seeing his scars that night he never would have told her what happened. She'd never have known why he didn't want to be touched and make out. Would she have still been as gracious and understanding or would she take the lack of affection to mean something else? That he didn't like her or something…

But he did like her, liked her a lot… would he have eventually told her anyway? Given her his secret to share?

"LeBeau, Allerdyce," Coach Creed called out and John inwardly groaned. Remy was the best fighter in the Brotherhood, maybe even the whole school not counting the coaches.

Once they got into the practice session John started to goof around, this was a game, not a real attack, a game.

No one was really going to hurt him.

It was just a game.

"You know," Remy seemed to be getting annoyed with him, "if you put in even half as much effort into learning this stuff as you do trying to hide that you're not learning this stuff, you might actually be pretty good."

"Yeah, well," John attempted some of the actual moves with less than stellar results, "we're not all into beating the crap out of other people," or being on the receiving end.

"Technically we're doing self defense," his friend easily batted away his hand which threw a lazy strike toward him, "which is the art of avoiding having the crap beat out of you."

"Semantics," John shrugged. A fight was a fight, regardless. In his mind a thrown punch was meant to inflict damage, to hurt.

"Uh huh," Remy rolled his eyes, "and what are you going to do if someone does come after you for real one day?"

Did he really just say that? All John could do was glare at his friend, "Someone has."

He saw the realization on his friend's face, John had someone come after him before, on more than one occasion. Sometimes it was with his fists, often with whatever blunt and/or sharp object which happened to be handy.

John pleaded, at first, begging his dad not to hit him, that only made him hit harder.

Eventually, if he just let his dad get whatever anger he was channeling out of his system, the beatings wouldn't last as long. Hurt still the same but at least it would be over quicker.

"Right, forgot about that," Remy shrugged, seriously, just shrugged like it was no big deal. "What are you gonna do if he shows up again?"

John's heart stopped, crushed inside of lungs that couldn't breathe anymore.

It was always a possibility, one John deliberately did not think about. "Don't even go there."

"What?" his friend got into his face, "You're not going to just let him, are you?"

It's just a game.

A stupid game.

Stepping back unconsciously, "Don't."

"You wanna run? Then you run," Remy kept encroaching on his personal space, "but you've gotta escape first."

Only a game...

Remy snatched John's wrist up and while it wasn't a particularly strong hold, it wasn't so much the strength of the act but the act itself. Gone was all pretence of a 'practice' session, his friend's eyes lit in intensity he had rarely seen.

Screw the game.

"Let go," he mumbled over and over, pulling back, his body retracting into a hunched over position to protect his ribs, he already had one that was broken and healed back improperly. His back was covered in scar tissue, it would manage better.

Wait, did he really think that his friend would hurt him?

At this point, did the truth really matter?

"I will, just as soon as you make me," Remy practically hissed at him like an insane man.

John didn't answer, his mind doing everything it could to keep a hold of reality. If he broke down here, of all places, then he would have to explain, give some reason as to why he was reduced to a nearly catatonic state, curled up on the floor crying. He wasn't sure what he feared most at the moment, being beaten or admitting to the beatings.

"Would you stand up so I can show you how to get out of this?" Remy growled.

But he couldn't stand, he could barely think straight. He could little more control of his body than the Professor could walk.

"What's going on here?" they drew the attention of the coach.

Remy let go of John's arm and proceeded to ramble off some explanation, John barely heard the words. Taking deep breathes, his body felt like a coil, a tension wire, and a spring all mashed together.

He needed to stand, he had to stand.

He needed to go to the locker room, class was over.

He needed to take a shower, change his clothes.

He needed to go to his next class, or was it lunchtime?

He couldn't remember, how much time had passed?

He went through the motions but now he was confused, too much of his mental processing was being used to keep him from still laying there on the gym floor.

He's in his room.

His hand writes feverishly across paper.

He needs to breathe.

...

Wanda Maximoff was cutting class.

With the boy's dorm pretty much empty since everyone should be in class, Wanda had no problems sneaking into it. She'd known others to do similar but not for the reason she was now breaking a dozen or so rules.

Wanda saw Remy and John, or at least the aftermath once Coach Creed brought them to everyone's attention. Remy was goofing off and John seemed to just be standing around trying not to gain Creed's attention, but Wanda knew better. There was a look in John's eyes that was blank, as if his mind was off somewhere else.

She'd seen it before, but this was of a depth and intensity previously unknown. He had retreated into himself completely.

"John," she said quietly as she slipped inside his room, spotting him writing feverishly at his desk. "Saint-John."

He didn't hear her or was ignoring her, Wanda would guess at the former.

Slowly she crossed the room, making no sudden moves, and squatted down next to the man. Several sheets of paper littered the desk and by the smell of ink in the air, they were all freshly written, his handwriting beyond comprehension.

"John," she whispered quietly and laid her hand gently on his thigh, an area that he wasn't as reactive to, not like his back and arms that were used to taking the blows.

After a moment, his writing paused and he looked down at her hand, a curious look on his face as if he couldn't figure out where it had came from even though she was right there. Eventually he blinked and the life began to come back to his eyes.

"Wanda?" he started to look around as if reminding himself he was in his room, "You're not supposed to be in here."

"I was worried about you," she admitted, trying to offer him a small smile.

"I'm okay, I'm okay," she wasn't sure if he was telling her or himself. "I just needed some time, that's all."

"Remy triggered something, didn't he," the words came out harsher than she meant them to be.

"It's fine," he ran a hand through his hair and pulled away, standing from his chair, "it was nothing."

"It wasn't nothing, John," she called after him, trying not to sound combative but frustrated that he would pretend that this hadn't hurt him.

"You should go before you get caught," he kept backing away, avoiding her and the subject in more ways than one.

"John," she put a little more force in her voice, "talk to me, please."

He shook his head as it was downcast, shrinking into himself, that familiar hunch in his shoulders.

Taking a deep breath, Wanda was either going to make or break everything with her next action.

"Saint-John," she walked over to him, not allowing him to escape her, "look at me," and when he didn't immediately say anything she repeated herself, "Look. At. Me."

He slowly lifted his head and met her eyes, Wanda was almost taken aback by the fear in them but she kept going.

"Repeat after me," she enunciated every word perfectly, "Remy is a jackass."

John blinked and involuntarily let out short laugh.

"I'm serious," it took everything she could to keep her tone even, "Remy is a jackass."

"Remy is a jackass," he managed to utter.

"But he would never hurt me," she gestured for him to repeat those words.

"But," he swallowed, "he'd never hurt me."

Wanda allowed him some time to think about this and slowly took his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. The color came back to his face and he wasn't as tense. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah," he nodded and while he was far from normal, he was at least no longer zoned out, that had to count for something.

"Alright," she smiled warmly at him, "I better get back to class, but I expect to see you at dinner, okay."

He nodded his agreement and she gave his hand another squeeze, letting him know she was there for him. Satisfied he was close enough to being okay, she slipped out of his room and sneaked out of the dorm.

Now, Wanda was not the kind to resort to violence, she'd rather either manipulate a win or hoist someone by their own petard. She had learned a few things in the self defense class, she was not a weakling, not at all. However, she had never struck a person in her life.

When she spotted Remy walking down the hall with his usual swagger, oblivious to the emotional damage he had done to John, well, there was a first time for everything.

...

John sat at his usual breakfast table, waiting for Wanda, but got instead Remy.

"Hey, Pyro," Remy sat down with his tray of sausage and eggs.

"Hey, Remy," after a good night's sleep, or as close as he could get under the circumstances, John was back to his old self, or close enough anyway. He was still annoyed at Remy to point that the Cajun had actually invaded his nightmares that night, taking the place of his father in his memories.

"Listen, about yesterday..." Remy started and John cut him off.

"I don't want to talk about it," or, more aptly, he didn't want to remember.

"Well, too bad," Remy frowned at him, "I'm meaning to apologize and I damn well am gonna."

Realizing the only choice John had was to get up and walk away, something he wasn't too inclined to do as he already had all his food stuffs spread out, he sighed and let the man continue.

"You're my friend, Pyro," he sighed, working his jaw a bit as if rehearsed words were dying on his lips, "I don't want to see you get hurt, and that's what the class is for, to learn how to defend yourself," he gave another sigh, "I honestly didn't think... didn't think anything. I just wanted to help and I thought I could do that by proving a point."

"What point," John suppressed a laugh, "that you can be a very scary dude."

"I wasn't going to actually hurt you," his friend was frustrated, "just teach you."

"Teach me a lesson," he nodded numbly, "my dad taught me a lot of lessons too."

"Do I look like your dad?" Remy said sarcastically. "I bet he has dumb red hair and an insufferably smug face. I do not have red hair, and my smug look is not insufferable, just mildly annoying."

John didn't like the fact his reactions were irrational in nature, he knew Remy and Wanda wasn't his dad, so why did he react in such ways? For a person who was so well versed in separating reality and fantasy, why couldn't he separate his friends from his father?

"I don't need you to teach me any lessons," John refused to look at his friend and began flipping his lighter open and closed under the table.

"I was serious, Pyro," Remy leaned forward a bit, lowering his voice, "if your father ever decides to come get you, how are you going to protect yourself against him? Surely you won't let him turn you into his whipping boy again?"

"He won't," John bit the words out, "he wouldn't dare cross Wade, he's a bastard, not stupid."

"Okay, well, that's great," his words were a touch sarcastic, "I'm glad Wade took care of your father, but what happens if someone else decides they don't like you? What if Wade isn't there?" Remy's eyes literally glowered, "If you spend your life expecting other people to save your ass all the time, you're always going to be a victim."

The sad part wasn't that Remy was right, but that John didn't want to believe him.

...

Time came for the tournament at the end of defense training, both teams were put against each other to see who was the best. It wasn't Saint-John, that was for sure. He'd call himself a pacifist but the thought of just burning an enemy's abode down was simply too enticing. Really, there were plenty of ways one could fight without actually fighting, many options other than brute force.

As John's name was called for the second pair-off, his opponent happening to be one of the X-Men's best, Scott Summers, he groaned and stood. Already he had suffered at Remy's hand and while he was sure Scott wouldn't be nearly as intimidating, he wasn't looking forward to the fight in general.

Wait a second...

Turning on his heels, John ran to the other side of the gym.

"What the hell? Allerdyce!" Coach Creed bellowed after him. "Get your ass back here or it's detention, coward!"

"Nu-uh!" John got to the other end of the gym and looked back at the stunned group. "It's a legitimate strategy!"

"I said get your ass back here!" as much as the Coach tried to be intimidating, John found the prospect of fighting worse than detention running laps. "Fight like a man!"

"He who fights and runs away lives to fire bomb another day!" and with those words he popped the catch on the gym door and ran out.

And that was the sum total of John's plan.

Getting outside the gym proper he ran down the walk, figuring he'd head to the field as Creed would likely send him there to run laps once class was over anyway.

"Saint-John?" he heard the Professor's voice from up ahead as he rounded a corner and so he jotted to a stop.

"Uh, Professor," skipping class was one thing, doing so right in front of the headmaster, not a bright idea, "don't you have Advanced English 1 right now?"

"I asked Miss Munroe to cover for me," he frowned, "Coach Howlett's birthday is soon and I wanted to ensure we had no incidents this year."

"Oh, right," John nodded, remembering the final tournament day fell on Howlett's birthday last year and Creed decided to give his half-brother his 'birthday beating', the two kicking the crap out of each other. It got so bad Remy had to pull the fire alarm just to get them to break it up.

"What are you doing out of class, Mr Allerdyce?" the Professor asked curiously.

"I, ah," he let out a little laugh, "I was demonstrating the viability of running away as a legitimate defense tactic."

"I see," the older man nodded knowingly. "I thought this might happen, I'm not sure if I'm glad it took this long, though."

"Excuse me?" he blinked.

"Saint-John, I know how your real father beat you," Xavier grimaced, "Wade did not spare any excruciating detail when he brought you here."

"That's Wade for you," it wouldn't surprise him if the man had brought a technicolor slide show production.

"It did not occur to me until later that the self defense training might be... difficult for you," he admitted, "but at the same time I thought it might help, give you options."

"Yeah, well," he scratched at the back of his neck, "I just plan on not getting into a fight in the first place."

"You can't run away from every fight, Saint-John," the man frowned at him, "no one can."

"Well, I've done enough of not running," he bit out a little harsher than he meant to, "I think I've earned the right to run."

"Perhaps," the man continued to frown, "but you know not all fights are of a physical and combative nature."

"I know," John shrugged, "but this isn't one of those times."

"Yes," Xavier sighed, "well, what do you plan to do now that you've escaped?"

"I, ah," he really didn't think that far.

"There you are," a voice came around the corner, it was Pietro. "Coach Creed wants you back in the gym now or else we all get detention."

John grimaced, he was okay with suffering for his actions, not making the whole team.

"No one will be getting detention," Professor Xavier assured them and wheeled past the boys towards the gym. Pietro looked at John who just shrugged.

Once they got inside, Coach barked at John, "There you are runt, you're up next, and you got detention after school."

"Victor," Xavier wheeled around and approached the man, "Mr Allerdyce has already participated in the tournament and I believe proved a valuable lesson that does seem to be neglected in our training program."

"The kid ran off!" Coach Creed barked.

"Yes, he did," the man was not fazed at all, "and running away from a fight is a perfectly acceptable response to many situations, such as if help is nearby in the form of police, or if one is outnumbered."

"You gotta be kidding, Chuck," Creed rolled his eyes.

"I agree," Coach Howlett spoke up, "learning defensive moves is all well and good but physical fighting is not always the correct response. Anyone who says 'they've never ran away from a fight in their life' is either lying or self-destruction waiting to happen."

"Thank you, Logan," Xavier nodded to the man. "Now, in the constraints of a tournament, John's actions would be considered a forfeit."

Realizing he was outnumbered, Creed rolled his eyes, "Fine."

Nodding thankfully, John moved over to sit next to Wanda and Remy, the latter offering a high-five. No one else was gutsy enough to attempt a 'forfeit' but John's little dash out of the gym would be remembered for years to come.

* * *

**Continue onto Chellerbelle's **_**Gym Class Heroes**_** – Chapter 36**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The mail system at the school was pretty simple. First, the postman dropped all the mail off at the front desk. This was then given to Rahne, the school secretary. She sorted through it, dumping all the garbage and junk mail to be shredded. It didn't have to be shredded but Rahne really liked using the shredding machine and ripping things up.

Most of the items addressed to Xavier were actually meant for her or the Bursar. She sorted these items out easily from her years of experience. Some of the teachers received magazines related to their area of expertise and other correspondence. These went into the pigeon holes in the office to be picked up at the teacher's leisure.

Occasionally a student would use the school as their address, putting their name on the second line for attention to. This occurred usually when one of them decided to buy something that they didn't want to wait till the next break to get. They were all very good about warning her when this was going to happen. If the box was small enough or it was just a letter then she'd put it in the pigeon hole for the dorm parents to retrieve and give to the student, they were pretty good at checking it every day.

Towards the end of the year she would often get a few of the college acceptance letters as the students who lived too far away wanted them in their hands, not with their parents to be read over the phone. As she sorted through the day's mail she found three of these, two from Yale University and one from Teacher's College at Columbia University.

Knowing the dorm parents would be around after lunch to check the mail, she slipped the Yale envelopes into the slots for their dorms. Tapping the third letter in her hand she wasn't sure if the girl in question would want her father seeing it, and of course he came by very rarely to check his box.

The lunch bell rang and she could hear the kids starting to shuffle around the hallways. Sitting the letter on her desk, Rahne got up and walked out to the hall. After a good minute she saw who she was looking for, "Anna Marie Howlett."

The girl looked up, slightly startled, but she had her attention.

"I have something for you," Rahne told her and gestured for her to come forward.

As Marie cut across the kids, Rahne also spotted two others, "Summers, Allerdyce, you too."

The boys, who had been standing on opposite sides of the hallway, glanced at each other and shrugged, they too knew better than to argue with Rahne.

Once all three students were inside her office, she went to her desk and picked up the Columbia letter, "This is for you," she handed it to the young lady then went over to the pigeon holes and grabbed the Yale letters, "and these are for you," she handed them to their perspective owners.

All three kids stared at the envelopes as if they were poisonous snakes. Whatever was in them would be acceptance or rejection, apparently none of them were eager to find out which.

…

John stood holding the letter in his hand knowing Yale had an extremely low acceptance rate, like six percent or something. If he didn't get in that wasn't necessarily bad on him, just really good on the almost two thousand kids who did get accepted.

That did nothing to help calm his nerves.

If he didn't get in then he would just have to go to CUNY, the City University of New York. It was a good school, not as prestigious but still well worth going to. He'd also be a little closer to Wanda that way. So yeah, this was a win-win for him regardless.

That didn't help calm his nerves either.

And apparently the two students flanking him were having similar thoughts, also staring down at their embossed envelopes.

"I wouldn't worry, Rogue," John glanced over at his friend, "Teacher's College has a really high acceptance rate so it'd be nearly impossible for you not to get in."

She tilted her head and blanched at him.

"Okay," he frowned, "that didn't exactly come out right, I admit."

"You know," Scott spoke up though his voice was shaking, "I don't have to open this now, I could go find Jean, maybe call my parents."

"I could find Wanda," that did actually sound like a good idea to John.

The three of them continued to stand there in silence, staring at the letters.

"You're still here, Boy Scout," John noted.

"Don't see your feet moving either, Kiwi," the man countered.

"Really?" Rahne sighed and leaned against her desk. "Figure it out kids, I wanna get to lunch."

John was really itching for his lighter but setting the envelope on fire would not be the best course of action at this time.

Glancing over at Rogue again, he looked between her and the letter from the Teacher's College, then tipped his letter up just a bit. She thought about it for a moment, then nodded and held out her envelope and accepted his.

This was much easier, now he was opening someone else's mail and would have to give them the good or bad news. Hopefully it was good news, otherwise he'd just treat it like a plaster and go right for it.

Running his thumb under the flap he was able to make a fairly clean job of opening the letter. He tried not to watch Rogue as she did the same to his. Pulling out the letter inside he took a deep breath and started to read the contents of the text. Getting what he needed, he finally chanced a look at the woman who knew more about his future than he did at this moment.

Then he remembered why Remy liked her so much, the girl had one hell of a poker face.

"Congratulations, Rogue," he told her with a grin, "you got in!"

Her eyes went wide and she seemed so relieved, "Yes!"

And as much as John was happy for her, he was dying to know, "What about me?"

"Oh, you knew you were getting in," she winked at him, "congrats!"

"I got in?" he said mostly to himself as it sunk in, "I got in!"

Now he was as wide eyed and giddy as Rogue, the two doing an awkward hug as they had papers in their hands, dancing back and forth on their feet laughing. "We got in!"

"Ah, Marie," Scott cleared his throat and held up his envelope, "could you…?"

Maybe he thought she was good luck, maybe he didn't want to open it in front of his girlfriend, but Scott had decided to let her open the envelope for him. As she did so, John read down his acceptance letter, reading the words but none really hitting him just yet.

"I'm sorry, Scott," Rogue frowned sympathetically, "you're on the waiting list, but that's good right? Not everyone makes it on there either so you still have a chance."

The man was crestfallen, it probably didn't help that John was standing next to him with an acceptance letter, and yes, he double checked the name, it was definitely his letter.

"Like she said, mate," John put his hand on his shoulder, "even less get on the waiting list than actually make it in, so don't give up hope just yet."

"Sure," Scott shrugged away from him but John didn't take it personally. "Well, we should go to lunch."

Wanda would be at lunch and he'd get to share the wonderful news!

As they walked to the cafeteria, John was ecstatic, everything really was coming up aces.

…

Wanda was sitting at her usual table wondering where John was when Remy sat down in front of her off to the side. "Hey, Remy."

"Hey, Wanda," he greeted casually and she saw him look over her shoulder in the general direction of Marie's new table although she wasn't there yet either.

"You know," Wanda gave him a sour look, "Marie doesn't sit with us anymore because of you."

He glared at her and went to eating his lunch.

"You're getting married, going to be a father even," she thought she heard a 'don't remind me' come from his direction, "so why don't you embrace that instead of pinning after a woman who's not interested. You'll be a lot happier. We all will."

"I'm sorry, I don't remember asking you for your sage advice," he said wryly.

"Well, maybe you should have," Wanda started to pick at her food, "Marie is smart, she has a conscious, she's not going to get with a married, or soon to be, married man, especially one which acts so pathetic."

"I am not pathetic," he countered quickly.

"Yeah, you are," she tried not to laugh, "and sad too. What part of being engaged and expecting do you not understand?"

Remy continued to glare at her and she wasn't impressed, "I have no choice in the matter."

"Oh, you had a choice, you simply went the easy way and caved in," she told him straight out, yes, John was definitely rubbing off on her, "and as for the baby-making, pretty sure that was definitely consensual, or at least I'd hope so."

The man looked like he was going to blow a gasket, luckily at that moment both John and Marie came bounding into the room. They skipped the lunch line and went straight for the table, John sliding in first next to her while Marie flanked her, both completely ignoring Remy.

"I got in," John said excitedly, holding up a letter, "I got accepted to Yale!"

"That's wonderful!" she grinned, pulling him in for a kiss which he deepened as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Ahem!" Pietro said very loudly and the two separated with a roll of her eyes.

"I knew you could do it," she told her boyfriend who was grinning like a kid at Christmas.

"Oh, Rogue," John diverted her attention to their friend.

Wanda turned and saw Marie with just as broad a grin, "I got into Teacher's College Columbia!"

"Well, good news all around," she gave her friend a hug, something she wasn't really apt to do but she gathered the situation called for it.

John laughed, still holding onto her, "You're just happy because if Marie commutes then you'll have someone to keep you company here next year."

"Shush," she said playfully to John but he did have a point.

"Well, you know," Marie frowned, "if I go."

Everyone stared at her.

"What do you mean, if?" surprisingly came from Remy.

"I dunno," she suddenly seemed uncertain, "I mean, I'm ecstatic that I could get in but… I'm just not sure yet if this is what I want to do. It was kind of a last minute application, I'm surprised it came back so fast."

"You have a lot of options, Marie," Wanda assured her, "you got accepted to NYU too and you don't have to decide just yet."

"Yeah," John said over Wanda's shoulder, "sleep on it a few days, weigh your options regarding available courses, housing, etc."

"I suppose," Marie chewed on her lip, "like you said, I don't have to make a decision this instant."

"And who says you have to go to college anyway?" John offered and Wanda wasn't sure if that was helpful at all. "Do whatever you think is the best course of action, if it turns out to be wrong, well, at least it'll be interesting."

"Seriously, John?" Wanda gave him a funny look.

"What?" he grinned goofily back at her.

There was a clatter and Remy stood up and literally stormed from the table.

"What was that about?" John asked.

"At a guess," Wanda frowned, "Remy's facing the facts that in a few months he'll be in New Orleans with his wife and kid while us, well, we get to do whatever we want."

* * *

**Continue onto Chellerbelle's **_**Gym Class Heroes**_** – Chapter 37**


	14. Chapter 13

**Since it seems to have caused some minor confusion, in the last chapter, Scott called John a Kiwi in response to John calling Scott a Boy Scout, this was a trade of insults, not a lack of knowing what a Kiwi is, well, other than a delicious fruit.**

**Happy Super Bowl Sunday! Go Ravens!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Saint-John didn't have a driver's license.

It was an hour and half between Yale and Xavier's with good traffic.

He knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. After a minute, Coach Howlett greeted him with a slightly confused expression, "I think Marie is over with Wanda watching a movie in the girls lounge."

"Oh, ah, that's not why I'm here," he said a bit shakily. "I was hoping to ask you for a favor."

Howlett raised a single brow, "What kind of favor?"

"Well, you see, I don't have a driver's license," he let out a short laugh, "I didn't think to get one because I thought I'd be going back to Australia after graduation and, well, I wanted to take a writing elective that was at the same time as Driver's Ed when it was offered way back when."

"Ah, okay," the man was still a little confused, "why don't you see if you can get into this semester's class?"

"Yeah, well, you might doing the autoshop class right now," he let out a nervous chuckle, "but Mr Lensherr is still teaching Driver's Ed."

"So?" then it clicked, "Oh, right. Wanda."

John really didn't want to take any class with his girlfriend's dad that required them to be in such close confines. "I was hoping that maybe you could teach me?"

Howlett blinked at that, "I'm not your coach, Creed is."

"And this matters why?" he gave the man a bold grin.

The man sighed, "Do you have a vehicle kid?"

"Nope," it was a slight snag.

"I guess we can use my truck," Howlet rubbed his chin, "if you can learn to drive it you can drive anything."

"Does this mean you'll do it?" he knew his eyes had lit up like Christmas.

For the first time in John's life he felt like he was starting to take his life back. Sure, he'd had some setbacks what with Wanda and Remy setting him off, but in turn those actually helped in a perverted kind of way. They forced him to acknowledge he had problems, ones which ran deep, and as the Professor said, ones he couldn't run away from.

If he couldn't run away then he'd just have to face them head on. He asked Remy to teach him some real defensive moves, threatening demeanor not an option. Slowly he was moving outside his comfort zone with Wanda who was amazingly patient with him. Now he was seriously looking at his future as more than a 'general plan' and going to get his driver's license so he wouldn't have to be reliant on others.

Part of him hoped for an instant cure but the rational side told him that nothing happens over night and to settle in for the long haul. He tried to ignore that side as best he could.

Regardless, one step at a time.

...

"So, Basketball is almost over, then it's Track and Field," Marie was grinning at Wanda, "and after that, Volleyball..."

"I know," she tried to hide her own grin.

"How are you two judging your anniversary?" the girl asked point blankly, "The day he asked you out or your first date?"

"You know," Wanda blinked, "I'm not sure."

"Hhhmmm," Marie thought about it for a second, "you think he'll remember?"

"Oh, I know he'll remember," Wanda gave her friend a wicked smile, "Saint-John is many things, but he's a romantic at heart and would never forget something as important as a one-year anniversary."

"Has he given any hints?" the girl asked seriously with a tone of conspiracy.

"Not so far," Wanda admitted, "and I think I like the idea of a surprise."

"I can just see Pyro standing outside your window with a boom box," Marie laughed.

"No, no," Wanda chuckled as well, "it's already been done, he'd want something a little more original."

"Fair," Marie nodded, "oh, speaking of original, he let you read anything yet?"

"No, not yet," she frowned, "but I'm getting him another journal as an anniversary present, with something else but haven't figured out what yet."

Marie's phone beeped a text and the girl took a second to check it, rolling her eyes.

"What, Remy again?" Wanda shook her head.

"He wanted to know if I wanted to go doubling," she groaned, "just another excuse for him to try to get close to me again, but honestly, I don't think we'll be able to salvage even a friendship out of this mess."

"What's his problem?" seriously, she simply couldn't abide his behavior some days. "He's engaged, his betrothed is pregnant with his kid, why the hell does he… oh."

"What?" Marie looked at her funny.

"I think I've been hanging out with John too long," she had to keep herself from laughing.

"Okay," her friend narrowed her eyes at her, "spill."

Wanda chewed her lip, unsure if she should say what she was thinking, then decided what the hell, "Well, Remy's been sleeping around since, well, ever, and apparently that's because he's trying to 'sow his oats' before he got married."

"Uh, yeah," there was a duh in there somewhere.

"Then he meets you and okay, I guess it could be said that he was attempting the long con on you," that did not come out as sensitive as she meant it to be so she kept going, "but then his fiancée gets pregnant and what does he do? He still goes after you."

Marie shrugged and splayed her hands, not getting the significance.

"Think about it," Wanda thought about putting her next words delicately but then delicate wasn't often a term used in conjunction with her, "now that he's facing down the big ol' double barrel of husband and fatherhood with his 'moment of freedom' now cut in half, why isn't he getting it while the getting's good, you know?"

"Um," Marie blinked, "you're questioning why he's not being a man-slut?"

When she put it that way, "Yeah, pretty much."

Her friend looked at her incredulously.

"Remy was a man-slut before you got here," which was the total truth, "now suddenly he's still trying to get back with a girl who dumped him and categorically told him she would not sleep with him, instead of going for girls who are more willing? The guy only has a couple months left and that's it, he's chained to his woman, so why isn't he having binge sex?"

Wanda really wished she had a camera to take a picture of Marie's face… now she knew how John felt when he just came out and called it as he saw it.

"Ah," Marie swallowed a few times, "maybe he wants to be able to make sure he doesn't have a 'one who got away'?"

"Remy's been turned down before," Wanda waved her off, "both for 'not actually dating' dates and sex. Remember, he dated Jean for a bit and I know they didn't sleep together."

"She also didn't kick him in the balls," her friend let out a short laugh, "meaning he didn't press it when she said no. He's not like that."

"Right, but there are plenty of girls who said both yes and no," she gave her friend a thoughtful look, "so why is he wasting this time on you?"

Marie blanched at the words.

"I didn't mean it like that," Wanda waved her off, "I'm just saying, he's got an opportunity to sleep around which expires very shortly, and he's a red-blooded, virile man, so why doesn't he?"

"You're right," Marie frowned at her, "you have been hanging around with John too long."

"Good," Wanda crossed her arms, "if he's rubbing off on me then maybe I'm rubbing off on him."

...

"This isn't a truck," John groaned as he slipped into the next gear, grinding something in the processes, "it's a tank."

"I've been in a tank before," Howlett growled out, "this is decidedly more comfortable, and I told you, don't just take your foot off the clutch, you have to ease it."

Unsure how the school insurance would work if something happened on school property when they were practicing, but knowing his insurance would cover an unnamed driver, Coach Howlett suggested they head to some of the less traveled side roads to start on the basics. John really should have thought this whole thing through though, he forgot the Coach's truck was just a few decals short of a monster truck.

"Right, ease off the clutch," he concentrated and slowly moved the petals, changing gears as he sped up and slowed down.

After two hours he wasn't grinding anything anymore but was having trouble with hill starts and not running over curbs. The latter issue could just be due to the fact that the truck was so freaking huge!

"Thought about what car you want to get?" Howlett asked conversationally as traveled down a long length of road.

"Probably whatever Wade wants to get me," John shrugged, his hands with a bit of a death grip on the wheel.

"Wade would get you a Ferrari if you asked," there was a definite note of annoyance in his voice. "Why don't you start with something a little more manageable, and has good gas mileage if you plan on driving down to see Wanda all the time."

"Good point," they came to a stop sign and John managed not to jerk them forward, "always fancied a ute."

"Just make sure the steering wheel is on the right side of the car," the man snarked lightly.

"You mean the left side?" John gave him a big grin.

"Drive," Howlett said gruffly but John was sure he was hiding a grin.

A little bit later and they pulled into Harry's Hideaway for lunch, taking one of the tables outside as the weather had turned reasonably nice.

"Thanks for this," John gestured to the hamburger, he had offered to get his own but the Coach told him it was his idea to stop and eat.

In his usual gruff demeanor, the man waved him off and dug into his own bacon burger. It was several minutes later that Logan spoke up, "Mind me asking who on Earth would let Wade Wilson foster a kid?"

John had just bitten into his burger and let the act of being polite and not talking with his mouth full cover his uneasiness at the question. Coach Howlett had known Wade back when they were in the military together, he knew what his dad is like and what he does for a living now, so no way to play off that Wade was actually some kind of upstanding member of the community. He also couldn't tell him the truth.

The best lie is one that is basically a truth.

"He didn't really give anyone a choice in the matter," he shrugged, trying not to oversell it, "he saw I needed a home and something in his head decided he be the one to do that."

It was much easier to simply imply that Wade had some kind of 'lost puppy' moment with John than admit to the beatings, however, he wasn't sure how the coach would react.

The man snorted, "Typical Wade, man has no impulse control."

John shrugged, "I'm not complaining, I'm in a great school, found a wonderful girl… I don't want to think of the alternatives." He really didn't.

"I suppose," Howlett got an uneasy look on his face, "but the man is a bit unstable, you've noticed that."

"Kinda hard to miss," he replied wryly.

"He hasn't… hurt you or anything?" it was almost comical how awkward the man was but John couldn't really appreciate the irony.

"No," he immediately defended his soon to be legal dad, "Wade's never hurt me, never even threaten to ground me."

"Somehow I don't doubt that," the man's words were just as wry, "but I know Wade, seen him go through hell and back and come out a different person. Makes a man difficult to live with."

"You're talking about the war?" John frowned.

"Yeah," Howlett started to clam up, taking a drink, typical avoidance maneuver.

"He doesn't talk about it," John tried in hopes of learning a little more about his would-be dad.

"Probably for the best, kid," the man told him bluntly, "it's not something a boy like you should be burdened with."

It's not like John didn't have enough burdens already, what were a few more?

Sighing, he knew that would be the end of it, "Well, he's been good to me, first person who was ever honest with me, you don't have to worry."

The coach looked him over for a moment, gauging if he was telling the truth or covering something. John wasn't so much as lying but omitting.

After a moment, Howlett sighed and acquiesced, "Alright kid, but if that ever changes, just know that I'm not afraid of Wade, you have someone you can come to."

"Uh, thanks," John wasn't sure how to respond, "I'll keep that in mind."

"Finish up," he gestured to the burger, "we need to get back to campus."

"If you're in a hurry, you should drive," John groaned, his driving not up to the standards he had hoped they would be when they set out that morning.

"This is why Driver's Ed is a course and not something you just bang out in an afternoon," Howlett chuckled, "but you didn't do too bad. You're not afraid of the vehicle or the road, that's the first big step right there."

"Yea, I suppose," that made him feel a little better, he did have until the end of the school year for lessons and he could take the driver's test any time.

The idea of taking his test lead to him thinking of why he was doing this which was Wanda, and thinking of Wanda reminded him that their one-year was coming up soon. He hadn't quite decided what he was going to do but several ideas were floating about in his head and one struck close.

"Um, Coach Howlett," John put on his best innocent smile, "think I could borrow your truck next month?"

"Borrow my truck?" the man blinked, "You don't have that license yet kid."

"Oh, I don't want to drive it," his brain reminded him of some logistics, "okay, I would have to move it to someplace in particular but you could drive it there, it would be like a two minute drive."

Howlett tilted his head to the side, "What are you going on about?"

"Would it worry you if I said I had an idea?" he grinned broadly.

"Yes," the man didn't blink.

"Would it make you feel better if I said it wasn't for a prank?" he continued to grin.

"Marginally," Howlett said dryly.

Marginally… John could work with that.

* * *

**Continue onto Chellerbelle's **_**Gym Class Heroes**_** – Chapter 38**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

On the anniversary of the day John first asked Wanda out, John didn't do anything, in fact, one would think he hadn't even remembered. However, Wanda was willing to concede that he might classify their anniversary as being the day of their first date, which was a few days later and also happened to fall on a Friday.

It was also the second to last week of Track and Field, the gym events having shifted a little from last year when they had their first date during Volleyball.

Friday came and Wanda made sure to slip his present into her bag so it would be ready whenever John gave her his. Tampering down on her silly Kitty-ness regarding her boyfriend, Wanda went to breakfast to find John was already there, wolfing down a mess of bacon and eggs.

"Hey John," she sat down beside him, her eyes glancing around for anything, a rose perhaps, but nothing doing.

"Hey Wanda," he gave her a smile, his usual smile, and finished out his plate.

"How are you this morning?" she prompted and he gave her a shrug with general 'I'm fine'.

"I need to get to class early," he stood, gathering his stuff, "got to finish an assignment."

"Okay," she said slowly as he leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Seeya laters," and with that he was gone leaving Wanda seriously annoyed.

Gym was the same way. They did their track and field assignments with little dialogue between each other. By the time it was over Wanda wasn't sure just how livid she should be. Sure, she wasn't Kitty or Jean, she didn't need romantic gestures, roses and Valentine's Day, and the like, but John was her boyfriend, he was a literal bounty full of ideas and a romantic at heart.

At the very least he'd wish her a Happy Anniversary!

She literally stalked into the girls locker room, missing a few of the caged glances that were thrown her way. The one she did catch she brushed off to the idea that they all saw she was not in the best of moods.

He didn't even sit with her at lunchtime, instead grabbing something to go because he needed to talk to the Professor about Yale.

Maybe that was it, something came up about his college plans and he was so worried about his future and them that he forgot… about them?

Still, surely he made plans, put a reminder on his phone, a date in his calendar? Something?

To make matters worse, she was kept after school by the Professor who wanted to go over some pre-planning for her application to Harvard next year. She needed more service and elective activity credits so they ran through some of the options. By the time she got back to her dorm it was starting to get dark and that only helped to heighten her foul disposition. It did little better when she found no surprises in her room, no roses, no present, not even an IM message.

"Wanda," Marie opened her door slowly and stuck her head in, "you okay? You've been acting kinda funny all day."

"He forgot," she was so mad she laughed, "he forgot our anniversary."

"Ah, sugar," Marie shut the door behind her, "maybe he will do something on your first date anniversary?"

"This is that anniversary," she let out a frustrated sigh and flopped down on her bed.

"Oh," Marie pressed her lips together and walked over to Wanda's desk, sitting down in the chair, idly checking her phone. "I'm sure he has a good reason for not doing anything."

Wanda tilted her head, not amused, "Seriously?"

Marie shrugged, "This is John, he's not like normal people, remember?"

"True," Wanda sighed, her boyfriend was definitely one of a kind. "And I suppose it's just an anniversary, it's as silly as Valentine's Day, who needs a specific date to treat their significant other the way you should treat them every day?"

"Oh, now you're rationalizing," Marie chuckled. "You know, it's okay to want silly girl things now and again. I never needed Cody to lavish me with gifts like some of the other girls I went to school with but on our anniversary he'd always buy me this big box of Russell Stover chocolates, not because they were the most expensive, but because they were my absolute favorites."

Wanda rolled her eyes and flopped her head down, "That didn't help at all, just so you know."

Marie chuckled and checked her phone again, "It'll be okay, like you said, John's a romantic at heart, I'm sure once he realizes his mistake he'll rectify the situation."

"Yeah," she sighed, "I suppose, and like I said, it's just an anniversary, an arbitrary one at that."

"Hey," Marie stood, "do you want to help me with something?"

"What kind of something?" Wanda eyed her suspiciously.

"Just a little prank," her friend grinned evilly.

"A prank, huh?" she couldn't help but smirk, "On Remy I hope."

Marie failed to hide her grin, "Maybe."

Now that would make her feel better.

"Grab your coat," Marie said as they started to leave, "we'll be outside for a bit and it's still a little chilly at night right now."

"Okay," snatching up her red jacket the two girls then headed out of the strangely quiet (for a Friday) dorm and started to walk towards the gym. They then skirted to the side as they headed over to the track and field area. This left Wanda to wonder what kind of prank Marie might be thinking of playing, perhaps one on the entire Brotherhood?

This should have bothered her as she was a member of the Brotherhood gym team but in reality, she didn't give a crap. They were stupid, meaningless titles that simply created forced drama. _Kinda like anniversaries_, she thought cynically.

As they rounded the bleachers, Wanda paused in her tracks, trying to comprehend what she was seeing.

Strung across the field was several little groups of people on what looked to be improvised picnic blankets. Couples sat with each other, she could see Jean leaning against Scott towards the front, his arms wrapped around her. Then there were groups of friends, like Pietro, Todd and Lance, playing hacky-sack near Coach Howlett's truck.

That was the next thing to register, Coach Howlett's monster truck was sitting facing away from the bleachers with John standing on the open tail gate, arms crossed, grinning.

"Told you," Marie said quietly as she led the stupefied Wanda over to the truck, "it's okay to want a little romance."

Getting to the truck, there was a step latter stolen from the janitor's closet for her to use to get up onto the massive vehicle, John offering his hand to help her.

"John," she glanced around speechless. The truck bed was covered in blankets and couch pillows, two big bean bags making the area look quite comfortable. "I, ah, what…?"

John was grinning like a fiend, "Well, it's our anniversary today, so I thought I'd treat you to a movie," he gestured to the bleachers and that's when she saw the huge, like movie theater size almost, white sheet that had been set up, tied down to the bleachers themselves. Below it on the track, a projector was set up on a table with Kitty, the resident A/V Club President, fiddling with some wires. At a guess, the projector was wired to the stadium's audio system which was pretty decent.

"How…?"

"Asked the Professor," he was still grinning. "He said as long as I left it open to anyone to attend, could talk Kitty into moving the equipment, and had chaperones," he gestured to over where Coach Howlett and Miss Munroe were sitting on lawn chairs, the former with what was possibly a beer in his hand, "and no Rated-R movies, then yeah, why not?"

"I…" she blinked, a pinkish tint coming to her cheeks, she'd blame the chill in the air if anyone commented later, "this is… I… I'm speechless."

"Good," he grinned and gave her a soft kiss on her lips which was followed by awe's, cat-calls, and slightly rude comments. Pulling away he gestured to a stack of films sitting off to the side of the truck bed, "your pick."

"Oh, ah," she glanced over the titles but saw her favorite film sitting on top, "this one."

"Good choice," he took the dvd case and handed it over to Piotr who was waiting patiently next to the truck. "Thanks Petey."

"Fraternizing with the enemy?" Wanda raised an eyebrow, she might not care about the teams but she knew it meant a little something to John.

"Petey is just helping his girlfriend," he gestured to Kitty who took the dvd and proceeded to set it up.

"And Kitty?"

"Necessity," he admitted, gesturing her to one of the bean bags, "she is the A/V Club president, she's in charge of all the equipment."

Wanda ignored actually sitting on the bean bags, instead bunching up the pillows so they could lean against them in a lounging position. "How did you get her to agree to this?"

"Simple," he gave her a broad grin, "I told her what I was doing, used Coach Howlett as a back up to confirm it wasn't a prank, and she got all gushy, girl's a sucker for a romantic gesture apparently."

Chuckling, she pulled John down gently next to her, not cuddling to close, she could see Pietro had chosen a spot on the grounds with a distinctive advantage at keeping an eye on her.

The screen lit up and Kitty made a few last minute adjustments. Some of the field lights went out and the dvd menu popped up onto the screen, this was going to be great.

"Never heard of this film," someone said.

"Is it black and white?" asked another.

"I think my parents have this movie," commented someone else.

"Ahem," Remy got everyone's attention, "John put this together for Wanda, you don't like it, you don't have to be here."

There was a resigned sigh amongst some of the students but Wanda didn't care, like Remy said, John did this for her. She took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, not letting go. Laying her head on his shoulder she watched as the credits went past, the movie made in the time when credits were at the beginning of the film, not the end.

Sighing contently, she admitted to herself that yes, under all this crimson there was a little pink.

Just a little…

…

"_Aunt Abby, how can I believe you? There are twelve bodies in the cellar and you admit you poisoned them."_

"_Yes, I did. But you don't think I'd stoop to telling a fib!"_

Chuckles and laughs rippled through the crowd, most of the students discovering that _Arsenic and Old Lace_ was actually a really funny movie about serial killers. John appreciated the underlying commentary that lambasted critics. He'd not seen the movie until Wanda told him it was her favorite. As he watched it he got the sneaky suspicion Wanda was something special… he'd been right.

Occasionally during the two hour film, Miss Munroe or Coach Howlett would take a walk around to make sure everyone was behaving themselves and in general they were, no worse than a bunch of kids sitting around at a drive-in.

By the time the movie was over, Wanda was snuggled so close, their bodies fit so exact into the bean bags that neither wanted to get up.

"You thirsty, hungry?" he reluctantly asked her.

"Actually, yeah," she admitted, having missed the normal dinner time as they were watching the movie.

With effort he sat up and worked his way to the end of the truck bed, climbing off the side. There was a cooler sitting on the ground and he pulled some sandwiches and sodas from the box. During gym he told the students two things, one, don't tell Wanda or he'd set their rooms on fire, and two, bring their own dinner, he wasn't supplying snacks. He did see a couple of people leave at dinner time but in general everyone had the same idea and made a late night picnic of it.

"Saint-John," Piotr showed back up, returning the dvd case, "Kitty would like to have the next film."

"Oh," John thought for a second then stood and called out, "short intermission folks, grab a bite, use the dunny, be back in half an hour for the next film."

With that there was a little bit of a mass exodus towards the gym, the closest toilets.

"I'll be back in half an hour," Piotr nodded, then glanced over at Wanda, lowering his voice a bit, "you do realize you are making it hard for the rest of us."

"Huh?" it took a minute for that to click. The roses had started the idea that John was masterful at romantic gestures but tonight did put everyone else to shame. What had Scott done for his and Jean's anniversary? He took her to a nice dinner, that was it, nice, but unoriginal.

John… he organized a drive in on school property with his girlfriend's favorite movies.

"Oh, well, I'll let you in on a big secret, Petey," he leaned forward and had the man's full attention, "if the girl likes you, really likes you, for you, then be your best, but not something you're not. This," he twirled his finger around in the air, "this is me, it's who I am, can't help it. It's not you, but that's okay because Kitty likes you, not a grand gesture that's not you. If you have to put on a show for her to like you when that's not you, then she's not worth it."

"Ah," the man had to think over that one for a bit, John realizing his rambling might not go over well with someone who doesn't have English as their first language, but the big guy was pretty smart. "And Wanda, she likes this," he mimicked the twirl of his finger.

"Nah, mate," John smiled, glancing over at Wanda who was wrapping one of the blankets around her shoulders, "she likes me for me, this is just a bonus."

"I see," this did not seem to comfort him.

"Petey," John put a hand on the man's shoulder which surprised him but he continued on, "you're a Prince Charming, that's who you are, don't try to be anything else, and trust me, you won't have to do any more than that."

Leaving the shy man to think on that, John climbed back onto the truck bed and made his way over to Wanda with the food.

"You thought of everything," she said appreciatively as she bit into her sandwich.

"I tried," he grinned, "oh, and sorry for ignoring you all day, some of it was planning this, but the rest, I was afraid I'd fold and give the game away."

Wanda gave a laugh, "You had me going, thinking you forgot. I was so mad at you."

"You were mad at me?" he asked seriously but the light in his eyes betrayed him.

"Well," she smirked, "for about as long as I could stay mad at you."

That was good to know and he grinned at her, leaning in and giving her a quick kiss before going back to their dinner.

"Oh," she said as they finished up, "I have a gift for you but I left it in my room."

"You can give it to me tomorrow," he waved her off, not like he expected her to drag it along with her however Marie was to get her to the field. "It'll be like Christmas morning."

Wanda chuckled and started to sort through the DVD's. "Hhmmm, I could torture everyone but I think for once I'll be nice."

She passed over a DVD he had only included because Pietro suggested it as one of Wanda's favorites although he didn't actually think the man was being honest. "You sure? I didn't know you liked this one, Pietro suggested it."

"It's one of the few movies we can agree on," she gave him a light laugh.

"Well then, _The Avengers_ it is," he waved over at Piotr that he was ready, "you know, I think the head guy, Fury, was based off a real person."

"I think you're right," she nodded, moving back towards the bean bags.

Piotr took the movie to Kitty and John crawled over to his girlfriend, cuddling up against her, trying to regain that closeness they had earlier as she laid her head on his shoulder. "Wouldn't take you for liking a male-dominated movie full of explosions," not to mention the plot holes and heavy laden clichés but that was more his beef with the film than anything.

"I dunno," she shrugged and cuddled up closer, "I just like _The Avengers_, you know, me and Pietro both. We'd totally try to join them, you know, if we had super powers."

John chuckled and wrapped his arm around her, she still smelled of Pomegranates.

* * *

**Continue onto JayCee's RedGold's **_**Gym Class Anti-Heroes**_** – Chapter 15**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Wanda and Pietro's birthday always fell towards the end of the school year which annoyed them to no end as it actually made them the oldest in their grade. Transferring from their school in Romania had been complicated because while it was a great school and the twins spoke fairly good English, the credits didn't quite work in their favor. Xavier and their father elected to hold them back a year when they technically could be graduating right now.

But perhaps it had been for the best, this gave them more time to get all the electives and service credits needed to go after the really big schools like Harvard who were very picky about who they let in.

"So," Wanda looked over at John, "you ready for tonight?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess," he shrugged but she could see the nervousness in his eyes.

"It's just dinner," she assured him with a gentle pat on his thigh.

"Dinner with your family," he blanched, "of whom only two actually like me, one of those being you, yeah, just dinner."

"Father and Pietro are only being protective," she assured him, "don't take it personally."

Pietro had always been 'the big brother' but his protectiveness had gotten worse after their mother passed away. As for her dad, she supposed it was part of his guilt for not having been around when she was growing up, that or he was a misogynist. Considering that he seemed to have a respect for Miss Munroe and Miss Frost, Wanda didn't think the latter was the case, though it could explain all his failed marriages.

…

John sat in the backseat of Pietro's car, it had been an early birthday present for the man's eighteenth birthday. Lorna was sitting up front with her half-brother leaving Wanda in the back with John. His girlfriend held his hand the whole time, giving him reassuring squeezes.

Throughout their year of dating John had managed to avoid Mr Lensherr in most all social situations. He knew the man didn't think he was good enough for his eldest daughter and John was secretly, or not so secretly, afraid he was right.

"Nice car," he said conversationally as it got really quiet during the short drive from the school.

"Thanks," Pietro replied just as casually.

The car went quiet again and the nerves continued to bundle in his stomach.

"I, ah," Pietro started to say, "I hear you're taking driving lessons from Coach Howlett."

John frowned, he had hoped that little bit of information wouldn't make it back to Mr Lensherr. "Yeah, but, well, I'm pretty much done, just have to take my test."

"Any idea when you'll be taking it?" Wanda asked him, she knew he was working on it but didn't push him about it.

"Sometime over the summer, after I move to Connecticut," he shrugged. "I figure if I'm going to be there the next four years then I should get a Connecticut license. Gonna buy my car there too, I hear cops are more likely to pull over out of state plates."

"Did you read up on the laws regarding non U.S. Citizens?" Pietro asked as they stopped at a stop sign.

"Oh yeah," he nodded though wasn't sure if the man could see him in the rear view mirror, "I just have to show them my student visa and a few other papers."

"You never got nationalized?" Lorna asked, leaning around her seat to look at him. She was born to an American mother and a naturalized father so she had no worries there but her older half-siblings had to go through some hoops when they first came to live with their father.

"Wade is my foster dad," and his kidnapper, technically, "and Canadian, so don't think I have the legal recourse. Once I'm adopted though, might look into getting dual citizenship like he has. Don't think I'll ever want to give up being an Aussie."

"Dad had us get dual passports when we came to live with him," Wanda smiled at him, "we like it here in America but I don't think either of us want to give up being Romani."

"Vorbesti adevarul," Pietro responded to his sister in Romanian.

A short time later they pulled up to Mr Lensherr's house and the group piled out of the car. As soon as Pietro opened the front door the aroma of a well cooked meal filled the air. Somehow, John was pretty sure it wasn't Mr Lensherr doing the cooking.

"Dad was able to get the Worthington's personal chef for the night," Lorna was a bit giddy, "I've heard great things about the food at Warren's parties."

Probably all from Wanda and regarding the Italian Crostoli pastries.

"Children," Mr Lensherr greeted them as he sat in the front lounge reading a book, his smile turning into something of a grimace, "Mr Allerdyce."

"Hey, dad," Lorna went straight up to him and gave him a sideways hug.

Now everything John had suspected about Wanda's relationship with her father seemed confirmed. This is what she wanted, what Lorna had, even if she wouldn't admit it to herself. She wanted to be able to have that affection, something she had with her mother before she passed away. Instead it was Lorna who freely hugged and had that affection returned. The very reason she found it so much easier to dislike the girl.

"Smells good," Pietro said, "thank you father, you didn't have to."

"Yeah," Wanda almost belatedly agreed with her twin.

"Eighteenth birthdays don't come around very often," he said lightly.

One of the chef's assistances came into the room, "Dinner will be served in fifteen minutes."

"Thank you," Mr Lensherr nodded at the man who then disappeared back into the kitchen.

"John's never been here," Wanda suddenly said, "I'm going to give him a tour."

Her dad raised an eyebrow at that.

"Come on," Wanda rolled her eyes, grabbing John's hand, "how much trouble can we get into in fifteen minutes?"

She didn't even give her father a chance to say anything, simply dragged John out of the sitting room towards the library.

"Are you trying to get me killed?" he asked her once they were out of earshot.

"He won't kill you," Wanda now rolled her eyes at him. "We've been dating a year and you're still breathing, aren't you?"

This was true but John knew the man was still banking on Wanda getting over her 'silly little crush' once John left. To be honest, it worried him too that maybe once she didn't see him every day and moved on from high school to college herself he could be left behind. Regardless, he wanted what was best for her and if she did end up leaving him… he'd probably fall apart but not that he'd ever tell her.

…

Wanda had to get out of the room, she knew her father cared about her but she simply couldn't reconcile those feelings against anything else. Lorna was his favorite, Lorna was the one he was comfortable around, Lorna was the one he talked to…

Lorna, Lorna, Lorna.

"This is a really nice library," John said appreciatively as he started to browse the old oak bookshelves.

"Dad does like to read, a lot," which was another trait the two men shared. Four out of a hundred was still statistics, and seriously, lots of people like to read.

They continued through the house and Wanda thought about taking him upstairs to see her room, such as it was, but figured that might be taking things a little too far. Instead they ended up in the kitchen, dodging the chef as he finished up. Wanda instantly spotted the Crostoli, her favorite, and snuck one off the plate as they walked past.

"You… are definitely an addict," John teased her.

"Ssh e," she tried to say shut it with her mouth full.

John laughed at her then his eyes caught on the rather garish looking refrigerator. "Um, Wanda?"

"Yeah," she swallowed and cleared her throat, "I know."

He blinked a few times, "Why?"

"I dunno," she shrugged, "some people collect spoons when they travel, others collect shot glasses, key chains, postcards. My dad… likes magnets."

Their fridge, which was one of the large almost industrial sized ones which had a lot of surface area, was almost completely covered in magnets on which various locations from around the world were displayed colorfully. Some were rather old, their age showing in their coloring or as cracks in the dried out plastic, a couple from countries that don't even exist anymore.

John lifted his hand up to point at the fridge as if he was sure it was just a mirage, "Was not expecting that."

"Dad likes to travel," she continued, gesturing to a fairly old one, "he got that the trip he met my mother. It was the first one actually, she gave it to him, started the whole trend."

"And he still collects them?" he asked her quietly.

"Yeah," she pointed to one on the edge, "he got that one in Albuquerque a few months back for that teacher's conference."

"Oh," John said a little strangely.

She turned on him, trying to gage his neutral face, "Oh… what?"

"It's just," John scratched at his neck nervously, "well, your mom gave him the first magnet and he continues to collect magnets, I dunno, that tells me this is his way of staying connected to her, that he still loves her, and it's possibly why his other marriages failed."

Now it was Wanda's turn to blink dumbly, "You really think so?"

He shrugged, "It's a theory, it's how I'd write it."

Wanda looked back at the fridge full of magnets and suddenly she wasn't really sure of anything anymore.

…

The dinner was actually pretty good, several courses long including a soup, salad, first course, main course, and… okay, so John lost track. It took everything in him not to say anything goofy or play with his food or any of his normal actions for defusing tension. He was pretty sure Mr Lensherr wouldn't appreciate it.

There was a little conversation here and there, mostly regarding the twins and their birthday. There was a solemn moment when Mr Lensherr commented that he wished their mother could have seen them grow up into such a fine gentleman and lady. That pretty much killed all talk until dessert.

Dessert was some kind of fancy chocolate dish and John was appreciating it when Mr Lensherr took a sip of his drink, cleared his throat, and tried to kill him.

"Mr Allerdyce," the man said, "I heard that you were accepted into Yale."

Okay, so maybe it was more like a metaphorical ritual sacrifice, but to John there wasn't much of a difference.

"Ah, yeah," all eyes had turned to him.

"Congratulations," Mr Lensherr nodded to him, "I hear Mr Summers was put on the waiting list. I believe he's now turned his attention towards John Hopkins."

"That's where you want to go," Wanda attempted to redirect the conversation by addressing Pietro.

"It's a plan," Pietro nodded, "I think I want to go into the health and medical field, just not sure as to what exactly I want to specialize in at the moment."

"Maybe you can be a brain surgeon," Lorna said the word 'brain' as if she was a zombie causing the table to either laugh or roll their eyes.

"I'm not letting him anywhere near my brain," Wanda waved her hands in the air.

"Gee, thanks," Pietro shook his head but was obviously amused.

As the laughter died down, Mr Lensherr proved to be patient but persistent, "Mr Allerdyce, will you be staying in campus housing or live off-site?"

John had been taking a drink so that gave him a moment to collect his thoughts, "Probably off-site. Wade said he'd spend a few weeks with me over the summer looking at places. There are a lot of shared flats for students, hoping to get in on one of those."

"You don't want to live on campus?" he raised an eyebrow.

Was that a wrong answer? John tried not to panic, "I'm sure it would be easier to get to classes but I think I'd prefer the freedom of having my own place. Plus, I thought I'd get myself a job and that would be easier, I would think."

"You're going to get a job," Mr Lensherr said appreciatively, "how responsible of you."

"Well, can't let Wade pay for everything," John took another drink of his sparking grape juice and kinda wished he could turn water into wine, or at least had his lighter.

"Of course," Mr Lensherr gave a small smile, definitely not a good sign, "it would cut into your free time."

Translation: it would cut into the time he could use to visit Wanda.

"Nothing is set in stone just yet," he was looking at her father but was actually assuring Wanda, "I have to get there first, see how much time my classes take up, what's available, that kind of thing."

"But of course," the man continued with that small smile, "you wouldn't want to rush into anything."

"Nope, not me," John really tried to keep the nervous tint out of his voice, "nice and slow is the way I like it… ah… like to do things, um…"

"Yale has a diverse class schedule," Mr Lensherr either took pity on John or didn't want to suffer through John's awkward rambling, "what will you be studying?"

"Journalism," that was a question he could answer easily, "and writing, English, that kind of thing."

"Journalism," he nodded, "Charles has said you are the best English student he's ever had."

"Well, ah," John tried not to blush at the compliment, "I do want to be a writer."

"A published author, it's a prestigious title," the older gentleman then frowned, "but often not much money is to be made in the field. For every Ernest Hemingway there are over a thousand writers history has forgotten."

"And Poe died penniless and in the gutter," John countered a little sharper than he meant to, "which is why I want to try my hand at journalism," he left the comment of 'I'm not stupid' unsaid.

"Well," Wanda said loudly, "dinner was delicious, thank you father."

Mr Lensherr looked over at his daughter and wisely decided that ruining any goodwill with her was not worth any further torturing of John. The sad part was, the man had brought up several good points John had already been stewing over.

Perhaps whatever happens… it will be for the best.

…

After presents and some more cursory words, the students headed back to the dorms before curfew. Pietro parked and the boys escorted the girls to their dorm, John pausing with Wanda before she went inside.

"You did good," she assured him.

"I'd like to see what dictionary you're pulling that definition from," he frowned at her.

"The one that says I like you regardless of what my father thinks," she smiled at him and leaned in, pressing her lips to his.

John could never get enough of Wanda when she did that, she was soft, warm, and still smelt of pomegranates. Timidly he wrapped his arms around her and she melted against him. When they came up for air he nuzzled her neck before pulling back, well aware Pietro was still hanging around and a bit surprised the man hadn't said something already.

"Seeya tomorrow," she smiled and gave his lips another quick peck before looking over his shoulder and chuckling, "goodnight Pietro."

Peering over his shoulder he could see the man turned sideways as if he had looked away while they embraced.

Wanda slipped inside and the two boys took the short trek back to the boy's dorms. They didn't share the same building so when they got to the fork in the concrete path, Pietro put his hand up to stop John.

"You know," John drolled, "you missed the chance to complain about me kissing your sister like two minutes ago."

"She's eighteen, head strong, and likes you," Pietro responded wryly, "any complaints I might have now are just to keep up appearances."

That completely threw John for a loop, "Um, okay… thanks?"

"I heard what you said," Pietro blurted out, "to the Professor that day you ran out of gym class."

John's heart sank, "You did?"

"Fastest runner, remember, why did you think he sent me?" Pietro shook his head. "It's true though, your father, real father, he beat you?"

"I don't want to talk about it," John muttered and started to shuffle away.

"Does Wanda know?" the man asked, stepping around to block his escape.

John glanced up at him, "Why?"

"Because, while I'm sorry that happened to you," there seemed to be some truth in those words, "I don't like the idea of you using the whole 'wounded bad boy' routine on my sister."

"Is…" John looked at the man incredulously, "is that what you think is going on here?"

"I don't know _what_ is going on here," Pietro stepped forward in a threatening manner but he didn't even hold a matchstick to Remy, or Wade, or his father, "I just want to make sure you're not going to break my sister's heart."

"What," John scoffed back, "like your father broke your mother's?"

Pietro tensed his arm as if he was going to throw a punch, John knew the action well and started to shrink. The other man either saw the movement or decided it wasn't worth it to get into a fight outside the dorms.

"Watch yourself, Allerdyce," Pietro warned and then started to stalk towards his dorm.

"Hey, Pietro," John called after him though kept his words light enough not to carry, "you won't tell anyone, about my dad?"

The man shrugged, "What would I gain doing that?"

John could think of a few ways it could be used against him, blackmail being pretty high up there, but he wasn't going to share those thoughts with Pietro. Once he could get the will back into his feet to move, John went to his own dorm and collapsed onto his bed.

He really didn't want to hurt Wanda… but the literal side of him whispered 'is there any other way this could possibly end?'

* * *

**Continue onto Chellerbelle's **_**Gym Class Heroes**_** – Chapter 39**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Nice suit," Wanda smirked at Marie as they made their way to the locker rooms.

"You think so?" Marie grinned back wickedly. Gym class was now taken up with swimming lessons and the Southern girl found a loop hole in the dress code saying her bathing suit only had to be a 'one piece'. And one piece did she get, it was just missing most of the back and sides.

"I think Remy thought so," she laughed, having noted the man getting clearly aroused at the sight of his former not-really-girlfriend on their first day at the pool.

"I didn't wear it for him," Marie rolled her eyes, "I wore it for me."

"If you say so," Wanda replied lightly, it had become clear to Wanda that both of the Southerners still liked each other, a lot, and kudos to her friend for sticking to her guns and the moral high ground… but sometimes it was just a tad ridiculous.

After she took her shower, making sure to rinse all the chlorinated water from her long brown hair, she changed and started to head out.

"Hey, Wanda," Lorna called out to her.

"Ugh," Wanda was almost out of the locker room, "what now?"

"Does my hair look a little green to you?" Lorna asked and it felt like such a silly question.

Sighing, Wanda walked over to her half-sister, figuring that if anything she might get a few one-liners she could use against her sister later when she was being annoying. Wanda was actually quite surprised to see that there was indeed a greenish tint to Lorna's hair.

"Marie," she called out to her friend, "second opinion?"

"Wouldn't that be a third opinion?" the girl joked as she came over but then spotted Lorna. "Oh, I see what you mean."

"It is green, isn't it," Lorna frowned, knitting her brow, "It's not just me imagining it?"

Marie started checking the girl's hair, "You bleached your hair over the weekend, right?"

"Uh huh," she answered and did it look like she was actually going to cry?

"Yeah, that happens, you go swimming in chlorinated water for long enough with bleached hair and it starts to turn green," Marie nodded like she was a scientist who had just proven a theory. "I always put conditioner in my hair before I go swimming and thoroughly wash it after with some stuff that's meant to get the chlorine out," she started to fish through her toiletries bag, "Umm, I guess we're a little pressed for time now, but here," Marie handed some bottles over to Lorna, "I have heaps more at home, these are just conveniently sized. If you need more before the end of the week, I'll let you know."

Lorna was totally going to cry, "Thank you," she gratefully accepted the hair care products, "you don't think I'll get detention, do you?"

"I doubt anyone would notice unless they looked close," Wanda assured the girl, having a sudden bout of… a sense of protection? With both eyes now on her she felt obligated to continue, "and if anyone does just tell them the truth, you bleached your hair and didn't know it would react like that when you went swimming. Now you have some stuff to make sure it gets cleaned out. Even if someone did give you detention they'd only make you clean it out anyway. You'll be fine."

That seemed to comfort the girl and Lorna proceeded to give her a hug which was awkward at best. As Lorna also hugged Marie, giving her thanks, Wanda continued to feel weird. Lorna was her sister and she was having an actual real reason to be upset, not just be annoying. Yet Wanda had no idea how to react. She felt like she should have done something more, helped, but if it hadn't been for Marie's save then she would have pretty much left the girl twisting in the wind.

What was it John said, the girl wasn't trying to always be annoying, she simply didn't know any other way to reach out to connect? Perhaps Wanda should think about putting some more effort into getting to know Lorna?

She mentally sighed… did she have to?

…

It was this incident John was thinking about the following Monday when he went into the locker room to change. Over the weekend he and Wanda had a nice long talk about her relationship with her sister. She had gotten a little abrasive when he suggested she only found Lorna annoying because it was easier than actually attempting to get to know her. But then she had to reluctantly admit that he might be on to something.

He was thinking about how to broach the subject of her, well, he wouldn't call it 'daddy issues', more like parental needs, when he zipped open his gym bag. Curiously he tugged at the white shirt sitting on top, he was sure he had put it under his swim shorts yesterday afternoon after he did his laundry.

Holding the shirt up he could see the words CREED IS A ASSHOLE clearly written in Sharpe and his first thought was 'it should be _an_ asshole'. Chuckling at the defacement, the X-Men's latest prank no doubt, John sat it aside to dig through his bag for his spare shirt. He never had to use it, either for swimming or other normal gym activities, so it sat permanently bunched up in the bottom corner of his bag.

"What the," John ended up turning the whole bag over, the contents spilling to the ground, but he couldn't find the spare shirt. Whoever snuck inside his room last night, probably during dinner, was thorough, taking his spare and leaving him with a t-shirt that, while wearable, would get him at best a month's detention, at worse, Creed would make him take it off, even Coach Howlett would agree he shouldn't be wearing it.

John's brain went into overtime trying to figure a way out of the situation. Going back to his room wasn't an option, he'd have to walk past the Coach and he wouldn't let him go. He couldn't wear the wife-beater tank he wore under his dress shirt because it didn't cover enough, one particularly nasty scar that wrapped up over his shoulder would be clearly visible. Wearing his dress shirt was a possible option but it was thin, once it got wet the darker scars would become visible, not to mention Creed might think it ridiculous and make him take it off.

Holding the offending item up again John hoped that maybe he was just imaging the words… no such luck.

He screeched, every curse word known to the English language, and a few in French which Remy had taught him, came pouring from his mouth. It was either that or break down crying.

There was no way out it.

The moment he walked out of the cubicle everyone would see his scars, the massive whelps of scar tissue that lined the places where his father split open John's skin with whatever was handy. On his right shoulder was the hooked scar from where the fireplace poker bit into him the day Wade had rescued him.

They would see it, every one of them would see the scars and ask him why... why does he have the scars… why did his father beat him… why didn't he fight back… why didn't he run away…

"Pyro," he heard his friend's voice from outside, "you okay there, mon ami?"

Venting his frustration he threw the shirt over the divider at his friend. Now he was left without even the defaced shirt. He suddenly got very cold and fell back against the cubicle wall, sliding down to the floor.

"Well, he is," Scott said drolly, "but the only person I've known to actually say it to his face is Coach Howlett. Guess you're coming out shirtless like the rest of us, Pyro."

"Over my dead body!" he shouted, hugging his arms around himself, instinctively trying to go small.

He couldn't do it, he couldn't let them see, he couldn't answer the questions because he didn't like the answers.

"It will be dead if Creed sees you in that," the virtual Boy Scout pointed out but that didn't faze John… right now that's exactly what he wanted to be… dead, or invisible, anything that would keep him from having to go out there.

He couldn't stay, Creed would just send someone back in to get him while threatening detention for the team.

"Nah, not even Creed will believe Pryo wrote this," he heard his friend start to ramble off all the reasons John couldn't have defaced his own shirt, if anything John would never have made such a simple grammatical mistake.

John stopped listening, all he could do was choke back his sobs so no one could hear him cry.

Why did his dad beat him? He used to think it was because he was a bad kid. He knows now that wasn't true… but part of him still believed.

Why didn't he fight back or run away? Because he thought he deserved it. Sometimes he still wonders if maybe he did…

…

"Wait, what?" Wanda could barely believe what the guys were saying.

"Clear as day, Creed is a asshole," Todd chuckled but kept his voice low, their coach far enough way not to hear them. "By how much cursing Pyro was doing, I'm guessing he didn't have a spare."

Wanda's eyes widened slightly in panic, she knew how badly the boy was scared, both physically and mentally. There was no way he'd come out without something to cover up in and if he was forced to bare his scars to all his classmates then his emotional wounds would tear open.

"One of you must have brought a shirt with you he could borrow?" she asked the boys on her team.

"Nah," Todd shrugged, "why would we, this is swimming, all we need is our trunks."

"What are you complaining about, Wanda," Lance laughed, "now you can finally see the goods," his tone turned suggestive, "unless of course, you've already seen the Aussie in his birthday suit…"

"Lance, please," Pietro said blandly, "decorum."

"I'm just saying," Lance shrugged, Wanda choosing to ignore the man and consider just how much trouble she might get in for going into the boys locker room as John was still in there with Remy. Remy knew about John's scars and he wasn't that big of a jerk, usually, surely he was doing as much as he could to help John.

"You know, I haven't even seen Pyro cop a feel on his woman," Lance continued droning on, this time at Pietro directly, "what kind of guy does that? Those two must be tapping it privately cause no one has that much restraint, that or something is seriously wrong with our resident Australian."

"Wow," Lorna said the word dryly, "I see why Kitty thought you were a real catch, oh wait, she dumped you," she punctuated her words with a snicker… wait did Lorna just defend her?

The whole team started to snicker at Lance who went red, "Hey, it's her loss, she knows it, she'll come back to me."

"Oh, I know," Lorna was laughing, "you can stand outside her window singing Achy Breaky Heart, you have the hair for it!" she pointed at his mullet which was tied back so it wouldn't get in his face when they swam.

Lance looked like a rock slide about to break loose but was stopped, or saved, from any further retort by Coach asking where Remy and John where. If the two boys hadn't figured something out, John would be dragged out without a shirt on, baring his scars to the world.

…

"Hey, Pyro, got something for you," fabric came flying over the divide.

At first John thought his friend had returned his ruined shirt but this one was pristine, brand new even.

"I… how?" he asked dumbly.

"If you remember, I told you of planning a similar prank," he referred to the day Wanda had seen his scars, "Well, figured the X-Men might come up with the same idea so that's been sitting in the bottom of my gym bag since swimming started."

"Thanks, mate," he said a bit numbly.

Once again… someone else had to save him. Perhaps Remy was right, he'd always be the victim… but the way he broke down over a stupid shirt… he's obviously not the hero either.

…

John, wearing a t-shirt free of any graffiti, came walking out of the locker room with Remy. Wanda let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

Of course, Coach Creed berated them for being late and Remy had some smart-alecky comment ready to divert attention to himself. As the two verbally parlayed, John slipped away from the spotlight and Wanda was right there next to him.

"You okay?" it was a stupid question, she could see the redness in his eyes, the puffiness from where he had been crying.

"I'm fine," he mumbled but when Wanda went to gently put her hand on his arm he shrunk away.

Damn those X-Men, all of Wanda's work over the past few months of getting John used to casual touching, of not fearing touch, and they went and ruined the whole thing for a stupid prank!

She covered her anger as best she could, she didn't want John to think she was mad at him in any way, but she still glared at the other team. Wanda had half a mind to stalk right over and knock them all into the pool. Thankfully, Marie seemed to have come to John's defense and was berating a couple members of her team. That was some consolidation at least.

Turning to her boyfriend, she took his hand and gave him a quick but sweet kiss, not giving him a chance to pull away. He looked up at her with his tired eyes but there was a least a little of that spark still left in them.

She could work with that.

* * *

**Continue onto Chellerbelle's **_**Gym Class Heroes**_** – Chapter 40**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Before they knew it the school year had come to a close, exams taking their toll but each student managed to power their way through. They were rewarded with a special paint-ball game at an old military facility called 'The Savage Land', but first there was Prom to reckon with.

Thankfully, a little mass prank which resulted in everyone getting showered in kool-aid, thereby staining their skin different colors, was well over week ago and everyone had returned back to their fleshy colors. Everyone except Kurt that is, for some reason he was unable to shake the bluish tint, though oddly, he kind of looked better that way.

John met Wanda at her dorm along with her sister and the three of them walked to the dance, John noting the younger sister was not as gleeful as usual, "What's got you down, Lorna?" She was the only member of the family that liked him, other than Wanda, and he needed to keep in her good graces.

"Nothing," the girl said in a way that did not at all sound it.

"She didn't get asked to the Prom," Wanda said flat out, "I told her it's no big deal, I didn't get asked either when I was her age."

"Yes, how terribly remiss of me," he chuckled at her.

"Just horrible," Wanda shook her head in mock annoyance, "Worst. Boyfriend. Ever."

"I wasn't even your boyfriend then!" John defended himself, grinning.

"Excuses, excuses," she waved him off, trying to hide her massive grin.

"Fine, make fun of me," Lorna wasn't amused.

"Hey," John stopped and looked at her, "your sister is right, it's not a big deal, not yet anyway. I bet plenty of guys wanted to ask you but were just intimidated by the mere aspect of asking any girl out, especially one as lovely as you."

She chewed her lip for a second, "You think so?"

"Oh yeah, I mean, you think it was easy for me to ask your sister out?" John winked at Wanda.

Lorna laughed at that then covered her mouth as if she was feeling guilty of whatever she was thinking. Regardless, it got her back into a better mood and the three headed to the gym for the dance. Once they got inside, John made sure to scan the room for what he was looking for. It didn't take long and he catalogued the information for later.

"That was nice of you," Wanda smirked at him, "am I going to have to be worried I'll find you cheating on me with my sister?"

"Hhmmm," John pretended he had to think about that and Wanda let out a playful, "Hey!"

Laughing, John pulled his girlfriend close, well, by his standards anyway as he was still recovering from the swimming shirt incident, "Nah, Lorna doesn't know the difference between Tolstoy and Voltaire… how incredibly boring."

"Good to know," she smirked at him and the two went towards the punch table to say hi to Marie.

Not long later, Remy came into the gym looking a bit sullen himself, idly checking his breast pocket, his baby due any time now. It was a surreal thought, his best friend was going to have a baby. He hadn't really given it as much consideration as he probably should have, mostly because Remy went about as if nothing had changed. Seeing the look in the man's eyes though, it was kind of painful just how much the future seemed to bare down on him, on all of them.

Remy didn't seem to be up to any idle chat and made his way onto the dance floor with Cecilia, John decided to take the cue and lead Wanda into the fray. He didn't even have to ask or prompt her to put her hands around his neck instead of his back, it was now almost second nature. It seemed silly that he would care so much about it, after all, it's not like she was hurting him or going to hurt him in any way.

Looking down into her shining eyes he forgot all about his worries and simply enjoyed the moment.

The songs changed and so did some of the pairings on the dance floor, Remy taking Lorna out for a spin which meant Mr Lensherr's eyes were off of him for a moment.

"Follow my lead," he told Wanda and they danced over to the side where one of the lower classmen where standing. "You, you're Alex right, Scott's little brother?"

"Yeah, so?" the kid was not nearly as stiff as his brother and eyed John warily. Wanda also was a little confused but curious.

"Go 'save' her from LeBeau," John gestured with his head towards where Remy and Lorna were dancing, "her dad will be so relieved she's not dancing with him any more he'll think you a regular Saint."

"I don't know what you're talking about," but it was clear he knew exactly.

"Come on, mate, you haven't taken your eyes off her since she came in," John once again gestured to the two dancing, "now grow a pair and get over there."

Alex scowled at them and stormed off, Wanda smothering a laugh in his lapel. "Are you sure you're doing this to be nice to Lorna and you're not simply trying to piss off my father?"

"Alex is a Summers," John lead her back to the dance floor, "he probably thinks of him as 'proper breeding material' or some such."

"Okay," Wanda stopped, "don't ever use the words 'proper breeding material' in conjunction with my father or sister ever again… eww!"

John couldn't help but chuckle, "As you wish."

Moments later, when the song died, Alex did seem to 'grow a pair' and took Lorna from Remy who bowed away to look for another partner. Not long after that, Professor Xavier got up on the stage to announce this year's King and Queen of Prom.

"Bet it's Jean again," Wanda rolled her eyes as she turned and was now standing with her back to him. Seeing that Mr. Lensherr, nor Pietro, were at least in eyesight, John took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around her, laying his hands respectfully on her stomach, determined to get back to where he and Wanda were before.

Wanda looked at him, a little surprised but definitely pleased if he read her face right. She leaned into him and turned her head towards the stage. This was nice, so very nice, he held her warm body which smelt of pomegranates and there was no way she could reach his scars.

"Jean Grey," the Professor announced and Wanda rolled her eyes.

"Seriously," Wanda mumbled, "what does that girl know about being a ruler anyway? Some cosmic entity could give her unlimited powers and she still wouldn't be able to hold it together."

John laughed, looking down at her and the slim expanse of neck which was showing as her hair was put up in curls. He'd thought about it many times but never quiet had the courage, a nagging part of his brain adverse to most touching, but right here, right now, impulse finally gave way to his caged reluctance.

Leaning his head down he did more than just nuzzle against her, he placed a warm, soft kiss against the point where her neck and shoulder met. This time it was Wanda who suddenly stiffened at the unexpected touch but before his mind could panic she literally melted into his arms.

He planted two more gentle kisses up her neck, one right under her earlobe, and whispered, "You'll always be my Queen."

Wanda shuddered and gave a barely audible moan.

The crowd around them started to move as Jean and Remy, who had been voted King, were ready to take their dance. Nerves bundled themselves up around John again and he pulled away from Wanda who seemed to be in no shape to dance anymore. Smiling, he led her over to one of the tables so they could set down… so they could both process what just happened.

…

Wanda was flustered, in a good way, after over a year of her boyfriend barely making any moves on her, not that she required him to, he unexpectedly did one of the most sensual acts she could think of that was allowed in public. Now that they were sitting down and facing each other, nerves settled into her stomach, the good kind, and she could see it echoed in his face.

In that singular act their relationship had just jumped several notches.

She thought the swimming shirt incident would have set him back much farther than this but was not complaining at all at his progress. Ignoring the glare of her brother, she leaned into John and let him hold her, secretly hoping he'd kiss her like that again but understanding if he didn't. He'd been testing his comfort zone and like all things, it would take a little time for him to be that brave again. Hopefully not too much longer though.

They watched as the students flitted around the dance floor, making idle comments about things real and fanciful. He continued to hold her, not particularly tight, nor was his hands anywhere Pietro or her father could complain too much about, and she was so relaxed she didn't even have the heart to mock Remy when he took Marie out for a dance.

It was kinda sad, actually, Remy was in love with Marie, and she with him, but Remy had made his bed, in more ways than one.

When they were finished, the two made their way over to the table Wanda and John had been occupying. She was about to greet them when Remy's phone went off. A few short words were exchanged, barely audible over the band, but the message was all over the man's face… the baby was coming.

He couldn't even look at them, he turned on his heels without so much as a Hi or Bye and went in the direction of Miss Munroe, disappearing into the crowd.

Marie slumped down in a chair, "Guess that's it then."

Wanda wasn't sure if she was meaning the baby finally coming or any hope of a relationship with the man was now completely gone forever.

"I feel kinda bad for Belle," Marie continued, almost as if the two weren't there, "she's our age and already having a baby…"

"She has Remy," John offered and when he realized that probably wasn't the best thing to say he added, "and her family, she won't go through this alone."

"Yeah," the girl shook her head lightly, "I'm going to get me some punch."

Neither of them tried to stop her, knowing she needed a minute by herself to process the information. If she took too long then Wanda would see if she needed a friend to lean on. Marie wasn't that kind of girl but this was a special and unique case.

"Remy will make a good dad," John practically shrugged the words, "he may not think it now but he has the conviction for it."

"I don't think anyone believes they can be good parents," Wanda said cynically, "and those who do are just kidding themselves."

"You're probably right," John let out a short laugh, "though in my case I'm probably right in wondering if it's a good idea to put me in charge of a small child."

Wanda chuckled, "I think even you would be able to raise a kid, that kid might be a Shakespeare quoting pyromaniac, but who's to say that's not 'well adjusted'."

"It works for me," this time he did laugh and it rippled through her body. After his mirth died down he said solemnly, "You really think I could be a good dad?"

There was something a bit odd to the comment and Wanda sat up to turn and look at him, "Of course I do."

"Oh," he wouldn't meet her eyes.

Wanda watched him for a minute, it taking that long for things to click, "You're not your father, John. Being a pathetic coward of a bastard who beats up children is not a genetic trait."

"I know," it was clear he only half believed that.

"John," she gently, slowly, reached up and cupped his face in her hand so she could make him look at her, "you are a kind and gentle man, you would be a good father, maybe even a great one, but definitely not a horrible one like your dad."

A smile tried to tug at his lips at her words, "Thank you."

She held his hand and an awkward air seemed to hang between them.

John cleared his throat, "Do you want kids?"

"Ah," that caused her to pause, "never really thought about it to be honest."

He gave her a curious look, "You haven't?"

"Well, I looked up things like how likely it would be for me to have twins since I'm a twin," she started to ramble which was never a good sign, "but I guess I've been so wrapped up thinking about Harvard and what I wanted to do that I never, dunno," she fidgeted slightly at her admissions which were as new to her as they were to him, "I never saw myself as a mother."

"Would you believe me if I told you you'd make a great mom," that wisp of a smile finally touched his cheeks.

"I, ah," she wanted to smile but now she really knew what John was feeling only moments before. Her mother passed away years ago, she learned a lot from her but not really enough, not in Wanda's mind. There was so much left unsaid between them.

"It's okay," he gently squeezed her hand, "it's not like it's something we have to worry about right now."

"True," she nodded, her mind elsewhere which is the only reason the next words fell out of her mouth, "it's not like we're having sex."

Wanda's eyes widened when she realized what she said and as much as she didn't want to look at John she couldn't help but whip her head up to see his reaction. The man was just as wide eyed, though his was more out of shock than fear.

"Um, ah," he cleared his throat.

"I didn't mean it that way," she attempted to explain, every word more painful than the last in the shear amount of awkwardness that layered upon compounded layer, "I just, you know, abstinence is the best birth control so, yeah, unplanned pregnancy isn't an issue we have to worry about."

"Right, of course," he nodded, more than happy to agree with her explanation.

The two sat in silence for a minute, trying not to look at each other, secretly hoping someone would come over and give them a reason to talk about something else, anything, as neither were willing to be the one to get up and walk away.

"Do you…" he trailed off and cleared his throat again, "is it something you want to do now?"

"What," Wanda's eyes widened, "right now?"

"No," he quickly said, holding his hands up to some kind of show of disarmament, "I meant, in general. We're both eighteen and I know several of the Seniors have already… you know… and…" he scratched at his neck, his nervous tick, "if it's something you want to do…"

"No," she said just as quickly and nervously, a part of her asking her why the hell not?

"Oh, okay," he almost sounded as if he taking it as rejection.

She was afraid to ask but not sure why, "Did you want to?"

"Yes, ah, no," he seemed really confused now, likely the same way she felt in her stomach, "maybe, kinda? I dunno."

"John," Wanda took his hands, "I like you, I like you a lot, and I would love for you to go there with me, but, the truth is, I'm not ready," actually, if she was really honest with herself, she was more than ready, she just knew patience was a virtue, especially since, "and let's face it, you're not ready either."

It was true and she could see in his eyes that he knew it as well. Having sex required a lot of touching of bare skin and some days he could barely get around her touching his arm through layers of clothing.

"You're right," and with those words he hurt his own male pride.

"Hey," she scooted up next to him, wrapping his arms around her midsection, "you're still twice the man any of the rest of these guys are," she leaned forward and kissed him as deeply as she could, only pulling away just enough to say, "and one hell of a kisser," and promptly went back to showing him just how much she did want him.

They got hit in the side by a party favor and the couple turned their heads to see Pietro shaking his head at them from the table he sat at with his friends.

Rolling her eyes at her brother, she looked back at John, "Ignore him."

The two went back to kissing though their hands never really went anywhere they shouldn't, simply holding onto each other as they assured themselves that this was right. They wanted each other but it wasn't as simple as that and they could recognize it as such. They were smarter, wiser, and more mature than the silly others like Jean and Scott, Kitty and Piotr. They had nothing to prove to society or themselves, they were bigger than that.

Of course, they purposefully ignored the fact that had it not been for John's irrational fear of touch they'd be in the locker room putting even Remy to shame…

Something was bound to break.

* * *

**Continue to Chellerbelle's **_**Gym Class Heroes**_** – Chapter 41**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Graduation day.

This time when John went up on stage it wasn't just to receive special marks for being the best English student, it was to get his diploma that declared him officially a young adult who now only had to go school if he wanted to, not because he had to.

"Woohoo!" Wade was doing a little jig in the stands, completely annoying the parents around him.

John gave his dad a fist pump in the air then turned to Professor Xavier who was handing him his diploma.

"Well done, Saint-John," the Professor shook his hand as the photographer, some professional from the City named Parker, took snap shots, "you earned this."

"Thank you, Professor," and he really meant it. The teacher had seen John's propensity to write and encouraged it beyond a simple escape mechanism.

John moved on to the other side of the stage and headed back to the Senior's section, but before he left the stage completely he spotted Wanda and smiled at her, giving her a little wave which she returned. He really wished he could have sat with her but the Senior's were always placed together.

The Senior's also had to sit alphabetically, at first, but once Remy had gone through the line, he snuck a seat next to John.

"Hey, we made it," John laughed, holding up the piece of paper that symbolized the fancy degree he would be able to pick up next week, framed and everything.

"Feels great!" Remy was grinning and John wondered if he meant it felt good to be graduating or the fact that he was a 'free man'.

Apparently his fiancée was just as promiscuous as Remy, or at least had a something-something on the side, and when her baby was born it was obviously not Remy's. This called the whole arranged marriage off. Remy was now free to do whatever he wanted after high school. There was the family business to think about but he wasn't tied down to getting married and starting a family.

"Decided what you want to do?" John asked him, knowing Remy hadn't had much time to think about it.

"Other than marry, Rogue?" he whispered, making sure the girl couldn't hear from her spot a few chairs down.

John rolled his eyes, "She didn't take you back, remember."

"Ah," Remy held up a finger, "she simply said she wanted me to take some time off, to be single for awhile, find myself, which means all I have to do is have a little patience."

"I really don't think that's what she meant," John laughed, shaking his head. For such a lady's man, his friend really was clueless sometimes. "What about in the meantime? You going back to New Orleans?"

Remy gave a little bit of a face, "Don't think so, tensions are still a little high since Belle's baby wasn't mine. I don't want to accidently cause an incident. Belle and the baby are being taken care of by the father, he's a good man, and that's all that matters, so… dunno…"

"Not too late to apply to a Uni," he told him.

"To do what?" Remy said dryly. "I don't have an easily quantifiable talent like you, or Marie, all I'm really good at is riding my bike and sneaking into places."

"You want to be a professional racer?" John asked then laughed, "Nah, you wouldn't want to risk that ugly mug of yours."

"Hey," Remy made a face at him.

A spark of a thought flitted across John's mind, "Hey, Remy, you ever seen a movie called _Sneakers_?"

"No," he shook his head, "is it about shoes?"

"Not exactly," John grinned sneakily at his friend. "Do me a favor, rent it, see if it gives you any ideas."

"Ah, okay," Remy narrowed his eyes cautiously at his friend.

"Just trust me, mate," he winked at him.

"Now I know I'm in trouble," Remy laughed.

…

After the ceremony, Wanda caught up to John and proceeded to give him a really big kiss… that just went on and on…

She pulled away and smiled, "Congratulations."

"Thanks," he replied breathlessly.

"Pyro!" Wade came up to them, putting his arm around John's shoulders in a sideways hug, "My main man!"

"Hey, Wade," John grinned up at his soon-to-be-legal dad. "I be ed-ju-macated!"

"Dat you be," he laughed, then turned his attention to Wanda, "hey, you still treating my boy right?"

"Yes, sir," she gave him a mock salute.

"Good lass," he returned the salute and then spied Coach Howlett, "oh, I have to talk to Logan, you two make out behind the bleachers or something, I'll be right back."

John blushed a little and shot an apologizing look at Wanda as his dad walked away.

"Wade is incorrigible," Wanda laughed, shaking her head.

"He is at that," John laughed, taking her hand and headed towards the gym and the reception.

There was a hairy moment when Marie's mom, Raven, showed up and neither of her kids where sure who she was there for. Luckily, Marie's Aunt Irene was able to cut off any kind of incident before it could happen and no scenes were made.

Wanda and John got separated as they mingled with the teachers, John saying his last goodbyes to many of them.

"Hey, Marie," Wanda caught up with the girl, "congrats, you're a grad."

"I know!" the girl said like she could barely believe it herself.

"Did you ever decide if you were going to go to stay in the City or commute?" she asked, mostly for selfish reasons.

"I think I'll try commuting," her words weren't entirely sure, "it's only an hour from here and I think it would be cheaper than trying to get a place in the City, even with gas prices. We'll see how my grants and scholarships pan out and maybe I'll think about dorms for the next year."

"Smart plan," Wanda nodded, she liked the idea of her friend sticking around for another year, this way she'd have someone to ride horses with on the weekends and to make fun of everyone else with.

"Yeah," Marie nodded, "Aunt Irene is going to buy me a car as a graduation present, she just told me."

"That's cool," the two started to head over to the buffet table.

"And the weird part," Marie went on, "I hadn't even told her yet I was going to Teacher's College, let alone I was commuting, but she acted as if she already knew. Dad says he didn't tell her."

"That is kinda weird," Wanda agreed, grabbing some punch from the table.

"Hey, Rogue," Remy walked up to them, "Wanda."

"Remy," Marie said politely. "Congratulations on graduating."

"Congrats to yourself," he smiled at her.

Wanda looked between the two and rolled her eyes.

"Well," he cleared his throat and bowed out, "I'll be seeing you."

Once he was out of ear shot, Wanda snorted, "He's not fooling anyone, you know?"

"I know," Marie shook her head. "I told him to take some time to find himself now that he doesn't have all his decisions made for him. Apparently all he heard was 'if he waits long enough he'll have me back'."

"Are you going to take him back?" Wanda asked slyly.

Marie sighed, "If he actually learns something from this… then maybe. But who knows what might happen between now and then. I could go to college and meet someone who makes me forget all about Remy."

"Do you honestly think you'd ever forget Remy?" Wanda laughed.

"No," Marie let out a long breath, "you're probably right. But just because I won't forget him, or Cody, doesn't mean I can't find someone who surpasses both."

Suddenly a thought Wanda had been trying to ignore wormed its way into her head and wouldn't let go. "Yeah, who knows who you might meet."

Her friend gave her a curious look, "Oh, sugar, you can't be worried Pyro is going to meet someone else at Yale?"

Oh yes she could, "You said yourself, who knows what will happen. There will be all these new people and we won't see each other every day."

"I suppose," Marie frowned, "but you and Pyro, you just click, you know."

"Like you and Remy?" Wanda replied coolly.

Marie still frowned but didn't let the woman's words get to her, "Me and Remy are complicated, he was engaged and, we thought, had a kid on the way."

"And me and John still haven't made it to second base, not really," Wanda shook her head, it really shouldn't have bothered her as much as it did.

"At least you don't have to worry about him making out with another woman at Yale," Marie said glibly.

Wanda stared at her for a moment, "You know, that doesn't help at all."

"Come on, Wanda," Marie took her friend's arm and started to lead her towards where John was talking to Professor Xavier, "you're starting to act like Kitty, do you really want that?"

She involuntarily shuddered at that thought, "Point taken."

…

The evening wound down and Wanda's dad was insisting they now head home. Wanda and Pietro had already moved out of the dorms to their father's house, John still had another day or two to clear out. This wasn't the last time they would see each other, but it was the last time as students of Xavier's since John was now a graduate.

For some reason this made it feel like an ending… like two people on a train station platform, one about to board for parts unknown.

John didn't like endings, they often left too many questions unanswered, too many words unsaid, and too many uncertainties, double that if they were setting up for a sequel.

"We'll see each other before I head to Romania," she assured him with a smile.

"Count on it," he nodded and leaned down to kiss her.

This time their lips lingered softly, gently, almost as if it had been their first, not the deeply intense kisses that were the only way they knew how to express their feelings for each other.

Wanda's name was called out and reluctantly she pulled away, their eyes meeting in an agreement that this wasn't over, they weren't over, even if she was getting on that metaphorical train. He watched as she stepped back, her hand holding his until she got too far away and they had to let go. She disappeared into the crowd and he was left with a sullen feeling of emptiness.

This wasn't the end.

This was only the beginning.

* * *

**Continue onto… **oh wait… Chellerbelle's story is completed except for the Epilogue… and the Epilogue spoils everything! (Everything? Really?) (Okay, it spoils a lot of the fun bits.) (Better.) (Wait, how did you get over into my fic, Chellerbelle?!) (Took the escalator.) (This place has escalators?!) (Yeah, how have you been getting around?) (It may have involved a yak and a Sherpa…)

Anyway, you're welcome to go read the Epilogue in _Gym Class Heroes_ but it will spoil parts of my story so this is your warning! Otherwise, once I get to my end, which is before her Epilogue, I will remind you to trek back over there if you haven't already.

Whatever you decide, enjoy!

(Are you… are you making popcorn, Chellerbelle?) (…. Maybe) (But you know what happens, some of these evil ideas were yours!) (I know!) (WILL YOU STOP BOUNCING! YOU… YOU FIENDISHLY EVIL KANAGROO!)


	20. Chapter 19

**Thank you all once again for reading, especially to those who take time to review. Now that _Gym Class Heroes_ has ended I'll be able to work a bit more freely with Rogue and Remy and bring forward the ROMY element to showcase it moreso than previous. As for Wanda and John... their journey is only beginning!**

**Chapter 19**

John needed to find a place to stay in or near New Haven, Connecticut, where the main campus for Yale University was, but until then, his dad rented an apartment. Wade offered to give John the apartment and be done with it but he insisted his foster dad do no such thing. John had managed to get scholarships that paid for most of his schooling and he was going to let his dad buy him a car… an apartment was just too much.

John had the trust fund Wade set up for him, he was going to use it, but try not to be a 'trust fund baby'. This is why he was also thinking of getting a job, so he wouldn't have to rely on his dad or the trust for everything. Perhaps it was splitting hairs… but John wanted to do some things on his own...

School had been out a week and already ads were being put out on Craig's list and other sites with individuals needing a roommate to share the costs of their off-campus housing for next year. John bookmarked a few and made some notes, sent off some emails. The sooner he got into a place the sooner he could work on getting a car and his driver's license.

"Hey, kid," Wade walked into the kitchen where John was sitting at the table with his laptop.

"Hey, dad," John responded absentmindedly, making note of some guy named Franklin Nelson and his ad. It was a good location, not too bad on the price. Apparently Nelson's former roommate transferred to another school and he needed someone to take his place. He was very particular about no smoking, no pets, no loud noises, no parties and a whole list of other things. Considering John preferred to stay in his room and just write, he would have no problems with these restrictions.

The apartment in question was also right near a major intersection with the highway and, if Google was correct, would shave fifteen minutes off his trip to Xavier's.

"Mail call," Wade threw a big yellow envelope in front of John, blocking the keyboard and screen.

"Wade!" John was just getting ready to write up an email to Nelson and was a little annoyed.

Grabbing the offending envelope he was about to chuck it when he saw the return address: _Family Court of Australia, Melbourne_.

"Wade?" he glanced over at the man who did nothing but grin and usher him to open the letter.

John took the butter knife that was sitting on his half eaten breakfast plate and, after giving it a quick swipe with his napkin, used it to slice open the top. Pulling the papers out, he took a second to read the front page, skipping a lot of the jargon for what he really wanted to know.

"Dad," it was official now, "you're my dad."

"Until you want to get rid of me," Wade was still grinning and John hopped up and wrapped his arms around the man, squeezing him tight.

Despite himself, John started to cry. Legally his biological father was no longer a part of his life, had no claim to him, had no reason to ever come for him. Instead, the man who had kidnapped John to save him had taken his place.

"Ah, don't cry," Wade started to sniffle, "cause if you cry, I cry, and then next thing we go all Thelma and Louise and I only have a rental, I'd like to get the deposit back."

John chuckled and pulled back, wiping at his tears, "Okay… dad."

"Come on, son," Wade wrapped his arm around his shoulder, "let's go celebrate."

…

"They let you adopt a child?" Mr Lensherr blinked at Wade while John waved at Wanda who was coming down the stairs.

"And why wouldn't they?" Wade seemed slightly offended at the statement.

"I've heard stories, Mr Wilson," the man said sternly, "of you and your escapades while in the military."

"Hey," his dad held up his hands, "those stories were not exaggerated enough."

"Come on, father," Wanda walked up beside him, "John has reason to celebrate, I'll be back before curfew, and we'll have adult… ish… supervision. You let Pietro go off last night by himself with that girl he met at Harry's Hideaway and she's positively inhuman."

"Hey!" Pietro called from the living room where he was listening in.

Mr Lensherr stared down at his daughter and everyone could see him debating the double standard with himself before finally saying through gritted teeth, "Midnight."

"Midnight?" she raised an eyebrow and glanced over at Pietro.

He gave a defeated sigh, "Fine, two am, but not a second later."

"Thanks, dad," she reached up and gave him a quick peck on the cheek which absolutely stunned him and he didn't say another word as Wanda grabbed John's hand and they headed outside, Wade following.

"So, kids," Wade said as they piled into his rented sports car, "what do you want to do?"

"It's still pretty early," John pointed out that the sun hadn't even set yet.

"We could go into the City," Wade offered and John looked to his girlfriend who nodded it was okay with her.

John and Wanda were in the backseat while Wade drove out onto the highway to make the hour drive into New York City.

"Again, congratulations," Wanda told him, giving his hand a squeeze, "how does it feel?"

How does it feel not to be tied down to his abuser any more is what she really meant. "It feels great. Wade is the best dad ever."

"Ah, shucks," Wade laughed from the front seat.

The two chatted aimlessly for the ride, Wanda was due to fly out to Romania in a couple of days so it was pretty lucky the court came back with the papers when they did. John would miss her while she was gone but he had plenty to keep him busy. He told her about the apartments he was looking at and his various plans.

When they reached the City they decided to have an early dinner that way they could maybe take in a show or freak out the tourists at Rockefeller Center. They parked and walked to a rather upscale restaurant where the waiter took one look at Wade and informed him that the location had a six week waiting list.

Wade simply smiled and said, "Go tell Francesco that Wade Wilson wants to try some of that grub he's always gone on about."

Sure enough, five minutes later and the group was shown to a table which was in a pretty good position, a bit secluded but not next to the kitchen or bathrooms. As they walked past John was sure he saw a few politicians and a couple of movie stars.

"Hey, Hugh," Wade called out and then told the two, "go ahead and order drinks, I'll be right back."

It was kind of hard to see from the angle but Wade walked over to another table and John could swear he was talking to Hugh Jackman like they were old friends, Hugh responding in kind.

"Does your dad know everyone?" Wanda had a look on her face telling him that she thought it was the famous Australian actor as well.

"I'm beginning to wonder," John shook his head and looked down at the menu which didn't even have prices meaning it was expected that if you were there you could pay for whatever was put in front of you.

Wade returned to the table in time to order dinner, wondering why the kids were drinking non-alcoholic drinks. Apparently the fact that the legal drinking age was 18 in Australia and there was only a law against someone under 18 purchasing alcohol in Romania, no law against drinking it, John and Wanda were still bound to the 21 age limit of the United States. A fact the kids weren't really fussed over but Wade had a little trouble comprehending.

Turned out, Wade scored some theatre tickets off of Hugh Jackman who was himself a Tony Award winning thespian. The group headed out and made it in time to see _Wicked_, sitting up in the posh seats of the Gershwin Theater.

During intermission, Wanda leaned over to John, "I kinda thought your dad's idea of a celebration would be to drop pennies off the Empire State Building or something that required insane amounts of military grade plastic explosives."

John chuckled, he did like Wanda, she understood him and his crazy family, "I'm sure that will come later but he knows if you get arrested for a possible felony your dad would never let you out of the house again. Wade may be insane but he's not stupid," John grinned, "and besides, I've always wanted to come see this. The whole juxtaposition of good and evil… not to mention I'm convinced the Good Witch is a sociopath… why wouldn't I want to see it?"

Most people would look at him funny when he said stuff like that, Wanda simply grinned and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Oh yes, Wanda was one of a kind, and all his.

…

After they watched _Wicked_ there was plenty of time left in the day and Wanda was curious where Wade would take them next.

They ended up pulling up to an apartment complex that overlooked Central Park. Wanda glanced at John who just shrugged, he knew as much as she did apparently.

"Come on," Wade said as he exited the car.

Wanda followed and as they passed through the secured lobby to enter the elevator she said, "This isn't where I discover you two are secretly some Father and Son serial killer team and you've decided to have me join you or be your next victim?"

The look on John's face was priceless.

"Dunno," Wade leaned down and looked her right in the eye, "would you be interested in joining if we were a Father and Son serial killer team?"

"Depends," she managed to keep a straight face, "do you offer Dental?"

Wade burst out laughing, "Oh, she's a keeper!"

"Dad?" John looked to be both embarrassed and confused at the same time.

"Sorry, this is a safe house I have here in the City," he explained as they walked from the elevator down the hall to one of the rooms. "I got a message on my phone, need to check something real quick."

'Safe house?' Wanda mouthed at John who just shrugged.

It was actually a really nice apartment, tastefully decorated as if a normal person lived there.

"Make yourself comfy," Wade gestured to the sofa and went off down the left side hallway, going into a room that looked to have some high-tech computer equipment.

The two shrugged and sat down on the sofa, John grabbing the remote to see if there was cable.

"You okay?" she asked John.

"I'm fine," and he seemed to be, "Wade's job is not exactly nine to five and we've had fun so I'm cool, you cool?"

"Oh, yeah," she smiled and looked around, "it's nice to be out of the house, you know?"

He nodded and went back to flipping channels. _The Avengers_ was playing on one of the movie channels so they settled into watching it. After about ten minutes, Wade came out of his room and looked at the screen.

"That Hemsworth fella owes me three hundred bucks," Wade said randomly, "or is it his brother? I can never keep those two straight."

Did she really want to know what that was all about? Part of her said yes, another part said 'leave it alone'.

"Okay, so," Wade clapped his hands, "I have to meet with a client about something and it takes an hour and five minutes to get Wanda back to her authoritarian parental unit from here, so I'll be back," he checked his watch, "at 12:45… and not a second sooner."

It was barely ten. "Dad?"

"You two occupy yourself," Wade made a beeline to the door, "there's drinks in the fridge, spare bedroom is the second door on the left if you need it," John got up to chase after his dad but Wade had the door open and was halfway through it, "and condoms in the bathroom if you need those too."

With those last words the man disappeared behind a closed door leaving John standing in the middle of the room. He turned slowly, abject horror on his face, "I am _so_ sorry."

Wanda had brought her hands up to face, covering her mouth and nose as she was trying to cover her acute embarrassment at the situation. "Well," she managed to find her voice, "at least you're not serial killers."

John gave an involuntary short laugh and that broke the tension a little.

"For the record," John gestured around the room, "I knew nothing about this."

"I believe you," she assured him, trying to figure out what to do next. "Why don't we finish the movie, we're stuck here anyway."

"Right," he nodded numbly and sat down next to her a respectful distance between them, the conversation they had at Prom weighing on her mind and she was sure John was thinking about it as well.

In utter silence, the two continued to watch the superhero film… John didn't even point out all the story flaws nor did she have to roll her eyes at him. It was going to be a long two and a half hours…

…

_The Avengers_ was almost finished anyway and when it did end, John wordless brought up the menu and saw another film that was one of Wanda's favorites, _Big Fish_. He put it on that channel and she smiled at him.

"This is one of the few romantic movies I'll admit to liking," she told him.

"It's not really a romance," he pointed out, "the story of how his parents met and get together is just a sub-plot."

"Exactly," she winked and he nodded in understanding.

After about twenty minutes of watching the movie, Wanda scooted a little closer and leaned back into him, John wrapping his arm around her shoulder. She didn't look at him, simply lifted her now shoeless feet off the floor and tucked them under her as she got comfortable.

Ten minutes after that and John was officially not watching the movie.

His mind floated back to their talk at Prom and it was moments like this he wished he could forget all his irrational impulses. Wanda was soft, warm and smelt of pomegranates. She was the siren of all his fantasies, the untouchable goddess.

Before he even realized it, the movie was coming to an end, the son telling his father the story of the Big Fish. He noticed Wanda's eyes started to tear up, a rare moment of weakness on her part.

"Hey," he reached up gently to brush away what few tears had managed to escape and drift down her cheek.

Her eyes flitted up to meet his and they glistened with emotion, a peculiar kind of pain. John didn't like it, she was the stronger one of the two, she should never be in more pain than him even if it was just a response to beautiful story-telling.

Ducking his head down he captured her lips and attempted to make the pain go away.

…

Wanda responded immediately, pressing into his kiss, leaning to her side for a better angle. He seemed to find the position awkward as well as they were sitting next to each other. His lips left hers and began trailing kisses down her neck which was an easier reach.

She moaned, unable to help herself, her mind a swirl of emotions. All she could feel was John's body against hers and there was no one around to interrupt them, for the first time, they were really alone. She wanted to run her hands all over his body but instead grabbed the sides of his shirt in a death grip knowing she could easily set him off.

Trying to get more comfortable but wary, she attempted to turn to get closer, thankful she'd worn slacks. He grabbed her leg and the movement nearly shocked her, thinking maybe she had gone too far. Instead he pulled her leg across his lap and Wanda followed the motion, straddling her boyfriend's lap.

"John?" she questioned breathily but he kept after like a man possessed, his hands running up her sides leaving trails of fire as he went.

Her grip on his shirt tightened as his hands went up and cupped her breasts, she let out a gasp and dropped her head against his shoulder. He caressed her experimentally and she couldn't stop the moans that escaped her lips.

They held each other like that for several very long minutes, whatever impulses had gotten them this far now fading away leaving nothing but two very nerve-wracked teenagers.

Wanda managed to lift her head and meet his eyes, a storm of chaos in his baby blues.

Both wanted to speak, to put words to what just happened, but neither could. Wanda laid her head against him once again and they simply held each other until it was time to go.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"Franklin Nelson," the man greeted him at the doorway of the apartment. "You Saint-John?"

"I am," John nodded, shaking the man's hand, "but you can call me John."

"Well, John," Franklin stepped back and let him enter, "here is the apartment."

"Had many takers, Franklin?" John asked curiously as he took in everything. It wasn't a large space but not small either. There was a central living and kitchen area with doors on either side. One was open to an empty room which John sauntered over to.

"A few," the man admitted, "and please, call me Foggy." Not the oddest nickname he'd ever heard.

John stuck his head inside the open door, not a bad space, a bit bigger than what he had at Xavier's. "Was your last roommate blind per chance?"

That question threw the man who blinked, "Yeah, how'd you know?"

John turned back towards living room and gestured at the furniture, "You've been here four years and never once moved the sofa," then waved his hand towards the kitchen, "but the specific Braille covered containers for your coffee and sugar kinda gave it away."

"What are you, Sherlock?" Foggy laughed appreciatively.

"Nah," John chuckled, "but I'm a big fan."

"Well, it shows," the man walked over to the kitchen, "my roommate, Matt, got into Harvard for his post-graduate work. Unfortunately, I didn't."

"My girlfriend is going to try to get into Harvard next year," John said conversationally.

"Wish her luck, she'll need it," he wasn't being snide so John let it pass, "anyway, Matt is blind but has really acute hearing so we tended not to have loud music and stuff like that. Guess I got used to it, don't want a roommate who is going to blare music or throw parties every weekend."

"I'm a writer," John shrugged, then laughed, "worse I might do is sit in my room and brood by candlelight."

"That I can handle," Foggy chuckled.

…

"Thanks for your help," John told the man who was helping him move boxes into his new shared apartment.

"Not a problem, mon ami," Remy sat down his box on top of others, "though why didn't you ask your dad?"

"I want to stay in Foggy's good graces until at least the school year starts," John blanched, "and dad can be a little… intense."

"Smart move," Remy chuckled and the two headed down to the moving truck. "Oh, hey, watched that movie, _Sneakers_."

"What you think?" they grabbed the last of the boxes and headed back up.

"A group of people get paid to break into a business to show the gaps in that business' security," with every word John could hear the glee in the man's voice notch that much higher. "It's legitimate thieving without the worry of going to jail or pawning your stolen goods."

"Thought you might like it," John chuckled and seeing as he'd unpack everything later he flopped down on a chair. "You wanna order a pizza, or maybe some Chinese?"

"Pizza sounds good," Remy was leaning on a stack of boxes, "anyway, I think there is definitely a market there but the start up is going to be tricky."

"Uh huh?" he said absently as he looked on his phone for the nearest pizza place that delivered.

"Building a client list is key," his friend continued on, "but I think if I look at some of the g—my father's client list, that would be a good place to start."

"Just make sure you set up a legitimate corporation," John hit the call button, "you want to make sure you pay your taxes."

"Definitely," Remy nodded.

Pizza was ordered and they went about putting his furniture where he wanted it. That took the twenty-six minutes for the pizza to arrive and they used a stack of boxes as a table. As they ate, Remy glanced over at the framed photo of Wanda which John had made sure to unpack first.

"Wanda in Romania?" he asked.

"Yeah," John washed down his pizza with a coke, "she'll be there till just before school starts. But with how the schedule is for Yale, I don't think I'll get to see her till after the first week."

"That's pretty rough," Remy frowned at him, "but you keep in touch over the computer, and you got to see her before she went, right?"

John blushed at the memory of his last moment with Wanda, the two holding each other after an impromptu make-out session. This did not go unnoticed by his friend.

"Pyro," he said cheekily, "do I detect a hint of a base run?"

Unfortunately he knew his friend well enough to know he wouldn't let it go, "We may have gotten to second base…"

"Hah!" Remy laughed cheerfully, "Good on ya!"

"Wow," John let out a short laugh, "way to make a man feel inadequate while complimenting him."

"Come on, you know what I meant," he brushed it off, "you two are so hot for each other it was well over-due."

John frowned at him, "Is this where you say you'll 'be here all night'?"

Remy sighed and smacked his forehead. "I'm just saying, if I was you I'd be all over that, you have shown remarkable and admiral self restraint."

John continued to frown and tilted his head.

"This is where I quit while I'm ahead?" Remy asked.

"More like while you can still see daylight," John rolled he eyes, he knew his friend meant well and Remy was happy for him, John just didn't like the fact that the only thing keeping him from 'being all over that' was his brain didn't want to function properly.

The two continued to eat in silence until John took pity on his friend and reopened the conversation, "Do you think you'll be able to keep up with my self-defense lessons?"

"Can do," Remy smiled, "all we need to do is find a gym. It will have to be maybe once a month though, I am going to be working on my business, probably set up in the City."

"Where Rogue just happens to be going to school," John shook his head as he rolled his eyes, the man really was clueless.

"New York City is one of the top three cities to put a business like _Sneakers_," Remy tried to rationalize. "Not only does it have big business but major airports to get anywhere in the country at a moment's notice."

John gave him a look, "You do realize you're skirting the edge of stalking now?"

Remy had to think about that for a second, "Maybe."

Laughing, he said, "Remy, the best thing you can do right now is forget about Rogue, not forever, but for the next year or so."

"But," Remy was frowning, "I don't wanna forget about Rogue."

"Sorry, mate," John shook his head, "but you have to. You need to become your own man, not what your family wanted you to become."

"You're my friend," Remy countered, "shouldn't you be on my side?"

"Since when have I ever cared about sides?" he snorted, "I always call 'em as I see 'em."

"True," the Cajun admitted.

"Focus on setting up your business," John offered, "and don't spend your time checking up on Rogue. Instead, give yourself a goal, like, after you get your first client and successfully rob them, then you can call her up and see if she's interested in just hanging out one day, as friends."

He thought about this for a second, "Goals, huh?"

"Yes," he nodded, "and no cheating."

"You know that's a tall order," Remy gave him a knowing grin.

"I know you like a challenge," John shrugged, leaning back against the wall.

"That I do…"

…

"Hello?" a groggy voice came over the phone.

"Wanda," John frowned, then it clicked, "oh, sorry, forgot you're eight hours ahead!"

"It's okay," she was still a little slurred, yawning. "Something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong," he couldn't help but grin, "I got my driver's license!"

"Oh," she tried to sound excited but seeing as it was midnight where she was he forgave her lack of enthusiasm, "that's great. First try too."

"Those lessons paid off," Coach was right, if John could drive his tank of a truck, he could drive anything, "and dad got me a ute, ah, sorry, a utility vehicle, but a good one, a real one, not one of those ones rich people buy and never intend to take off the road."

She let out a little giggle but it was a tired one, "Can't wait to see it."

"I, ah, should let you go," he didn't mind the expense of the call but he could tell she was tired.

"Sorry," she yawned again, "I really am happy for you."

"I know," he said softly, "thank you, now get back to sleep."

Wanda giggled the way only a person half-asleep could, "Goodnight, John."

"Goodnight, Wanda," he held onto the line until she hung up.

He missed her so much…

…

The summer ended and Wanda was back in Westchester, her final year about to begin.

"Hey, Wanda," Marie knocked on her door, "just wanted to come by and see how your summer went."

"It went," Wanda laughed, "how about you?"

"Not bad," the girl flopped down on the edge of Wanda's bed, "got a car, got my schedule, and even found someone to carpool with, so, yeah, very productive."

Wanda eyed her friend, "I sense a but in there?"

"It's just…" Marie sighed, "I thought Remy would be all over me you know, hanging around, calling, etc. Instead, about the end of June, he tells me he's working on a new business venture and then nothing. I called him to say Happy Birthday and we talked for a few minutes but after that, nothing again."

"That's a good thing though," Wanda leaned back against her desk, "right?"

"Yeah, I mean," she sighed, "I wanted him to do this… but now that he has…"

"You miss him," Wanda chuckled knowingly.

"Yeah," Marie flopped back on the bed, "I miss him, guess I didn't realize how much I would."

"It'll be okay," Wanda assured her, "just a little cold feet about what you did, but it was the right thing to do."

"I know," her friend sighed, then obviously not wanting to talk about it anymore changed the subject, "You going to see John soon?"

"No," Wanda sighed, "he has a bunch of introductory things this week and classes start next week. He could probably make time but I told him he needs to start school on the right footing."

"That's smart," Marie nodded, then tilted her head, "something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," she wasn't sure how to classify what she was feeling, "more like too right."

The Southerner gave her a funny look, "You're going to have to explain that one to me."

"Well," Wanda blushed as she stood and shut her door, "before I left for Romania, I got to go out with John on a date and, well, we finally made out."

"Go you," Marie gave her a wicked grin.

"It was… pretty hot," just thinking about it made her blush even more crimson.

Marie turned the same wary eye towards Wanda as she had used earlier, "I sense a but in there?"

"I just…" she really did feel like she was acting like Jean, or worse, Kitty, and it annoyed her to no end but at least Marie would not be judgmental, "I don't know if we're going too slow or too fast, you know?"

"Hhmm," Marie thought about this for a moment. "I guess only you can answer that. I mean, you're both eighteen, it's legal, the question is if you have any moral aversion to sex before marriage."

Wanda stuttered, "I wasn't talking about sex." Was she?

"Oh," her friend chewed her lip in confusion.

"I just," now she really needed to stop channeling the vapid, "I really liked the way he touched me, held me, like there was a heavy layer of reverence to it. I want more but I don't want to push him."

"Sugar," Marie gave her friend a gentle smile, "it sounds like John is the one doing the pushing, pushing himself, you're just along for the ride. He'll stop when he needs to stop and go when he can go."

"I know," she thought about that for a moment. "Do you think you would have slept with Remy, you know, had he not been engaged?"

"You aren't shy or bashful, are ya," Marie laughed a tad nervously, "you'll make a great lawyer."

"Thanks," she chuckled.

"To do be honest, I don't know," her friend eventually said, "we never made it much past second base ourselves because I wouldn't let him. I knew that if we did something, even if his fiancée was okay with it, I'd regret it," she looked up at her, "and that's the key, whatever you decide to do, whenever, make sure it's not something you'll regret."

Wanda nodded in agreement. Whatever did happen between her and John, she wouldn't have any regrets… she hoped.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

The start of her Senior year at Xavier's was, technically, the same as it had been the last few years… but it wasn't.

When the debate team had their first meeting, Marie, the only person who gave Wanda even a bit of a challenge, wasn't there.

When she went by the band room to check on her cello which she was allowed to store over the summer, there was no Alison to bicker with Lila which amused her to no end.

This year meant an Advanced History class but with no Remy to keep her father distracted, her dad might actually realize she was there.

But mostly, as she stood having to choose between the X-Men and the Brotherhood, there was no John to make that decision for her.

Really, Wanda couldn't give a fig about the teams, it was just a way to foster healthy competition and technically they were all on the same side anyway, Xavier's. She only originally chose the Brotherhood because Pietro had, she wasn't sure how serious he would take the situation and had no desire to be caught up in the middle of anything by being on the 'wrong side'.

That was when she was first introduced to John.

John was not a fanatic but he liked to have a target, something to point his prankster needs at. With his friendship with Remy turning them into an almost unstoppable team, John and Remy stayed on the team that offered them the most leeway.

As Coach Creed barked out her name, she internally sighed, she might as well follow Pietro to the Brotherhood again. One more year and she wouldn't have to hear the words gym class, X-Men, or Brotherhood ever again… and that was fine by her.

…

"Another year," Wanda glanced at the metal pan in front of her, "another dead frog."

"So gross," the girl beside her at the lab table turned as green as the specimen before her.

Dr. McCoy liked to seat his students alphabetically, this made it easier to remember their names even though there were only a half dozen of them, and this meant that since there was no one in the class with a last name beginning with N or O, Wanda got stuck sharing a table with Kitty Pryde.

"It's just a dead frog," Wanda started to poke at its rubbery hide.

"I'm gonna throw up," she got a sick pleasure from hearing those words come out of the girl's mouth.

Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad after all.

…

John stumbled into the apartment on Friday after his last class… he got five feet inside and that was as far as he could go. His book bag, courier bag, and his, thankfully, reinforced laptop bag slipped from his shoulders and he damn near collapsed himself onto the wooden floor.

Foggy chuckled at him from where he was pouring himself a cup of coffee, "I remember those days."

"Remember," John muttered as he attempted to pull his heavy gear back up so he could drag himself to his room, "past tense, as in it's something in the past."

"For the most part," the older man was grinning, "you want a cup?"

"Yes, please," he said gratefully, managing to drag his things and throw them on his bed. He almost made it back to his door when his phone went off. John very much considered not answering it but he saw who it was from and instantly he didn't feel as tired anymore. "Hey, Wanda."

"Hey," she answered back slyly, "I got your gift."

"How do you know it was me?" he replied coyly as he leaned against the door jam.

"A dozen black roses?" he could literally see her rolling her eyes, "Who else would be so sweet?"

John chuckled, how he had missed her. "Hey, next weekend, I'll drive down, we'll catch a movie."

"I'd like that," she said softly and it did funny things to him, not that he minded.

"It's a date," he was grinning ear to ear as Foggy handed him his cup of coffee, shaking his head as he did so.

"Great," there was some noise in the background, "oh, they're done, I have to get in some practice time with the cello while the room's available. Talk to you again soon."

"Talk to you soon," he promised her and with a short goodbye she hung up.

After a moment of him just staring at his phone, Foggy laughed, "You got it bad, Johnny boy."

"Yeah, well," he tried to play it off but he knew the man was right. The longer he was away from Wanda the more he wanted her, the more his mind drifted back to that night when he discovered just how perfectly she fit against him…

Until his brain kicked in and started to panic.

But he was working on it… he was getting a little bit braver, a little bit bolder, and able to shut off that part of his irrational mind for that much longer.

While sleeping with Wanda was definitely a goal, it wasn't the main reason he did this… pushed himself into being able to hold and be held… he did it because, ultimately…

John just wanted to feel normal.

…

"Oh, look," Wanda said conversationally, "brains."

Kitty turned green again and coughed as if to keep herself from throwing up.

Behind them, Kurt giggled which earned a death glare from Kitty. "It was kind of funny."

There was a gentle but familiar buzz and Kurt gave the girl a disapproving stare. Kitty ignored him and stealthily slipped her phone from her pocket to quickly check and send a text.

"You know we're not supposed to have our phone in class," Kurt pointed out and Wanda just shrugged, she had no intention of caring at all what everyone else did.

"I'll put it in my room on the way to gym," Kitty said quietly, "I need to sort some details out with Piotr."

"You two going on another date?" Amanda asked as she sat next to Kurt.

"Tomorrow night," she nodded, "there's an art show he wants to take me to."

"Aw," Amanda grinned, "that's kinda romantic."

"I know," Kitty practically swooned.

"Not as romantic as Pyro's impromptu drive-in," she added and Wanda thought she detected a hint of laughter in the girl's voice.

Kitty deflated a little and Wanda continued to look forward, only allowing herself to smile on the inside.

…

John knocked on the door and a voice distractedly shouted out, "Come in."

"Hi," he walked in a tad nervously, "are you the Assistant Editor?"

"On a good day," the blond woman looked up just enough to peer at him over her reading glasses, "Kate Kildare, and you?"

"Saint-John Allerdyce," he smiled and moved forward to stand in front of her desk. "I sent you the test article, you told me to come by."

"Oh, yeah," she put her tablet down and leaned back in her chair, she couldn't have been more than three years older than him, "it was good work, for a Freshman."

"Could be better," he admitted modestly.

"I'm going to give you four articles," she got to the point, "if you've impressed me by the last one then we'll talk about a job. Sound fair?"

He smiled broadly, "Thank you, really, I appreciate the opportunity—"

"Save it," she cut him off with a gesture. "I got several dozen responses to the opening, correction, the Editor did and he pushed the whole thing off on me. Yours was the only article I bothered to finish reading, most didn't make past the first paragraph," she smirked. "No one is given opportunities, Saint-John, we make them, we take them, and we break them."

…

"Well," Wanda smirked as she sat down on the sofa at the Howletts, "that didn't take long."

"I know right?" Marie was fixing herself a drink.

"So," she teased her friend, "you going to accept his request for a coffee date or not?"

"I dunno," the girl looked genuinely confused as she joined Wanda on the sofa.

Wanda tried not to laugh, "It can't be that hard to decide."

"It's just, I've been at college two weeks," Marie was shaking her head, "I barely have all the classes memorized, haven't even cracked open half my textbooks, and yet somehow I manage to get asked out on a date."

"A coffee date," Wanda pointed out, "not a date… date."

"It's still a date," Marie drawled in her Southern lit.

"Oh, come on, this guy, ah," it suddenly occurred to her that Marie never gave his name.

"Joseph," she supplied.

"Right, this Joseph," Wanda continued on, "likes you and wants to know if he _really_ likes you."

"Coffee dates are pre-dates, that's what you're saying?" Marie frowned.

"Basically," she shrugged. "Look at it this way, if you don't like him as boyfriend material then you could still like him as a friend. Coffee is 'getting to know you' time."

"Hhmm," her friend thought that over, sipping at her drink.

"Remy hasn't called," Wanda threw out a guess, "has he?"

Marie sighed, "No, and I'm starting to feel silly."

"Oh, that we cannot have," Wanda nodded wisely. "Hey, you wanted to find yourself, you wanted him to find himself. Now, you said you wanted to be single for awhile, but you can be single and still play the field."

"Seriously?" Marie was not at all impressed looking.

"Trust me," she grinned wickedly, "take this coffee date, enjoy yourself, and I promise you'll find out more about yourself than you will about this Joseph."

…

"Your dad does not like me," John said as he opened the door to his ute for Wanda.

"He's just in a mood today," Wanda chuckled as she slid in, it was a four day weekend at the school so Wanda was staying with her father.

"Oh?" he closed the door and regarded her through the open window.

"Pietro was seen buying condoms at the gas station on the highway," she shook her head and laughed, "I guess he thought no one would recognize him there but someone did and told father."

"Well," John kept a straight face, "at least he's not running around giving him high-fives, I can't abide a double-standard."

He left her laughing at that and went around to the driver's seat.

"To be honest," Wanda clicked on her seat belt, "I think he's more upset with the idea that if Pietro is buying them, then you could be too."

"Ah," he turned over the engine then put on his own belt, "that explains the death glare."

"He'll just have to get over it," Wanda shrugged, "it's not like he expects me to be a nun or something."

"You, a nun?" he shot a grin at her as he went to reverse. "Maybe one of those sexy dominating catholic school teachers with the paddle—"

John slammed on the break and shut his mouth, daring to glance over at Wanda whose eyes had gone wide but there was a wicked grin on her face.

"My, my, Saint-John," she laughed in a way that sent chills down his spin, in a good way, "didn't know you were in to that kind of thing."

That's the thing, he didn't really know what he was into, he had only recently been able to touch his girlfriend somewhere other than her sides. However, "I have an active imagination."

"I've noticed," she smirked, then glanced around before saying, "Two blocks down there is a dead end that leads to a field, it'll take us like a minute to get there."

"What for?" he was confused, he thought they'd go to the coffee shop for a bit before deciding what to do, it was still early yet, just after lunch.

"Because if we park there, no one will see," she rubbed her hand on his thigh, "and I missed you."

"I missed you to," he leaned in and gave her a long, lingering kiss, only tearing away so he could see to get them to the make-out spot.

Once he parked and killed the engine the two were like magnets, he was kissing her just shy of a mad man, his hands roaming her body. Her own hands clutched onto his shirt and part of him hated that she had to do that but the other part knew that they both understood if she started making the wrong moves he'd lose whatever control he had… and in the worst way possible.

…

"I have a drive ahead of me," he frowned as he held her, leaning up against his jeep.

"I know," she kissed him gently, "you drive safe."

"I will," he smiled and kissed her back. "Maybe next time I should look into getting a hotel room or something."

"Hhmm," while that was a good idea, "that might not look good, if father found out."

It took him a second to figure that one out, it was cute when he had his naïve moments. "Good point."

"Text when you get home," she said and he was barely able to say he would as she captured his mouth and slid her tongue against his lips. Her body may not be able to make any sudden movements but their kisses where a whole other story.

Reluctantly the two separated and John walked her to her door. One last kiss goodnight and she watched from the entry hall as he got back into his vehicle and drove off.

As she started for the stairs to her room she noticed the kitchen light was on and there was noises coming from inside. Peeking her head through the door, she saw her father rearranging all of his magnets. Most of them were laid out on the kitchen table by size, only a few still adorned the silver fridge.

"Nice alibi," she said drolly, leaning against the door frame.

"Alibi?" he replied coolly, selecting a magnet to place near the center.

Wanda noted that the magnet from her mother was still in the prominent position on the fridge, right at her father's eyeline. She thought back to John's theory, that maybe somehow her father used the magnets to stay connected to their mother. If that was true, why did he divorce her?

"I'm back well before 2am," she decided not to think about it, "is Pietro?"

That caused the man to pause, "He's still out."

"Out getting up to a lot more than me," she said flippantly, "nice to know sexism is alive and well."

At her words her father paused, took a breath, methodically placed a magnet on the fridge, then turned towards his daughter, "Wanda, I may have expressed my disapproval of a known troublemaker such as Mr Allerdyce. I have also made known that it is difficult for relationships to survive separation, especially when it involves University. But have I ever expressly forbade you to see him?"

"Ah," that caused her to blink, "no."

"Have I ever threatened him or otherwise done anything to dissuade him beyond curving your violation of Xavier's public display of affection rules?" he picked up another magnet, this one from Genosha.

"No," she said meekly, because he hadn't. He could have easily tried to ground her or otherwise keep her away from John or any suitor but he hadn't.

"I do not like Mr Allerdyce, he's smart but he's unpredictable, and trouble," her father continued, this time placing a Madripoor magnet onto the fridge, "and I very much hope you are not sleeping with him," he cleared his throat, "but you are very much like your mother, strong willed, stubborn, intelligent, and internal. I know not to attempt to control such a spirit as that, I have learned this."

Wanda stood speechless as she leaned against the doorframe, her father's words nothing but a rope of confusion choking her thoughts. Was her father saying, in a roundabout way, that he trusted her? Or was it merely a case of him not trying because he knew he'd fail? Perhaps this was an attempt at reverse psychology?

Several quiet moments passed as her father continued to rearrange his magnets, again, her eyes going to the Romanian one her mother had given her father.

"I'm not sleeping with him," she felt an urge to assure him. "He's not pressuring me to either."

Her father glanced up and was trying to have some decorum and hide the relief on his face. He nodded and went back to his magnets and for this Wanda was glad. She didn't know what to say and she felt the feeling was mutual.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

John's birthday came and went. Once again it fell on a school night and his father was busy in a third world country. He talked to Wanda for a few hours on the phone and made plans to visit her on the weekend. That weekend also came and went, the couple spending time hanging out, kissing, the usual.

"You wanna be my date for Homecoming?" she asked him as they sat in their place, making out.

"It's on a Friday, isn't it," he frowned, trying to think of the logistics. "I'd definitely need to get a place to stay overnight, that or leave the dance early." Driving at night wasn't so much the problem, but driving an hour and half after already having driven there and danced all night, he didn't want to take the chance of falling asleep at the wheel.

"Maybe you could crash on Marie's couch?" she suggested.

He thought about that for a second, it would mean he wouldn't have to go far after the dance because she still lived on campus with her dad, "You think Coach Howlett would mind?"

"Don't think he would," she frowned as she mulled it over. "I'll ask her tomorrow."

"Your dad would like it," this occurred to him.

She laughed.

…

"You sent a text?" John poked his head through the open door of Kate's office.

"John," she waved him in absently as she marked a sheet of paper with a red pen, "one second."

He rocked on his feet as he waited, trying not to check his watch. Two hours and he'd be on the road to make the Homecoming Dance but he still had to get home, shower and change.

"Okay," she put her pen down and grabbed a file, "congratulations, you've impressed me. You've got the job."

John blinked, "Ah, thanks!"

"Don't thank me yet," she handed over two folders. "Need you to fill out your W-4 and sign that you've read the employee handbook, a few other forms, but that's all in the top folder," he started to flip through the pages, "the bottom is your first assignment. I want it on my desk Monday before 7am, I want to run it on the online evening edition."

"Right," he went to the assignment, it was going to require some research, talking to a few people, and that was what he could tell just from a glance.

"Something wrong?" she asked him with a raised brow.

He was supposed to spend this evening and tomorrow with this girlfriend… "No, no problem. Thanks, I really appreciate this."

"Don't thank me yet," she smiled at him, "this is only the beginning."

…

"He's here," Lorna was absolutely giddy, practically dancing around Wanda's room.

"Good," she said lightly as she attempted to finish putting on her crimson lipstick, "now you can leave."

"Isn't Alex so handsome?" her sister ignored her and went on about her date. Wanda maybe caught every third word.

"Don't keep him waiting," she shooed her away.

"Don't want him to think I'll just come a running," Lorna pouted.

"Yeah, the whole 'hard to get' thing…" Wanda frowned, "that looks about as good on you as the green hair."

"Hey," she put her hands on her hips, "Alex said it kinda suited me."

"He was humoring you, I'm sure," she shook her head, "now go. Let me have some minutia of peace before John gets here."

"Fine," the younger woman left in a little bit of a huff, she'd get over it.

The last thing Wanda needed to do was put on her bracelet, the one of roses that John had given her. Once it was successfully clasped, Wanda sat down on her bed with her phone in her hand, waiting for the call or text saying he was there.

Ten minutes passed and she was out of her room, heading down the lobby to see if maybe the text had gotten lost in the ether that is digital information. No one was around, all the students having already left for the dance. She didn't see John's jeep in the parking lot either. Could he have parked at Marie's and not gotten over to the dorms yet?

Another ten minutes went by and she debated if she should call him, what if he was hurt?

Just as she was bringing up his name to dial, she saw his vehicle head into the parking lot. Wanda was equal parts relieved and annoyed.

"Sorry," he said once he had parked and trotted over to her, "good news is, I got a job, bad news is, said job caused me to get on the road a little later than I was planning."

"You got a job," now she couldn't really be mad at him, "at the paper?"

"That's the one," he grinned, smoothing out the winkles in his tux.

"Congratulations," she smiled and kissed him, their lips lingering for a moment.

"Don't congratulate me yet," he took her arm and they headed towards the gym, "I got my first official paid assignment. It's due Monday morning and I have a ton of research to do… I don't think I can hang out with you tomorrow. In fact, I should get back as soon as I get up in the morning."

While that did disappoint Wanda more than she would have liked it to, she admitted, "Can't have you dropping the ball on your first official assignment, I totally understand."

"I'll make it up to you, I promise," he grinned at her and she couldn't stay mad at that face.

She smiled and squeezed his hand gently, "I'm sure you will."

…

"So, is that her?" John nodded his head towards the girl on Pietro's arm. She was pretty enough, a dark blond with the tips dyed black.

"Yeah, Crystal," Wanda shrugged, "I mean, she seems nice but there is just something about her, dunno, I swear she's not human, or maybe from the moon or something. Pietro though is 'positively smitten'."

"Ah, don't be too hard on him," John nudged her slightly, "I'm sure he thinks the same about me."

"True," she pressed her lips together into a thin line, "and I guess he's happy."

"Who's happy?" Marie asked as she sat down next to the couple. Due to a conference, the school was short a couple of chaperones and Marie was asked if she could stand in for Miss Munroe. Since Marie was studying to be a teacher, she might as well get some practice in on acting like one.

"Pietro and his girlfriend," Wanda gestured over to their general direction.

"Ah, yes," Marie nodded, "I've had to get on to them a few times," she chuckled, "and by the way, don't make me have to get onto you two as well."

"Hhmm," John gave her a teasing look, "tempting."

"I wonder how far she'd let us go," Wanda gave him a wicked look.

"You two are horrible," Marie shook her head, "perfect for each other."

They all had a good laugh, then Marie got back to her chaperoning duties. The two then danced and hung out, making fun of Kitty and Alex who were the Homecoming Queen and King. Eventually the night wound down and Wanda and John where the only two left as they were waiting for the chaperones to leave.

Accompanied by Coach Howlett and Marie, the couple walked with them towards the housing, dropping Wanda off at her dorm on the way.

"I'll come by and see you before I leave in the morning," he promised her then, mindful that they were not alone, he kissed her sweetly. "Goodnight, Wanda."

"Goodnight, John," she smiled at him and turned towards her dorm, looking back a couple of times as she made her way inside.

A bit awkwardly he joined Rogue and Coach Howlett as they made their way to their on campus house, stopping by his ute to grab his bag. When they got to the Howlett's, the Coach handed him a blanket and a pillow and retired for the night.

Rogue stayed up for a few more minutes, making herself some tea, "How's Yale?"

"It's been good," he told her, "but I got the feeling it will only get tougher from here."

"I feel the same way about Columbia," she nodded.

"You talked to Remy lately?" he asked as he laid the blanket across the sofa.

"No," she frowned, pouring her tea, "but it doesn't matter, I'm kinda seeing someone at the moment anyway."

"Oh?" he rifled through his bag to find his pajamas. "I thought you were doing the whole 'single' thing for awhile."

"Well, I am," she didn't sound so sure, "and we're not really dating, just going out for coffee a lot."

"Ah," he tried not to chuckle. "I'm going to go change, I'm knackered."

"I hear ya," she headed towards her bedroom, "turn all the lights off when you're ready to sleep."

"Will do," he made his way to the bathroom and got himself ready for bed.

As he curled up on the sofa his mind drifted back to Wanda. He hadn't even had time to stop and get her a rose because he got out of the print office so much later than he meant to. At least she understood, this job was a good stepping stone and he didn't have any leeway to work with, yet.

He had been really looking forward to spending time with her, kissing and holding her, but now he was going to be neck deep in a local 'scandal' of only medium importance. Really, it was only a step above a fluff piece meant to test his skills even further.

He's make this up to Wanda, he promised he would.

…

"There you go," Kate held up her tablet pc, "you first official by-line."

John stared at the screen, he could hardly believe it.

"Ah, the first time," the assistant editor chuckled, "I remember that warm fuzzy feeling."

He couldn't help but blush at her words.

"Savor it," she gave him a light pat on the shoulder and his body stiffened, he took a breath and remembered to stay calm, "cause from here on out it will only get tedious, annoying, painful..." she leaned in and gave him a grin, "and you'll love every second of it."

John chuckled, his mood lightening. "I don't doubt that."

"Good," she winked at him, "come on, let's celebrate, us 'young wipper-snappers' are heading down the bar, you're welcome to join."

"Um," he frowned, "I'm only 19."

"I'm almost 23 and I've been drinking for five years," she winked, "besides, you're Australian, right? Isn't your drinking age, like, birth?"

All he could do was laugh.

Half an hour later he was sitting at the bar with Kate and a few of the other younger staff members though he was the youngest. It made him feel as if there was a bit more pressure on him as a writer because he was the youngest but like all things he shrugged it off. It's not like they could do anything worse to him than had already been done.

"So, what do you want," Kate asked as she sat next to him in the booth, "Fosters?"

John blanched, "No one actually drinks that in Australia."

"Really?" she nodded thoughtfully, "Learn something new every day."

"Get him a Coors," the older Copy Editor said, "let the guppy start easy."

The two went to get drinks for everyone and came back, sliding a Coors over at John. He gave it an experimental taste, it wasn't bad, wasn't good either.

"Know what you mean," Kate laughed at him as she sat next to him, "you look more like a Vodka and Redbull kind of guy."

"You know," he absently looked at the nutrition label on the beer… honestly, why does a beer need a nutrition label, "I've always wanted to try a Flaming Sambuca."

"Oh," she looked at him appreciatively, "the man has a taste for spice and elderberries, exotic."

"Nah," he shrugged, "I just like things that are on fire."

"I'll drink to that," she tipped her beer against his and they both took a swig.

John's phone alerted him to a text, he pulled it out of his pocket and saw it was from Wanda: "Read the article! Congrats! It's awesome! So Proud!"

He texted back: "Thanks! My first by-line! /ecstatic!"

"Who's that?" Kate asked and when he looked up she shrugged, "I'm a reporter, I'm nosey by nature."

"Oh, it's okay," he slipped his phone back into his jeans, "it's my girlfriend, Wanda."

There was a significant pause, "You have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah," he sighed, "she's a senior at Xavier's."

"That's, what, two hours from here?" she frowned, "A bit of a long distant relationship."

He debating telling her that the article made him miss out on seeing his girlfriend but didn't want to sound like he was making any demands, he _was_ the new guy, "It's early days yet, we'll work out the details."

"Yes," Kate smiled and held up her drink, "early days yet," they once again clinked their beers together and took a long draft of the liquid. "Next up, I'm going to get you your Flaming Sambuca."

Good thing John always chose to listen to Wade… otherwise John might have suffered a terrible hangover in the morning… his dad was a genius when it came to avoiding those things while still getting absolutely smashed.


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

John wasn't sure he was going to pull it off, but he told Kate he had a wedding to go to and she gave his assignment to someone else. He didn't really like having to do that, have any article taken away from him, but he hadn't gotten to see Wanda much and he couldn't let her down for this.

Granted, it was just Warren's wedding to Candy, they weren't even sure why they were invited… but Italian Crostoli was on the line!

Parking his ute at Xavier's, Pietro, who had also been invited, drove, picking up his girlfriend Crystal on the way. When the twin got out to fetch his date, the two took the moment to share a much needed kiss. Sure, they talked to each other every day through one medium or another but they found that the lack of a physical connection, after they fought so hard to have one due to John's condition, was leaving a hole in their relationship.

It wasn't that they needed to kiss or sleep with each other, though it had crossed his mind many of times, after all, he was a nineteen year old male with a very beautiful girlfriend, but they simply needed to feel each other's presence, to know they were there even if they didn't actually touch.

Of course, both would deny that such a thing occurred between them.

John was not a touchy-feely kind of person and Wanda wasn't clingy by any definition of the word.

But they needed each other nevertheless.

They reached the wedding with a modicum of small talk. John was beginning to think Wanda was right about Crystal, the woman did seem like she was from another planet. Thankfully, once they made it past the security checkpoint, signed the registry, and left their gifts on the table, they two groups split up.

The reception was being held in the same, large, almost-castle-like building as the wedding so Wanda had to wait for her pastries. She argued they could have just come to the reception but Pietro was going to the wedding, because Crystal wanted to go to the wedding, and it would look rather obvious for her to appear later than her twin. John really didn't mind, a wedding was good for people watching.

Joy, boredom, romanticism, and jealously, all these emotions played out on people's faces during the ceremony.

"Hey, mon ami," Remy approached, looking rather dapper in a classic 50s era tuxedo, which was perfectly disheveled giving the man that 'rolled out of bed after sex' look.

"A little much, don't you think?" John glanced at his friend's appearance noting that Wanda wasn't terribly impressed with Remy but several women were checking him out.

"Would anyone expect anything less from me?" he grinned.

John looked at Wanda who shrugged, it was true, if Remy had come to the wedding dressed like a normal human being people would have thought something was wrong with him. He did have on a pair of Ray-Bans to cover his eyes, not everyone there would have been used to or even known about his genetic mutation.

As they gathered in the receiving area, the usher's not feeling the need to force them into their seats yet, it became something of a mini-high school reunion as several of their former classmates had also been invited. Seeing as it had only been a few months since graduation for some of them, there wasn't really anything new to be noted, although there was plenty of interesting twists to discover about the ones who had been graduated a year or more.

Not long before the wedding was due to start, Marie showed up… with a date.

"Wanda, John," she made introductions, "this is Joseph," she gestured to the man who looked to be a few years Rogue's senior with light blonde, almost white, hair and very European features, "Joseph, this is my best friend Wanda and her boyfriend Saint-John."

"Pleasure to finally meet you," he gave them a moderately firm handshake as he smiled and spoke in a definitely continental accent, "Anna Marie speaks of you often."

John was a little taken back by the use of Marie's full name, thankfully Wanda had him covered, "Yes, we've heard about you as well."

_If he says 'only good things, I hope' then he has no imagination,_ John thought.

"Good things, I would hope," he gave a light laugh and John looked away so they wouldn't see him roll his eyes. However, things were about to get that much more interesting.

"Bonjour, Rogue," Remy smoothly walked up beside them, taking Marie's hand to brush his lips across her knuckles, "pleasure to see you again."

"Uh, hi, Remy," Rogue said with a touch of nervousness in her voice, "didn't expect to see you here."

"I was invited," he smiled and then he finally seemed to register the man standing next to her, "it would be rude, non?" he held out his hand, "Remy LeBeau."

"Joseph Eisenhardt," the man replied and silence descended as a stare down commenced between the two men.

"Oh, look," Marie pointed towards the door into the grand hall, "the ushers want us to take our seats."

"I dunno," Wanda grinned wickedly, he loved it when she did that, "I think things were finally getting interesting out here."

Rogue shot them a dirty look and proceeded to step away, pulling Joseph with her, "Let's find our seat."

"Let's," Remy said through clenched teeth and gave a John a glare, "and we'll have words later."

"What I do?" John asked but Remy was already stalking after Marie who attempted to get lost in the crowd.

"Remind me to thank Crystal for wanting to come," Wanda was chuckling, "the pre-show was so worth it."

…

Is it sad that John could tell Candy wrote her own vows and Warren got his off the internet?

Once the ceremony was over, the massive amounts of people filtered out after the newlyweds who proceeded over to a beautiful staircase to take photos with the wedding party. They had opted for a buffet so people could come and go as they pleased and this was John and Wanda's next stop.

"You," Remy stepped in front of them.

"Um," John pointed past him , "you're blocking the buffet table."

Remy glanced over at Wanda who gave him a deadly stare and wordlessly he let the woman pass, he knew what was good for his health.

"What?" John said as Remy put up his hand to block his passage.

"You told me to leave Rogue alone," he said quietly, "'forget about her, give yourself goals', and I listened to you."

"Yeah?" he blinked, "So?"

"So?" the man practically choked, "So this was my goal! Give Rogue her space then conveniently run into her here, reminisce, go out for coffee later. I was even going to be good and not make a move on her!"

"Not a bad plan," he nodded appreciatively.

"Yeah, except she shows up with… him," he said frustratingly. "I mean, did you look at him? All stuffy and 'proper'… he… he looks like Mr Lensherr for Pete's sake!"

John blinked, taking a second to think about that, "I dunno, I mean, they have the same strong Germanic facial features but the eyes are all wrong."

"Point is," Remy started getting fidgety, "she has a date. _I_ could have been that date."

"Mate, relax," John put his hands on both of Remy's shoulders, a move that surprised John seeing as a year ago he wouldn't have fathomed doing such a thing, "think about it, she brought a date, a man she's only known a couple of months, to a big wedding. What does that say?"

"That she has a new boyfriend," he growled the last word.

"That she's either so confident with Joseph you're screwed regardless," he crossed his arms, looking smug, "or she's trying to run him off, I mean, seriously, who asks a man you've only known two months to a wedding? That's just asking to get the guy to take off."

Remy's face got a little screwy as he considered this, "You really think she's trying to get rid of him?"

"It's a possibility," John shrugged. "Regardless, she isn't going to think about getting back with you until she thinks you've 'found yourself'… getting into a pissing match with Joseph will not win you any points."

"Hhhmmm," his friend got that look in his eye.

"And you didn't hear anything after the word 'possibility'," John frowned.

…

Wanda was on her fifth, sixth?, pastry when she spotted Marie alone at the chocolate covered strawberry display.

"So," Wanda slid up next to her friend, "Joseph."

"What about him?" Marie frowned, picking up a particularly juicy looking strawberry.

"He seems… nice," she nibbled on one of her stolen treats.

"He is nice," Marie frowned at her.

Wanda rolled her eyes, "Okay, he's the exact opposite of Remy."

"That's not true," the pair had to move away for others, "not completely."

"Do enlighten me," she asked conspiratorially.

"He may not look or act it," Marie chewed her lip, "but Joseph is a really passionate person."

"Seriously?" she gave a look that showed just how much she believed that.

"He is," her friend said adamantly, "he's active in a lot of the campus political groups, he runs fundraisers for literacy and domestic abuse awareness programs. That's actually why I brought him, he promised to be subtle but he's trying to build more connections for these fundraisers."

"Oh," Wanda took that in, "you go for the rebel and the beatnik… who knew?"

"Joseph is not a beatnik," Marie rolled her eyes, then paused, "but Remy did check out a book on Beat Poetry from the library once."

"Speaking of which," Wanda glanced around, "I don't see either of them. Where did they go?"

Marie looked around, stepping up on her toes for a better look but also apparently failing to see Joseph or Remy, "Ah, hell."

…

John was torn, he knew he should be the good boyfriend and grab Wanda so she could share in watching the show but he didn't want to miss any of the good bits himself!

Joseph had been talking to someone and was now making his way across the grand ballroom where the reception was taking place. There were pillars holding up the vaulted ceiling creating a sort of open hall down the two sides of the room. Remy cut Joseph off near one of the pillars and smoothly maneuvered him into the more private area beyond.

Okay, Remy went smoothly, Joseph more like flinched and went with the flow. Remy had taken his sunglasses off and as much as John knew his friend was sensitive how some reacted to the mutation, Remy never denied that sometimes having 'demon eyes' came in handy.

"Joseph, Joe," John heard his friend say, "can I call you Joe?"

"I'd rather you not," Joseph said dryly.

"Well, the thing is, Joe," Remy put his arm around the man's shoulder, "Rogue's a friend of mine, a good friend, and you know what that means, right?"

"Take your arm off of me," the man attempted to remove the appendage but failed, "and what do you mean, what rogue?"

Remy stared at the would-be-suitor for a moment, then chuckled, "You know, why don't you let me worry about that."

Joseph managed to get free and looked what could be only described as 'very cross'. "I take it this has something to with Anna Marie."

"Anna Marie," Remy rolled his eyes and gestured to Joseph while looking at John, "can you get a load of this guy?"

"I see now," Joseph crossed his arms, "you're the ex. Anna Marie never mentioned you by name."

"Really now?" he played off that it didn't faze him but John knew the man's wheels were turning.

"Your attempts at intimidation are appalling," Joseph looked like scowling was beneath him.

"Is that what I'm doing?" Remy turned towards the man and used his height, stature, and eyes to bear down on him, "Here I thought I was just being friendly."

Silence settled between the two until, "Remy LeBeau, just what do you think you're doing?"

"Moi?" Remy turned and put his arm around Joseph again, "Thought I'd get to know Joe here a little better. Make sure he's treating my friend right."

"Uh huh," Rogue stalked up to them and forcefully removed Remy's arm and pulled Joseph away from him. "You can be such a tool, Remy."

"Are you calling me useful for a great many things?" he grinned at her.

She scowled at him and led her boyfriend away in a huff.

"No blood was spilled," Wanda said wryly, "I'm impressed."

"Day ain't over yet," Remy continued to grin and sauntered off in the direction Rogue and Joseph went.

"Remy is a smart man," John frowned, "so how can he be so dumb at times?"

"The same way you can," he noticed his girlfriend was looking at him with disapproval. "Why didn't you come get me?"

"No time," he admitted.

She frowned with a slight glare but seemed to concede the point.

John grinned and pulled his phone from where it was half hanging out of his pocket. He clicked a few things and was quite pleased with the results. "Who's the best boyfriend ever?"

He handed over the device which was queued up to the latest recording, she could see Remy only a few feet from Joseph in the first frame.

"Yes," she grinned wickedly, "I knew there was a reason I kept you around."


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

"I'm going to go get laid."

John did not need to know that.

"That's real mature, Remy," John frowned as they sat in a bar, his friend using a conveniently fake ID to get them beers.

"Hey, I haven't gotten any in over a year," he said pointedly, though in a whispered voice, "and if Rogue would rather have her 'socially conscious' and 'politically active' Mr-Lensherr-look-alike then she can have him."

"He doesn't really look all that like Mr Lensherr," John tried to say but his friend kept mumbling.

"I don't need her to be happy," Remy took a swig of his beer.

"That's true," he started to say.

"Now a blonde with really…" he put his hands up as if he was mimicking touching a pair of boobs, "shapely legs… yeah… that would make me happy."

"I think you've had too much to drink, mate," John shook his head, "the's line 'huge tracks of land'."

Remy gave that serious thought, "What would I do with land?"

Sighing, he let the man get it out of his system, random mumbling and all. Eventually John was able to get his friend out of the bar and down the street to John's apartment. By the time they made it through the door, Remy was almost passed out.

Foggy looked up from where he was using the kitchen table as a desk, "I hope he's a quiet drunk."

"Lay off him," John half-dragged his friend towards his room, "he just hit the realization that the love of his life doesn't need him."

"Ouch," his roommate frowned.

"Now, if only he can realize he doesn't need her," he pulled Remy through the door and tossed him onto the bed, "then maybe they can get back together."

Slipping off Remy's boots and sunglasses, John left him snoozing. Taking a pillow and blanket into the living room, he told his roommate, "Gonna crash on the sofa, let him sleep it off on the bed."

"He going to be okay?" the man asked.

"Alcohol wise? Yeah, he didn't drink that much, I think most of that is more emotional than anything," John made himself up a nice spot to sleep.

"Good, cause if he makes a mess—"

"I'm cleaning it up," he chuckled.

…

John had already eaten breakfast and was working on a homework assignment when Remy came stumbling out of the bedroom. "You're alive."

"Apparently," he staggered towards the coffee, John being sure to have a batch made up.

Letting his friend wake up, John went back to his work, typing what he had originally written by hand. Eventually Remy flopped down on the sofa beside him, still looking a little ragged but there was color in his face. "Thanks for the use of your bed."

"Just don't make a habit out of it," he continued to type away at a hundred and fifteen words a minute, "this sofa is like a rock."

Remy chuckled then looked around, "It's Saturday, mon ami, shouldn't you be off to see Wanda?"

"She has a debate tournament or something," he frowned, "and I have a pile of homework. Trying for next weekend."

His friend was silent before saying, "Gotta be rough man."

"Has its moments," he replied quietly.

"Any, ah, movement…" Remy spoke awkwardly, "you two… um."

John stopped typing and gave his friend a funny look, "What is your obsession with me and Wanda's physical relationship?"

"It's not an obsession," he quickly defended, "it's just, well, I really don't understand it," the man winced at his words.

"What is there to understand?" John shook his head. "We kiss, we touch-ish, that's it."

"But why?" he held up his hand to let him continue before John could reply, "Let me explain, I first had sex when I was 13, maybe 14, depends on when my real birthday actually is."

"13?" John blinked, the concept making him a little uncomfortable.

"Long story, involved the girl I was arranged to be married to," he waved him off, "anyway, you know me, I've had a lot of not-girlfriends, slept with several of them, but most I never got that far with because of the whole not-girlfriend thing. Now that, I understand. As much as I wanted Rogue, I couldn't fault that she didn't want to get physically involved with someone who couldn't commit."

"How enlightened of you," John said wryly.

"My point is," Remy ignored him, "is that relationships, whatever their form, have always been physical to me. It's hard for me to understand how you and Wanda, two people who really dig each other, who have no relationship barriers, do not have any moralistic views against pre-marital sex, and who obviously have some pent up passion cause I've seen the way you two kiss, can't 'get it on'. I just… I can't wrap my head around that."

"It's me, alright," John almost shouted through gritted teeth, "just drop it."

Remy stared at him for a second, "You're way too young to suffer from impotence."

"Seriously?" John threw his hands up in an 'oh my god' fashion. "The world does not revolve around sex, Remy."

"Yes, it does," his friend wasn't fazed, "you're going to be a journalist, right, sex sells, remember? Our main reason for existing is to copulate and procreate."

John buried his face in his hands, mumbling.

"Sorry, didn't catch that," Remy said.

With a sigh, he lifted his head and faced the music, "For you, touch is all about the pleasure. Be it holding hands or going all the way. For me, touch…" he sighed again, shaking his head, "touch has always been about pain. The only time my dad physically touched me it left bruises," the words just started to spill out of his mouth, "no one was ever there to comfort me, to hold my hand, to hug me and tell me everything was going to be okay. My brain doesn't seem to be able to process touch as anything but a prelude to pain and I hate it. Hate it, hate it. I hate not being able to control something so basic."

By the time he was done with his rant he was breathing heavy, his face surely red with anger, though at exactly what he wasn't completely sure.

For his part, Remy simply stared at him passively until John calmed down, which at that point he said, "Now, doesn't it feel better to finally say that out loud?"

Upon consideration, it kinda did, and so John said, "I hate you."

Remy grinned and tapped him lightly on the shoulder, "Good, means I'm doing my job," and he stood up.

"And what job is that?" John asked as Remy made his way back to the coffee pot.

"Why, of being your best friend, mon ami," Remy winked and poured himself another cup.

John grumbled and leaned back into the sofa… having to admit that finally saying those words to someone did have a bit of a cathartic effect… not enough to cure him of his issues, but it was a start.

…

"Hey, nice job," Jubliee told her as they girls got ready for gym class, "I heard you really put people in their place during the debate tournament, won the school a trophy."

"Not my fault if they failed to shore up their argument properly," Wanda shrugged, slipping inside her cubicle.

"I heard that you won on a pro-death penalty stance," Kitty said from her cubicle, "and got to the final round on a pro-abortion stance, you can't really believe in those things?"

Wanda sighed, tugging off her clothes, "It doesn't matter what I believe, it only matters that I win."

"So you play Devil's Advocate then?" Jubilee asked.

"No," she grabbed her shorts and pulled them on, "that denotes that on some level you think your side is wrong. You want to win at a debate, or in a court of law, then you don't make your side to be anything but the right side, this is the way it is, the other side is advocating the devil," she paused for a second as she put on her shirt, "unless you're employing irony, which is a legitimate strategy."

"Now I know why I never joined debate," Kitty frowned as she exited her cubicle at the same time Wanda did, "I could never detach myself like that."

"It's not about detaching either," she told the girl plainly, "a judge and jury will see right through someone without conviction."

"So what is it then?" the X-Girl crossed her arms.

"It's about…" Wanda paused, not even sure why she was defending herself to the bubbly blonde but she couldn't stop now, "it's about seeing things through. If you are given the argument to make then you make it, with every fiber of your being you defend yourself and strike out at your attackers. Sometimes you're given a choice of a side, sometimes you aren't, the point is, you either win or you quit, you don't do anything half-assed."

"This is why I like computers," Kitty frowned, "they only do what they're told, they don't argue unless you've programmed them to."

A shout from outside reminded them they better hurry and the conversation was dropped. Wanda did have to give the girl some props, it would be nice if people were like computers… and could be programmed, or in John's case re-programmed, with ease, but then that wasn't her call to make.

…

"Wanda," a voice called out to her in the hall and she looked over to see Miss Munroe, "a minute, would you?"

Her last class of the day was over so she shrugged and headed over to the woman's classroom.

"You're putting your application into Harvard," Miss Munroe started the conversation.

"Yeah," she said cautiously.

"Charles is quite proud of you," the teacher smiled, "but he's afraid he won't be able to give your application process as much attention as he'd like and wanted me offer my help, should you need it."

"Oh," she had to think of what to say, "thanks, I've, uh, got a lot of it together already. A fresh pair of eyes would probably be a good thing though."

"And that I can give you," she nodded.

"I'll bring everything tomorrow then," Wanda told her, "and you can take your time, I still have weeks before I can even submit anything."

"Of course," Miss Munroe smiled, "I'll do my due-diligence."

"Ah, thanks, Miss Munroe," she offered the woman a small smile.

"My pleasure," the teacher said, "you've come a long way from the girl who tried to flunk out just so she could be sent back to Romania."

Wanda groaned and dropped her head, she was never going to be able to live that down.

"We already talked about that," Miss Munroe assured her, "you were still recovering from your mother's sudden death and being moved to another country, it was understandable that you would lash out."

"And almost ruined my chances to get into someplace like Harvard," she shook her head in disgust, "I wasn't thinking long term."

"Not everything in life can be planned out and mapped," the older woman pointed out.

"Still have to think ahead," Wanda countered, "can't just hope for the best."

"True, but you're still young, you should enjoy the adventure while it's still there," she smiled and then quickly changed subjects, "I see you're still with Saint-John."

"Yeah," she awkwardly answered, "when he can make it down here."

"That's understandable, long distance relationships can be hard," Miss Munroe nodded. "I know you had my sex ed class awhile back, I just wanted to reiterate that if you need someone to talk to about… personal feminine issues, I respect all my students privacy."

Wanda frowned and tilted her head to the side, "Are you reminding me of this because I don't have a mother? Did father put you up to this?"

The teacher blinked, quickly gathering herself, "I assure you, I do not speak to my student's parents about such things, it would be a violation of their trust."

Taking a moment to judge the woman, Wanda could at least believe that her father had no hand in this, still, "Your class was very thorough, thank you, I don't need any further mothering from you or anyone else."

With those words she turned on her heels and headed out of the classroom. Part of her knew that the woman only meant well, trying to reach out and be there for her… but Miss Munroe was sadly mistaken if she believe Wanda needed her, or anyone.

Wanda was quite capable of taking care of herself, thank you very much.


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

"It's kinda tradition," he told her as they walked down the street, "me and dad watch all our favorite _Golden Girls_ episodes, the owner of Costa Azure always has an extra chef dedicated to cooking our chimichungas, and this year," he paused, a smile forming on his lips, "I can say _Merry Christmas, Dad_, and actually mean it."

"I'm happy for you, John," and she was, it was good that he had a healthy relationship with his father, it went a long way to repairing the damage from his sperm donor.

But, she missed him, seriously missed him, not that she would ever voice such thoughts out loud. They didn't get to spend nearly enough time together and she hated to admit that this was starting to bother her. She was getting ridiculous thoughts that maybe he would move on like her father thought he might. Already he talked about this woman, Kate, far too often than Wanda liked, a fact that she chided herself for.

Wanda wasn't that kind of girl, not clutchy or clingy, wasn't going to start making demands on him, nope, that was for girls who didn't trust their man. Wanda trusted John, knew he wouldn't cheat on her… however, would he end their relationship before he had a chance to… that was entirely plausible.

They reached their destination and she shuffled away all her misgivings and worries.

Their former classmate Piotr went to art school right out of Xavier's and while he had only spent one semester at the school he already had his first showing over the Winter break. He was asked to be one of the side exhibits that flanked a well known artist. Basically the equivalent of being the opening act of a band.

Of course, Kitty had to tell everyone when she found out, hoping to get as many people there to see Piotr's art as possible. As Wanda had seen his artwork and known it to be quite nice, plus it was a good reason to get out of the house over the holiday, she decided to go and John was available before he went to California. It was a win-win situation.

"Art is so subjective you know," John frowned as they took a tour of the main exhibit of what was being described as 'retro-impressionist' paintings, "and not just painting, but writing, music. You have trends where one style is more popular than another… but if you get in at the right time you can literally throw paint on a canvas, call it art, and then you become a house hold name."

"Pollock?" Wanda asked if she was referring to that particular artist.

"You just proved my point," they moved to the next piece of art, "I'm not saying that his stuff isn't art, but would he have been famous if he tried that at any other time? Van Gogh didn't become famous until after he died. Poe died penniless. King and Rowling were rejected time and again. Makes you wonder just how much is out there that never gets shared with the world simply because they didn't time it right and were ignored."

Wanda watched her boyfriend carefully has he rambled on, he did make some sense but she gathered there was something more there, "King and Rowling kept trying and see where it got them, as for Poe, that was mostly his own fault."

"Yeah," he sighed, shaking his head.

She was going to say something when they both stopped, looked at each other, then back to what had captured their attention.

"Remy?" John called out.

"Hhmm?" the man lifted his head from where it was buried against a woman's neck and ample bosom. "Oh, hey, Pyro, Wanda, what you doing here?"

"To see Piotr's exhibit," Wanda gestured over to the side room which they hadn't gotten to yet, she then got a better look of the woman, tall, lean, and beautiful with long white hair like Miss Munroe's but with creamy white skin.

"The big guy is showing his art?" Remy blinked then put his hand to his head, "of course, _P. Rasputin_, how did I miss that?"

"You were occupied?" John offered, gesturing not so subtly to Remy's date.

"Felicia Hardy," she offered her hand.

"Felicia," Remy continued introductions as they all shook, "this is one of my best friends, Saint-John, though I like to call him Pyro, and this is his girlfriend, Wanda."

"Oh," recognition came over the woman's face, "Remy has talked about you two, especially you," her eyes turned to John, "I have you to thank for meeting Remy."

"You do?" John frowned.

"You gave him the idea of the _Sneaker_ business," Felicia said questionably, "did you not?"

"Oh, well yeah, I did that," John chuckled.

"Some jobs are two-man, or, one man, one woman," Remy winked at Felicia, "meet my new business partner."

"Mixing business and pleasure?" Wanda said dryly.

"Why not?" Felicia smirked. "It certainly makes business a lot less… dull."

"I bet," she tried not to frown. In reality, she was torn, she knew how much Marie liked Remy but the man needed to learn how to exist on his own before they ever had a chance to get back together. However, she wasn't sure this relationship he had with Felicia counted for or against him moving on and becoming his own man.

It was mostly the idea that Remy was running around having casual sex while Marie hadn't even gone nearly as far with Joseph as she had with Remy that bothered Wanda. It was almost like he was cheating on her, which he technically wasn't.

With a mental sigh she tried to just push it all away. Her own relationship was too damn hard to figure out, she didn't need to invest in her friend's problems as well. She could be like Kitty and get involved and try to do a whole bunch of crap… but that wasn't her. Wanda would help Marie if she asked but otherwise she was staying out of it.

"Well, uh," John was obviously feeling a little awkward about the situation too, "we should finish looking at the exhibit."

"We started from the other side," Remy pointed out that they weren't even halfway through yet, obviously sidelined by other endeavors. "Have you seen Piotr's stuff yet?"

"We're going there next," he told him.

"Okay," Remy nodded, "we'll finish our round and meet you in there, maybe we can all go out for coffee or something afterwards?"

"Sounds like fun," Felicia agreed.

"Sure," John glanced at Wanda who gave a shrug, "why not."

"See you in a few then," Remy smiled and the couple moved past to the next piece of art work.

"Wow," John said in a droll way, "when the boy rebounds, he sure does rebound."

"I don't want to talk about it," she rubbed her forehead as they walked to the next display, "and Marie never has to know about this."

"Agreed."

…

As awkward as it was, John welcomed the distraction of Remy who obviously went out and got laid as he said he would. This meant he didn't have to dwell on other things. Seeing someone be successful in their art always made him a bit depressed. He'd walk into a bookstore and feel so melancholy.

He'd see a book and think 'no way I could ever be that good'. He'd see another and think 'if this is the trash that gets published, I'll never make it'.

The art show wasn't nearly as bad seeing as he couldn't draw stick figures to save his life, but then he thought of the multi-talented people who could draw and write, like many of his favorite web comics. The more and more he thought of the success of other people the more and more he came to the conclusion that he would never gain that kind of fame… unless maybe he happened to be at the right place at the right time.

"This one is really good," Wanda commented as they viewed one of the first paintings in Piotr's exhibit, it was a pseudo-impressionist painting of a sunset. "I like the colors."

"There's a lot of red in it," John chuckled and she smirked at him.

"Wanda, Saint-John," a familiar accented voice came up beside them. "Good of you to come."

"Piotr," Wanda nodded to the man, "after what you did in art class I have to admit, I was interested to see what you've been doing."

"Ah, of course," he smiled at them knowingly, "and Kitty would not stop bugging you through mid-finales week."

"A few threats may have been made," she chuckled.

"My Katya does get excited," he said almost apologetically. "You enjoying yourselves though, no?"

"We are, mate," John assured him, "got some quality work here."

"Thank you," he blushed, then cleared his throat, "well, enjoy the rest of the exhibit, I'm sure you want to catch up with your friend."

"Our friend," John frowned, "did Remy beat us in here?"

"Remy?" a question etched across the Russian's face, "I speak of Marie, she came by earlier," he looked around then pointed towards the end of the exhibit, "there she is."

Sure enough, looking at the second to last painting was Marie and her new beau Joseph.

"Well, I will leave you," Piotr bowed away to meet Scott and Jean who had just walked through the entrance.

Wanda and John spent a good minute looking at their friend who never seemed to notice them as she was so engrained in a conversation with her boyfriend.

"What should we do?" John finally asked.

"I don't know," Wanda chewed her lip, "I don't want to get involved in their relationship drama but I don't know if not doing anything and letting them run into each other would be just as much meddling as cutting Remy off before he comes in here."

"They're almost done," John pointed out," maybe they'll leave before Remy shows, he could be finding himself occupied again."

"Yes…" his girlfriend gave a little chuckle, "are you as morbidly interested in seeing what would happen if the two groups did meet?"

"Yes," he didn't even have to think about it… this was epic storybook drama right here in the making.

Things turned interesting in that after Jean and Scott were greeted by Piotr, they moved on to start the exhibit from the other side, promptly running into Marie and Joseph and they struck up a conversation. They'd probably be there for a bit.

"Ignorance is bliss?" he offered.

"I can get behind that," she nodded and they proceeded to the next painting, all the while keeping their eye on Marie and the other entrance from the main room.

They didn't have to wait too terribly long as about four paintings later, Remy and Felicia came through the entrance from the main exhibit, laughing loudly and generally enjoying themselves. So enwrapped with each other, Remy didn't seem to notice Marie standing off to the side with Joseph, Jean and Scott.

Of course, everyone noticed the noisy couple.

Piotr, either being brave, or more likely oblivious, walked up to Remy and greeted him. John and Wanda were too far away to hear exactly what was said but the few words and general gestures spoke of a similar conversation as they had had with the Russian. John subconsciously took a step back in order to get both Remy and Marie in his peripheral vision, not wanting to miss a thing.

Remy seemed to have noticed Marie over Piotr's shoulder as there was a slight, almost unnoticeable pause in his demeanor.

Marie turned back to Jean and Scott, said something, and then headed for the door, Joseph in tow.

"Aw," Wanda frowned, "that was anti-climatic."

"It did lack an expectant amount of fireworks," he nodded and then he got a little hopeful as Jean and Scott headed towards the group.

With a glance, the two agreed that it was safe to approach and that they really wanted to hear what was going to be said.

"Felicia," Remy said, "these are more former classmates from Xavier's, Boy Scout and Prom Queen."

Scott rolled his eyes, at least John assumed so, it was hard to tell with the man wearing those stupid sunglasses. "Scott Summers," he politely offered his hand.

"Jean Grey," the redhead also introduced herself.

Then Kitty showed up with coffee, she had made a run for her and Piotr, leaving Felicia to remark that it was turning into one big High School Reunion for Remy. Several words were passed as small talk was made, Scott explaining that he decided to go to John Hopkins after all as he didn't get into Yale. Remy then explained in a roundabout way what he and Felicia did for a living, or was starting to. Apparently they only had a few clients at the moment, but with the payout being fairly big, that would work for now as they built a reputation.

There was an underlying level of tension that Kitty was oblivious to. Finally, it was Jean to broach the elephant in the room, "Piotr, Marie had to go but she wanted us to tell you that she really enjoyed your work, definitely email her when your next showing is."

Felicia was quicker than she looked and must have noticed the air change at the mention of the woman, "Marie?"

Remy started to say something and John could see the wheels turning in his head, John knew he'd pay for this later but the prankster in him hadn't had a chance to have any fun lately, "Remy's ex-girlfriend. Not the ex-fiancée though. Don't want to get those two confused."

Oh yeah, he was definitely going to pay for that later but the look on Remy's face was priceless as John dropped that bomb and Felicia, for her part, seemed to revel in it. "Oh, the ex-girlfriend," she purred the word as if she was a cat, "how interesting. Would have liked to have met her."

At that point everyone found a convenient excuse to be somewhere else.

"So," John grinned at Remy as Felicia and Wanda moved on to look at a painting, "we going out for coffee still?"

"Sure," his friend replied with a straight face, "how else am I gonna poison you for a) not warning me about Marie and b) telling Felicia about her!"

"Okay," he continued to grin, "but remember, no cyanide, I don't care for almonds."

Remy stared at him like he was crazy, then shook his head and moved towards the girls.

"Arsenic is good," John added helpfully, "and Ricin, though that can take a bit to kick in…"

…

Coffee with Remy and Felicia was interesting. The white haired beauty was pretty smart, not a bimbo at all, which made it harder not to like her.

Again, Wanda didn't know if she should be glad Remy and Marie had both moved on, this way her two friends weren't in what could potentially be a volatile relationship… but at the same time the two seemed to be made for each other.

Yeah, she was seriously not caring for relationship drama… at all…

"We should get going," John looked at his watch.

"Still early, mon ami," Remy was in much better spirits now.

"To you, maybe," Wanda frowned, "but father wants me back by two a.m. and it's over an hour drive."

"That's rough," Felicia gave her a sympathetic smile.

After saying goodnight, John and Wada got into his jeep and made the long drive back to Salem Center.

"You crashing at Marie's again?" Wanda asked as they hit the highway.

"Yeah," he nodded, "but I think I might need to look into other arrangements, might be wearing out my welcome."

"Oh?" she frowned.

"Well," he laughed nervously, "I think Coach forgot last time I was coming over… he and Miss Munroe walked in doing something I really didn't need to see."

Wanda let out a laugh then covered her mouth, "That's horrible."

"Yeah," John shook his head and then got his eyes back on the road, "so I'll either get a hotel or leave earlier, you know, the drive isn't too bad now that I've gotten used to it."

"I don't want you to put yourself in a position to get yourself hurt," she frowned.

"Don't worry," she threw her a reassuring grin, "I won't ever drive if I feel I can't make it."

"Good," that did make her more relieved.

They continued on with small talk for the drive. The conversation turned to school and related topics. Eventually John started to talk about his work on the paper, how it was coming along really well. As he spoke, every other sentence or so included commentary on his Assistant Editor, Kate. He spoke of her highly as a talented individual who was giving him pointers and general help.

It really was beneath Wanda to be jealous, it was such a tawdry emotion.

However, it annoyed her to no end as she thought of all the time this Kate was getting to spend with John was time Wanda didn't. It was ridiculous though, John showed no signs that he was interested in Kate at all that way, nor that he had any less interest in Wanda, and of course, Wanda was the only person he let get really close to him. John, for all purposes, was hers, and she was his.

So why did she have this gut gnawing feeling she had to remind John of this?

"We made good time," she said as they entered the town, "want to park for a bit?"

"A plan with no drawbacks," he grinned at her and a few minutes later pulled into their regular spot.

He left the engine running because it was too cold not to have the heater going but he put the jeep's emergency brake on. Once the vehicle was secure, they turned to each other and kissed softly, easing into touching for John's sake. Her hands now by instinct went to his sides to grip his shirt as he grew bolder and ran circles up her torso. Wanda moaned into his lips as he caressed her breasts, giving them a few good squeezes before moving away again.

Wanda sat up and a wicked smile formed on her lips as an idea came to her, it was time to move things just a little further.

"Wanda?" John questioned as her hands went to the top button of her blouse.

She grinned and continued to undo her shirt, her boyfriend's eyes wide as she revealed her modest but lacy bra. However, this showed no more than her bikini did and she really wanted to give him something he could remember. Reaching around she deftly took care of the catch which was amazing as she started to feel a little nervous, hands shaking. Slowly and shyly she pulled the straps down and revealed herself to him.

"Merry Christmas," she blushed.

John worked his jaw as if he was going to say something but instead timidly reached forward and touched her. There was a reverence in his touch that she adored and her lips where on his again, this time much more hungry. He caressed her as she kissed him, two hormonal teenagers making out and fogging up the windows.

_RING_

Reluctantly, Wanda pulled away and grabbed her phone, her ten minute warning alarm going off, they'd have to start heading back.

John kissed her again, that goofy grin on his face. "Best. Gift. Ever."


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

"Just think, one more semester and no more gym class," Wanda said to herself as she entered her cubicle in the girl's locker room and began to change. She had to admit, not having to worry about pranks this year had made the class a bit more enjoyable, if only in that she didn't have to be constantly on the lookout for things like kool-aid in the showerheads.

"Oh my god, you didn't," she could hear Jubilee's exuberant voice try not to be too loud. Wanda had been running late as she stopped by Xavier's office to confirm details on her Harvard application and so the X-girls must have thought they were alone. "Wow, you and Piotr!"

"Yep!" Kitty practically squealed.

"Okay, spill," Jubilee goaded her.

"Well," she could just hear the cheek hurting grin on the girl's face, "we finished taking down his artwork and most of it went back to the school but there were a few pieces he had to take to his apartment," she giggled, "and once we get there we start to talk, have some hot chocolate… and it just… happened."

"Just happened, huh?" Jubilee laughed.

"Okay, so it started with a lot of kissing and making out," she giggled again, "but you know, Piotr might be all shy on the outside but when he finds something he's comfortable with, the man is one-hundred percent there."

"So, it was good then," for once the girl sounded a little trepid, "cause I've heard, you know, that it hurts and stuff."

"Well, it did, at first," Kitty admitted, her voice dropping a little lower, "but he was so sweet about it, took it slow for a bit. I tell you though, the second and third time… much, much better."

"Three times, huh," she said wickedly, "please tell me you guys used protection."

"Oh yeah," the older girl assured her, "he still had the condoms he got in health class, those things last years if stored correctly. Oh," she sounded as she just thought of something, "poor Petey is gonna have to buy some now, that's going to be so awkward for him."

"He is going to blush so hard!" Jubilee laughed. "Crap, we better get out there before Coach gets mad."

"It's just Coach Howlett," she heard Kitty's voice as it started to edge away, "he's a big ol' teddy bear, really."

"Dunno," Jubilee said thoughtfully, "with that haircut he always reminded me of a wolverine."

Realizing she needed to get into the gym before her not-so-forgiving coach realized she was late, Wanda quickly changed into her shorts and shirt. Thankfully she was right on time and didn't suffer detention, though she was made to work a little bit harder than the rest of her team.

The rest of the day she couldn't keep it out of her mind that Kitty and Piotr had finally done the horizontal tango. They had been dating nearly as long as her and John, Piotr was graduated and off at college just like John. Little Miss Preppy Giggly Perfect Kitty was on cloud nine while Wanda barely got to see her boyfriend and they were a long way from ever becoming that intimate.

It shouldn't bother her, it shouldn't.

So what if John's job and schooling kept them apart more than she'd like?

So what if some brilliant, ace journalist was keeping more time with him?

So what if she was ready to tear his clothes off but that would send him catatonic?

Nope, nope, nope.

Wanda was not one of those pathetic, mooning-over-their-man girls. These thoughts, these emotions, they were below her. She was not going to let them get the better of her.

She and John would be together when it was time for them to be together, no sooner, no later.

…

Valentine's came around and while Wanda would have never expected anything from John because the holiday was just a marketing ploy, she was nevertheless pleased when he told her he was able to get the weekend off, for the most part. There was a little work he had to go get done but he could do it remotely. To be honest, it could be any old weekend, Wanda was simply glad she had some time with John.

Seeing as the holiday fell on a school night, one which thankfully was before a day that was light on his class schedule, his first class not being until 1pm, he decided that they would do things a little 'old school'. That's when Wanda found herself in the band room on a sorta/kinda recreation of their first date.

"I know this isn't too terribly romantic," he said as they sat on one of the drum platforms, minus the percussion, eating take-out Chinese food.

She gave him a soft smile, "I like it, just me and you, enjoying each other's company…"

John glanced up and grinned, "This is nice, would I be horribly pansy if I told you I've missed you?"

"Yes," she managed a straight face, "but no one else has to know."

"Oh, good," he gave an exaggerated sigh of relief.

Wanda laughed and they proceeded to finish off their meal. They chatted aimlessly about everything and anything, Wanda finally asking, "How is your book coming along?"

"My book?" he his head shot up as he was putting away the empty containers. "I'm not working a book."

"Oh?" she frowned, "I just thought… what with all the writing you do, that you'd have some kind of set book in the works."

"Well," he seemed a bit cagey, "I have a few broad story concepts and some general outlines… but nothing that even comes close being able to be called a book."

"But you're working on that, right?" she asked curiously.

He bulked slightly, "I really need to focus on school and work right now."

"Of course," Wanda smiled lightly.

"How is your Harvard application going?" he deftly changed the subject.

"Good-ish," she sighed, "the application and everything is ready to submit, it's nearly a novel in and of itself."

"You'll get in," John assured her.

"I dunno," she continued to frown, "they are very selective and have a very low acceptance rate."

"Maybe," her boyfriend shrugged, "but I got into Yale so it is possible, and besides, they'd be crazy not to have you, you look great, and not just on paper," he smiled.

Wanda gave a little laugh at that, "Yeah, well, there are a lot of people who don't make it and I can't just assume that I have it in the bag."

"I guess that's fair," he gave her a look like he thought she was crazy for even thinking that she might not get in.

Biting on her lower lip she considered telling him something she had been thinking about more lately, "John, if I don't get into Harvard… I might go back to Romania."

His head snapped up, "What?"

"It's been something I've thought about for awhile," she explained, "even before you asked me out. I want to get into politics, being a lawyer is a means to an end, but I never decided if I wanted to do this here or back… home."

"Right," she could literally see the cogs working in his brain over this new information.

"I am putting my application into the University of Bucharest as a back up," she told him, "but also Cambridge. I really want to get into Harvard but if that doesn't happen…" she trailed off as she noticed how he was no longer looking at her, staring off into the floor. "I know you decided to go to Yale so you could be close to me, I can't begin to tell you how that makes me feel, but if Harvard fails… I… I have to do what's best for me, not just us…"

She was horribly fumbling which was completely unlike her. The award winning debate team captain was at a total loss, her carefully crafted argument crumbling before her. Wanda did want to be with John, but the future was so uncertain, especially if she didn't get into Harvard.

Wanda was not going to be one of those girls who made their decisions based on their boyfriends and their relationships. John did make her happy, she did want to be with him, but in the end she had to do what was best for her. Harvard served both purposes of keeping her near John and getting her law degree. But in the back of her mind she had always wanted to return home… she could always do so after Harvard, but that was something for her to decide if and when.

If she failed to get into Harvard she had a choice to make… one she couldn't make now… and hoped wouldn't have to make then.

Scooting closer to John, she laid her hand on his thigh and tilted her head down to make him look at her, "Hey, I'm getting into Harvard, remember?"

He gave her an attempt at a smile, his hand reaching up to gently caress her face. They shared a long and gentle kiss, John pulling her closer to him. When they came up for air, he maneuvered her so she would lay her back against him, holding her close.

Perhaps her father was wrong… if wouldn't be John who left her in the dust of University… but her leaving him?

…

John went into the paper a few days later, his mind still trying to work through the idea that Wanda might return to Romania after she graduated. It was news he simply didn't know what to make of.

True, he stayed in the States because he wanted to be with her as well… but then he wanted to be a journalist and writer, he could be that anywhere. Yale or UQ were both equally valid. Wanda's plans meant that she had to be more selective about how she was going to build her career. Could he really blame her for that?

Yes. No. Maybe?

He wanted to yell at her. He wanted to tell her he understood. But above all, he wanted her.

Wanda was unique, he never met a woman like her, one who was so beautiful, so smart, so strong, like a blazing inferno… the delicately dancing flame.

"John," Kate called him into her office.

"Yeah," he told her as he flopped down into the chair in front of her desk.

"We've been getting feedback on your work," she told him, opening up a file with what looked to be printed out emails.

"Feedback?" the word equally excited and terrified him.

"Very positive," she assured him with a smile, picking up one of the emails, "Allerdyce has a unique way with words, both florid but straight to the point," she sat it down and picked up another, "It's been awhile since I've seen someone be able to so accurately report both sides of the story without showing any amount of bias," she smiled at him. "You're a hit, John."

John let out a nervous laugh, as much as his ego was stroked by the praise, and be assured, it was well and truly stroked, the idea of actually meeting any level fame was slightly terrifying.

"Now, you're new, so office politics as they are, we want to offer you a column, but with a caveat," if she noticed his trepidation she showed no sign. "If we need to bump, you'll be the first to go. You'll also be buried below the long-standing columnists."

"Right," he was young, last thing he needed to do was step on the toes of the veterans, if anything, he needed to stay on their good side.

"You'll still be doing the hand-off assignments," she continued on, "this will be separate from the column where you can pretty much write whatever subject you want. This is going to mean a larger workload, you think you can handle it, plus school?"

"Hhmm," he thought about it for a moment. So far, classes were fairly easy for him, but then these were Freshman level, school would get harder as the years went along… but by the time it came around to that he'd be more experienced and likely able to multi-task.

"It would also cut into your social time," she frowned, then laughed, "lord knows the rest of us don't have lives, we're chained to our laptops."

"Yeah," he laughed back, "um, well… let me think about it…"

His head tilted down and he stared at the floor as he tried to think all the angles through. Getting his own column, especially as he was so young, was a major boon. It would get him into the paper more often with his own spin on things allowing for a wider readership. It wouldn't mean 'instant fame' but it would be a huge stepping stone towards the big leagues.

But it would take up a lot of his free time. He wrote fast but there was research to be done, opinions to be weighed and judged, and editing to fret over. He wouldn't get to see Wanda as much as he did now which was already woefully low.

Not that would matter if she left and returned to Romania.

"I'll do it," he told her.

Kate raised a brow, "You sure?"

"It's a great opportunity," he smiled, "I have to do what's best for me."


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

"Where has the year gone?" Marie asked as they shared a breakfast on Thursday. The college girl only had two classes that day and the first wasn't until noon.

"It does seem to have flown by quicker this year," Wanda agreed, cutting up her eggs. "It feels like I've spent most of my time either applying to Harvard or waiting to hear from them, and waiting for the next day John can come visit."

"He's been pretty busy, huh?" Marie gave her a sympathetic frown.

"Between school, his job, and the drive," she sighed but kept her voice low, "I talk to him every day but I just don't get to see him."

"Absence makes the heart grow stronger?" her friend offered.

Wanda gave her a deadpan look, raising one eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah," Marie giggled, "I know, but I had to try."

"Thanks, I think," she gave her a sour look.

"But, you know, you miss him," Marie nudged a bit, "that's good. And you also get some time to yourself right now, you have a relationship but you're not stifled by it."

"I was never stifled by John," if anything, she might have stifled him, she knew how he didn't like people close to him.

"You know what I meant," Marie waved her off. "You'll be off to Harvard soon, you'll have your own car, can make your own school schedule, well, ish, and no more living with your dad. You just have to wait it out, have patience."

"Patience I have," Wanda pointed out, "that's not what concerns me."

"Then what?" Marie asked but was interrupted by the beeping of Wanda's phone. "Sneaking your phone into class now?"

"Please," she rolled her eyes, "I forgot it was in this coat from last night."

In truth, she had brought it with her, only forgot to turn it to vibrate. John was good about not texting her during class but sometimes he would and she didn't want to miss anything. It was horribly 'Kitty' of her so she made sure she never got caught.

The beep had been an email notification and she was about to ignore it when she saw who it was from: Harvard Admissions.

Wanda became a loss at what to do. She stared at the notification, thumb hovering over it lightly, daring her to press down and thereby send her directly to the email.

"Wanda?" Marie asked after a minute of her staring at her phone. "You okay?"

"Yeah, uh," she shook her head and tried to pull herself back to reality but her eyes remained glued to the phone.

"What's up, sugar?" Marie started to sound genuinely concerned.

"I, ah," she managed to set the phone down in front of her on the table, "I signed up to be notified via email about my application. They'll send a formal letter too but this way I don't have to wait for it."

"Application?" her friend asked. "Oh, Harvard."

"Yeah," she chewed her lip, so many things running through her mind.

If she got into Harvard, would that really be any better than Xavier's, she'd be terribly busy with school just like John was. If she didn't get in then would she go to Romania and call it quits between her and the pyromaniac? Why was she focusing so much on John anyway? It was her future. Her life.

"Want me to look for you?" Marie offered, stretching her hand across the table.

"No," Wanda snatched up her phone, "this is my future, I can face this."

"You're braver than I," the woman nodded and gave a supportive smile.

Taking a deep breath, Wanda pressed the notification and the email popped up, she then began to scroll…

…

Funnily enough, the next time Wanda was going to be able to see John was on their anniversary. It was a Saturday and John promised that he would spend the whole weekend with her.

It started with a note attached to a rose that was waiting at her stable when she brought her horse back in from its early morning walk. As much as she couldn't wait to see John, she had to make sure her equine friend was properly taken care of and has his weekly jaunt. Marie offered to brush him down and stable him so she could follow the clue that was on the note right away.

The limerick lead her to the band room where another note was waiting for her… which then lead her to the gym. That one took a little more looking but she found the note with the dodgeball equipment and then set out towards the lake.

When she got to the edge of the lake, a rather ornate picnic was set up, complete with a fancy basket full of gourmet food and a large white and red checkered blanket.

"Wow," she tried to cover her laughter at the sight.

"Cliché, I know," John chuckled, gesturing her to sit, "but I had to do it once, get it out of my system."

"It's…" she was grinning broadly, "something… thanks John."

She sat down with him and they ate and chatted for several hours, enjoying each other's company as they always did. John would tell a joke or say something funny and Wanda would laugh and smile. She noted to herself that no one else made her smile like John did. It was one of those full blown, cheeks stretched to the limit, kind of smiles.

When the food was finished, somehow they ended up laying on the blanket, staring up at the clouds, Wanda tucked into his arm. He seemed to like it more when she had her back to him and he could hold her and touch her, mostly modestly. Wanda was sure this was because it kept her away from his scars.

Part of her was annoyed by this, being kept from touching him, but the rest of her knew that it was a slow process. If he got used to touching her then eventually that would translate to her touching him, at least she hoped so. Until that moment, she was happy, being held by him, he always made her feel very cherished… and as much as she would never admit it to anyone… she loved that feeling.

"John," she said quietly turning slowly onto her side so she could look him in the eyes.

"Yeah?" he smiled at her, the hand of the arm she was laying on toying with a lock of her hair.

"I got my letter from Harvard," when she said that his hand stopped and his smile faltered. She took a breath and continued, "I got in. I got into Harvard."

Her boyfriend gave a visible sigh of relief, pulling her against him and kissing her deeply. "That's great news," he said once they caught their breath.

"I…" she paused, not sure what she was going to say but letting the words be said anyway, "I want to stay here, with you. I don't know what I was thinking before, just nervous I guess."

She might have well told him he won the lottery. Wanda couldn't see the grin on his face for all the kissing he was doing to her lips, his hands holding her dangerously close to him. She knew it wouldn't last, this moment, he'd start to lose his nerve and they would end up cuddling, but that was okay. All she needed was to be in his arms… be held… be loved…

Not that she would ever admit to such a cheesy banality out loud.

…

The couple was able to see each other a few more times though it was hit and miss a lot. John had scheduled some time off well ahead for Wanda's birthday which came towards the end of the school year.

Last year, for their 18th, Mr Lensherr had wanted something a bit more intimate, but seeing as it was the twins last year at Xavier's, he conceded to let them have a big party and invite everyone. Many of their current classmates and underclassmen had made it, though a fair few graduates showed up as well.

Piotr in particular showed up with Kitty and gave Wanda one of his original paintings, he had painted it from photographs of Romania which Pietro had supplied. Despite herself, the woman gave both men a hug for the thoughtful gift. It was a good thing she had managed, with help from their father, to get her twin a paid 'Fantasy Weekend' at a race-car camp. Now 'Quicksilver' could break 200 mph without worrying about the cops.

"I wish I had been that thoughtful," John admitted to Rogue as he helped her in the kitchen making some more punch and snacks for the party. "I'm usually pretty good at this."

"You got her an engraved and filigreed copy of the Egyptian _Book of the Dead_," the girl pointed out, "she loved it."

"Yeah," John shrugged, "but that was just something cool I knew she'd like, don't think it was personable enough."

"You can't hit it out of the ballpark every time," Rogue assured him, "but that was definitely a home run."

He was about to reply when Joseph stuck his head through the door, "Anna Marie, Bobby has volunteered to go get some more ice," he informed her, "and we're on the last punch bowl, it's quite popular."

"Of course it is, sugar," Rogue beamed, chopping up the rest of the limes, "Northerners have no idea how to make a good punch. Try living in 100+ degree weather for most of the year, that's when a nice, cool, crisp drink isn't so much as a necessity but a life choice."

John chuckled and Joseph smiled at her, saying, "I'll be back in a few minutes to help you carry those into the dining room."

"Almost done," Rogue tossed the limes into the already orangey-pinkish liquid.

"Well," John said after Joseph disappeared from view, "he's been… helpful."

"Lay off him," she defended her sorta/kinda boyfriend. The Southerner hadn't introduced him as such, nor had John or Wanda ever caught them making out or anything of the sort, but it was obvious he was interested in her. "He's a good man, does a lot of great things for the community."

"So why aren't you two officially dating?" he couldn't help but nudge her.

That earned him a scowl, "Because dating requires commitment, we're both too involved with our studies and his projects to put that kind of label on things," he was about to retort but she waved the knife she had been using to cut the fruit around, "and I like where we are. No pressures, no expectations. I am free to do what _I_ want, to find _my_self."

"And to gut me apparently," John cheekily said as he backed off a foot.

"Oh," she blushed and sat the knife down, then she went pale, "I'm so sorry, I should have thought, are you okay?"

"You didn't get me," he assured her.

"I know, just," Rogue chewed on her lip and her voice went low, "Wanda told me how you reacted that one time she got mad and started to wave her arms around, are you sure you're okay?"

As John stared at her, he wasn't sure what to feel. He was angry that Wanda would tell anyone about that moment, but then it was Rogue, her best friend, who could keep a secret. He was mad at the reminder of how his brain could react to such things so irrationally. But in the end, he was stunned… because someone had waved a knife around him in a non-threatening manner and he didn't flinch.

"You okay?" she asked after a minute went by of him just staring at her.

"I'm good," he gave out a little bit of a shocked laugh, "I'm good. I knew you weren't going to hurt me and my mind recognized that fact."

This made him unbelievably happy and he must be grinning like a fiend, Rogue somewhat clueless as to why. Regardless, she smiled and said, "That's great!"

As much as he was happy, it started to feel a little awkward for him to discuss such a thing with his girlfriend's best friend. In honesty, she likely already knew exactly what he and Wanda got up to, which really wasn't a whole lot, but still…

"The punch ready?" he asked by way of changing the subject.

She turned back to the two big bowls in front of them, dipping in a clean spoon and having a taste, "Yes, though could use some more oranges."

"I think I saw some in the pantry," he tried to remember, "I think."

"I'll have a look-see," she nodded and headed over to the pantry door which was on a spring so it closed behind her the minute she went inside.

"Hey, Pyro," a familiar voice called out and John looked up from where he was gathering the now dirty utensils to see Remy.

"Heya," John gave him a small salute and dropped the stuff into the sink to be cleaned later. "Shouldn't you be keeping your guest entertained?" he couldn't help but tease.

"Felicia can keep herself entertained, trust me," he laughed. Of course both Remy and Rogue had been invited to the twin's birthday party. Of course they both brought dates. Of course they remained absolutely civil to each other. Of course both seethed with a touch of jealousy. Of course it was obvious there was unfinished business between the two Southerners. "Need any help, mon ami?"

"Yeah," John glanced around at the two punch bowls and other various. He pointed to a stack of silver serving trays. "Can you take those out to the kitchen table?"

"Sure," the man shrugged and grabbed the stack with both hands.

"I'll get the door for you," John offered politely and came around the kitchen island, "oh, Remy, do you think if we played a prank that Wanda would get too terribly mad?"

Remy paused, putting some thought into it, "I dunno, what kind of prank where you thinking?"

"Something totally unexpected," John put his arm around Remy's shoulder and guided him towards the door, his voice low and conspiring, "but narrow, something with pinpoint precision so that we wouldn't have to worry about possible backlash or Wanda getting caught it."

"Can't cause any damage either," Remy pointed out, "Mr Lensherr would be pissed if we wrecked something in his house."

"Oh yeah," John nodded and grabbed the door handle, "we'd have to do this right," he opened the door, "so have a think about it and let me know, okay?"

"Will do—" Remy trailed off when he realized he wasn't walking into the dining room, but it was too late, John slammed the door behind him. Then before Remy had a chance to sit down the trays, John grabbed the heavy oak buffet cabinet that was against the wall next to the door and dragged it in front of it. Since it only opened outward, Remy could only get out by doing some serious damage to the furniture and since it was Mr. Lensherr's, well, he'd think twice before doing so.

John was smiling to himself when Joseph walked back in. The older man glanced over at the blocked door when a crash was heard from the other side.

"Why is the buffet in front of pantry door?" he asked.

"Raccoon," John told him, "it got in and we trapped it in there. Rogue is off calling animal control."

"Oh," he looked very confused.

"Yeah," John led the man over to the punch bowls, "best not say anything to the guests, wouldn't want to ruin the party for Wanda now, would we?"

"No, of course not," Joseph agreed.

"Good," he grinned and there was a thump against the pantry door, "Rogue will take care of it, let's get the punch out to the guests," he put one of the bowls into Joseph's arms.

"Ah, right," he took his eyes from the door, obviously a little freaked out at the idea of a raccoon getting into the kitchen.

John followed the older man into the dining room, giving one last glance at the pantry door.

Best. Prank. Ever.

…

"Hey," Wanda was grinning, kissing her boyfriend in short little bursts as she found a moment to pull him away from prying eyes.

"Happy Birthday," he was also grinning, the slightly wild and manic grin of his.

"Thank you again, for the book," she planted another soft kiss on his lips, "it's beautiful."

"Thought you'd like it," John smiled and she laid her head against his shoulder, simply holding him.

Someone cleared their throat, "Excuse me, sorry to interrupt."

"Joseph," Wanda said politely, a bit annoyed at having her moment with John encroached on.

"It's getting late, I need to get back to the City," the man explained, "but I can't find Anna Marie anywhere. Surely she is done with the… um…" he glanced at Wanda and frowned, "issue."

"Issue," she glanced between the men, "what issue?"

"Issue?" John looked confused until his eyes went wide, "Oh! I'd forgot!"

"Forgot what?" she asked her boyfriend, sensing a huge amount of mirth behind his eyes.

"The Raccoon," he said and headed towards the kitchen.

"What raccoon?" Wanda followed with Joseph behind her.

"Hey guys," Felicia stopped them in the dining room, "you seen Remy?"

"Raccoon," is all John said and went through the swinging door between the dining room and kitchen.

Felicia gave a little shrug, "I'm game."

By the time the rest of the group had joined John in the kitchen, the Aussie was pushing the buffet aside from where it was blocking the pantry.

"What on Earth…?" Wanda couldn't understand why her boyfriend felt the need to block the pantry door.

"Stop!" Joseph shouted, well, as much as a man like him could, "the raccoon!"

"What raccoon?!" Wanda was exacerbated.

"You know," John said as he opened the door, "should have said Skunk, would have been more fitting."

The light was on in the small room which was used for storing all sorts of foods stuffs. There was everything from canned peas to sacks of potatoes. Wanda's father was always prepared for anything, such as a winter blizzard, and the house could sustain itself for several days should anything like that occur.

However, all of this was put in Wanda's peripheral as she stared at two very ruffled looking people.

Remy's shirt was gone, somewhere, his perfectly messy hair now a perfect mess.

Marie's blouse was untucked, a few buttons undone, her lipstick smeared and lips swollen.

"Anna Marie!" Joseph was aghast while Felicia just chuckled.

"I knew it would work!" John gave out a hoot and a holler, "Trope's for the win!"

"You!" Marie had a dented serving tray in her hand, looking as if she was going to hit someone with it.

"Ut oh," John ducked behind Wanda, "save me!"

"What… oh," Wanda rubbed her forehead, "don't tell me what I think just happened, happened."

"I might have locked Remy and Rogue in the closet together," John replied sheepishly.

"See," Remy said smugly, "I told you I didn't do this on purpose."

Marie chewed at her lip, "Sorry about the orange."

"Hey Remy," Felicia leaned in and grabbed a piece of fabric that was hanging off the top shelf, "found your shirt."

"Oh, hey, thanks," he didn't seem at all phase by the incident, catching the shirt as it was tossed at him.

Joseph was speechless, "Anna Marie, did you… you and him…?"

"Ah…" she glanced between the two men, "a bit…"

"What is going on in here?" Mr Lensherr came through the kitchen door, he had spent most of the evening somewhere else, trusting Wanda and Pietro could have their party without the furniture ending up in the pool.

"I think that's my cue to go," Remy had pulled his shirt over his head and was swiftly walking out of the pantry, scooping a laughing Felicia by the arm. As he walked past Wanda's father, he stopped and looked between him and Joseph, "You didn't happen to have any kids before the twins, did you?"

The older man got a look on his face somewhere between shocked and aghast while Marie shouted, "Remy!"

With that the Cajun was out the door.


	29. Chapter 28

**I am so _so_ sorry this is late, but I hope it's worth it!**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

"I am so _so_ sorry," John's voice came over her phone and she was so glad that he, anyone, was around to see the disappointment in her face.

"I understand," she hid as much as she could though she knew if he was really paying attention he could hear the regret in her voice.

"I will make this up to you," he promised and while he more often than not did keep his word, there was a distinct lack of surety in the draw of her lips.

"I look forward to it," there was a stiffness in her posture.

The phone conversation died and Wanda sat her mobile next to her on the bed… she tapped her fingers on her bare knees.

She was in the middle of getting dressed when John called to inform her that he was on to something, two local councilmen making backdoor deals to siphon funds from a tax initiative. It wasn't Earth shattering but it was important. As a Freshman, to be able to uncover such a story would be a very big deal.

She really couldn't fault him for bailing on her…

Especially when it was just Prom…

But part of her just wanted to strangle the man.

Deciding she was so much better than this, Wanda took a nice big breath and stood. Marching over to where her Prom dress hung, she pulled it down and continued to finish getting ready. The design was something a little different, paneled fabric of a matching crimson and gold… it reminded her of fire and she thought her boyfriend would appreciate it.

Her hair was done, she applied a touch-up of her make-up including her classic crimson, and with her head held high she walked down the hall, out the building, and over to the gym.

"Gorgeous dress," Jubilee complimented her as she walked through the door.

"Thank you," it was a gorgeous dress, "I like the sunglasses."

Jubilee had taken to wearing a pair of 80s, hot pink, sunglasses that she picked up in a thrift shop, she was almost as bad as Scott had been but Jubilee at least tipped them up onto her forehead on occasion. If Wanda didn't miss her guess, the girl was also wearing sneakers under her yellow dress.

"Thanks," the girl might have been on the X-Men gym team but she had her own style regardless of what others thought, Wanda admired that to a point.

"Where's Pyro?" Jubilee asked as the girls walked into the gym proper where the Prom was set up in its shiny glory.

"Couldn't make it," there was no point in lying, and why should she, "he's following a very important story, the one that could get an elected official fired."

"Rad," Jubilee grinned, then spotted Kitty who was standing with her ever faithful Piotr, and gave the girl a wave. She then turned back to Wanda, "It's time to make all these guys jealous they aren't on our arms."

Wanda raised one eyebrow at the girl who she rarely ever spoke to, but figured what the heck, not like she had anything better to do.

The night ended up relatively fun with Jubilee being her usual energetic self. Wanda, for the most part, stood back and watched with a perpetual smirk on her face as she enjoyed the girl's antics. Wanda even managed a few dances because, as Jubilee said, why not? Just because John wasn't there didn't mean she had to spend the whole dance standing off to the side.

She did miss him though… but she couldn't shake the nagging feeling that at this moment… he wasn't missing her.

…

"I'm sorry," he shook his head, "but that's just too much of a work load for me this week."

Kate took back the file with a raise of her brow, "Starting to feel the pressure then?"

"A… bit," he really didn't want to say a lot, he didn't want to look bad in front of her or the other editors, "but finals are just around the corner and I need to be able to go to Wanda's graduation."

"Ah, yes, you only graduate High School once," she grinned, then paused, "usually."

"Exactly," he neglected to mention that he had been missing his girlfriend far more than he would have liked… though he only had himself to blame for taking the column.

"Well, you sure?" she tipped the file towards him and he waved her off politely, "Alright then, I'll give it to Deeks, you enjoy your week."

"Gonna try," he sighed…

When did everything start becoming more complicated?

Oh… yeah…

…

Graduation day, finally, after everything she had to go through… her mother's death, the sudden move, trying to flunk herself back home, creating a new life here, kicking as much academy butt as she possibly could… it finally culminated in her walking across the stage and starting the next chapter of life.

"You okay?" her brother looked over from where he sat beside her.

"Lost in thought," she assured him.

"This is the last day we'll ever have to spend at Xavier's," he grinned, "and soon we'll both be out from under father's foot and doing our own thing."

She rolled her eyes at him, she knew her brother was much more interested in Crystal than in pursuing his studies… but he wasn't dumb, he wouldn't completely blow off John Hopkins.

With a laugh, she looked over her shoulder once again to see John sitting in the bleachers. He promised he wouldn't miss this, that he'd make up for Prom, and he did so, that big grin plastered on his face. Sitting next to him was Remy and Marie, she hadn't seen them arrive but they must have cut it a little close. Marie waved at her and Wanda gave a small, polite wave back, in no way wanting to be confused with the exuberant Kitty who seemed to be directing airplanes or something…

The Professor rolled up next to the podium and the ceremony began. First the teachers gave out their individual achievement awards. For the first time in several years the English award went to someone other than John, but only because he had graduated the year before. Wanda was given special notice for her skills in debate and Pietro for his athletic prowess, still no one could outrun him.

Then there was the long walk as their names were called. Wanda followed her brother by virtue of the alphabet, and even though a thousand or so people were watching her, she didn't let it faze her. If anything, she should already be used to such things through all the debates she participated and her dreams of politics.

"Congratulations, Wanda," the Professor told her and she gave him a smile and thanks as she accepted the diploma and let her picture be taken by that Parker guy.

Before she could exit the stage, her father didn't so much as stop her but slowed her down enough to say, "I am proud of you, Wanda."

The sincerity in his voice left her a little shocked and she could only offer him a numb nod of thanks in return. She was very much glad she had to get off the stage as the next student was walking up to the Professor for their diploma. Wanda almost forgot to look up and smile at John and her friends, but she did, and they waved and shouted their congratulations.

As she sat down in the chair and waited for the ceremony to end… she sighed… everything was going to change.

…

"Congrats, sugah," Marie gave her a hug and Wanda allowed it, it was a special occasion after all.

"Thanks," she smiled, she did feel a bit giddy, if just a touch.

"So," John spoke up where he stood next to her, "you gonna tell us or what?"

"Tell us what?" Wanda gave him a confused look.

John looked down at her and grinned, "They started dating."

"They did?" she raised a brow and looked back at her friend. "Now I wish I'd joined the betting pool."

"We're not 'dating' dating," Marie quickly corrected.

"There was a betting pool?" Remy said as if he wasn't surprised.

"We're just, you know, coffee, and stuff," she faltered as if it only made sense in her head.

"Who's running it?" he asked.

"And while we're doing that, we're not seeing other people," Marie clarified.

"Bobby," John answered his friend.

"That's… mature of you," Wanda supposed that statement was true, from a certain point of view.

"We both need to work on the residual feelings between each other," Marie blushed a bit, obviously remembering the pantry incident. She had told Wanda that the two of them had alternated between screaming at each other and madly making out.

"Think you can keep a lid on this," Remy asked, "until I've had a chance to scope out the betting pool?"

"Sure, mate," John winked.

"Wait," Marie turned her head to John, "how did you know we started dating."

Wanda was curious about that herself and looked up to see John giving them a blank look, "Really, you both show up at the same time with obvious signs of making out and you ask that question?"

"It wasn't obvious," Marie then frowned, "was it?"

John grinned, "Might want to hit the dunny before you run into your dad, he's likely to smell Remy all over you, I can smell that cheap cologne from here."

"It's not cheap!"

…

"So, this is it," John said as he sat on one of the bleachers, looking out at the gathered families, "no more Xavier's, no more Westchester-"

"No more gym class," Wanda readily added as she sat next to him.

"Yeah, no more gym class," he agreed it was definitely something he had looked forward to when he had graduated. "We both gave so much to this school, you know?"

"And it gave us a lot back," Wanda took his hand and interlaced their fingers.

"My, my," he grinned at her, "are you being the romantic one now."

"Learned from the best," she gave him a wink and laid her head against his shoulder.

John liked just being in Wanda's company, they didn't have to talk or do anything, though when they did he couldn't get enough of her.

Some time past and Wanda said, "You know, if this is the last day we'll ever be on this campus for a long time, I'd like to see it… one last time."

He considered her point and nodded, "Yeah, so many memories…"

It wasn't that hard for them to slip away. Wanda's father was busy with all the parents. Pietro was busy with Crystal. Remy and Marie were busy with each other.

Hand in hand, the couple took a walk through the gym, then out through the track area, reliving some of the finer moments, such as John's drive in theater idea. They took worn and familiar paths pass the class rooms and cafeteria. Eventually they ended up in front of the girl's dorm, Wanda taking an experimental pull at the front door.

"It's unlocked," she sounded surprised, "Agatha must have forgot to lock it back after some of the girls moved out this morning."

"Don't think I ever been in the girl's dorm," he admitted that while Remy had been, usually to do things like pull pranks or leave rose's for him, he never ventured into it himself.

"Well, come on," Wanda tugged him through the door. "I'd like to have one last look at my old room anyway."

Mindful that there could still be someone in the building, even though they were probably at the reception, they quietly made it to Wanda's old room. The basic furniture was there, it came with the room, complete with a desk plus chair, dressing table, bed plus mattress, and chest of drawers.

"Not much different from mine," he said as he looked around, closing the door behind them so they wouldn't be easily caught, "though we didn't have a dressing table," he pointed at the small vanity.

"It made it a lot easier to string up the rooms," Wanda chuckled and sat down on the edge of her old bed which was not covered in a plain white sheet to keep the dust off the mattress, "I think Jean had it the worst."

"That was a brilliant prank," John chuckled, checking out the window, "woah, you had the best view."

"I know," she nodded, with a nostalgic sigh she glanced around the room, taking in every nook and cranny, "I know I had a room at my fathers, but this… this was my real home in America. I spent more time here than I ever did at fathers."

"I know the feeling," he gave her an appreciative smile and sat down next to her, "I may have spent the holiday's with Wade, dad, but this is where I called home."

"Now you have a new home," she commented, somewhat sadly, about his life in New Haven, Connecticut.

"I don't know if I'd call that apartment home," John admitted, "I mean, I like it, Foggy is a great roommate, but right now... I dunno… it's not quite home yet."

"Everything is changing," she said softly, "our lives are now more fluid… we are now in charge of the rudder… steering our own path…"

He couldn't have grinned at her more broadly if he had tried, "That was downright poetic. I really am rubbing off on you."

"A little," she grinned with a chuckle.

When she was like this… just so perfect… he couldn't stop himself… all thoughts of his irrational fears aside… he leaned down and kissed her.

It was soft at first, a simple kiss, a longing kiss, one that two people well acquainted with each other could perform in their sleep. Sleep, of course, was the last thing on John's mind. Turning into the kiss, into her, he reached out and maneuvered under her blazer to stroke her sides over her blouse. Tired of the blazer being in the way, he pushed it off her shoulders with no resistance, only aid, as it got tossed to the side.

Needing to breath he moved down her chin towards her neck and although her collared school blouse covered her more than he'd like, he was still able to hit most of the sweet spots. She gave an all too familiar moan and his body reacted by pulling her closer… then changed its mind and lowered her to the bed.

They had only really made out to this level in his ute and John never really had the room to work with. He reveled in the space they had now, her soft body below him, it was maddening. Reaching for the top button of her blouse, he paused, but not due to his condition. "Can I?"

"Yes, please," she said breathlessly and he proceeded to uncover her, kissing every inch of her beautiful, unmarred skin as she held a death grip on his own shirt.

But the position of them laying there with her legs dangling over the side, him half-kneeling off the bed, started to get awkward. He grabbed her knee as her skirt had ridding up a bit, intending to scoot her up for a more comfortable make-out experience… but that one innocent-ish act among the very risqué had a polarizing effect.

John glanced up at Wanda, red-stained lips parted ever so much, and he saw no doubt in them, no question, no worry, and no misgiving.

He wanted her… he needed her…

…

She never needed this from him… but she had wanted it… so badly.

Not exactly how Wanda had imagined it would happen but she was long past complaining as John helped her move up the bed then continued to kiss and touch her with a fervor that only increased as the seconds slipped by. Her shirt and bra were tossed aside and her skirt pushed up before it even registered to her that such things were even happening.

Not that she minded, quite the opposite, she had literally dreamed of this moment.

His warm, hard body was on top of her and she relished in how it felt. He made her feel cherished and beautiful, something she would never admit out loud that she wanted to feel.

She was Wanda Maximoff. It was below her to give in to such coarse and carnal feelings… but be damned if she would, right here, right now… with him…

Clothes… too much clothes… she needed to feel him the way he felt her… to make that connection…

Grabbing at the sides of his shirt, something she was all too familiar with, she tugged the shirt out of his waistband. His skin was hot to the touch, like he was on fire, as she brushed her fingers across his sides, brining the shirt up to slip off. As it bunched up under his arms, she felt the texture change from normal, soft skin to almost rubbery like scar tissue.

Barely had that thought registered in her mind did John react to the sensation. Recoiling as if he had been punched by an invisible force, he slipped off the bed and stumbled back until he hit the wall, sliding down between the desk and chest of drawers… curled up like a scared little boy…

For a good five minutes, Wanda didn't move from where she had propped herself up on her elbows, getting her breath down from a frantic pant to a deep thrumming. She watched her boyfriend, the man who moments ago was ready to have semi-unprotected sex with her without abandon, literally whimper and rock himself as if trying to believe that everything was going to be okay.

"John," she said softly, trying to get his attention, "Pyro."

John didn't respond, so slowly she got off the bed and gathered her clothes, making herself decent again. Kneeling down in front of him, she just as gingerly took his hand, "John."

He barely glanced up at her, his eyes blinking just a bit.

"It'll be okay," she told him, "I promise, it will be okay."

Now she just had to figure out how to keep that promise.


	30. Chapter 29

**Sorry this chapter is so late... it's all Chellerbelle's fault... no, seriously, it is. She got me hooked on this little thing called _Fairy Tail_...**

* * *

**Chapter 29**

"John," she said softly over the phone as she sat on her bed at her father's house, "about last night…"

There was a lull before he came back almost childishly, "I don't want to talk about it."

"No, we need to," Wanda tried not to sound too combative, "too much happened for us to just try to forget about it."

Again, a long pause, "Then talk."

"Right now," he couldn't see the confused look on her face, "over the phone? Maybe we should meet?"

"No," he said quickly, "I can't…"

Can't what? Look at her? Face her? See her looking at him?

"Okay," she replied and took a breath, "well, we've been taking it slow…" she almost said 'because of you' but didn't want to put that on him, "that's a good thing, I mean, sure, I'm on the pill, but sex, there, without a condom? It's best that we didn't," then came a needed lie, "I'm just not ready for that."

She could hear him breathing so she knew he was listening… "Maybe… maybe you're right."

"We just pushed a little too hard and bit too soon," she tried to sound encouraging, "but it's a process, a… learning experience, not a setback."

"Yeah," he didn't sound like he really agreed with her, "I'm going to head back now, I know I was going to spend some time with you but…"

"It's okay," Wanda tried to sound understanding without her disappointment showing through, "you need time to process, I think we both do."

"Thank you," the word was a bit choked, then the line went dead.

With a sigh, Wanda laid down on her bed and curled herself under her throw blanket. She was left with the knowledge that she would have let John take her right there, in her old room on a dust cover sheet, without a condom, hoping that her pill protected her from pregnancy and that John didn't have any STD, well, an STD you don't have to get from having sex, like HepC or something.

It was reckless, so very reckless… so very unlike her.

And she nearly destroyed John in the process… what kind of girlfriend was she?

…

John hung up the phone and stared at his shirtless body in the bathroom mirror. From the front he almost looked normal. There was a hint of the poker shaped scare over his shoulder but the eye could easily brush it off. It wasn't until he turned around that others could see the true damage, the carnage that was done to him, the past that he couldn't get away from no matter how hard he tried.

He started to cry, he couldn't help it, a wash of memories came over him… the first time his father struck him, the nights he had wished for death to save him from the pain, the day Wade saved him and foolishly John had wanted to go back, to not anger his father… until Wade convinced him that he had other options…

All those memories were attached to those scars… and try as he might… even with the strides he was making… one touch and he reverted back to his old self…

Wanda was a beautiful, wonderful, loving woman, she didn't deserve a boyfriend who could only give her his soul, not his body… she deserved to have the whole package… what kind of boyfriend was he?

"Allerdyce," a gruff voice spoke outside the door, "you okay in there?" John had stayed over at the Howlett's again, he thought everyone was out.

Trying to pull himself together as he gripped the sides of the sink to keep from falling in his distressed state, he let out a very unconvincing, "I'm fine."

"Like hell," he heard the voice say right as the door knob squeaked.

John grabbed his shirt but didn't have time to put it on before the door was swung wide and Coach Howlett took two steps inside. John threw his shirt over the shoulder which showed his scar and hoped for the best.

The coach took in John's appearance, his red and swollen eyes, the streaks of saline down his cheeks, "You hurt?"

"I'm fine," he said again, trying to 'man up', "just having a moment here, okay?" the coach raised his brow to that, "And I know it's not generally accepted for guys to have them, so could you please let me have my estrogen moment in peace?"

It was a gamble, he wasn't sure how the man would respond to the comment, but the last thing John needed was the coach thinking he was depressed or something. Awkwardness was usually a good way to drive someone away.

It seemed to have worked, the older man pausing significantly as if he didn't know what to say, and he looked like he was about to leave when his eyes fixated over John's shoulder…

Shit… the bathroom mirror.

"What the…?" Howlett stepped forward, reaching out, and John instinctively backed away, nearly falling into the bathtub. "Wade do that to you?"

"What?" John steadied himself, "No! Wade saved me!"

"Huh?" he paused in his advance and gave John a funny look, "Wade saved you?"

John looked away and closed his eyes, trying not to freak out, trying not to relive those memories again, but he had to protect Wade from any misunderstandings, "My dad, my biological dad, did this. Wade saved me from him, that's why he became my foster dad."

"He…" Howlett looked absolutely flabbergasted, the usually collected man at a total loss, "your real dad did this to you?"

John nodded, trying to control the pain that was welling forth. If the coach were to reach out and touch John, it would be all over.

"Damn, kid," he shook his head, then looked at John like he didn't know what to say. Then after taking a deep breath, "Put your shirt back on, clean yourself up, I'll see you in the kitchen."

John wasn't sure how to respond to that, or the situation in general, and let the man walk away and shut the door. Time began to pass as he refused to look at himself in the mirror again… there was too much there that he didn't want to be reminded of just yet.

Avoiding all eye contact with himself, he threw on his shirt, splashed cold water on his face, and eventually made it into the kitchen were Coach Howlett was sitting at the table, drinking a beer and reading the sports section of the paper. With a grunt and tip of the bottle, he gestured for John to sit down, which he did so. At this point 'non-confrontational' wasn't so much a trait but a life choice.

"You want a beer?" the older man asked.

"Um," John was a tad confused, "couldn't that get you in trouble? I'm still under aged."

The coach peered at him over the newspaper, "I've known men five times your age, they don't have scars like that."

John sighed, "I've seen a therapist. I've been told all the lines. Please don't reduce this to an after-school special."

"Right, cause you know I mean well," Howlett shrugged, sitting the paper down and leaning back in his chair, "that I just want to help and you appreciate that, but in truth, it's not my burden, it's not my life, and as much as I claim to know how you're feeling," he took a quick swig of beet, "I can't understand how you spent all those years trying to figure what you did wrong, blaming yourself because you knew it was going to happen and yet you did nothing to stop it... if maybe you had just been a better kid…"

Glancing up, John really didn't want to say just how scarily close those words where to his own thoughts. But how? He knew Howlett had been to war, had scars of his own…

"My father had a nice, solid, leather belt," the man went on, "the kind you could tow a truck with. Any time he thought we done wrong, which was almost all the time, he'd give me and Victor a good wallop with it."

John blinked, "Your dad beat you?"

"Nothing that left scars like that," he took another swig, "physically at least. My dad was a right bastard, beat us both yet Victor always defended him," he shook his head, "it's the wedge that's always been between us… anyway, you don't want to hear about that."

He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think, he just kept staring at the coach as a million and one things raced through his mind.

"You okay kid?"

"How," he stuttered out the word, "how did you get over it?"

Howlett raised a brow, "Get over it?"

"You're normal, you have great relationships," he frowned, "well, Raven doesn't count, but you and Ms Munroe, you and Rogue…" tears started to well up in his eyes, "it takes everything I have to get out of bed in the morning, to not flinch at every gesture in my direction… Dodgeball and Self Defense nearly killed me…"

He was rambling now, he could feel it happening but couldn't stop it… like so many other things about him…

The older man looked at him sadly, but it was a kindred sadness, not pity. "I don't know what to tell you, kid. I joined the military, 'put up or shut up' you know? But I got the hell away from my dad and haven't spoken to him since I was eighteen."

"I'm safe from my father," that was one of the few things he could tell himself with reasonable assurance, "Wade won't let him touch me ever again," he thought he saw a look pass over the coach's face, "but it's everyone else… even my own girlfriend… some days I feel like an open wound…"

"I really wish I could give you an answer," Howlett sat up and put his elbows on the table, "but one thing I know for sure is that you will never get past this…"

John looked up in horror.

"It will always be a part of you," the man continued, "but if you try to box it up and bury it, all you will do is create a monster that will slowly eat you from the inside out," he spoke gravely, "but if you can acknowledge it, accept it without it defining you, then you can move past it until it's nothing more than a ghost."

"Monsters… ghosts…" John was trembling despite himself, "they are both scary and haunt you in the night."

"We all have things that haunt us, Saint-John," Howlett frowned, "but the lucky ones at least know what they're up against."

…

They sat together outside Harry's Hideaway, eating their burgers quietly. It was the first time they had seen each other since Graduation and to say it was a bit awkward was an understatement. Their conversations had pretty much consisted on 'where do you want to eat' and 'what do you want to eat'.

"So," Wanda cleared her throat, "I've decided I'm going to stay in the dorms at Harvard."

"Oh?" he took a bite of his food.

"Yeah," she shrugged, "I mean, I thought about housing but I think for the first year at least I don't want that responsibility."

"That's fair," he nodded, then started to play with his tater tots.

Wanda sighed, "I don't like this."

He glanced up at her, "Like what?"

"This," Wanda gestured between them, "so we had an awkward experience, we can't let it define us."

John sighed and shrunk into his chair, "You deserve a better boyfriend than one who blanches at the thought of you touching him."

Despite herself, Wanda groaned in frustration, "If that really bothered me I would have left you a long time ago."

He wouldn't meet her eyes, "Maybe it's better if you did…"

"Saint-John Allerdyce," she said through gritted teeth, "I don't want you to ever say that again," that got his attention and he finally looked at her, "you do and I promise you I will leave you. You don't decide who I spend my time with, who I care about," she reigned herself in before she drew any onlookers, "and if I want to spend my time with you because, you know, I actually like and care about you, then I'm going to do it. But if you're not going to respect my wishes, then we have nothing more to say to each other."

His jaw started to work as if he was trying to think of what to say, the normally vocal and poetic man at a loss. Eventually he let out a long breath, "I… I don't deserve you."

"That's the story of the world, John," she gave him a sardonic smile, then gently reached forward and took his hand, "but this is our story, let's write it the way we want it to end."

He rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand, "Characters have a way of writing themselves."

"Good," she kept smiling at him, "easy is boring."


	31. Chapter 30

**Thank you all ever so much for your patience. I know they don't come as fast now but they will come, Chellerbelles is making sure of that. ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 30**

Before she knew it, summer was just about over and she was moving into her new dorm room at Harvard.

"Here you go," one of the aids said as she handed over the key, "you're rooming with a third year student, normally we like to keep the grades together but this girl can be a real beast," she offered a frown, "but the profile information you provided made it seem like you might be able to handle her."

"Uh, okay," Wanda wasn't sure what to say to that.

"My advice," the woman leaned in, "don't make her angry, no one likes her when she's angry."

"Well," Marie stifled a laugh as the aid left, "that sounded ominous."

"Then why are you laughing?" Wanda drolled as she stepped into the room.

The room was already decorated on one side with the typical fair. There were a few knickknacks and a pennant for the L.A. Lakers on the wall. In fact, it all looked very cozy and normal, Wanda was half expecting… well… nothing normal from the way the aid acted.

"Right," Marie clapped her hands, "I'll get the boys and show them the way. You figure out where you want everything."

"Thanks," she nodded and looked around the empty side of the room. She had been so lucky not to have to share at Xavier's, this was going to be something of an experience for her.

"You Wanda?"

She turned to see a tall, fit woman with long black hair and skin that was kissed with a tan that almost made it look olive colored. "Yes, are you Jennifer?"

"Jennifer Walters," the woman offered her hand, "I'm sure you've heard a lot of rumors about me."

"Only one," Wanda shrugged, "I only just got here. I can keep a tally if you like for the next week?"

The upperclassman laughed, "Cute. Keep that attitude up and we might just get along," she moved towards the bathroom, "I shower in the morning, six-thirty am sharp, if you're in there I will walk in on you, this is your warning. I sleep in on Saturdays and Sundays, try to wake me up before ten and I bite, again, this is your only warning. You want to make out with your boyfriend, or girlfriend, whatever, you don't do it here, there is horrible ventilation in these rooms and the smell of sex can last for days and it's annoying."

"You really aren't bashful," Wanda mused.

"No, I'm not," she crossed her arms and gave Wanda one last look over, "and it's Jennifer. Not Jenny, Jen, Jem, and for Pete's sake not Jessica either. How people can confuse those two names is a hallmark of human laziness."

"Right," Wanda nodded sagely, "because having the same first two letters as well as three syllables each does not instantly make them the same word."

"Exactly," Jennifer seemed to appreciate her recognizing the issue. "I know I'm not the easiest person to get along with, I have my issues and a certain temperament, but it's just how I am."

"Don't worry," she gave the girl a waning smile, "I'm used to it."

…

It was some time later and Wanda was getting dropped back off at the dorms. After moving in all her stuff and a little unpacking, she went out with John, Marie and Remy for dinner.

Her brother was also moving into his dorm at John Hopkins and her father elected to help him after Marie insisted seeing as she had three friends to help and Pietro only had Fred since most of his friends where either in the same position of moving or just couldn't make it, like Crystal.

"Remy got us a hotel," John told her, "it's one of those suites with like four bedrooms. I think Coach is expecting me to keep an eye on Remy for him."

"Hold the proverbial shotgun between them?" Wanda laughed.

"Something like that," he rubbed his forehead, "it's gonna be a long night."

"Well," she took his hands in hers, "goodnight then."

"Goodnight," he whispered as she leaned forward and gently pressed her lips to his. It was a soft kiss, nothing overly special about it, which is what bothered Wanda the most.

Ever since their almost sex after graduation, they couldn't quite get back to where they were before. They had talked, let the elephant out of the room and all that, but there was just the feeling that they were in some kind of cage. As if they were afraid what would happen if they let themselves go again.

Would they end up almost having sex? Would they go through with it or would John end up almost comatose?

"I'll see you tomorrow before we head back," he told her, rubbing his thumb over her hand.

"We can explore the town," she smiled at him.

The air grew still between them and Wanda awkwardly turned to go into the dorm, glancing back to see John watch her until she went inside.

…

Exploring Cambridge, Massachusetts, with her friends had been fun, they went to a few touristy places and generally enjoyed themselves. When they were out in public it was expected of them not to engage in heavy PDA (unless your name was Remy LeBeau and didn't know the meaning of the word prudent), so Wanda and John didn't have to worry about what they might do and only focused on what they could do.

But what she should have been doing was checking out the college campus.

Wanda chewed on her lip, she was so lost.

She looked down at her campus map again and usually she was quite good at reading such things but for some reason her faculties seemed to have escaped her. There was just so many people. Even though Harvard boasted a smaller class size than, say, a state college, having only had experience at two very exclusive private schools, she felt like she was one of those fish who try to swim upriver in Alaska only to be caught by the bear.

Not to mention the shear fact that this was real. She really was at Harvard. All her planning had come to fruition, now was the next stage in her life.

"Constitutional Law," a voice said behind her, "or Introduction to Ethics?"

"Ah," Wanda turned and saw a tall, older man in gray slacks but a burgundy suit jacket, dark lens glasses perched on his nose, "pardon?"

"You sound lost," he gave her a sympathetic smile, "you must be new and a Freshman could only be having Constitutional Law or Introduction to Ethics at this time of day… unless you just wanted to jump into European Union Law."

"I was tempted," she let her accent do the talking for her on that one, "but Introduction to Ethics is where I'm supposed to be in ten minutes."

"You're in luck, it's on my way," he gestured with his walking cane and started to head down the path, Wanda taking a moment to recognize what was happening.

A short jog and she was walking next to the taller man, attempting not to be rude… but…

"Yes, I'm blind," he answered her unasked question, "and how did I know you were lost? You kept shuffling around in circles and making a slight whine as you chewed on your lip."

"I what?" that Wanda ever whined… about anything… was just unheard of.

"I doubt anyone else could hear it," he chuckled and deftly turned a corner. "I have extremely good hearing."

Why did that sound familiar?

"Oh," it came to her, "you must be Matt, Foggy's old roommate."

He cocked his head a bit, "You know Foggy?"

She nodded then felt ridiculous at the gesture, "Yes, my boyfriend has your old room, Saint-John Allerdyce."

"Oh," his face brightened, "you must be Wanda. Foggy told me about you getting in. I thought about getting in touch to see if you needed any help or advice but, I…" he gave a nervous chuckle, "had some relationship issues over the summer, best leave it at that."

"Know that feeling," she mumbled but then realized the man heard exactly what she said.

"Well," they stopped in front of a building, "just go inside, third door on your right."

"Thank you, Matt," she smiled at him and hoped that he could 'hear' it, "I'm glad I met you today, maybe you'd be up to showing me around and answering a few questions?"

"I'd be happy to," he put his hand out to shake, "just don't be late, that teacher can be a real bear."

"Thanks again for the warning," Wanda was not terribly happy to hear that. "I'll see you later… ah…"

Matt gave a little chuckle, "First rule of the blind, just because we can't see you, doesn't mean you can't see us," his cheek moved as if he winked at her then he set down the path to wherever he was heading.

Things were looking up already.

…

Time went by faster than Wanda could believe. One week turned into two, turned into a month, into another, and next thing she knew John's 20th birthday was only a few days away.

"I'm sorry," Wanda told her boyfriend over the phone, "but there's this special seminar, it's worth course credit and going to include two Supreme Court Justice's and-"

"Don't worry about it," John interrupted her before she started to ramble, she hated rambling and he knew that quite well, "I know exactly what you're going through and if you can forgive me I'm sure I can find a way to forgive you, maybe."

She raised an eyebrow and said dryly, "Maybe?"

"Well, you know us writers," he laughed, "we're a fickle lot."

Now she rolled her eyes and laughed, "We'll do something the next weekend, okay?"

"No good," she could hear the grimace, "local elections, they're replacing the guy that got ousted a few months back."

"Thanks to you," there was a touch of pride in her voice.

"Well, I had help…" he really didn't take compliments well when they weren't framed in a joke.

"Then the week after?" she said hopefully, trying to remember if she had anything going on and she didn't believe so, the week after that, yes.

"Sounds good," he said happily, "maybe Remy and Rogue will want to do another double date?"

"Ah, could do," she frowned, "well have to see if they have any plans themselves."

"Right, of course," John seemed oblivious to her tone. "Anyway, I gotta go, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Night, John," Wanda said softly.

"Nighty nite," he replied cheerfully then hung up.

Wanda gave out a sigh as she laid back on her bed.

Yes, it was great Remy and Rogue were finally going out and this meant the added benefit of going on couple's dates… but John was hiding behind it. Gone was their make out sessions and their kissing had dropped faster than the stock market after the housing crash.

It was not that she needed these things… but she did want them… and they had been happy…

"Are you moping over there?" Jennifer asked wryly which nearly made Wanda jump, she was still getting used to sharing a room.

"Not moping," she replied succinctly, "strenuously contemplating emotional issues."

The upperclassman chuckled, "Now that's thinking like a lawyer."

…

Fall break came around and Wanda was back in Westchester with her father. It was nice, she got to see John for several days in a row before he had to head back to New Haven for his job. Marie was also around, as was Remy, and again, John used them to hide behind, often doing group activities like going to the movies and generally hanging out.

So while it was nice to be with John, four was definitely a crowd.

Wanda's phone beeped a text in the early hours of the morning and there was a message from Marie, _"If dad asks, I stayed over with you last night."_

"_Okay?"_ she texted back. Thankfully, for Marie, Pietro had used the fact that their father was staying overnight in Albany to stay out all night with Crystal, so there was no one around to refute the claim of Marie being there other than Wanda.

"_Thank you! Be over after lunch,"_ came another text and Wanda snuggled back into her bed.

True to her word, about twelve-thirty, Marie pulled into the drive. Wanda watched as her friend nearly skipped to the door and was there to open it for her.

"You're unusually giddy," Wanda raised her brow.

"Is anyone else here?" Marie asked as she glanced around upon entering.

"Everyone is out," she told her as she shut the door.

"Okay, so," Marie took in a deep breath, "you know how I told you Remy was taking me to that dinner party last night?"

"Something to do with his job?" Wanda gestured towards the kitchen, she could use a juice.

"He robs places in order to test their security," her friend nodded, "and this company hired him a couple weeks ago and just so happens another company in the building was having a gala thing so Remy scored a way into that dinner party and through the course of the evening robbed the other company blind!"

Wanda paused, hand half reaching for the jug of orange juice in the magnet covered fridge, "He made you an accessory to a crime?"

"Huh, what?" Marie blinked and thought about it for a second, "Oh, no, no crime, he was hired, remember? He's actually back there now returning everything and giving a general overview of their gaps, he'll give them a full detailed report in a week."

"Ah," well, as long as the company wasn't going to press charges, she hoped Remy had a the company sign a contract to such when he was hired. "So he made you a temporary business partner then?"

"Sorta, yeah," she nodded, "Felicia was busy so he asked me to come."

Wanda raised a brow, "He asked Felicia first?"

"At first I didn't know what to make of Remy still working with Felicia," Marie admitted as she sat down at the kitchen table, "but the woman was pretty cool about the whole situation, she never thought of Remy as anything more than a business partner with benefits," she blushed, looking a bit awkward before shaking it off, "and has been completely all-business since without it being awkward at all. She even moved on to some guy named Peter she apparently had her eye on. I have to admire how confident she is in her own sexuality."

"Ah, the double standard," Wanda nodded and finally got around to pouring herself a glass, "for a guy this is practically expected, for a girl she's a slut?"

"Stupid double standards," Marie rolled her eyes, "but yeah, I can trust her not to tempt Remy and I trust Remy to be completely faithful to me."

"I will give Remy that," she sat down at the table, "he may have been, oh, how did Jean say it, 'a slutty-slut-slut' with how he got around but he never ran two girls at once. I always figured it was self-preservation."

Marie laughed, then shook her head, "Anyway, I am totally getting off track here. After we were done at the party we went back to his place so he could lock up the drives and stuff he took," her cheeks started to turn red, "and well, it was just so thrilling, you know. Yeah, I didn't do anything, not really, I was just the back up to call his employers if he got caught, but the whole thing was like out of a movie."

"I've seen that movie," Wanda joked dryly, "it's called _Sneakers_."

"Yeah, well," her friend practically ignored her as she continued, "we started to make out… and… well… this time we… ah… we didn't stop…"

It took Wanda a second to put it together, "You and Remy had sex?"

"A couple of times," Marie blushed horribly bad and buried her head in her hands but not in sadness, the girl looked ready to turn to ash she was so red.

Wanda didn't know what to say but ended up squeaking, "A _couple_ of times?"

"Like… five," the Southerner mumbled into her hands, "from last night till after breakfast, and that's if you only count the times Remy actually… you know… cause if you counted the times I… ah… damn that boy is good with his hands."

Staring blankly at her friend, Wanda's brain had to do a mental reboot, mostly to get rid of mental images she really didn't want to have of her two friends going at it like rabbits… ew!

"Sorry," Marie looked up when she realized what she had said, "I just… can't get over it. I mean, I knew it would happen with Remy, one day, but it actually happened…" she trailed off and got a little glazed look in her eyes.

Wanda wasn't sure what to do or say, she wasn't exactly the best when it came to this particular role of the 'best friend', but she did need to make a few things clear, "You used protection, right?"

"Of course," Marie nodded.

"Do you regret it happening now?" Wanda continued, glad to hear that they hadn't lost all sense, "Under these circumstances?"

"Well, not exactly the way I imagined it would happen," Marie chewed her lip, then smiled, "but no, no regrets. It happened and it was wonderful," her eyes got a little glazed again.

"You're just afraid your dad will find out," she couldn't help but throw that little wicked fact out there, someone had to keep Marie grounded right now.

Marie's eye's widened, "Can I stay here? Just until later, Remy is taking me to dinner tonight."

"You'll have to go home sometime," she replied sympathetically, "and my dad will be back later, unless you plan on climbing out of my window."

The girl frowned and thought about it, "I'm nineteen, I'm in college, why should I care if dad finds out?"

"Because he's your dad," they almost fell into their old debate routine, "and you're his little girl."

"Yeah," Marie sighed, "we just got each other back, you know?"

Wanda wasn't exactly sure where to go from there, "Well, he'll find out eventually so I wouldn't try to hide it from him too much, if anything, show that you're responsible about it."

Her friend frowned, "Now I remember why you were the debate captain."

Laughing, Wanda shrugged, "Four years All-State."

They shared a laugh and then Marie glanced over at Wanda, "You know, I noticed that you and John have been hanging around with us a lot, is everything okay?"

Wanda took a sip of her drink and debated what to say, "Well, to be perfectly frank, John doesn't seem to trust himself around me right now."

"Come again?" Marie gave her a blank look.

"You probably didn't realize as you and Remy where necking behind the bleachers or something," Wanda sighed, "but me and John went to the dorms for one last look after graduation."

"It was the equipment room," Marie said quietly.

"We went to my old room and, well, we started to make out, heavily," Wanda wasn't going to blush, such a thing was below her cool and calm, "clothes were coming off and I thought we were going to do it right there," okay, she'd blush a little, "but then I touched one of his scars and he lost it, total panic attack."

"Oh, wow," Marie blinked, "just from touching his scars?" there was a subtle tone of 'and you're just telling me this now' but Wanda ignored it.

"Ever since then…" Wanda sighed, staring at her juice, "I dunno, I guess he doesn't trust himself not to freak out again. This is worse than after the swimming shirt incident."

"Aw, sugar," the girl took her hand sympathetically, "he pushed himself too hard, it's a little set back but he'll work his way forward again, and when he does, he'll be better for it."

"Yeah," she offered her friend a small smile, "but until then, especially with school, we just don't see each other anymore… not intimately at least," Wanda had told Marie about their make out sessions which often left Wanda a bit exposed.

"But you don't need intimate," Marie tried to reason, "you told me yourself."

"Don't need…" she sighed, "but _want_…" she shook her head, "like you said, he'll move through this, it's just a little frustrating on my end is all."

"It'll work out," Marie assured her, "if me and Remy can work out, then you and Pyro are a shoe-in."

Wanda wanted to believe her friend but sometimes she couldn't help but think that Marie and Remy were pre-destined, as if they were already written down somewhere as universal canon… while her and John was a million and one chance… something the universe had never even thought of and was the product of random chance…


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

"I need to take this weekend off," John popped his head into Kate's office.

She put up one finger with her left hand until she finished whatever editing she was doing with the dreaded red ink pen. "Hot date?"

"Oh, ah," John blushed just a tad, "would be nice, but no, semester finales are next week, I thought I had it all covered but I really need some more study time."

Kate chuckled at him, "Not a problem, slow news right now and I was probably going to bump your column anyway, Johnson has that five-parter he's doing."

"Works out then," he smiled.

"Enjoy studying," she said cheekily but then gave him a semi-serious look, "but if you need a break, you know where I always am after five on a weekend."

"McGill's pub, back left table," John had learned his editor had the table permanently reserved, either to plop down her laptop or set back a few.

"I'll buy you a round," Kate told him, "or whatever, just remember, a wound up mind can't let anything out, don't stress."

"I won't, thanks," he nodded and turned to leave, oblivious to her checking out his backside as he left.

…

"I think for once I'm glad my boyfriend isn't here," Wanda frowned as she sat across from Matt and another of her fellow first-year students, Anne, in the coffee shop.

"He'd be too distracting?" Matt asked.

"No," Wanda shook her head, "I'd ask him to burn this book for me and he'd do it too."

Anne let out a little chuckle, "I was having the same thought, well, not about your boyfriend."

"You're doing fine," Matt assured her, "wait till you get to the post-graduate work."

Wanda took a deep breath, "One challenge at a time."

"That's the spirit," the older man chuckled.

…

One semester down, only a zillion more to go…

"You're going to California again this year?" she asked John over the phone as she packed up to go home for the winter break.

"It's tradition," he gave a little chuckle, "though I'll be back before New Years, maybe we can hang out? I think Remy is planning a party."

"That sounds like fun," and for the first time in awhile it actually did sound like fun to be hanging out with their friends.

"Can't wait," he was sounding a lot more cheerful lately and she was glad about that, she just wished that he wouldn't be so timid or maybe at least get back to where they were.

…

"Merry Christmas," Marie shoved a present in her hands as she walked through the front door.

"Christmas is still two days away," Wanda frowned though inwardly wondering what was in such a small box that was so heavy.

"I know," her friend nodded, "but I'm going to spending Christmas with my dad, then the day after Christmas, oh, what do they call it…"

"Boxing Day," she supplied as they headed up to Wanda's room.

"Yeah, Boxing Day, weird name," the Southerner shrugged, "anyway, on Boxing Day I'm going to Remy's in New York and staying there the whole week until after New Years."

Wanda let her surprise show on her face, "And your dad is okay with this?"

"Yeah, well, not 'okay' okay," Marie chuckled nervously as they entered Wanda's room. "I went to him a few weeks ago, finally got the guts to just tell him straight out that his little girl was 'all grown up'."

"And?" she prompted when Marie went quiet.

"It was weird," she shook her head, "I barely started to get two words out and he just said 'Always use a condom, no exceptions, and I don't want to hear about it'."

A shocked expression managed to work its way onto Wanda's features and she held her hands to her face to cover her gapping mouth. If it had been her in that situation and her father said those words she would have died of fright.

"So, yeah, I don't think he's okay with it, more like resigned," Marie sighed and slumped onto the bed. "I know he doesn't want me to turn out like mom, well, the 'has three kids with three guys and is conveniently opaque about their parentage' side of my mom."

"I know you always looked up to your mom," Wanda said softly, "she is, what did you say, 'a strong, independent woman'?"

"Yeah, I mean, so what if she had a lot of boyfriends, guys do the same thing and are practically rewarded for it," the woman got a bit frustrated, "but oh no, a girl has her fair share and she's a slut. God, I hated him calling her that all the time!"

Wanda bit her lip, not entirely sure what to say so she went with what she felt, "I think he couldn't look past the cheating and questionable parentage issues."

"But that didn't make her a slut," Marie defended her mother, "it just… made her… a really crappy wife."

Wanda let out an involuntary laugh, "Sorry!"

"No, it's okay," she sighed and flopped backwards on the sheets. "Momma made her bed."

"You can't let the actions of your parents rule you," Wanda moved and sat beside her friend.

"I know," Marie nodded, "and I'm not gonna."

"Good," Wanda really felt like she needed to lighten the tone of the room, "well, I have a present for you, but I haven't wrapped it yet."

"Slacker," her friend chuckled.

…

John and Wade sat in front of the tv… an eerie silence had fallen between them…

"You know…" the older man started to speak, "I think Al was right."

"Estelle Getty really was what held this show together," John blinked.

"Hah!" Blind Al's voice came from the kitchen. "Never doubt a woman who can upstage Sylvester Stallone!"

…

John pulled into the parking garage at Remy's apartment complex, killing the engine and reaching into the back seat for the bag of ice Remy had texted him to pick up on his way. Wanda was messing with her seatbelt and when he turned his face was right in front of hers. Their eyes locked as they just looked at each other with a mix of longing and trepidation.

Wanda's eyes fluttered shut and she moved in to kiss him, planting her lips softly on his. He returned the kiss as best he could but in the back of his mind he was screaming.

He want to be there for her, all of him, to touch her, to be touched… but the thought of her ever seeing his scars again nearly made him want to cry.

The kiss ended and she pulled away, a smile on her lips but he could tell she felt it to… the rift… an invisible barrier that was physically between them. It was his fault too, he kept her at bay while at the same time wishing he could just ravish her, fully express just how much he... Wanda set him on fire, not only was she beautiful, but she was so smart and strong and… and she understood him, she got him in all his insane glory.

It bothered her though, that they hadn't quite made out since that day they almost… it was because a line had been crossed… he couldn't trust himself anymore… once he got going…

Maybe… maybe if she let him keep his clothes on and didn't touch him…

No, what a horrible thing to do to a woman, that moment of intimacy was for two people to completely share each other… there is no way he'd force that on Wanda, even if she was caring enough she'd probably agree to it, for him.

"We should get going," he said awkwardly and silently they got out of the vehicle and went to the elevator, heading to a New Years Eve party no one would soon forget.

…

Remy invited many former classmates to the party, as well as people Wanda hadn't met before, mostly friends of Remy from his business and some of Marie's new classmates from school. It was actually a quite enjoyable party and Wanda learned the different between picking a six pin and nine pick lock.

Not that she would likely ever need to in the future but who knows?

At five minutes to midnight, Remy brought up the live feed of the Time's Square ball drop on his massive TV and everyone stood around in anticipation. Although she was more subdued than most, Wanda shouted the countdown along with everyone else.

"5… 4… 3… 2… 1!"

Everyone cheered, laughed and clapped, then quickly took their partners into their arms for a long kiss.

She glanced over at John, not expecting anything from him because she knew how it made him feel, she was pleasantly surprised when he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close… his lips crashing down on hers much hungrier than she would have expected.

Latching onto the sides of his shirt she pressed into the kiss, opening her mouth when his tongue sought entrance. He pulled his hips close against his and she moaned which made him kiss her even harder.

Finally needing to breath, he pulled away just enough and caught her eyes… there was so much in them. Desire, pain, lust, sadness… Wanda almost wanted to weep for him.

"I love you…" he said and then blinked as if he realized he had said that out loud.

Wanda stood there in his arms, mouth slightly agape, knowing that this was the first time he had ever said those words to her. She knew John cared about her, that he wanted to be with her on so many different levels, but it had never quite clicked in Wanda's brain that he could actually love her…

Why did this declaration shock her after everything the two had been through?

"I…" she stumbled…

"WHY YOU SELF-CENTERED, OVERBEARING, SEFLISH, SWAMP RAT!"

Marie's shout carried over the din and immediately the room went silent except for the cheering coming from the television.

Looking around, Wanda spotted her friend storming out of the room. She glanced back at John who nodded his understanding, removing his arms from around her waist. With a grateful smile she set off in the direction Marie had left, eventually catching the girl outside in the hall as she paced.

"Marie?" she was never quite good in these situations, "You okay?"

"_I'm_ fine," the Southerners drawl got a bit thick, "it's that… that Cajun… _he_ has a problem. And here I thought he'd learned something."

"What did he do?" Wanda frowned, if Remy had taken liberties he shouldn't have…

"He asked me to marry him!" Marie blurted out as if Remy had told her he was becoming a monk and giving up all his worldly possessions.

She blinked, "Congratulations?"

"No, no congratulations," Marie shook her head and continued to pace. "I told him… I told that swap rat that he needed to learn how to exist as himself because he spent so long being engaged. I thought he had done that, instead he was just biding his time till he could get engaged again."

Wanda was very confused at this point, she understood what her friend was saying but it didn't make any sense to her, "Remy is in love with you, you love him, isn't this a natural progression?"

"I know he loves me," her friend sighed and slumped against the wall, "but in the end if all you're relying on is love then it's a fool's errand. You end up asking people to marry you cause you think that's what you're supposed to do…"

_he's a man of honor, lets others write his story for him because it's the honorable thing to do…_

"I want him to ask me to marry him because…" Marie continued, "because he can, not because he thinks he needs to… love just doesn't work that way."

_she's a girl who wants to be loved, by whom she doesn't understand, her mother? her father? her brother? her would-be lover?_

Wanda frowned, she simply didn't know what to say.

…

"Remy," John found his friend in the kitchen pouring himself a drink, "what's going on?"

"I…" he practically growled and threw back a whole shot of scotch, "I don't understand women at all."

"Tell me about it," John couldn't help but sigh.

"I asked Rogue to marry to me," Remy kept on, grumbling, "I told her it could be a long engagement till after she graduated, she didn't have to move in with me right away, but nnoooooooooo, she freaks out and calls _me_ selfish?"

John blinked as his friend finished his tirade which basically included more of the same. When the man stopped and looked over at John, all he could say was, "You're a dumbass."

"Excuse me?"

"Marie has abandonment issues," he rolled his eyes, "haven't you figured that one out already? Her dad, her mom, Cory, no, Cody, whoever… they all left her… so like hell she'll just be willing to jump into that kind of commitment with you after not even a year of dating."

His friend stood with his mouth hanging open, "How did I not see that?"

"Cause you're a dumbass," he shook his head and started to leave.

"What's wrong with you?" Remy shot back, annoyed.

John stopped and bowed his head, taking a deep breath, "I finally told Wanda I loved her… those three little words."

"Oh, ah, congrats?"

A sigh escaped his lips, "I'm pretty sure she wasn't going to say it back…"

…

Everything had changed since that day. So much happened between their two best friends that it was easy to just ignore what happened between themselves.

John told her he loved her…

Wanda couldn't tell him that she loved him back, which was ridiculous, right? Of course she loved him… why else would she be willing to do everything she had done for him?

_your story has you in control, the leader, able to be yourself because you have no one to answer to… _

Oh… no… no… no no no… she couldn't be using John… using the fact that he was submissive in many ways to placate her desire to be in control? Because she's not in control… he is… at least where their physical intimacy lies… but there again… as much as she wanted to be with him… wasn't she just a bit secretly glad that they couldn't?

Her mother got herself pregnant in a loveless marriage. Her father slept around and she had the step-sibling to prove it. Her best friend had the same problem with step siblings because her mother threw sex and love around like candy. Her own brother was letting himself be led around by his 'lower brain'.

But it wasn't like that with John… she was with him because he made her laugh and he had such a beautiful mind…

Surely she loved him… why couldn't she say the words to herself at least?

The last person she ever told them that she loved them was her mother… right before…

Turning on to her side as she laid in bed she started to do something she hadn't really done in a very long time… she cried.

…

The days just seem to slip past, it was so easy to spend them working and going to school than thinking about his relationship issues.

Wanda didn't love him.

Well, she couldn't say it out loud anyway.

Surely there is a difference?

Didn't matter… her admitting to her love would have put another nail into the coffin that was suffocating her… the coffin he built when realized he just couldn't love her the way she deserved to be loved…

"This is nice," Wanda said politely across from the table at the restaurant, "you didn't have to though, Valentine's Day is such a silly holiday, like anyone needs a specific day just to tell people they care about that they lo…ve them."

She stumbled, the always poise would-be lawyer stumbled…

She had once wanted to leave, get away from New York, from America, from him… but she stayed, he thought she did it because she loved him… but… why did she really stay?

Pity?

Loyalty?

"Wanda," he sighed, sitting his fork down and refusing to meet her eyes, "you are quite possibly the most important person in my life… I hope you realize that."

Silence.

"But I can't give you what you deserve," he continued, taking even breaths, "I'm incomplete, broken… you don't need me to drag you down."

More silence.

He kept his head bowed.

"How dare you," she practically hissed, this caused him to look up to see her face completely void of any emotion. "How dare you sit there and say such things? Yes, you're broken, we're all broken, that doesn't change how we feel about each other."

Something about her made his blood pressure rise, "Tell me you love me."

She gave out a strangled garble of words.

"Of course," he shook his head, how could she love a man who flinched at her very touch, she was simply to kind to say it to his face, "I guess you're better off without me…"

"Saint-John Allerdyce," her words were as cold as her eyes turned, "I told you to never, ever, say that again."

He shrugged, "It's the truth…"

"Is that what you really believe?" she shook her head slightly, he fancied he could see tears welling up in her eyes.

"The truth doesn't care what I believe," he let out a sigh, he couldn't fight anymore, fight to keep what he didn't deserve to have…

The waiter came up to the table, "Can I interest you two in any dessert?"

"No," Wanda said cooly, putting her napkin on the table and standing up, "we're through."

As he watched her retreating form, all he could do was tell himself this was right, it was better like this… it had to be… that's the only reason for it to hurt as bad as it did.

* * *

**I regret nothing! *runs away***


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Wanda got back to the campus via cab, there was no way she could look at John right now.

How could he…

How could he think that…

Ripping the rose bracelet from her wrist, she snapped the catch so it broke in two. With all her might she flung it against the wall where it struck hard enough to make a small indentation before sliding back behind her desk.

"Woah," Jennifer looked up from where she was reading on her bed, "throwing stuff is my thing."

Anger boiled inside her and she wasn't sure who she was more angry at… John for believing that he wasn't good enough… or him believing that she was that petty…

Just because she couldn't say she loved him…

"Are you okay?" her roommate had stood, giving her an odd stare. "I've never seen you so red…"

Wanda opened her mouth and a slight noise came out, it took a second before she could finally say it, "I just broke up with my boyfriend."

"Oh," Jennifer blinked, looking as if she didn't know what to say to that, so instead she turned around and grabbed one of her shoes from the bed, "here, throw this, you'll feel much better."

Taking the sports trainer, Wanda let her anger filter out into her muscles, literally attempting to rip the rubber apart with her bare hands. Unable to do so she flung the offending item against the wall with a satisfying thud.

Her rage now sated… all she was left with was sadness.

…

Two days later John was sitting at his desk, feverishly writing away at a new article for the newspaper. It wasn't a complicated piece, it was actually something he could do in his sleep, but it kept his mind occupied.

There was a knock on the main door and he heard Foggy get up and answer it. After an exchange of words, the distinctive swagger of Remy came into his room. Engrossed in his work, and not really wanting to talk to anyone right now, John gave a noncommittal greeting as he started a new paragraph.

A phone fell on his keyboard turning the word propensity into propenvnjdf.

"Remy!"

"Call her," the man grabbed the phone and put it in his hand, "call her and apologize, whatever she needs to hear right now."

"Not cool man," John put the phone back on the table, standing up.

"Not cool is me finding out through Rogue that you and Wanda split," Remy got into his face, "damnit man, I'm your best friend."

John shook his head and backed off, his brain screaming at him and he tried to keep it in check, "I didn't want to talk to anyone, okay?"

"Fine, whatever," Remy wasn't happy but he conceded the argument, "now call Wanda, longer you put it off the harder it gets to apologize."

"I'm not going to apologize," he told the Cajun succinctly.

"Okay," Remy sighed, cupping his face in his hands, "relationships 101, sometimes you just have to buck up and take the hit."

"You don't get this, do you," John shook his head, "there is no apologizing, there is no getting back together."

Remy looked at him as if he had grown another head.

"There's just…" John collapsed against the wall, all the emotions he had been avoiding for two days swimming to the surface, "we're done. It was a nice run while it lasted but it was never going to work."

"You… you can't think like that," there was almost a plea in his voice.

"Wanda deserves better," and wants better, he was sure of it, "I'm just too broken."

"We're all broken," Remy lashed back, "you know how broken I am but I still keep trying, I never lose hope."

John shrugged, shaking his head, "I'm not you… I work so hard to keep it together… I got nothing left in me…"

…

It was supposed to be a joyous day… but after spending the last two months burying herself in her studies, Wanda simply didn't have it in her to be pleased to be turning twenty years old.

Wanda sat at the food prep island, twirling a kitchen magnet on the butcher block top. She had bought it for her father last time she went back to Romania to visit her uncle. The look on her father's face when she gave it to him, almost as an afterthought, had been quite something. He even looked like he was about to hug her but thought better of it as Wanda rarely ever showed such affections towards him.

She let out a long sigh… she was a freaking hypocrite.

"There ya are," Marie came into the kitchen, sitting across from her. "You're supposed to be happy, one more year and you're totally, completely, legally a full adult in whatever country you visit."

Wanda glanced up and gave her an unamused glare.

Her friend let out a long sigh, "If you miss him, call him."

"I miss Xavier's, doesn't mean I can go back to high school," she pointed out a little more bitterly than she liked, "I miss my mother…" she took a second to remain composed, over-emotional was just not done, "point is, when some things are gone they are simply that… gone."

"But look at me and Remy," Marie pointed in the general direction of the living room, "we've broken up twice now, but we're back together."

A few weeks earlier, Remy had somehow convinced Rogue that he learned his lesson. He wasn't giving up on the concept of marriage but acknowledged that perhaps it was best to live in the now for a little while.

Wanda wasn't totally positive that her breaking up with John didn't have something to do with Marie and Remy getting back together. Sometimes life altering events have a way of affecting those around you.

"You don't get it," Wanda shook her head, "John honestly thinks I'm better off without him, that he drags me down, which is ridiculous, he's better without me…"

"Lordy have Mercy," the Southern gal just rolled her eyes, "you two are bloody hopeless for each other, aren't you."

"Hopeless being the operative word," she replied dryly.

Before Marie could make a reply, Lorna stuck her head in through the door, "Ah, Wanda, Pietro wants everyone in the living room, guess he has something to say."

"Oh dear," Wanda sighed, she had a very distinct feeling she knew what was about to happen next.

All the party-goers gathered into the living room, their father sitting in one of the big chairs eating a piece of cake. He had opted to leave them again but Pietro had insisted that the man come to this one, twenty was a pretty big deal.

That is what first raised Wanda's suspicions.

"Thank you, everyone, for coming," Pietro stood at the end of the room, his girlfriend Crystal just off to the side, "the presents especially were quite nice," he chuckled and the room laughed with him, "but I wanted to take a moment to let you all know that I…" he paused, taking a deep breath and steadying himself, Wanda looked over at their father, "I asked Crystal to marry me," he turned and took her hand, "and she said yes."

There was a second pause before the room exploded in congratulations as the crowd descended on the happy couple, including a squealing Lorna.

As Wanda was watching her father she got to see every expression pass across his face, shock, confusion, worry, trepidation, resignation. She watched him close his eyes and take a breath before standing up and heading over to his son, their friends smart enough to part like the Red Sea.

Father and son looked at each other for a moment before her dad said, "Marriage isn't easy, I should know. Are you sure this is something you want to do now?" aka 'You better not drop out of school.'

"Yes," Pietro nodded, "in fact, we are thinking of getting married next month."

"Wow, that's fast," this came from Remy.

"School will be out for the summer," her brother explained, "this will give us time to go on a honeymoon, sort out living arrangements, get settled in before the next year starts."

"I've always wanted a spring wedding," Crystal added, "not sure I could wait a whole other year."

Their father turned to the girl, "How have your parents taken the news?"

"They're over the moon," she answered with a smile, "my mother has been practically planning this since my birth so there is amazingly not a lot to do."

"Well then," Wanda could tell the man wasn't exactly happy but wasn't going to say anything either, "welcome to the family, Crystal."

…

After most of the party goers had left, Wanda was cleaning up in the library when she heard soft footfalls. She looked up to see Crystal standing a few feet away from her.

"Wanda," the woman started with a plastered on smile, "I know we haven't really gotten along since I started dating your brother… but…"

"Please don't tell me you want me to be a bridesmaid," she replied blandly.

"Oh, god no," Crystal made a face and was more like herself, "I'm just trying to make peace here. We are going to be family after all."

Wanda regarded the woman for a long moment before sighing, "I guess we can do that, for Pietro's sake."

"Great," Crystal smiled.

"But tell me," she frowned, "how far are you along?"

The girl blinked, "W-what?"

"Or is this one of those better safe than sorry weddings?" so much for making peace.

"I don't like what you're insinuating," her soon to be sister-in-law crossed her arms.

"Hey," Wanda shrugged, "at least I'm giving you enough credit not to assume you've tricked him into this marriage."

That made the girl livid, "Why, of all the things to say…" and with that she stormed off.

It was all John's fault, he taught her how to watch people, how to see the little things that gave them away and how there is a motivation behind every inspiration.

It was one of the reasons she loved him.

It was another reason to hate him.

…

"Who's idea was the stripper bar?"

"Fred's."

The group was absolutely smashed and laid out in the alley behind the _Naughty Knight_ bar which was known for having beautiful ladies and a lax policy on checking I.D.s.

"Why am I here again?" John asked, "Pietro doesn't even like me."

"Two letters," Remy slurred, "D.D."

"Double D? Dare Devil? Drunk and Disorderly?"

"Designated Driver," the man winked and wavered a bit. "For an Aussie, you sure don't drink a lot."

"Yeah, well," John sighed and helped his friend down the alley towards the rented van, "my dad liked to drink a lot."

Remy stopped, "Really?"

"I never mentioned that?" John blinked, trying to think back.

"Nope," Remy shook his head like a drunk bobble-head and said quietly, "I thought he was just an ass cause he was one."

"He was that too," he sighed, a bit amazed at himself for even mentioning this but it felt good to say it, "he didn't need the bottle to beat me, it just made him less accurate… and that sometimes hurt a hell of a lot worse."

Remy looked like he might say something profound but instead heaved over for a moment. The man rarely ever let himself get that drunk but he proclaimed that today was a special occasion. John knew that Remy secretly still wanted to marry Rogue and if she found out she'd be incensed. Pietro was now the one getting married, 'living the dream'.

"Alright everyone," John called down to the guys still in the alley, "get in, I'll take you all home."

It was like herding cats but he managed to get everyone back in the van and drive them all to their homes or wherever. The groom was staying at Fred's so once the bigger guy unlocked his door and stumbled in, John started to pull Pietro out of the van.

"You," it was like Pietro had just figured out who John was, "you hurt Wanda," he threw out a sloppy right hook.

John easily dodged and kept the man from falling over, "I had to, mate, she'll be better off in the long run, you said so yourself."

"You made her sad," he drunkenly tried to hit him again and while part of John's mind screamed in panic, it was just too comical for him to actually be afraid of the silver haired groom.

"She made me sad too," John guided Pietro to the door where Fred was waiting. He had found himself some coffee, must be the instant stuff, and the bigger guy seemed to sober up faster than the rest which made sense with his metabolism.

"He's probably not going to remember," John looked to Fred, "so can you tell him I said congratulations in the morning, and that I really do hope he's happy."

…

Wanda really wished she could remember the term for the mother-of-the-bride who was actually the bridezilla, but she was at a complete loss on the day of the wedding. One would think the woman was landing a rover on the moon or something the way she ran around making sure every little detail was absolutely perfect.

Crystal seemed used to it but Pietro was a bit overwhelmed.

"Hey, Pietro," she found her way into the area of the church set aside for the groomsmen to get ready.

It was one of the more interesting churches Wanda had ever been in. The congregation of the Calvary Baptist Church went back to the 1800s, but in the 1920s they moved into what was once the Salisbury Hotel, a 16-story 'skyscraper' in Manhattan. Lots of famous people had worshipped there, including Presidents, and Wanda figured that had something to do with the fact that this local was chosen.

"Hey, sis," Pietro was putting on his cufflinks, he actually looked a little dashing all dressed up in his wedding tux, he could do so much better than that woman.

"Honestly," she sighed, straightening his bow tie, "a Baptist Church? You told me Crystal was an agnostic, you're Roman Catholic-"

"Lapsed," he pointed out dryly.

"And our uncle who was like a father to us was Muslim," their mother was also raised as Muslim, as most Romani in Romania were, but she converted to Catholicism when she was a teenager, something their uncle respected but never understood. "Couldn't they have gotten, I dunno, Trinity Church?"

"This is what she wanted," Pietro sighed, then shrugged, "it's just one day and not really about me."

"Still," Wanda wanted to argue but then realized that this wasn't about her either, it was her brother's wedding day. "Do you love her?"

A smile brushed his lips, "Yes."

"You know," she held him by his shoulders lightly, "a wise person once told me that if all you're relying on is love then you're on a fool's errand. You end up asking someone to marry you because you think that's what you're supposed to do."

"Sometimes love is the only thing that stands between happiness and oblivion," there was a touch of sadness in his voice. "I love Crystal, I know I'm going to spend my life with her, so why not start now?"

She wanted to call him deluded, but then maybe he was just hopeful?

"Alright then, Pietro," Wanda gave her brother a rare hug, "if you believe you are going to be happy with her then I believe you, you're my brother and I believe in you."

"Thank you, Wanda," he hugged her back gently, "and I believe in you too, you'll find your happiness again, I know you will."


	34. Chapter 33

**Thank you everyone for reading, you're awesome. :D**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, me and Chellerbelle have been waiting for this. ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 33**

"Thank you for inviting me," Wanda told her friend as they put together some side dishes.

"Can't have you hanging out in that big ol' house by yourself on the Fourth of July now can we?" Marie waved her off, taking a knife to a tomato.

"I think the holiday means more to you than to me," Wanda admitted a little cheekily, "but any excuse to eat your father's bar-be-q."

"The man does know his way around a grill," Marie chuckled and looked out the back patio to where her father and Miss Munroe were talking as the man seasoned the chicken and steaks.

"Is that why you're not with Remy today?" she had to admit, she was curious, but she wasn't going to say something unless the subject presented itself and this counted, somewhat.

"Nah," the girl shrugged, "he has a job and holidays are apparently big signs that say a building is going to be empty, the security understaffed, and those who are left are disgruntled they have to work."

Wanda frowned as she put water on to boil for the corn-on-the-cob, "Never thought of it that way."

"It's a big job too," Marie leaned in a little, "Warren hired him and you didn't hear that from me."

"Hear what?" she said perfectly innocently.

The Southerner chuckled and finished with the tomatoes, "Anyway, I'm proud of him. He's really focusing on his business right now, making sure he has a sustainable business model, trying to bring in bigger clients."

"Not asking you to marry him every five minutes…" some days she just couldn't help herself.

"No kidding," Marie practically snorted.

Seeing the bubbles starting to rise off the sides of the big pot, Wanda put the cobs in to cook, "Don't you want to marry him though? Eventually?"

"Yeah," the word was a little unsure and drug out as she chopped some radishes for the salad, "but when he asks because he wants to get married, not because he thinks he should get married."

"This is Remy LeBeau we're talking about," Wanda put the lid on the pot and walked over to her friend, "he's bright but sometimes very dumb."

"Very," she shook her head, "speaking of marriage though, how's your brother doing?"

"Good," Wanda shrugged, "they 're moving into this nice loft apartment not terribly far from John Hopkins next week. Two bedroom, one and half bath. Basically a small home only stuck together with others."

"How they affording it?" Marie's eyes grew big, "Sorry, that was terribly rude."

"It's okay," she waved her off, "Crystal has a trust fund she's been milking and Pietro got a job last semester with a well known nutritionist."

"I didn't know," her friend finished, adding everything into the salad bowl, "it's good though, sounds like they are pretty well on their feet."

"Yeah," Wanda frowned, "only Crystal is pregnant so we'll see how long this all lasts."

Marie turned towards her, eyes wide, "She's not, is she? Wow, that's fast."

"A little too fast," Wanda returned dryly and when her friend gave her a look she explained. "They _say_ she was a honeymoon baby but I have my doubts."

"Well," the Southerner turned a little red as she stifled some laughter, "you know what they say, like father, like son."

"Oh, don't even go there," she grimaced. She wasn't even twenty-one yet and she was going to be an aunt. Her brother hadn't the sense to either wait, if it was indeed a honeymoon baby, or to use a condom. Then again, she almost did the same with John… was sexual idiocy genetic maybe?

Wanda only knew she was too young to be an aunt and much, _much_, too young to be a mother.

"Fine then," Marie moved to the fridge and grabbed two cans of Ginger Ale, "why don't we talk about the subject you've been avoiding for weeks," she thrust a soda into Wanda's hand, "have you talked to John recently?"

"Ugh," Wanda held the cold can to her head as if she just gained a headache, "can we go back to talking about my brother's sex-life?"

"No, gross," the girl shook her head, "and that doesn't answer my question. You two still in touch at all?"

"We're not," she shook her head lightly, wanting to laugh at the irony of her friend using the word touch, "and we never will, it's over, time to move on."

"Wow, you're going to make a great lawyer," Marie smirked at her, "because if I didn't know you better I would almost believe you."

"So what if I miss him a little?" she brushed it off, opening her soda. "It's only natural."

"No, you two were natural," the girl waved her fingers in the air, "I still don't know why you broke up."

"I told you why," Wanda frowned.

"Don't by it," Marie shook her head. "Just cause you had a little fight over the whole 'no touchy' business? Nah, you two are too smart for that."

And yet that is exactly what happened… wasn't it?

Before Wanda could formulate a response, remembering Marie was a fairly good debater, there was a loud knock on the door.

"Wonder who that is?" Marie frowned as she headed over to the door, looking over her shoulder, "Oh, we're not done with this conversation by the way."

Wanda sighed and leaned against the counter, she really just needed to move on with her life already and she wished her friends could see that this was the only way to make the pain stop.

Marie opened the door and Wanda could see an average sized guy with short black hair, about maybe ten to fifteen years her senior, standing outside with a peculiar look on his face. He didn't look mad but he wasn't really happy either. He also looked strangely familiar but she couldn't place him.

"Ah, hello," Marie said to the stranger.

"I'm looking for James Howlett," he said with an accent, Japanese maybe, and while he did have a hint of Japanese ancestry in his looks he was built more like, well, Coach Howlett, and had distinctive Caucasian facial traits.

"What for?" her friend was wary, she could see it in her stance.

"Just need to talk to the man," the stranger lightly splayed his hands, a universal gesture of non-combativeness.

Without taking her eyes off the guy, Marie called out onto the patio, "Dad."

There was a slight change in the way the man looked at Marie, a curiousness that wasn't there before and he sized her up, not sexually or like gauging a threat, but what Wanda wasn't sure. John would be able to read this better than her…

"Yeah, darling?" Coach came into the living room with Miss Munroe trailing behind him.

The stranger took a couple of steps into the living room and just stared at Mr Howlett… and suddenly the resemblance became very uncanny.

"Who are you?" the Coach asked.

"Name's Daken," he answered, "Daken Akihiro. I think you knew my mother, Itsu."

The normally gruff Howlett softened a bit, "I knew her when I was stationed in Okinawa."

"She died last year, in the earthquake," there was a tint of bitterness to the sorrow in his voice and he pulled a small worn notebook from his coat pocket.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Howlett seemed genuinely saddened at the news, "she was a good woman."

"But apparently not good enough for you," the coldness was palpable and he roughly tossed the notebook at the Coach.

"What's going on?" Marie asked as she stood between the two men.

"That's my mother's journal, found it in her things after she died," Daken told her and Wanda had a very good idea where things were going and she just couldn't believe it. "She never told me who my father was, guess she was ashamed, she let you have your way with her and then you left her."

"It wasn't like that," Howlett defended himself, holding up the notebook, "I cared for her, deeply, but I was being reassigned."

"Oh, I'm sure it was a great sob story," Daken rolled his eyes, "bet it works every time."

"I respected Itsu," the Coach pointed at the man angrily, "she was a damn good nurse. I never hurt her, never wanted to hurt her, and I never would have left had I known that… that we…" reality was starting to hit the man.

"Wait, wait, wait," Marie threw her hands up to stop both men from saying another word, "are you telling me that… that this guy," she pointed at Daken, "this guy is my brother?!"

"Half brother," the man was not amused at all.

Marie put her hands on her forehead, "How the hell did I end up with three half brothers?!"

"Three?!" Daken shouted out.

"Two on her mother's side," Wanda said helpfully and then realized that was exactly what John would have said, only followed by some random quip.

Miss Munroe gave Wanda a 'not helping' look then went back to watching the dysfunctional family. The normally calm and collected woman seemed a little troubled, but not angry, so Wanda guessed that was something.

Marie pointed at her father, "And you called my mother a slut!"

Coach looked ready to pop a gasket, "This was different!"

"Oh, ghee, really," Marie rolled her eyes.

Daken chuckled almost in the same way Coach Creed would sometimes. "I should probably mention that while I was looking for you, I ran across someone else you might remember, Sarah Kinney."

Howlett went pale and Daken just smiled broader.

"Who's…" Marie started but the look on her father's face made her boil over, "No, don't tell me I have _another_ brother?!"

"Sister actually," Daken grinned, "name's Laura."

…

"So I get this text," Remy lined up for the next shot at his pool table, "it says, and I quote, 'If you ever even dare suggest bareback I will vivisect you and choke you with your lower intestine then bury you in saltpeter.'"

"Well, that's…" John searched for the right word, "specific."

"I know, right?" he chuckled and took his shot, sinking in the 12-ball. "Not that I would ever suggest it, not before marriage anyway, gotta save something special for the wedding night."

"You have a strange way of looking at things my friend," John shook his head and watched Remy sink another ball, "and why do I even bother playing this game with you?"

"That is a very good question," Remy smirked.

John sat down on a barstool, best get comfortable, "How is Rogue doing anyway?"

"Calmer," the man sunk yet another ball, "she was livid for awhile, I had to pick her and Wanda up cause she wouldn't stay there with her dad. After all the comments he made about her mother being a slut and here Coach had his own illegitimate children running about."

"But the difference is he didn't know they existed," John was trying to sort the facts in his head, "Raven willfully cheated on Coach and made him think Graydon was his."

"That's just a bunch of splitting hairs now isn't it," Remy sighed and moved around the table.

"You're right," John frowned and picked up his drink from the side table, "what a mess."

"Mess is too mild," the Cajun lined up another shot, "but from what I hear, Coach at least tried to make peace with Daken but he didn't seem interested. When Rogue finally settled down they went to see Laura together."

"Yeah," he sipped his cola, "how did that turn out?"

"Better, I guess," Remy shrugged and sunk another ball. "Apparently Laura was neither interested nor disinterested in meeting her father and half-sister. Rogue said she had a poker face that would put mine to shame."

"That's saying something."

"No kidding," all that was left was the eight ball, "but yeah, Rogue and Coach are back on speaking terms though she's been staying over here a lot more."

"And what about Miss Munroe?" John couldn't even imagine what was going on in her mind when all that went down.

"All I got out of Rogue on that one was 'words were had'," Remy chuckled then pointed to the right of the table, "eight ball, side pocket."

"Miss Munroe is a pretty understanding woman," John didn't even bother watching Remy sink the ball as it was a foregone conclusion, "and I guess it's not like he abandoned those kids. Though, makes you wonder why the mothers never looked him up."

"Who knows," the man shrugged and they both heard the front door of the apartment open, "ah, Rogue's back."

The apartment was rather spacious and had room for two bedrooms but Remy had turned one into a game room, which meant that while John was in town visiting he had to sleep on the hide-away sofa bed. And as John walked out of the room behind his friend, he first noticed Rogue, well, her distinctive white bangs, as that was all he could see from all the bags she was carrying.

"Leave anything in the store?" Remy laughed, helping her with the stuff.

"Hardy har har," the girl rolled her eyes then looked over at John, "oh, didn't know you had company."

That's when Wanda came into the living room proper, also carrying a load of bags in her arms. His eyes locked on his former girlfriend's and there was instantly a flame, but not of the kind her friends were probably hoping for.

"Remy just neglected to tell you I'd be spending a few nights for his birthday?" John said dourly.

"Huh, must have," Remy managed a poker face but he could see right through it.

"Marie," Wanda's words were little less than a scold, "of all the childish things."

"Well," the girl caved in, "you two weren't going to talk on your own, something had to be done."

John shook his head, "Just because you feel insecure about your relationship doesn't mean you have to force that on others."

That made the Southerner angry but Remy held her back, "He's just mad we got one on him, let it go and let's put these up."

Remy and Marie grabbed the bags and quickly exited into the master bedroom leaving the ex-couple alone. "I would leave but I'd have to grab my clothes and toiletries first."

"Of course," Wanda nodded and grabbed her purse from where she had set it down after man-handling the shopping bags, then turned and headed towards the door.

Despite himself, "Wanda."

"What, John," she didn't bother turning around.

Now that he stopped her he didn't know what to say, so he sighed and went with the first thing that came to mind, "I finished my book."

She slowly turned back around, "You did?"

"Well, first draft," he admitted, scratching his neck, "but it's finally together, every scene is there, it's not patchwork or just a jumble of ideas."

"That's great," she said softly.

"Yeah, ah," he chuckled nervously, "you were always supportive of me finishing it so, ah, I thought you'd like to know."

Wanda nodded ever so slightly, "I look forward to reading it when it's published."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," he threw his hands up, another nervous gesture.

"We'll see," she had more confidence in her voice that he could ever feel about such things.

"You know," he couldn't really look at her, "this, this part I miss."

"This part?" the woman asked curiously.

"Being friends," John met her eyes again. "Not sure we could go back to that though."

"No," she said sadly, "not today."

"Yeah," he nodded and with that Wanda turned back towards the door, he wouldn't stop her a second time.


	35. Chapter 34

**Thanks again for reading! I love you guys. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 34**

_It's a proven fact that as you get older, times goes by faster. It's not that time literally speeds up on a quantum level, but the individual's perception of time changes. When once a summer off from school seemed like a blissful eternity, to the College Sophomore, the summer is now wretchedly short._

_The only exception to this rule is in matters of the heart. All the time in the world can pass by and the pain of a broken heart is never ending._

…

"You're just knocking these out like writing is going out of style," Kate smirked as she leafed through John's latest submissions.

He simply shrugged, "Got more time on my hands is all."

"Oh?" she looked at him above the rim of her glasses.

"Yeah," he replied in a 'don't want to talk about it' fashion and she got the point.

"Well," Kate sat the pages down in front of her, "starting next week you are going to give your work to Lawrence, he'll be your new editor," and when John gave her a curious look she explained, "I got a job offer, better pay and I can work from home, so I took it."

"Oh, congrats," he smiled at her, it felt good to see one of his friends be successful.

"You can still find me at the bar on weekends though," she winked and laughed at the old joke.

"I'm sure I'll see you there," John chuckled back.

Kate grinned, "Look forward to it."

…

"This is your last year?" Wanda asked Matt quietly as they sat in the campus library. Classes didn't start for another week but already students were getting back into the routine.

"Last semester," he nodded, "my post-graduate work will be done. I've passed my bar. I'll be ready to open my own law office."

"That's ambitious," she didn't try to hide the awe in her voice, it was a big step to open a law office.

"I've done some intern and paralegal work in top offices," Matt shrugged it off, "but they really focus on the high dollar, I want to get down in the trenches, help people who might not be able to help themselves."

"Like the blind," the words slipped out.

"Exactly," he nodded, "people should not be punished by their disabilities, they should embrace them. Unfortunately, the rest of the world hasn't gotten that memo."

"Probably in their junk email box," she said wryly.

Matt chuckled, "Likely."

…

"No, I got it, I could get you a lap dance," Remy rubbed his hands together and John just gave him a look, "It's brilliant, cause, you know, you're not actually allowed to touch."

"While I kinda appreciate the thought," he frowned, "I'm gonna go with a no on that one."

"But it'll be your 21st birthday," his friend punctuated the date, "we have to do something special."

"Says who?"

"Says me."

John raised one eyebrow, "I think you overestimate your importance."

"Yes," Remy didn't even flinch.

…

"Now," Wanda's teacher was leaning against the podium, "I'm assuming, as you are in my class, that you have an interest in becoming a practicing criminal lawyer, though some of you may just be curious."

There was a mummer through the Criminal Law class. She had met a few of her fellow classmates, like Anne, who weren't sure what they wanted to do with their degree, be a criminal lawyer, administrative lawyer, or one of a few dozen other types to choose from.

"That's why I think you should all get a little taste of what it will be like," the teacher smiled, "that way you don't waste your hard earned time here at Harvard on something you don't really care for."

The teacher moved to his desk and a pile of manila envelopes, picking one up. "Each of these have your names on them, inside is a real case from the real world. You are given a side, Prosecution or Defense. After researching your case, you're going to present it before the class in a mock courtroom setting."

More groans and curious chatter filled the room.

"It doesn't matter who won the case in the real world," he continued, "whoever gives me the best argument wins."

Someone in the front row raised their hand and the teacher acknowledged with a nod. "Isn't this a bit beyond us? We're mostly all second years."

"Which is precisely why I'm having you do it," he held his hands up to stop the constant murmuring. "I don't expect to get from you what I want out of my fourth year Criminal Procedures class. The winner just gets to be called the winner, and as long as both sides at least try, they will get the full points for the assignment."

A wave of relief washed across the students.

"Also, to make things go faster," the teacher continued, "you'll be working in teams of two, two prosecutors, two defenders. Both partners will have to pull their weight. If I think one is slacking and letting the other do all the work, or one is being domineering and taking over the case, then I'll award points accordingly."

Wanda had no problems with the assignment overall, this was basically a glorified debate and that was something she did well. Working with a partner would entirely depend on the partner.

"Alright, come up, get your packet, find your partner, exchange information," then the teacher grinned, "and take this seriously, but not too seriously, the best lawyers are the ones who don't have ulcers."

Row by row the students got up and found their envelope, taking it back to their seats to check out their case. Though by the time Wanda got hers most everyone was milling about, meeting up with whoever their luck of the draw partner was.

Opening up her packet she discovered she was chosen as a defense lawyer for a rather big criminal case, a federal criminal case actually.

"Wanda Maximoff?" a man walked up to her, he had close cropped blonde hair and something of a chiseled, handsome face.

"Yes, you must be Victor," she glanced at the cover page, "Victor Vision."

"It's pronounced Vie-shon," he spoke in a distinctive New England accent, "it's French."

"Oh, sorry," she apologized and he gestured for her to take a seat.

"No need, I get it a lot," they both sat down next to each other. "Looks like we have a bit of a tough sell on our hands."

"Yes," she frowned, glancing over the summary and suggested reading list for their case, "defending Timothy McVeigh, he blew up the Alfred P. Murrah building in Oklahoma City in 1995, killed 168 people, including children."

"He was found guilty," Victor was also looking over the documents, "later confessed while on death row. This won't be easy."

Wanda frowned, then as she glanced around the room a thought came to her, "And that's exactly why we'll win."

He raised one eyebrow, "I'm not sure I follow."

"The prosecutors are probably looking at this as an easy win," she grinned as she spoke in a low voice, "and they probably expect us to have already given up."

"Ah, yes," he nodded, gaining a matching grin, "if we give this everything we've got, we could catch them unprepared."

"Exactly," Wanda was glad Victor easily fell into her train of thought.

"Now all we have to do is defend a mass-murdering domestic terrorist," he spoke wryly.

"No, we have to defend our client," she gave him her best lawyer voice, "and our client is of course innocent of these heinous accusations."

"Wanda Maximoff," Victor smiled, "I'm either afraid of you or beginning to like you."

She laughed, "I get that sometimes."

…

"Strip club?"

"No."

"Just strippers?"

"No."

"Vegas?"

"No."

"Strippers in Vegas?

"Hanging up now…"

…

The classroom had gone deathly silent.

As the defenders, Victor and Wanda went second after the prosecutors. It was obvious that the opposing side at least did their homework, looked up the major points in the case, and gave a showing that would earn them a passing grade for the assignment.

So when it was Wanda and Victor's turn, they ripped the prosecutions case to shreds.

The two 'defense lawyers' took several notes as to the information and evidence the prosecutors had neglected to add in their foolish belief that they had the upper hand. Piece by piece Victor and Wanda created reasonable doubt that McVeigh was not guilty of the crime by attacking the holes that their opponents had left open.

After giving the last closing argument for the defense, Wanda sat down next to her partner in the stilled room, their teacher in a stunned silence.

"I must say," he finally spoke to Wanda and Victor, "that's the kind of thing I expect to see in my fourth year students."

Wanda gave a little nod as acknowledgement of the praise.

The teacher then looked at the prosecutors who were pale and shame faced, "You didn't do bad, but you didn't do good either. If you had taken this more seriously then these two wouldn't have eaten you alive, it was your case to lose," this totally deflated them, "but I'm giving you a pass because at least you did your homework. Your biggest failing was assuming your short speech with the 'high points' was enough to convict when obviously it wasn't. Sometimes it's the little things that matter most. Consider this a lesson learned."

The prosecutors nodded and generally accepted that they screwed up.

"As for you two," he looked between Wanda and Victor, "I can't wait to see you in my Criminal Procedure class, if that's the road you're inclined to take… and if it is… do the world a favor… work for the good guys because if you work for the criminals, we're all screwed."

While Wanda had no intention of ever working for criminals, she took that as a compliment never the less.

After the class ended, Victor followed her out, "We pulled it off, I admit, I had my doubts."

"Never doubt yourself," she told him coolly, "otherwise you're simply accepting that failure is an option and it's only an option if you're a Mythbuster."

"A Mythbuster?" he gave her a strange look.

"It's a tv show," that John loved to watch is what she almost added to that sentence.

"Oh, I don't watch much television," Victor shrugged.

"I haven't watched much either since I started college," she admitted and they headed out of the building, about to split ways to their next classes.

"Wanda," he spoke a little awkwardly, "I have a friend in a small public theater group, they are doing _Twelve Angry Men_ this weekend, would you care to come see it, with me, for them, they need all the support they can get."

"To support them," she asked slyly, it sounded awfully like a date to her.

"We could have dinner afterwards," Victor added with a shy shrug.

Wanda really had to think this over. It had been six months since she broke up with John… so this wouldn't count as rebound, would it? And Victor wasn't anything like John, other than they were both highly intelligent. Victor had a sense of humor, it was subdued, he didn't make her constantly laugh like John did. He was just as accepting of her style and even complimented her taste in jewelry, though mostly for their historical element. Not to mention Victor understood the law just as well as she did and they could spend hours talking about it.

What had she told Marie? It doesn't have to be serious, just getting to know you time, getting to know yourself time?

Victor was fairly handsome and had a fondness for old black and white movies…

"_Twelve Angry Men_," she smiled at him, "the original play or did they update it to modern time?"

"You'll have to come see to find out," he returned her smile.

"Right answer," she grinned.

…

"If strippers show up I swear they'll never find your body," John told his friend as he was passed a beer.

"I got the hint," Remy took a swig of his own drink, "but hey, at least I never mentioned hookers."

John had been taking a drink and now beer was in his lungs, not a smart place for it to be. Remy went to pat him on the back then stopped awkwardly, letting John cough and get his breath back.

"Hookers?" the Aussie frowned, "Really?"

His friend shrugged, "Just thinking outside the box for you, to fix that little problem you have."

"You're my best friend, Remy," John sighed, "please don't make me kill you, I'd miss you terribly."

"Aww," he put his hand over his heart, "you'd miss me."

John rolled his eyes and took another swig of beer, the two of them standing in the kitchen of his apartment. Remy had finally settled on just having a party for John's birthday, inviting all his friends from the paper, school, and a few from Xavier's who could make it. Sure, it was loud, but Foggy didn't mind, it was a special occasion.

"You really need to get over your obsession with me having sex," John grumbled to his friend just audible enough for only him to hear.

"Hey," Remy was thankfully quiet, "if you were holding out cause of some religious/moral thing then okay, I could get behind that, I'm Roman Catholic after all."

"Lapsed," John replied dryly.

"But, dude," Remy ignored him, "what happened to you was years ago, Wanda, any girl really, they aren't going to hurt you."

"I know that," he replied through gritted teeth.

"Then act like it," Remy shot back.

"It's not that easy," he wanted to shout but was aware of everyone in the living room.

"Everything is easy," his friend told him, "we just make it hard."

John sighed and shook his head… if it was _only_ that easy.

There was a knock on the door and Foggy happened to be on that side of the room so he answered it.

"Now it's a party," Wade strolled in with two bags full of who knows what in his hands.

"Dad!" John's eyes lit up, he hadn't been sure the man would be able to make it.

"Pyro!" he called back like he was in a football rally.

"Are you Ryan Reynolds?" someone asked.

Wade grinned, "No, but I get that a lot."

John went up to his dad and gave him a big hug, he hadn't seen him since Christmas and really missed the one person he knew wouldn't judge him, at all.

"Happy Birthday, kid," his dad told him softly, well, for him.

"Thanks, Wade," John grinned at him, "I'm surprised you could make it but I'm glad you could."

"Well," he chuckled, "JayCee realized I hadn't really been around for awhile and figured the audience might like to see me again, plus she needed a little filler for this chapter if you hadn't noticed."

"Huh?" sometimes his dad would say the strangest things.

"I brought goodies!" Wade held up the sacks to show a ton of alcohol and chips.

As Wade pulled out the massive bottles of really expensive liquor, Kate came up beside him, "This is your dad?"

"Adopted," he admitted without shame, "but yeah."

"He's pretty awesome," she was eyeing a bottle of 40 year old Glenfiddich.

"So I've been told," he laughed.

…

"No, Juror Number 8 actually fell asleep during the play," Wanda said as she walked with Victor from the parking lot to her dorm.

"Play acting," Victor replied, "I assure you."

"I suppose we'll never know," she shook her head.

"The magic of theater," he nodded and they stood in front of the dorm, Wanda pulling her electronic key from her purse to be buzzed through.

"I enjoyed tonight," she decided. It had dawned on her when he told her the exact date of the play that it was John's 21st birthday. She felt a dull ache at the thought but going to the play, spending time with Victor, it actually made her forget… for a little while.

"We should do it again," the man smiled.

"We should," she agreed and then she thought he might try to kiss her. Wanda had to decide if she was going to let it happen. After her non-touching, kiss-only relationship with John she had a particular affection towards kisses. They could truly be more intimate than sex itself.

She did like Victor…

As he leaned in she tilted her face up to meet his, her body deciding for her while her mind was still wrapped in turmoil.

Victor kissed her, soft and simple, a chaste kiss for a budding relationship. As sweet as it was, it still felt of a certain emptiness… a lack of… fire.

"Good night, Wanda," he pulled back, a smile on his lips, "I'll call you tomorrow."

She returned his smile with a slightly wicked one of her own, "I might answer."

The man shook his head, "You are one of a kind, Wanda Maximoff."

"I know," she grinned, swiping the door and pulling it open, "good night, Victor."

He nodded and turned to head back towards the parking lot, he didn't live on campus but nearby in an apartment with three other Harvard students. She watched him for a moment then headed inside and up to her room.

Jennifer was out, probably wouldn't be back until the morning, so she took her time getting changed for bed, trying to sort out everything that happened. She did enjoy herself, she enjoyed her time with Victor… but Victor had one major flaw…

He wasn't John.

Wanda picked up her phone and started to write a text message, a simple Happy Birthday note to John, it was his 21st Birthday after all…

Chastising herself, she cleared the message and sat the phone on her desk.

She had to get over him already, that was the only way she was going to be able to move on with her life and be able to give someone like Victor a chance.

…

John checked his phone for what had to have been the fiftieth time that night. He felt silly, why would Wanda text him? They broke up after all… but he really hoped that maybe they could go back to being friends…

Who was he kidding?

The party wound down as many started to leave before they passed out on the floor. Thankfully Foggy had volunteered to call cabs for everyone who didn't have a designated driver. John, for his part, was the closest to drunk he had ever been… but not quite there yet…

"Like your presents?" Wade was grinning at him.

"They're awesome," John referred to the signed first editions now safely tucked away in his room, "and thanks again for coming by."

"Hey," the man wrapped his arm around his shoulders, "it's my kid's birthday, his 21st no less, of course I was gonna be here."

John hugged his dad tight, noting how he only really felt comfortable like this around Wade… but then Wade was the one who had saved him. He was the only person his brain could accept that yes, he would never hurt him. Why was it so hard to put others in that category too?

For the most part, John had finally been able to not flinch at every arm waved in his general direction, but he still stalled out when it came to that one last barrier of touch.

"Well, it's late," Wade was gathering up his jacket, "and JayCee did some edits and this chapter became longer than anticipated so she's benching me again, for now, you know I'll be back."

"Uh, okay?" that made no sense whatsoever.

"You take care of yourself, kid," his dad gave him a hug, "now enough with the sappy," he laughed, "seeya around, son."

John saw Wade out and realized it was really, _really_, late, and just about everyone had left.

"Mind if I take this?" Kate came out into the hall before John could go back inside the apartment, in her hand was an almost empty bottle of Glenfiddich.

"Sure," he wouldn't doubt if she had drank the rest of it, "you're not driving though, are you?"

"Nope," she winked, tucking the bottle into her bag, "taxi should be here any minute now."

"Oh, good," he knew Kate was one of those people who never seemed drunk when she had a lot but she was in no shape to actually operate a motor vehicle.

"Walk me down?" Kate asked.

John glanced back into the apartment and all that was left was Remy, Foggy, and two of his college friends playing poker, "Yeah, sure."

"Been keeping up with your column," she told him as they descended the stairs, "still doing quality work."

"Thanks," he shyly beamed, not always the best at taking praise, "oh, I read the article you had in the _Huffington Post_, that was textbook journalism right there, straight to the point and took no prisoners."

"Why, thank you," she laughed, not nearly as timid as he was.

They got outside just as the cab pulled up. Being polite, John reached over and opened the door for her. When he looked back at Kate, she smiled at him, and then strangest thing happened.

Kate kissed him.

She just leaned in and planted one straight on his lips.

His brain panicked from the sudden movement, his body going still, though Kate didn't seem to take any notice as she winked with a sultry tip to her lips, "Night, John."

She disappeared into the cab without another word, she probably figured his inaction was just a natural reaction to an unexpected kiss and not a symptom of John's condition. As the taxi drove off, John didn't know what to think of what just happened.

Kate kissed him, so obviously she liked him, right? Could it have been the alcohol? She wasn't that drunk though, he'd seen her tip back worse. Though more importantly, he liked her. She was beautiful, smart, and a really good writer. He had never thought of her in _that_ way before because he was dating Wanda, but now that he did…

It was a moot point. John couldn't be touched, so even if they started a relationship it would end up the same as his last one.

Wait, Kate knew nothing of John's psychosis … from a history she knew nothing about… of scars she knew nothing about…

Maybe… maybe that could work in his favor? Maybe the reasons he couldn't make it work with Wanda would allow him to make it work with Kate?

He had to try…


	36. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

"So, what's he like?" Marie asked over the phone as Wanda was using a Crockpot to cook herself dinner.

"He's… nice," was the only words that came to mind as she checked on her sorta-kinda stir-fry rice.

"That's a thrilling report," her friend said cheekily.

"I don't know him that well, yet," she sighed and moved to sit on her bed, "I mean, we worked on the project together, so I know he's very intelligent, has a brain like a computer or something, he can remember the smallest facts."

"Photographic memory?"

"That's actually so rare it can't really be proven," Wanda frowned, "but I guess close enough."

"Don't talk logic to me," Marie chuckled.

"Anyway, we went to one play, one dinner, and it was nice," she let herself smile, "but it's not a lot to go on, you know. It takes time to really get to know a person."

"I take it you're not a believer in love at first sight," the other girl spoke wryly.

"Yes," Wanda said firmly, "because love at first sight means you literally are judging a person by their looks alone, you have no idea what their personality is, you just see something esthetically pleasing and that's it."

"Says the girl who doesn't admit to reading romance novels," Marie let out a snort and giggle.

"I also love a movie about an assassin, a super human, a man in a can, a Norse deity, a Legolas wannabe, and a guy in severe need of rage counseling," Wanda rolled her eyes, "it's called suspension of disbelief. I don't confuse that with the real world."

Her friend laughed before saying, "Then what about this Victor Vision? Is he… esthetically pleasing?"

Shaking her head, "Yes, he is, in that classic Western European way."

"Yeah, I'm a Southern redneck," Marie said bluntly, "I have no idea what that means."

"Um… think Daniel Craig," was the first actor to come to mind who fit Victor's general profile, "only a little less pompous looking."

"Nice," her friend gave an appreciated noise before asking the million dollar question, "but what about John?"

"What about John?" she smoothly asked, she would make a great lawyer.

"Do I seriously need to explain?" even over the phone she could see her friend's 'really?' smirk.

"John made it very clear that he believes I'm better off without him, that's a decision he made," and one that still brought a surge of anger at the thought of it, "and you told me that being there for John may mean being there not as his girlfriend. I've helped him all I can, he has to figure out the rest on his own or else he'll never trust himself."

"And when he does?" Marie asked quietly.

"Then I wish him nothing but the best," she sighed, "which isn't going to be me. I've done my part, sowed the seeds, but I don't think I was ever meant to reap the crop."

…

"No, he didn't…" Kate laughed, shaking her head.

"He did," John chuckled, "and he hammed it up just the right amount. Skidding across the floor and being all 'It's a snake! Keep it away!'. Honestly, I don't know how the others didn't realize he was faking it. It was all I could do not to give away the game. Nothing like back-firing a prank, it's like a double win."

"I never realized you were such a prankster," she was getting her breath back, grinning at him.

"I've had my moments," John took a drink and cleared his throat, "but I know better than to pull that kind of stuff at work, I want to keep my job."

"Now I knew you were a smart man," she winked and the waiter came by and asked if they wanted dessert.

After Kate kissed him on his birthday, John wasn't sure what to do, or if she would even remember it, she had drank a fair amount. Still, he liked her and there was a chance he could make things work with her, so he gave her a call the next day and in a roundabout way discovered she did indeed remember the kiss and was definitely interested in having dinner with him.

So far, things had been going quite well, they chatted about work, journalism, and other mutually invested topics. Kate was intelligent but also a rather beautiful woman, so all around he was quite lucky to have garnered her attention.

However, she lacked that little spark that Wanda had, that wicked glint to her eye when he made her laugh, the things that made him love her…

Everyone's different though, right? After all, Wanda might just listen to him ramble on for hours about the correct plotting and pacing of a story but he could actually have a back and forth discussion about it with Kate. He just had to give Kate a chance…

John's phone went off to the tune of Metallica's version of the _Imperial March_.

"Woops," John quickly grabbed his phone and declined the call from Remy, sitting it to silent/vibrate.

He was just about to apologize when the phone started to vibrate, again, Remy calling.

"Who is it?" Kate asked after seeing John frown, declining the second call.

"Remy," he had already told her he was his best friend, though they actually hadn't had a chance to be properly introduced to each other at his birthday party.

"Seems persistent," she said when a text came through.

Opening the text, it read: "Answer your damn phone you fracking hippy Kiwi!"

"Now that's just insulting," John frowned, then look at Kate, "I'm sorry, let me just get rid of him."

"Perfect timing," she said as the waiter returned with their desserts.

The phone rang again and John answered it, "Hey, kinda busy here."

"Pumpkins!" Remy shot back.

"Okay, that was non sequitur," John said dryly.

"Rogue left me," Remy bit out, "over a stupid freaking pumpkin!"

"Right," he took a fork to his dessert, "because of a pumpkin, nothing else?"

A grumble came over the line, "There could have been… other… mitigating factors."

John sighed, "Did she take her stuff out of the bathroom?"

"Yes," he sounded pitiful.

Tugging the phone down, John addressed Kate, "I'm sorry, Remy's girlfriend just broke up with him, again."

"Again, huh?" Kate gave a knowing smile, "One of _those_ relationships?"

"Yeah," he gave her a regretful look, "mind if we cut this short, I'll take you home once you're finished but I have damage control to do."

"Who are you talking to?" Remy said in his ear.

"My _date_," he shot back, "thank you very much."

"You're on a date?" John could literally hear the wheels turning in Remy's head, "With who?"

"We'll talk about it later," he looked back at Kate who smiled at him.

"I know," she laughed, "Bros before Hoes."

"I would never call you a hoe," John assured her.

"I might," Remy piped in.

"Shut up," he told the man.

Kate reached over the small table and snatched the phone out of his hand, the movement trigged some panic in his mind, but it was the kind he had been able to work on with some success recently… still… she stole his phone.

"Remy," she spoke into it, "you are so lucky I'm in a good mood."

She heard a reply and John could only guess at it by Kate's stifled laughter.

"Go brood in a corner for a half hour," she added, "John will call you back then and you can cry into his metaphorical shoulder."

It was only ten minutes to her place, another five to his, so that sounded about right. He waved to the waiter so they could get the check and a to-go box for his cake.

"Uh huh," her eyes flashed at John then she went back to the phone, "goodnight Remy." With that, she ended the call and passed his phone back over to him, "That man sounds like quite the character."

"You have no idea," he shook his head, "I'm sorry, kind of a lousy first date."

"Oh, believe me," she laughed, "I've had worse."

Their food wrapped up, John drove Kate back to her place, a nice little townhouse. Like a gentleman, he walked her to her door to say goodnight.

"Willing to try this again next week?" he asked her as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Definitely," she moved in, her hands on his chest as she gave him a lingering kiss. This time he was ready for it and was able to return as good as he got. When Kate pulled away, she licked her lips, a pleased little look on her face. "Goodnight, John."

"Night, Kate," he watched her go into her apartment, a mix of emotions… most all of them conflicting.

…

"Well, is he still… nice?" Marie told Wanda as they sat around the Howlett's kitchen table.

Wanda sighed, she knew the question had been coming now that it was the Winter Break, Christmas right around the corner. She had been on several dates with Victor in that time, and yes, "He's very smart—"

"You said that already," her friend smirked.

"He's also very sweet and kind," she added, "in his own way."

"His own way?" Marie raised a brow.

"Well," Wanda took a second to choose her words, "John was sweet in that 80s John Cusack kind of way, but Victor, he's a lot more subtle and subdued."

"Wait, wait," Rogue gave a sly grin, "are you dating your version of a Joseph."

"Excuse me?" she frowned.

"Joseph was like the anti-Remy," her friend explained, "and Victor seems to be the anti-John."

Wanda thought it over for a moment, then flatly said, "Pumpkins."

The Southern scowled at her.

They were both saved by Wanda's phone going off. She frowned at the name because why was Lorna calling her? She was in Aspen or something.

"Yes?" she said tersely as she answered.

"Wanda, thank you, I need a favor," her words were rushed, "can you pick me up at the airport when I land in five hours?"

That would be about dinner time, "I thought father was picking you up."

"He was, but, please, pick me up, tell him whatever you have to," there was a strange pleading to her voice, similar to the time her hair turned green due to the pool water, maybe she had done something similar, got a tattoo or nose piercing?

"Fine," she sighed heavily, "but you'll owe me now."

"Good, thank you, thank you," Lorna was now mumbling.

Finally the girl got off the phone and Wanda just shook her head, "Half-siblings."

"Tell me about it," Marie replied dryly.

…

The Summers' family took a skiing trip to Aspen for the first part of the winter break. Jean had accompanied Scott as his girlfriend and Lorna had talked their father into letting her go as she was now dating Alex. Seeing as the Summers were fairly respectable people and Lorna would be sharing a room with Jean, father reluctantly agreed.

Wanda stood at the exit with Jean's older sister Sara who was there to pick up her sibling as well. There was the general niceties but they really had nothing in common so spent the twenty minutes in silence as they waited for the group to get through security and luggage handling.

Finally, the parents came into view first, their sons traveling behind with their girlfriends. There was a moment where everyone said their goodbyes, a few kisses exchanged, rather boring romance story fodder.

"Thanks for picking me up," Lorna said as they made it back to their father's car. Wanda had to borrow it because while she had her license, she had no interest in maintaining a car at this time, not when she lived on campus and there was adequate public transportation.

"Yeah, sure," she used the fob to get the luxury vehicle running and the heat turned on, it had snowed a few days before and the snow was still lingering.

The car was nice and toasty when they got in after shoving Lorna's bags in the trunk, but before she could put the car in drive, Lorna spoke up, "I screwed up."

"How so?" she tried not to sigh too much. It was obvious she didn't get anything in a normally visible spot, they could always hide a tattoo from their father if needs be.

"I…" she started and then took a second, "I slept with Alex."

Wanda let herself process the statement, making sure she understood, "Slept with as in had sex with?"

Lorna nodded, her temporary green locks bobbing on her head.

"Ah," she considered the implications, both Lorna and Alex were sixteen so even if it was consensual there was no statutory rape, "it _was_ consensual, right? He didn't force you or give you any of that 'you love me, you'll sleep with me' crap did he?"

"No, no," she went a little wide eyed, "totally consensual!"

Her sister seemed to believe it was, but that didn't mean it actually was, "What happened?"

"Well," Lorna chewed her lip, "Scott and Jean had gone out to dinner, the Summers were down in the lodge's canteen talking to some business people, it was just me and Alex in his room watching television. We were kissing, making out, and…" she blushed, "I dunno, I mean, it went a little fast, one piece of clothing came off, then another…"

"Not giving you a chance to stop does not equal consent," her hands gripped tightly on the wheel, if that Summers boy violated her sister, even if she was an annoying sister, there would be hell to pay.

"He totally gave me a chance to stop!" Lorna assured her. "We were naked and he was all 'you sure?' and I didn't feel pressured or nothing, I mean, I thought about saying no, but I… I… I thought it was romantic and it would be a special time and place to do it."

Wanda sighed, it was just like Lorna to mix a fantasy in with the reality of the situation.

"It was kinda horrible," Lorna admitted and Wanda glanced over at her, "I mean, he tried to be gentle and stuff, but, it was awkward, messy, and it burned, and even though the pain went away it wasn't nearly as pleasurable as I thought it would be."

"It gets better with experience," or so she had been told, "but now that you're back home you better put a curtail on this. If father finds out, he will ground you for life. If Alex can't understand that then he's not worth staying with."

"Oh, yeah, we already decided to wait for the encore," she gave a nervous laugh and something nagged at Wanda because of it.

"You used protection, right?" she asked bluntly and when Lorna faltered, "You had sex without a condom?"

"Where were we going to get one?" she argued and then the look on her face was her realizing how that sounded.

"Not all STDs you get from only having sex," Wanda couldn't believe her sister had been that reckless, never mind the fact she almost had as well, "Miss Munroe does a whole week on STDs in her Health class."

"I know, I know," Lorna put her head in her hands.

"We'll set an appointment with your doctor," she sighed, what's done was done, "have her run the tests to make sure you're okay. I'll take you and hopefully dad won't find out if we do this right but you have to promise me to never have sex again without a condom," she thought about it for a second, "until you're married at least."

"Agreed, and thank you," her sister didn't look relieved, "but there is also one other problem… you see… I… I kinda forgot to pack my birth control pills."

When that statement was comprehended, Wanda closed her eyes and tried not to scream, sexual idiocy did run in her family after all. "When did you sleep with him?"

"Last night," Lorna admitted, which meant her birth control was more than likely out of her system as it was a twelve day trip.

"Alright," Wanda went to put the car into gear, "we'll stop by a pharmacy that carries the morning after pill and see if it's not too late."

"Morning after pill?" her sister frowned, "That's like having an abortion."

"No," Wanda didn't know where her sister got her crazy ideas sometimes, "it's making sure you don't have to have an abortion later."

Lorna was shaking her head, "I'm not having an abortion."

"Fine, adoption, whatever," Wanda was short with her as she tried to think of where she could go to get the pill, "the point is, it's making sure that you're not pregnant."

"If I'm pregnant, I'm pregnant," the girl was on the verge of tears, "I'm not going to kill my baby."

"It's not even a baby yet," she argued but not wanting to get into biology right now, "and even if you want to say it is, you're sixteen, Lorna, you do not want to be pregnant, all that responsibility, everyone looking down at you in shame."

"There's nothing shameful about being pregnant," Lorna shot back.

"It is when you're pregnant because you're an idiot," it was harsh but she couldn't stop herself, "you _knew_ you were having unprotected sex, even without Miss Munroe's very detailed Health class there is no way a girl in this age couldn't have known what they were doing was incredibly stupid," she was nearly shouting at her sister now, "and what about school, college, a job, how the hell do you expect to support this kid? This isn't some stupid romance novel, your actions have consequences and now you're going to have to deal with them."

"If I'm pregnant then I'm having this kid," her sister screamed back at her, eyes full of tears, "I may be _stupid_ but it's my body and my choice!"

Was she seriously going to do this? "Yes, you are stupid," Wanda muttered.

Crying, Lorna popped the door and ran out of the car into the cold, leaving Wanda to shake her head.

Okay, so she was a little hypocritical. She was going to have sex with John without a condom, but she was definitely on the pill at the time. Sometimes, when she thought back on the night, she like to think she would have stopped before it got as far as sex but she had to be realistic, at the time she had wanted to be closer to John. Perhaps it wasn't exactly the same romantic stupidity that led her sister into the same spot, but it wasn't the brightest idea Wanda had ever had.

That still didn't make what Lorna did any less dumb.

Getting out of the car, Wanda looked around and couldn't see her sister anywhere in the car filled parking lot, but she could hear her. Following the sobbing noise, Wanda walked about ten cars down the line before she found Lorna crying, leaning up against the wheel of some SUV.

Lorna looked so small and helpless… her body wracked with sobs.

A strange sense of guilt came over Wanda, she never really liked her half-sister but, well, she was family and didn't deserve to be in so much pain. Yes, she had made a stupid mistake but Wanda didn't have to throw it back into her face like she did.

"I'm sorry," Wanda spoke softly as she sat down on the ground next to Lorna, "I was mean."

"No, you're right," she said between sobs, "I'm a stupid idiot, I fucked up, but if I'm pregnant then I'll deal with it."

"You're not completely stupid," that did not come out the way Wanda intended, "I mean, you know what you did, where you messed up, and you're taking responsibility for your actions, that's smart."

Lorna just gave her a look.

Sighing, Wanda awkwardly put her arm around Lorna's shoulders, the girl was shivering in the cold, "You know what else, you're brave. You didn't have to tell me, didn't have to tell anyone, and you could have tried to hide everything and only made matters worse. Instead, you did tell me and now we can deal with this. It takes a bit before we can test for pregnancy but we can plan."

Her sister nodded, "I should tell Alex."

"Not yet," Wanda decided, "if we tell him now without knowing for sure it could cause a lot of problems, we don't need him all freaking out on us, he is a Summers boy."

"Hey," that got a little laugh out of Lorna, "Alex is not like his stick in the mud brother."

"If you say so," Wanda said playfully, "just tell him that because of our dad you want to play it cool for a bit as to not tip him off, don't change up anything in your relationship, and once we know for sure, we'll tell Alex in a controlled way, okay?"

"I think I can do that," Lorna nodded.

"Good," Wanda moved to stand, they had been out in the cold too long and the car was still running, "but above all, don't be nervous. You made a decision today, if you're nervous that means you're second guessing yourself. Are you second guessing yourself?"

"No," the girl said surely, wiping away her tears, "if I'm pregnant I'm having the baby and that's final."

"Alright then," they moved back towards the car, "in a few weeks we'll know for sure."

…

"This is where you say you're too young to be a grandfather," Wanda said dryly as she stood next to her father.

"Stating the obvious is generally frowned upon," the man sighed.

"But you knew this was bound to happen," she couldn't help tease him, "considering the role model you've been."

"I was well married to all my wives before any children came along," he replied back sharply.

It was a fact she couldn't really argue.

"I finally found a pop machine," Lorna came walking down the hall with a coke in her hand, "I really needed a caffeine infusion. Have they put her out yet?"

"Right there," Wanda pointed into the nursery, "in front."

"Aww," the girl pressed her face to the glass, "little Luna, what a pretty name for a pretty baby."

"Pretty, yes," Wanda agreed, it was a lovely name for her niece, but then she frowned, "always knew that woman was from the moon."

"Wanda," her father lightly scolded her.

She nodded her apologies, she hadn't been in the best of moods for awhile now. School was harder than she imagined, though she was passing perfectly well. Victor was sweet and supportive, but all they ever talked about seemed to be school, law, and old movies. Not to mention Wanda was dealing with the drama that was Lorna.

"She looks big and healthy," Lorna said, still nose pressed to the divider, "and that's good right, cause she's like a month pre-mature."

Wanda glanced over at her father who did the same to her, for once both of them on the same page, but neither had the heart to say anything to the oblivious Lorna.

…

"Oh, hey Wanda," Alex said as he came up to the booth at Harry's Hideaway.

"Sit down, Alex," she told him leaving no room for argument.

"Okay," he frowned and did as he was told, "I thought I was meeting Lorna?"

"She asked you to come here," Wanda gave him a smile, "she didn't say she would be here."

It took a second for that to click, "What's this about?"

"It's about Aspen," she told him pointedly.

His eyes widened, "I knew we should have used a condom but I did ask her and she said okay and I swear I'm clean."

She pursed her lips together, "Did you also ask her if she was on birth control?"

"Of course she's on…" the blood literally drained from his face.

"You are an extremely lucky boy, Alex Summers," she had considered making him sweat it out but that was too cruel, "you managed _not_ to get my sister pregnant."

Relief washed over his face, "I am so sorry, I should have thought of that."

"Yes, you should have," she replied wryly. For several weeks she had waited with Lorna, the younger woman getting her period as normal being the first positive sign that she wasn't pregnant. Just in case though, they waited a little longer, took the home tests, so they could be absolutely sure. It may have been overkill but they were going to be damn sure of the situation before went forward with any plans.

Lorna hadn't been nearly as annoying as Wanda thought she would be, being rather adult about the whole situation. There was no mistaking the happiness in her eyes though when she realized she wasn't pregnant. She knew she wasn't ready to be a mother though she would have tried her best.

"Now," Wanda continued once Alex had time to process, "for some reason, Lorna still likes you and wants to continue to date you," he smiled a little in that puppy love kind of way, "but there really isn't anything to stop me from telling both our parents what you two did and you know what would happen then."

There was absolute panic on his face, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I will never, never do it again."

"Do what again?" she asked him sharply.

"Um, ah," this made him falter, of course the kid didn't understand what he was saying.

"Never have sex again?" Wanda replied wryly, "Somehow I doubt that. However, you will _never_ have unprotected sex again, _ever_, with my sister, or any other woman," she gave him her best scary lawyer face, "is that clear?"

Alex trembled and nodded his head, "Yes, ma'am."

"Good," she then gave him an evil grin as the man who stepped up the booth has perfect timing, "and to make sure, I've invited Remy LeBeau to join us." The Cajun slid into the booth and effectively blocked Alex from leaving. "You remember Remy, and his reputation?"

"Uh, yeah," Alex looked between them, fear in his eyes.

"Well, since you seemed to have forgotten some of your lessons from Health class," Wanda gestured to the older man, "Remy here is going to give you a refresher course on the dangers of unsafe sex."

"I brought pictures," he had his phone out and showed whatever was on the screen to Alex.

"Oh, god," Alex freaked and looked like he was about to throw up.

Wanda grinned, pulling some money out of her purse and laying it on the table, "I'll leave you two to chat, lunch is on me."

Remy nodded at her and Wanda was glad he agreed to this for her. Lorna already went through the wringer, what with being unsure if she was pregnant or not, and Wanda knew Alex needed his own wakeup call. When she explained the story to Remy he was more than happy to help.

That was one major drama in her life taken care of… now if she could just sort out the rest…


	37. Chapter 36

**Everything that happened in the last chapter and you are all wondering about the pumpkin? **

**Yeah, that's totally legit. ;) :p**

* * *

**Chapter 36**

"Okay, but as long as you promise to behave yourself."

"Hey, it's me."

…

"Marie," Wanda said as she approached the girl who was sitting at one of the tables outside the coffee bar.

"Hey, girl," Marie smiled and stood, looking at the person standing next to her, "and you must be Victor Vision."

"It's Vie-shon, actually," he said politely as if he had said it a thousand times, which he had.

"I told you that," Wanda frowned at her friend.

"Right, of course you did," she smiled innocently and gestured to the building across the street, "I got our tickets already, let's head inside, the guy at the box office said there would probably be a long line for it and I want a decent seat."

"Good idea," Wanda agreed and the three of them headed over to the cinema. When they got there a line had indeed started to form even though they wouldn't be seating for the movie for a little over an hour. The three of them got in line and it gave them time to chat.

Mostly it was Marie playing twenty questions with Victor. He knew Marie was Wanda's best friend and had expected such a thing to occur. Victor would have considered Marie remiss in her BFF duties if she did not make sure he was good enough for her.

"I've been told one of your former classmates is in this film?" Victor asked when they got onto the topic of Xavier's.

"Oh, yeah, Jamie," Marie laughed, "he always did a good job of 'acting all innocent' in school so makes sense he'd want to be an actor."

"Of all the things he could have done with a diploma from Xavier's and he went to Hollywood," Wanda sighed, "but yes, he got a small role, something like ten minutes screen time, but it's such a popular series of films it could be a big break for him."

"You'll have to point him out to me when he appears, quietly though, we wouldn't want to be rude to others," he smiled then checked his watch, "I think I will go to the concessions and get our drinks and popcorn now, before the rush."

With a thank you from the girls, Victor departed and once he was far enough away, Wanda sighed, "Say whatever it is you're thinking."

"He's like a freaking robot," Marie was a little too amused.

"He is not," she gave her friend a look.

"Totally is, like an Android," Marie crossed her arms, "but I can see why you like him."

"Oh, really?" Wanda gave her friend her best 'due tell' expression.

"He is sweet and nice, though a tad on the submissive side," she started to tick off her fingers and Wanda frowned at the submissive comment, did she really have a type? "And he's totally asexual."

"Totally what now?" Wanda blinked and saw that the two people standing behind Marie had heard her comment and glanced over in a 'did I hear what I thought I just heard' kind of way. Wanda gave them the evil eye and they went back to whatever it was they were discussing.

"Seriously, he's one of those guys who is so into the ol' brain pan," the girl pointed at her temple, "that he kinda forgets he has a body too."

"We've kissed," Wanda argued.

"Because he recognizes it as socially required, which puts him a step above Sheldon," Marie tried and failed not to laugh at her own comment, "but anyway, has he made a move on you?"

"Ah, no," she chewed her lip, "but that just makes him a gentleman."

"And you'd be right," Marie agreed, "if it wasn't for all the other factors. Come on, the way he stands, talks, approaches subjects. When I told him about Remy and our on and off relationship he acted like he couldn't understand it, like literally could not understand the whole concept of an on/off relationship. Even if a guy is being nice and not being crude, he would totally understand this and form an opinion on the matter."

"She's right," one of the guys behind Marie said, "your boyfriend is definitely batting for no team."

"See," Marie gestured to the man.

"And by the way, your ex is an idiot," this the guy directed a Marie, "I wouldn't let you go if you were my girl."

"I can break your face," the Southerner drawled.

"She could," Wanda agreed with a nod.

"Right," the guy went back to talking to his friends.

"I'm not saying he isn't a good guy, he probably really enjoys your company, intellectually," Marie went back to the topic at hand, "and after everything you and John went through this is probably good for you. There isn't anything hanging over your heads which gives you time to just be a couple."

Wanda really wasn't sure what to say, it was true Victor did fall into a comfort zone with her. They spent time with each other and it was nice but there were no expectations between them.

But without expectations… where does one grow?

…

"I can't believe he played a character that can duplicate himself," John shook his head as they exited the theater.

"I know, right," Remy laughed, "as if one Jamie wasn't bad enough."

"The effects weren't bad though," Kate said from where she was walking next to John, "sometimes you can really tell it's a layover green screen effect but they actually made it look like there was two of him."

"That's true," John agreed as they stood to catch a cab, "but I'm a bit disappointed in the story, I mean, they decided to ignore everything they did with the first films and just degraded into chaotic fan service."

"Ugh," said the woman next to Remy, a restorations specialists with the Metropolitan Museum of Art by the name of Sekhmet, "and don't get me started on that plot line, talk about historical revisionism. And did they just completely ignore the fourth film even existed?"

"I'm not sure it was a bad thing that they did," Kate replied and the group gave a resounding noise of agreement.

"Still," Remy said as they managed to flag a taxi, "the dialogue was hilarious and the action sequences were killer."

"Oh, the car chase was amazing," John agreed as they slipped into the cab and made their way to some restaurant for dinner.

The conversation continued on through their meal. Mostly it stayed on safe subjects such as the movie, what they did for a living, that kind of thing. John ignored the fact that Sekhmet, as nice as she was, was simply a rebound from Rogue and Remy ignored the fact that Kate was utterly clueless about John's true mental state.

"Hey," Remy cornered John at one point in the night, "so Pietro is having this big thing for his 21st birthday, well, on the Saturday cause apparently Mr Lensherr insists that the twins spend the actual birthday with him, anyway, can you be my plus one, I need another D.D."

"I dunno," John frowned, "Pietro still doesn't like me all that much."

"He'll be so flat out drunk he won't even notice you're there," the Cajun rolled his eyes, "and from what I hear he could use it too. School, wife, baby, he's earning his 'fastest runner' title trying to keep up with it all."

John reluctantly agreed, he didn't want to be the source of any bad blood moments but then Pietro had a lot more on his plate these days than caring about his sister's ex-boyfriend.

It got really late as they knew it would, Remy having put John and Kate up in a really nice hotel since it was his idea to have John come down to see Jamie's movie and spend the weekend hanging out, and to bring Kate so he could make sure she was good enough for him.

"I see why you like her," Remy told John as Kate headed into the lobby.

"Because she's smart, funny, and one hell of a writer?" John baited him.

"Because you have a thing for strong, dominant, women," and when John scoffed, "let's face it, you have a type."

John rolled his eyes at his friend and headed into the hotel, not being able to shake the feeling that Remy might be right.

Rogue was a strong woman in that she was still feminine but could kick your ass, and that's the kind of woman Remy seemed to fall hardest for. Even if you backed sweet Sekhmet into a corner she wouldn't be afraid to stab you with her paint brush.

Then there were strong women like Jean and Kitty. He never cared for either in a romantic way but did respect the fact that both were the strong academic type. These were the women who could run a Fortune 500 business without batting an eye. In fact, he heard Kitty was already starting up her own company.

And then there were strong women like Wanda and Kate. Remy didn't mean dominant in that overbearing way, just that they were the kind who knew what they wanted out of life and set out to get just that. They would have none of the 'general convention' or 'gender biasness' that might intimidate other women, and even some men.

But they weren't pushy, they knew the benefits of patience and planning.

"Your friend does not skimp," Kate said appreciatively of the hotel suite. They hadn't really gotten a good look of it when they checked in earlier.

"He doesn't do subtle," John agreed, having been lost in thought the whole trip up the elevator. "Well, goodnight," he moved to the door to go to his room which was across the hall, "we'll meet Remy for breakfast and then he has some other stuff planned. Not exactly sure what, though he hinted it might involve a helicopter."

"Definitely doesn't so subtle," she laughed as she walked up to him, placing her hands on his shoulders, a bit of his mind panicking as her hand was squarely over the hooked scar, even though there was two layers of cloth between the flesh, "but then subtlety can be overrated."

Kate captured his lips and he clamped down as best he could on his panic, letting him feel the softness of her lips as they massaged his own. He lifted a hand to caress her neck while the other snaked around her waist. She was always so much bolder and experienced than Wanda, and very enjoyable, but he couldn't help but compare her to his first love.

But that's the thing though, right, Wanda was his first love, something like that would never go away in his heart, he just needed to learn how to deal with it so he could move on.

The woman made an appreciative noise and ran her hands down his sides, ghosting over his back and the scars, again making his brain scream but he distracted it with a kiss. Kate's hands ended up palming his rear and pulling him flush against her. He couldn't deny her actions, while inducing panic, was doing things to him, things she could probably feel.

It was a study in contradictions that only served to confuse. How could one thing give him so much pain and pleasure at the same time?

"I like you, John," she said seductively into his ear, her fingers tracing the waist band of his trousers.

"I like you too," he murmured into her neck as he attempted to keep from locking up in fright as she graced his scars, not really understanding what she was saying.

"I think it's time we take this up a notch," she started to tug his shirt out, "don't you?"

John couldn't hold it down anymore, he instantly jumped to get away, backing hard into the door jam. Kate stood where he left her with a very confused expression on her face, unmoving.

"Sorry, sorry," he cleared his throat and tried to regain some composure, telling himself that she didn't know and she wasn't going to hurt him.

"What just happened?" Kate had every right to the touch of annoyance in her voice. One second they are making out and then the next he recoils from her.

Well, the best lies are the truth, "I kinda panicked."

"Kinda panicked?" she said wryly, totally not buying it.

"I, ah, I've never, ah…" now that he was trying to say it he just couldn't get it out, and he realized he just ruined another relationship because he couldn't control his own brain.

"You never what?" Kate asked and then it dawned on her. "Wait, you've never had sex? You and Wanda never…" she moved her hands awkwardly then stopped.

John shook his head and then let it fall.

"Oh," she held out the word, "that's what Remy meant," and when John looked up she explained, "he told me, over the phone on our fist date, that you were very unique and not to hurt you, I didn't realize he meant this."

Groaning, John grabbed his forehead, "That man has the most unhealthy obsession with my sex life."

"Or lack thereof," Kate added glibly, "but tell me, why haven't you… I mean, you dated Wanda for a long time, is there something we've done wrong? Something I can do right?"

What was it Remy had said? There are something things that make sense and could be understood, "It's just a personal thing, you know? Sex is a very intimate act between two people. I don't want to be _that_ kind of guy, like Remy, I mean the man thought he was going to be a father before he even graduated he slept around so much. And Pietro married a woman because he did knock her up."

Kate frowned, "You don't think I understand the concept of safe sex?"

"No, yes, um," he was digging himself a great big hole but he couldn't tell her about his scars, he couldn't see the pity or disgust that would mare her eyes, "it's just, that's all it is, isn't it? Just sex. I thought it was supposed to be more than that?"

"Are you one of those 'saving yourself till marriage' types?" she asked blankly.

"I dunno," he shrugged, "maybe, I just want to be sure, you know, and I like you Kate, I really do, and one day I may even love you like I loved Wanda," crap, what was he even saying?! "But I couldn't get to that point with her… so… yeah…" another relationship down the drain, "I'm sorry. I'll pay for a cab to take you back to New Haven if you like tomorrow, I won't bother you again."

"Saint John Allerdyce," Kate sighed, "you definitely are unique, but I'm not going to let that get in the way of a good thing."

John glanced up at her, "You're not mad at me?"

"Of course I'm mad at you," she put her hands on her hips, "but only because you didn't tell me this sooner so I wouldn't have stood here and made a fool out of myself."

"You aren't a fool," he assured her as best as he could.

"John," she stepped forward and again placed her hands on his shoulders, "I like spending time with you, I'm not going to dump you over this, just please, be more honest with me, okay? If you want to wait, then we'll wait."

"Thank you," he replied softly, "and I will."

But of course that was already a lie.

…

The school year was almost over, this meant Wanda and Pietro's 21st birthday had finally arrived. Her brother seemed to be looking forward to it but Wanda didn't really care. Marie at least hadn't tried to plan anything crazy, though Wanda had a feeling she would have to join her friend bar-hopping when Marie turned 21 herself, which was just around the corner.

"Dinner was lovely, thank you," Crystal said from across the table where she sat with Pietro. Since she was actually part of the family, it made sense for her to come to the family dinner to celebrate the twin's birthday.

Wanda didn't really feel comfortable inviting Victor and when she told him this, in a very polite manner, he didn't disagree or put up any fuss. He really was a nice guy, perhaps too good of a man for her, as messed up as she was when it came to matters of the heart.

"Thank the Warren's for letting me steal their cook again for the night," their father smiled, taking a sip of his wine glass.

A noise erupted from the next room, little Luna had woken up from her nap.

"My turn," Crystal smiled and stood, heading into the living room where a play pen was put up to corral the infant.

"Lorna," their father turned to the girl whose hair was now blonde again seeing as school was still in session, "do see if Crystal needs anything, I'd like to speak with Pietro and Wanda for a moment."

"Sure," she hopped up out of her seat and headed towards the living room.

"What's this about?" Pietro was first to ask.

"Come with me, please," the older man stood and the twins exchanged glances, both clueless to what was on their father's mind.

Dutifully they followed him into the library where he went to one of the small cabinets that lined the bottoms of the book shelves. Opening one up, he messed about for a moment before pulling out a large, dark colored book.

Upon closer inspection, Wanda realized it was an old photo album and it was dark because it looked like it had some carbon scoring on it, as if it had been in a fire.

"I kept telling myself I would show you to this one day," there was sorrow in his voice as he laid it on a small table in front of his favorite chair, "but part of me didn't want to burden you with it… and part of me didn't want to let it go, to keep it to myself."

"Father?" Pietro once again glanced at Wanda but her eyes were glued to the album as their father opened it.

"Your mother told you she and I grew apart," he turned the pages slowly, "and that was true, but she never told you about the wedge which came between us."

He stopped on a page and turned it around so they could see a particular photo. It was their mother, quite young and beautiful, holding a young girl of about three in her arms. Wanda hadn't seen the picture before, and she knew it wasn't her, Wanda always had dark hair, like her mothers, but this girl was a blonde, like Pietro.

"Who's the child?" Wanda asked, unconsciously reaching out and touching the edge of the photo.

"That's your older sister," there was a crack in the man's voice, "Anya."

Instantly Wanda and Pietro looked at each other, wondering if they had heard right, then their eyes turned to their father, "We have another sister?"

"Had," there was obvious pain in his eyes, "had an older sister," he rubbed at his nose as if he was trying to hold back tears, then after a breath he said. "This picture was taken three weeks before she died."

"She died?" Wanda whispered, not sure how to feel about the revelation of having an older sister who she never got to meet because she was dead.

"I was working late, as usual," there was so much old pain in his voice, "there was an electrical fire in the furnace, a shorted wire, and Magda got cut off from the upstairs bedrooms. By the time she was able to get the ladder and a neighbor helped her break out a window to Anya's room… the smoke had been too much, she was too late."

Wanda placed her hands over her mouth, trying to fight back tears as memories came flooding back.

"The fire drills," Pietro spoke what she was thinking, "we thought mom was just paranoid."

"That night changed your mother," the man didn't even bother hiding his tears now and they slowly flowed down his cheek. "It changed me too. We were surrounded by all the what if's, what if I had bothered to be home, with my family, and what if Magda had let Anya stay up to wait for me, as she had asked," he shook his head, "We tried not to dwell, we tried not to let it eat us alive, we tried to move on, you two are evidence of that, but in the end all we could see was Anya in each other's eyes. So when I received a job offer in New York, I took it, and Magda didn't say a word."

It was so much to take in, Wanda had always thought that her father was simply a lousy husband who decided to just leave his wife for better things.

"In the letter Magda left for me when she knew she was dying," this was the most emotional she had ever seen her father be, "she explained discovering she was pregnant about a month after I left. She considered telling me but the pain of the thought of bringing another child into the world was just too much. That's why she moved back to Romania, she was going to give you up for adoption once you were born. Then she saw you, both of you, and she couldn't do it. She needed to protect you, as she was unable to do for Anya. She apologized for being self-ish and keeping you to herself, but honestly, I don't blame her."

"You still love her," Wanda's mind floated back to the magnets which still adorned the fridge.

"I never stopped loving Magda," he nodded, then frowned, "but as I said, we grew apart, Anya's death drove a wedge between us that we never recovered from."

Suddenly everything became clear. Her father's other relationships failed because he was still in love with Magda, he could never get over her. Then there was his initial coldness towards the twins, requiring them to move out and go to Xavier's, of course he couldn't look at them, they were constant reminders of the child he had lost.

"I am sorry for putting this on you," the man tried to compose himself, "but I had put it off for too long, you deserved to know."

"God, if I ever lost Luna," she had never seen her brother so reduced to tears.

Her father put a hand on Pietro's shoulder, "I pray you never have to feel that kind of pain."

Wanda completely broke down, so much guilt for thinking so little of her father, never giving him the benefit of the doubt. Granted, he had kept all this information from them but he was still their father… he was _family_.

In a move completely unlike her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and literally crawled into his lap, sobbing like a little girl. At first it was awkward but then he adjusted her to a better position and held her. She felt Pietro move to the other side and wrap his arms around both of them.

"Hey," Lorna's voice came softly towards them and Wanda opened her eyes to see the girl standing a few feet away, "are you guys okay?"

She genuinely looked worried, this very uncharacteristic display of her family probably freaking her out.

"Dad," she got really scared when no one answered her, "you're okay, right?"

"Dad's okay," Wanda assured the girl before her father could speak, and held her hand out to her. Timidly, Lorna took Wanda's outstretched hand and let herself be pulled into the group hug. "We're all going to be okay."


	38. Chapter 37

**Sorry for the delay, I got caught up this week reading two new Marvel books, _Rogue Touch_ and _She-Hulk Diaries_. If you're interested in knowing more about them, check out my blog, I reviewed both. The link for the blog is on my profile. **

**And as always, love you guys! My readers are awesome. ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 37**

"You okay?"

Wanda looked up from where she was sitting on the back patio to see her brother approach, "Yeah, I'm fine, you?"

"Fine," he spoke the word wryly then took a seat next to her, his eyes dropping to the photo album that was laid out in front of her. "It's a lot to take in."

"Yeah," she spoke quietly as she turned the page to another set of images showing Anya as a little baby.

"Puts a lot of things in perspective," he ran his hand through his hair, "how many times did we roll our eyes and complain about the drills?"

"Every time it was ever mentioned," Wanda replied with a touch of guilt to her voice. "How many times did we say that father must have been a horrible husband, and what it said about him as a person?"

"Say it, not often," Pietro grimaced, "thought it, on the other hand…"

Wanda's frown matched his, the twins feeling like complete idiots for making judgments about things they obviously knew nothing about. Granted, it was their parents who kept this information from them but a little benefit of the doubt should have been accorded…

"You know," Wanda turned the page again, "if Anya had lived, she'd have been the big sister, she'd have to be the responsible one, not me."

"Oh I don't know," her brother smirked at her, "she could have been the rebellious one and you still the 'proper' one."

Rolling her eyes at him, "Please, I'm sure Lorna would have kept the market cornered in stupid teenage antics."

"No," a voice carried into the patio, "I'd be dead, well, I'd never be born."

Both twins looked at their half sister and realized she was right. Had Anya not died which caused the rift between their parents, their father would not have taken the job offer in New York, or if he had, he would have brought Magda and Anya with him. He still would have met Lorna's mother but not started a relationship with her.

"We might never been born," Pietro uttered and Wanda was also struck with the realization that their conception had been unplanned, a product of two people in love but couldn't make it work anymore through the pain of their loss. Their parents may have decided to have another child, but not at that moment, and whatever fate of genetics had aligned to create the siblings may have never come to past.

Melancholy drifted over the group as they realized just how fickle life truly was. Guilt from being ashamed of the small measure of gladness they felt at being alive thanks to another's death carried weight in their hearts.

"Then, I suppose," Wanda spoke quietly into the air, "we owe it to Anya to make sure we don't waste the gift she gave us."

…

"So, yeah, looks like I'll be moving out," Foggy told John a few days before the school year was to end.

"What?" he replied dumbly.

"Matt finished up his post-grad work last year," the man explained, "and I've found us a space we can use in Hell's Kitchen to start up a practice."

"Well, that's… ambitious," sometimes John was just too honest.

"It is," Foggy nodded, "but Matt has faith and it's hard to argue with him. I think we'll do just fine. We're from the area originally and now we wanna give something back to the community."

"That's great," he did mean it, "I hope it works out, starting any new business is rough."

"It'll be something for sure," the chuckled, "anyway, sorry to leave you in the lurch with the apartment but I figure I'd give you some warning, that way you could put some feelers out for a new roomy, unless you wanted to try to keep it on your own."

"It's tempting," and it really was, after all, Foggy was nice but having his own apartment to himself offered a sense of freedom, "I'll have to mull it over."

"Not a problem," he seemed to think that was a given, "oh, we'll be having a grand opening sometime in the summer, late June-ish? Anyway, you're invited, need to prove to a few people I have more than just one friend."

John chuckled.

…

"Thank you for driving us," Wanda smiled at Victor as he put the car in park.

"Not at all," he killed the engine, "I've met Matt a few times, he's very accomplished."

"Well, I hate driving," Anne said from the back seat as she unbuckled, "so thanks."

The group made their way down the sidewalk from the corner parking lot of the line of shops. They saw the words 'Murdock and Nelson' emblazoned on the big front glass window and smiled, happy for their friend. When they entered, there was a large group of people gathered, some they recognized from Harvard, but many they didn't know.

"Wanda, Anne, Victor," Matt said as he approached, "great of you to come."

No one bothered to ask how he knew it was them, they knew Matt well enough that it was just something he could do.

"This is a really nice space you have here," Wanda commented appreciatively.

"I let Foggy decorate," Matt leaned in conspiratorially, "he didn't let me down, did he?"

"Everything's pink," she told him seriously.

"Well," he grinned, "at least it's not lime green."

After some more cursory words, the group intermingled with the other guests, learning that some were already clients while others were from the law firm Matt used to work for and they came to wish him luck. It was a grand thing Matt and Foggy were trying to do, to help those less fortunate and in real need of guidance. Too often the 'slums' were forgotten and left to lawyers who really couldn't hack it anywhere else.

"You know," Matt found Wanda at the punch bowl, "you should think about doing some intern work yourself."

"I had thought about it," she agreed, pouring herself a cup, "school is still pretty intense but I've gotten better at dealing with it, organizing my time."

"I will warn you though," he frowned, "adding a job can do a number on your social life, but if you can just get through the next two years it will be rewarding."

"I'm sure it will," mentally she catalogued what would be required from her, time wise, and it did leave her some free time, but would she want to always spend it with the same person?

"If it wouldn't be impractical, I'd hire you on here," the man continued, "we could use a smart, foreword thinker like yourself as our intern."

"I'd be honored," she smiled, "but the drive from New Haven to Hell's Kitchen would get old real quick."

"Maybe over next summer then?" he offered, "if you're still interested and not otherwise engaged."

"I like that idea," and spoke truthfully as it did appeal to her. Matt was her friend, a good lawyer, and she could learn a lot from him.

"More partygoers," Matt turned his head towards the door where he had heard it open above the din, "I don't recognize them off hand though the man seems familiar, but I'm guessing by your reaction, you know him."

Wanda barely heard a word Matt said as her eyes laid on Saint John walking through the door with Kate the-most-awesomest-editor Kildare on his arm. She wanted to seethe in jealously and anger at the woman who didn't take long to latch onto John once she was out of the picture.

But upon realizing how petty that sounded, Wanda drew herself up, she was so much better than this.

Didn't make it hurt any less.

…

"Hey, John," Foggy spotted him almost immediately upon entering the office, walking up to him, "you didn't get my text, did you?"

"Nice to see you too," John grinned and rolled his eyes, then gestured to his date. "Foggy, you remember Kate, right?"

"Of course," the man nodded at her, "you're looking lovely as always."

"It makes me wary when lawyers say things like that," she chuckled and then looked around, "you going to take me up on that offer to do a story? Intrepid lawyers trying to take down the kingpins of Hell's Kitchen?"

"Well, don't know about kingpins," he said almost nervously, "but we're going to help everyone we can."

Foggy gave her the general spill about what _Murdock and Nelson_ hoped to accomplish and John pulled out his phone. Opening the text from Foggy, he read it, then paused, unsure what to do.

"_Wanda's here. Matt invited her, sorry, didn't know! Looks like she has a date too."_

John quickly glanced up and looked around, trying to spot her, but there was enough people in the small space, plus rooms towards the back, that she could be anywhere.

But what did it matter? She had obviously moved on, must be that Vision guy he had heard about through Remy who kept updating him with information even though he didn't ask nor wanted to know. John was moving on, he and Kate were doing great, even if she was totally in the dark about his scars.

So this was good, right? Seeing her again like this he could prove to himself he was over Wanda.

He was over Wanda, right?

…

Wanda needed a plan, a way to get Victor and Anne and get out before John saw her. But then that was kinda rude, wasn't it? Anne was having a great time chatting to some guys and Victor was having a debate with one of the partners from Matt's old firm. Dragging them away simply so she wouldn't have to see her ex was such a Kitty thing to do.

And she was over him, she had moved on.

Hadn't she?

…

John could barely concentrate, he was over Wanda so why was he letting this get to him?

He couldn't be worried about her, she could take care of herself and on the off chance she got in with a louse of a man, Rogue would have said something, the girl ain't bashful. Remy hadn't said anything about him being a bad guy, just not John.

Hearing her voice, John looked over even though everything inside of him told him not to. Wanda was standing with a guy, tall-ish, more muscular than John but with less hair as he had a buzz cut. He held himself like a proper gentleman, someone who could treat Wanda how she deserved. The green eyed monster stirred inside of him as he wondered just how far the relationship had gotten, how much this Vision had given her that he couldn't.

"John?" Kate's voice grabbed his attention and he ripped his eyes away from Wanda to look at her, though she was now looking past him, "That's Wanda, isn't it?"

"Yeah," he tried to play it cool.

"Did you want to say hi?" she asked cautiously.

"Nah," he shook his head lightly, "I mean, why would I, right?" Real smooth, knucklehead.

"Right," a frown touched on Kate's lips but then someone walked up and introduced themselves, having heard Kate was a journalist and done work for the Huffington Post.

John kept his back to Wanda, he wasn't going to look, he wasn't.

…

She had her hands all over him.

Was she that oblivious to all the flinching he was doing?

Maybe she was, it's not like it was really noticeable… Wanda just knew John better.

Maybe, maybe this was what John needed? Kate pushing him outside his comfort zone, pushing him where she wouldn't… couldn't.

Wanda could only get John so far, now it was Kate's role to finish the job?

As long as he was happy…

"Wanda," Victor caught her attention, "I think Anne has found her own way home," he gestured to the girl having a grand old time with a cute guy, "if she doesn't need a lift, would you like to leave?"

She wasn't going to look at John, she wasn't.

"Yeah, let's go."

…

"You didn't talk to her, at all?" his friend gave him a 'you dumb ass look'.

"I had Kate with me," John defended himself, "and besides, we're broke up, there is nothing to say to each other."

"Oh, I dunno," Remy shrugged, "how about 'I'm sorry, I miss you, come back'?"

John rolled his eyes, "I'm not sorry, I don't miss her, she's not going to come back."

"Liar, lair, pants on fire," and the Cajun proceeded to actually try and light John's pants on fire.

"Save it for the cake," he shouted as he moved away, snatching the lighter from Remy and coddling it, "and don't you dare mistreat a BIC like that ever again."

The man laughed and they went about getting the rest of the stuff ready, today was Remy's 21st birthday and he was celebrating in style. His apartment was decorated to the hilt and a bottle of every liquor known to man was available at the bar. He said a few of his family would show up but apparently he had a little bit of an oust with them due to his not marrying Bella Donna and his particular choice of business (something John didn't know the full details of but realized he probably didn't want to anyway).

Dozens of people arrived, some John knew, others he had heard about, and a few he highly questioned whether or not they were on the FBI's most wanted list. He met Remy's brother and his wife, they seemed like good people, definitely smarter than Remy in a lot of ways.

As the night wore on, Remy got more and more drunk, celebrating the fact that it was now legal for him to do so. Even being sloshed off his rocker he managed to beat everyone in the poker game.

John had a few beers, but he wanted to stay sober-ish to be able to wrangle his friend.

"I love her," Remy mumbled as John helped the man to bed at four in the morning once everyone had left.

"Love who?" John asked after he flopped the inebriated Cajun onto the mattress, he became sprawled out with his butt up in the air like a little baby.

"Rogue," he mumbled into the sheets.

John took out his phone, checked his messages, then slipped it into his shirt pocket before getting back to Remy. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear that."

Flipping Remy over, John took to the arduous task of removing his friend's triple laced footwear.

"Rogue," Remy mumbled again, "Rogue, Rogue, Rogue, Rogue, Rogue, Rogue, Rogue, Rogue—"

"I get the hint," John stopped him after he managed to get one boot off, "so you're in love with Rogue."

"Yes, yes I am," he pointed at the ceiling then let his arm fall flat, "she's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. And she's sassy… and she has this… fire…" he set up sharply, "you're not interested in her are you?" he asked accusingly.

"Huh?" what on Earth was he? "Oh, fire… nope, wrong kind of fire, mate."

"Oh, good," he fell back against the pillows, "cause I'd hate to have to beat the crap out of you."

Chuckling, John got the other boot off, "You want me to get your belt?"

"I got it," he fumbled horribly but managed to get it unbuckled and halfway off, John slid it the rest of the way.

Looking down at his friend, he was going to have a hangover in the morning, well, afternoon, when he finally woke up. "Tell me about Rogue's fire."

"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Remy said wistfully, "but every time I get near it I get burned… but you know what… I don't care."

"You don't?"

"Nope, not a bit," he grinned and closed his eyes, "some days I just want to be consumed by her fire, even if it's the death of me."

John frowned, "That doesn't sound healthy."

"I know," the man rolled over and curled into a pillow, "but I don't care, because I know if she consumes me whole then I'll be okay."

"And what about Rogue?" he asked.

"I love Rogue," Remy mumbled into the pillow.

"I mean," John sighed, "what about her, if she consumes you whole? What will that do to her fire?"

"I dunno," he said sleepily, "I hope… maybe make it glow brighter?"

Remy started to snore and that was the end of that. John took his phone from his pocket and hit the stop button. A quick check showed he had gotten the whole thing on video. He only debated himself for a second, then emailed it to Rogue.

His friends were meant for each other, they were truly in love with each other, they deserved to be happy.

John then went to the guest room to get some sleep, but not before using a magic marker to draw male anatomy all over his friend's face.

…

It was in the afternoon and John was sitting at the kitchen table with his laptop open when Remy stumbled in.

"Coffee," was all the man said.

"Kept it warm for you," John pointed to the machine.

Like a zombie, Remy drudged over to it and helped himself. After drowning a whole cup at once, he poured himself another and then walked to the table and sat himself down.

"You?" Remy pointed at his face which was covered in John's doodles.

"Yeah," John kept typing away.

"Okay," his friend shrugged, accepting the prank as appropriate and successful.

The front door opened, well, they could hear it open, and they both frowned, not many had keys to his place.

"REMY!" apparently Rogue was one of them.

"Rogue?" Remy winced, still suffering from a hangover.

The woman rushed up to him and started to kiss him, oblivious to his state of being half-awake. For his part, the Cajun just accepted it, oblivious as to why Rogue's sudden change of heart but not wanting to question it. After a minute it got real awkward for John so he hit save on his document and decided he should move things someplace more private, like the coffee shop across the block.

"Remy," he heard Rogue say as John was grabbing his computer bag for his laptop, "you, uh, have something on your face."

"Want to help me wash it off?" he said a bit suggestively.

"I'm more interested in those hard to reach places," she snarked back.

"Happy Birthday, mate," John said quietly as he let himself out.


	39. Chapter 38

**Sorry, been a little preoccupied, you'll probably figure out why once you read this. **

**Thanks again to all my lovely readers! Getting to the home stretch now, less than ten chapters left.**

* * *

**Chapter 38**

Wanda was moving her stuff into the dorm room, she hadn't met her new roommate yet since Jennifer graduated but she figured between John and Jennifer, there wasn't really anyone she couldn't at least tolerate.

Her phone went off and Wanda snatched it up, she didn't recognize the number but it was local, "Wanda."

"Miss Maximoff," came a cheery voice, "this is Lacey Winerite, from Lucas, Morton and Jefferies."

"Mrs Winerite," she tried not to sound nervous but really hoped that this call was what she thought it was, "of course, how are you?"

"Good, thank you," they got through the pleasantries, "I just wanted to call and let you know you've been accepted as one of our Level 2 interns, if you still want the job."

Only years of debate practice kept her from jumping up and down and giggling like Kitty Pryde into the phone, "Yes, of course, I'd be honored."

"Great," Lacey was not surprised at all, "you start next week after your classes begin, we find it's much easier to let the Harvard students get their schedule sorted before putting them to work. Come by sometime to fill out your paperwork and get your work schedule."

"Thank you, yes, I will," she couldn't wait to tell Matt and Marie she got the job! "Again, thank you."

"Don't thank us yet," the woman let out a little chuckle, "because if you want to be a lawyer, then we're going to make you a lawyer."

…

"Not getting a roommate?" Remy asked as he poked his head into Foggy's old bedroom.

"Nah," John scratched his chin, trying to figure out where he wanted to put the new sofa, against the wall or floating in the center of the room, "this is my last year, I figure I'll keep it for myself and then move out once I graduate, this way I have time to look for another place without rushing, plus a pair of friends can get it next."

"How considerate of you," the man smirked then headed back into the living room proper, "but this means you're planning on moving after graduation, to where?"

"Dunno," John shrugged, pushing the sofa to the left a couple of feet, "I mean, I got the job at the paper so I could move closer to it, or I could try to get on at a bigger media outlet, maybe something in New York City. Or maybe I could try getting in as a correspondent, I always wanted to travel."

"Lots of choices there," Remy pushed the sofa a few feet to the right, "but what about Kate?"

"Kate?" it took a second for what Remy was saying to click. "I dunno… our relationship has kinda stalled. I mean, we still enjoy going out and talking and stuff, but like with Wanda, there really is no place to go anymore that doesn't involve… you know…"

"I can't believe I'm saying this," his friend said wryly, "but relationships don't have to involve sex, people choose to stay celibate before marriage."

John made a face, "Now you say it?"

Remy shrugged and pushed at the sofa, "I always said it was the fact you let something that happened in your past rule you that I couldn't understand. It was quite obvious you wanted to dance the horizontal tango with Wanda, and I mean, who wouldn't, she has really nice legs, the kind that just go on forever, you can just see yourself—OW!"

Without thinking, John had threw a punch at Remy. It wasn't even a hard one but the simple fact that he willfully laid a hand on another person shocked the hell out of John.

"About time," Remy mumbled, rolling his arm as if it actually hurt, "been trying to get a reaction out of you for ages. Should have figured sexualizing Wanda would do it, should have tried that earlier."

"You are such an ass," John pushed the sofa back to the left and then stormed off into the kitchen.

"Hey," the Cajun followed him, "this is good, you fought back, isn't that what you need? To know you can fight back?"

Painful memories of laying on the floor, bleeding and crying, came flooding forward and tears started to well up in his eyes but he wasn't going to cry, he could only get angry. Rounding on his friend he screamed, "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I NEEDED!"

Remy stopped in his tracks, his face going slack as if he had seen a ghost.

Trembling, John fell against the sink and shut his eyes. He snapped and it had taken everything out of him. Now it was all he could do not to fall to the floor and curl up into a little ball.

"You gonna be okay?" Remy finally asked him.

"I'll never be okay," he replied dejectedly.

"This is progress though," his friend said hopefully.

"I guess," he mumbled, trying not to get his hopes up but he couldn't deny that years ago he never would have done any of this.

…

Wanda sat at the table, the diner had been nice, the conversation had been nice, everything was so very… nice.

"You deserve someone better," she finally said out loud.

"Excuse me?" Victor looked up from where he was finishing off his desert.

"I like you, Victor," Wanda sighed, hating herself but at the same time feeling a very large weight lifting off of her, "but more as a friend than anything else."

"Oh," he slightly frowned and Wanda could see what Marie meant, it wasn't really clicking for him in the normal sense.

"I would still like to be friends with you," she said a little hopefully, "but as a couple, we're just not… meshing. We want different things from each other and we don't synch up."

"I see," he put his spoon down and sat back in his chair, for the longest moment they sat quietly, much different from her last break up which also happened to be over diner.

"Well," he finally said, "I feel somewhat disappointed, but not as much as I thought I would be."

"Then you feel it too," she breathed a sigh of relief.

"I do like you, Wanda," he echoed her words, "but yes, we both need something, something the other one doesn't have. I had hoped to find it, I suppose it was not meant to be."

"Perhaps in another life," she smiled wistfully.

"Perhaps."

…

John picked up the phone when he saw who was calling, "Hey, dad."

"Pyro!" the man's voice came over gleefully, "I got a video game!"

"Oh, cool," he went to get himself a soda from the fridge, "which one?"

"Mine!" he was madly giggling.

"Yeah, we covered that," he shook his head, "but what's the name of it? Is _Batman: Arkham Origins_ out yet?"

"Pfft, Batman ain't got nothing on me," there was a short pause, "well, okay, my game has a lot of the same game play but Bats hasn't got a sense of humor, _at all_. Just goes around muttering 'I'm Batman' and 'My parents are dead' all the time."

"This is true," John really couldn't argue it, "but you going to tell me the name of the game or do I have to guess?"

"I told you, it's mine! Oh, oh!" it would take little imagination to see him dancing back and forth, "I crashed the Blackbird and then bitch slapped Wolvie for like five minutes… it was EPIC!"

"Riiiiiight," Wolvie?

"Darn it, JayCee decided she had enough of a break and wants to tackle that boss battle again," some music started to play in the background, "gotta get back to it, TTYL!"

John really did love his adopted dad, but sometimes he was sure the man was certifiable.

…

"How's the job been?" Marie asked over the phone as Wanda lay exhausted on her bed.

"Fantastic, but tiresome," she couldn't have sat up to save her life, "they really run us ragged doing a lot of the grunt work, but it's actually great experience, seeing the underbelly of the glamour and all the little stuff that goes into winning a big case. Making speeches is well and good, but if you don't have a mountain of paperwork and evidence to back yourself up, you might as well be talking to the wind."

"Lucas, Morton and Jefferies mostly do corporate lawsuits, right?" her friend asked. "Means you're working for the man to take down the little guy?"

"On the main case I'm working on," she frowned, "it's actually quite obvious that this guy who had an idea that barely resembles our client's, an idea he didn't actually patent mind you, is just trying to get free money by claiming our client stole his idea. I have been putting together the mountain of paperwork proving the client's chain of invention."

"Ah, so this guy was too lazy to do the work himself and now wants a cheap settlement from those who did," Marie caught on.

"I don't know if he was lazy or maybe couldn't get the funding himself," Wanda shrugged, "but the point is, our client developed the patent independently and had no contact with him whatsoever, so yeah, he wants a quick settlement. For every 'little guy' being screwed over by the 'big mean corporation' there are hundreds of people just trying to make a quick buck by claiming they've been wronged."

"That just doesn't play as well on television," the Southerner laughed.

"Pretty much," she turned onto her side and tried to get more comfortable, she had been running around like crazy all day between school and work. "It's all good experience, stuff I can put on my C.V."

"Your Seevee?" Marie asked.

"Um, resume," Wanda clarified.

"Why didn't you just say resume?" she twanged.

"Cause C.V. is Latin," she rolled her eyes, "therefore it is much more posh and refined."

Marie snorted, "Speaking of posh and refined, how's Victor?"

"He's doing good," she shrugged, "we still work on class assignments together and we went to see a rendition of _Arsenic and Old Lace_ last week."

"But you're not dating?"

"No, we're not," she wanted to sigh but couldn't make herself, "and we've both been happier not having the responsibility hanging over us. We don't have to make time for each other if we're busy, that kind of thing. We've actually managed to become friends."

"Amazing," Marie laughed, "when me and Remy break up we can barely say two words to each other."

"That's because you're both stubborn Rednecks," Wanda grinned.

"Damn straight."

…

John sat with Kate on his new sofa as they went over each other's articles. Kate was leaning against the arm rest with her legs propped up across his lap. Idly he stroked them with one hand as he held her papers in the other. It was nice, cosy even.

"So," Kate got his attention, "any plans for your birthday next week?"

"Not really," he flipped to the next page, "I'm sure Remy will try to get me a lap dance or something, again."

There was a pause and then she said, "Wow."

"What?" he looked over at her.

"Most guys try to pretend they aren't interested in a lap dance when they're speaking to their girlfriend," she gave him a bemused look, "but you actually aren't because you're not that good of a liar."

John shrugged, "What's the point? A girl jiggles herself in front of you, you can't touch her or do anything," which is actually a bonus but that's beside the point. "It's like, dunno, putting a fancy car in front of you, revving the engine, then reminding you you can't drive it home. Who would want to be teased like that?"

"Are you comparing women to cars?" she asked blankly.

"In this instance, yes," he replied just as blankly, "but it was a legitimate comparison."

She held her straight face for a few more seconds then laughed, "Well, I've gotten lap dances before, and I tell you, the tease can be quite stimulating. To go back to your analogue, I could stare at a '57 Chevy Bel Air for hours."

John chuckled, "Noted. I guess it's just not my thing."

Kate looked at him thoughtfully, "You don't have sex, you're not gab-handy, I mean, you've been completely respectful touching my legs for the past two hours and I know I have really nice legs, and you don't see the point to lap dances?"

"That pretty much sums it up," he said with just a touch of nervousness to his voice.

"John, are you sure that…" she paused, "are you sure you're not gay?"

Yeah, he had no reply to that.

"I mean, if you are," Kate continued, putting her legs down and sitting up next to him, "that's cool, there's nothing to be ashamed of. And I'm not saying you have to come out to the world or anything, but you do need to be honest with yourself."

"I am hundred percent sure I'm not gay," he told her once his brain rebooted, "I like girls, I dream and fantasize about girls, it's just that, for me, there is a line between fantasy and physical reality. I guess you could say I'm an all or nothing kind of guy."

She stared at him for a good minute then nodded, "Right, sorry, I just, I've never been in a relationship this long without the guy at least _trying_ to get into my pants. I haven't always let them… but… I will let you."

John blushed, scratching the back of his neck, "Thanks, I, ah, I do like you, a lot."

"But you're not in love me," she nodded in understanding. "Truth is, I'm not in love with you either."

That stung a little more than he thought it would, "I don't think sleeping with each other would change that."

"Probably not," she sighed.

After another moment of silence, "You're breaking up with me, aren't you?"

"Maybe," she shrugged, "I mean, it feels stupid to break up with someone because they're being the perfect gentleman."

"That's not why you want to break up," he finally put down all the stuff he was reading, "it's because there is nothing else to get out of this relationship except sex. You want more than that, there's nothing wrong with that."

"You make it sound too damn reasonable," she glanced over at him, "and almost rehearsed."

"Kinda figured it was coming," he admitted with a shrug, "if I couldn't make things work with Wanda, how was I ever going to make it work with you? I… I'm just not a very good boyfriend."

"Sounds like you gave up from the start," Kate frowned.

"No, I was hopeful," he scratched his neck, "but I was asking for a miracle, for something to happen that… didn't."

"And what was this miracle?" she asked.

That his brain would stop messing with him and allow him to get close to a woman, to anyone, really. Being with Kate had been pretty good, she would touch his back through his clothes and he did get used to it, he didn't wince quite as much as before. But it was very much slow going and he knew he wasn't ready for the main event. Hell, he wasn't even ready to make out without his shirt on…

But still…

"I lied to you."

Kate's head jerked towards him, "Lied to me about what?"

"The reason I haven't slept with you," he said quietly, unable to look at her, "that I didn't sleep with Wanda."

"And?" her voice was very neutral.

"When I was a kid, my father…" he cleared his throat, his heart beat speeding up, taking deep breaths, "my father used to beat me, all the time, usually with some kind of object like a belt or poker… wouldn't stop until I bled."

"What?" the word fell quietly out of her mouth and he dared not look at her to see what was in her eyes. Did she even believe him?

"Everyone knew," he started to shake, gripping his hands on his thighs, "but no one did anything, I didn't do anything," he whispered, the familiar ache of shame filling him.

Kate reached over slowly and took his hand, letting him hold her tight. He dared to glance over and he saw her frowning, but not in his shame, just in sadness. "You got away though."

"Only because Wade saved me," he spoke mixed with thankfulness and humiliation, "I couldn't save myself."

"That's why heroes were invited, John," Kate told him empathically, "because sometimes we need them. It's not a fault, it's just the way we are, we can't always do things alone. Wade was your hero. One day you'll be someone else's hero."

Tears welled up behind his eyes and he shook, "Thank you."

"It's the truth," she held onto his hand.

"I've… I've never told anyone this," he whispered the realization, "not willingly."

"Not willingly?"

"It's always been because someone's seen my scars," he thought back and the scars had always come first.

She knit her brow, "Your scars?"

Pulling his hand away from hers, he tugged down his shirt at the collar just enough for her to see the hooked scar. Her eyes went a little wide which made him feel instantly self conscious and he covered himself back up.

"Are…" she seemed to realize her mistake and tried to get her face back to neutral, "are there more? Now that I think of it, I've never seen you in a tank top or shorts."

"They're all over my back," he admitted after taking a breath. "One on my leg which is visible if I'm wearing shorts, but no one seems to take any notice. It's kind of expected for a boy to have at least one scar on his legs. If anyone asked I just said I fell out of a tree fighting a drop bear."

She let out an involuntary laugh, "Sorry."

"It's okay," he shrugged, "that was the point, divert attention."

"You're good at that," she frowned a little, "you said you lied about why you haven't slept with anyone?"

"Right," he swallowed, now that he got all of the history off his chest he felt… relieved? That couldn't be right, could it? "Well, after being beaten all the time, I got this mental tick. If a hand was raised near me then it was meant to strike at me. Didn't matter if I knew the person was just pointing to the menu board, my brain wouldn't listen."

"I could see how that could happen," she nodded, then her eyes widened again, "and you're not touchy feely because you don't like being touched yourself."

"Got it in one," he said wryly.

She took his hand again, "But you do touch."

"Now," he let out an astonished laugh at this, "that's a lot of thanks to you and Wanda. I've gotten better at being around people, touching over clothes… but the last time someone touched my scars directly, my brain simply shut off."

"That was Wanda," she frowned, "wasn't it."

"Yeah," he gave her half a smile, "we were making out, we were going to go all the way, I thought I could handle it," he ended up shaking his head.

"Do you…" she paused, "do you want to try again?"

He looked into her eyes which he couldn't read, but he was sure she could see the trepidation in his, "I really don't know if I can do this."

Kate reached up and cupped his face in her hands, "Don't think, feel."

Her lips were on his and he kissed her back, this he could do. For a time they simply sat there, drinking in each other's taste, her hands dropping to his shoulders. Then the fingers of her right hand began to work their way under the collar of his shirt, brushing over the hooked scar.

Pulse quickening, panic setting in, he kissed her harder, wrapping his arms around her.

Her right hand played with the hem of his shirt and he squeezed his eyes shut.

The hem lifted up, a brush his thickly scarred back.

"I can't, I can't," tears escaped his eyes as he backed away from her, nearly falling off the sofa.

"It's okay," Kate assured him, holding out her hand to keep him from landing on his butt.

"I'm sorry," he moved away from her, his body antsy and shaking, as if he had gone into shock, "sorry."

"There are plenty of things for a person to be sorry for in their life, John," Kate told him, "this ain't one of them."


	40. Chapter 39

**Thank you all again for reading! We're getting to the end game now!**

* * *

**Chapter 39**

"You are coming over here for our family Christmas party," Marie didn't leave Wanda any room to argue.

"I guess it'd be okay," she shrugged even though her friend couldn't see her through the phone, "Pietro will be at Crystal's parent's place upstate, Lorna is going with the Summer's again," Wanda rolled her eyes, "hopefully those two learned their lesson, and as for father, I suppose as long as I'm there on Christmas morning."

"Oh, good, thanks," there was relief in Marie's voice.

Wanda became suspicious, "What's up?"

"Well," she took a deep breath, "you can't tell anyone, but dad asked Miss Munroe to marry him and she said yes. They are inviting everyone, some faculty, Miss Munroe's sister and her family, and going to make the announcement at the party."

"Congrats to your dad," Wanda thought they two made a pretty nice couple, but when Marie didn't say anything, "it is congratulations, right?"

"Yeah," she drawled unconvincingly.

"I sense a 'but' in there," Wanda replied dryly.

"I am happy for dad," that sounded genuine, "Miss Munroe is really nice and they make each other happy."

She frowned, "Are you not happy?"

"I.. I don't know what I am," she let out a long breath. "It was great when Miss Munroe was dad's girlfriend, now she's… future step-mom."

Wanda was quiet, she really didn't know what to say, she didn't have much experience in the matter, she was never around for any of her father's marriages.

"I know she won't expect me to call her mom or anything," Marie kept going, "and I do like her, and it's not like I ever thought mom and dad would get back together anyway."

"It's a big change though," she offered up, "and you're just getting used to it. Give it some time to settle in and you'll be fine."

"Yeah, you're right," she sighed, "after all, not a lot will physically change. I've been ready to move out on my own anyway."

"Exactly," a wicked grin formed on Wanda's lips, some days she just couldn't help herself, "unless, you know, if they decided to have kids. Miss Munroe is still perfectly within child-bearing range."

There was a squeak and a noise that sounded suspiciously like a phone being dropped.

…

"I've been offered a promotion," Kate told him as they sat at the back of the bar.

"That's great," he smiled, genuinely happy for her, she was moving up pretty quickly but then she was really talented.

"It will require me moving to D.C. though," she didn't even stutter, just said the words, watching his reaction.

John stared back, he wasn't sure how he should feel. Part of him was happy for her, another part would miss her, but mostly he was glad they could avoid the inevitable break up over his condition.

"If this is a good promotion, and not one of those 'demotions in disguise' then you should go for it," he smiled at her.

"It's definitely not a demotion," she assured him with a wary eye, "but unless you moved as well I don't think we can keep this up. I know everyone says 'you can make it work if you want it' but truth is, we are barely holding it together, aren't we?"

"Yeah," he frowned, "sorry."

"If you're sorry, that means you feel guilty about something," she told him sharply, "do you have something to feel guilty about?"

He went to open his mouth to mention his scars, but then sighed, "I am who I am, we are who we are."

"That we are…"

…

"A year and a half engagement," Wanda joined Marie where she was holed up in the kitchen, "at least we know it's not a shotgun wedding."

"Hardy Har Har," the Southerner rolled her eyes, "they just want to make sure everything is square, they are checking out housing options, those kinds of things. Plus I think Xavier is looking to retire soon, if he does, there are only three people with the seniority and experience to take over, Miss Munroe and your dad are the front runners."

"Sounds like it's going to be an interesting next few years," Wanda nodded, leaning against the counter. "You decided what you want to do after you graduate this year?"

"And another reason I think they're waiting," Marie pursed her lips. "I think they might be worried about 'stealing my thunder' if they got married this spring."

"Good point," she nodded, "nice of them though."

"Yeah," Marie then gained an excited smile, "I'm thinking as a graduation present to myself I'm going to go backpacking across Europe, afterwards I can really buckle down and look for a job, which, if Xavier does retire, might open one up here."

"Oh, that's a great idea," Wanda's eyes lit up, "well, the backpacking part, I'm not sure I'd want to work with my father. Anyway, if you do back pack, we definitely have to plan this together, I know of some great places for you to go."

"Totally," she nodded, "you're going to be my trip planner, so make room in your schedule for some intensive planning sessions."

"Noted," and she literally did, pulling out her phone and leaving herself a reminder.

"Hey, how is that case going?" Marie asked. "I know you've been swamped between it and school."

"All that work I put in," Wanda frowned and sighed, "and they realized they couldn't win so they cut their losses and bowed out."

"Wow," Marie nearly laughed, "but look at it this way, they saw the firm had a really strong case so they ran away, if you hadn't done such a good job they wouldn't have… so yeah, you and your fellow interns won this one!"

Wanda took a second, "I didn't think of it that way."

"You rock," her friend gave her a nudge in her shoulder.

"Yes," she nodded, "yes I do."

After a much needed laugh, Marie looked at her, "But you have been really busy, are you sure you're doing okay?"

"Oh, yeah," she found the words came easy to her, "and I still do social stuff, I've made friends at the firm."

Marie gave her a knowing smile, "No boyfriend prospects?"

"No," Wanda gave a 'don't care' shrug, "I'm okay with being single. I really am, actually. Do I want to be single the rest of my life, no, but right now, my focus is on me, what I need out of life, and I have a year and a half to go till graduation. I'll take my bar exam in the fall and should hopefully pass."

"You'll pass," Marie assured her.

"Thanks," she smiled shyly, "but anyway, it's a lot of work and life is so much more than worrying about a boyfriend. If I meet someone and it really clicks then, okay, but for now, like I said, this is about me and what's best for my future."

"That's great," Marie softly smiled, "but aren't you… lonely?"

"Physically or emotionally?" she asked dryly.

"Either?" Marie shrugged, "both?"

"A bit," Wanda admitted, "but I won't be lonely forever, and I won't let my current loneliness dictate my life either. That's how bad relationships get started and never end. People are afraid to be alone. Personally, I'm going to embrace it," she smiled to herself, "after all, I am in charge of my own story, and I know it will all turn out in the end."

…

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not."

"I'm somewhat sorry," she sighed, "sorry that this really is for the best."

"It really is," he nodded, "you deserve better."

"No one _deserves_ anything," she shook her head, "we like to think we're entitled, but we're not. We see that every day in what we do. People earn, people take, and people give, it's as simple as that."

"Right," he started to turn away.

"John," Kate grabbed his arm gently and he kept the mental screaming at bay, "I'm taking this job because it's a brilliant opportunity, it has nothing to do with you."

"I know," he looked back at her with sad eyes, "it really is what's best for you, you're going to do great."

"I will," she crossed her arms, "and don't try to tell me you weren't thinking of breaking up with me, thinking that you didn't want to burden me with your affliction, I know you're secretly very relieved I'm ending this first."

"I'm not," he tried to argue.

"Saint-John," she moved forward and put her hands on his cheeks, "you keep giving up, that's why you never get anywhere. Which I don't understand because you are full of so much strength you don't even see it."

"Don't," he shook his head, pulling away.

"Don't what?" she followed, "Don't tell you the ugly truth? You're so afraid of getting hurt, of pain you can only imagine, that you just give in to the pain you know. You quit, you give up, you've give in."

Silence passed between them for more heart beats than they could count.

"I'm leaving for D.C., but I'm not giving up on you," she told him as she moved towards the door, "our relationship was doomed from the start but I don't regret it, never regretted a thing in my life, and if you ever need someone to talk to, call me, I mean that."

"What do you mean," he looked up at her, "doomed from the start?"

"I thought you just needed time to get over it," Kate shook her head, "but I was wrong, you're still in love with her."

…

"Hey, can you cover for me?"

Wanda looked up from the files she was sorting to see one of the other interns clutching her phone to her chest, glancing around. "Cover you?"

"I really need to take this call," she said, standing up, "I promise I'll sort the Leeding files when I'm done."

While Wanda didn't appreciate being left, the girl, Trina, had been pretty reliable the few times they had worked together, so Wanda figured this one time wasn't much to fuss about, "Alright, but if you get caught on your own I know nothing."

"Right," she nodded and disappeared into one of the storage rooms which none of the upper-ups went into, they had interns to go fetch for them after all.

Forty-five minutes passed and only one person came by, just checking on how it was going, and Wanda said Trina was in the file room, which was the truth, she simply left out the part where she was in there chatting on her phone.

When Trina came out, she went straight to the bathroom, then after five minutes, she sat back down.

"You okay?" Wanda asked the woman who looked pale and red rimmed at the same time.

"I'm fine," Trina said as if she obviously wasn't.

"You're going to make a lousy lawyer if that is how you lie," she frowned.

Trina stumbled for a second, then shook her head, "It's nothing, just a little fight with my boyfriend is all."

"Little fight?" she replied wryly.

"I told you, it was nothing," Trina started to get annoyed that Wanda wouldn't let it go.

Wanda started to put two and two together, incidents which out of context seemed disjointed, but now, "You guys have had a lot of little fights, haven't you," and when Trina looked at her like she wanted to deny it, "lots of times I've seen you upset, you claimed it was school stress, then there was that day you were late with a black eye, said you got elbowed on the bus."

"You're seeing things," Trina shot back.

"Yeah, I'm seeing a girl who needs to leave her lousy excuse for a human being boyfriend," she threw back sharply.

"He's not a bad person," the girl immediately started to defend him, "he just gets into a mood sometimes, don't we all? And he loves me, that's what matters."

"Okay, one," she ticked off her finger, "love is nice but it's not the be all or end all, if he actually loved you," she used finger quotes, "then there would be a whole mess of other emotions there, such as respect, two, the phrase 'you hurt the ones you love' isn't meant to be taken literally, and three, he's obviously some controlling sycophant, so leave his sorry ass."

"You have no idea what you're talking about," Trina riled against her.

"I'm thinking text-book domestic abuse," she said flatly, "I don't even think this case would go to trial. Just leave him and be done with it."

Trina shook her head in disgust, "You wouldn't understand."

"You're right," Wanda frowned, "you're obviously an intelligent woman, so I don't understand why you are sticking it out with this guy? If you're afraid, there are people who can help you, and you know that. The only person really keeping you there is yourself."

The woman stood and stormed off, Wanda feeling shades of déjà vu from her talk with Lorna, only this time she wouldn't be able to make it up to the woman, if at all, for her harsh words.

Sighing, Wanda put her elbows on the table and held her head in her hands. Everyone she knew seemed to be suffering because of relationships, because of love.

Pietro married a woman because he got her pregnant, now he's trying to deal with a family and work at the same time. He loves Luna, would do anything for her, but she could tell her brother was strained.

Remy and Marie were on-again, off-again, like two rubber balls bouncing around a room, occasionally smashing into each other. When they are together, they are happy, when they aren't, they are miserable, and they just kept doing it to themselves over and over again.

Lorna nearly had a mental breakdown because she thought having unsafe sex on a whim would be romantic. She's even still with the guy, someone who obviously doesn't make sound choices, because she loves him.

Then of course her father… still in love with her mother… a relationship that fell apart over the death of a loved one. Her father never could love properly again, racking up two failed relationships that spawned offspring, and countless other trysts.

There was also the countless other relationships which left her shaking her head, like Trina's. At the top of the list were Marie's mother and father… that is one crazy family tree.

And lastly, there was herself. John loved her but let his past relationship with his father rule his life.

Did she love him?

Probably, maybe, insufficient data really.

The only thing she knew is that apparently love is the most painful emotion a human being could experience.

Why would someone willingly put themselves through that?

Why was she putting herself through it? Perhaps Victor had the right idea…

…

"I'm just trying to look out for her," Remy was swinging his beer left and right, "I mean, I know she can take care of herself, I never said she couldn't."

"Except you did," John sipped on his own beer.

Remy let out some kind of strangled gargle, "It… it sounded better in my head."

"Out loud it was controlling and misogynist," he replied wryly.

"Ugh," Remy slammed his head down onto the bar, lifting it only slightly to drop it again.

Shaking his head, John took another drink and then proceeded to twirl the beer around slowly. Remy had pissed off Rogue again, but he wasn't sure how long this breakup would last. It stemmed from a misinterpretation of Remy being worried about Rogue's plans to backpack across Europe. Of course he was worried, anyone would be worried about a loved one doing something like that. Sure, generally it was safe, but when it wasn't safe, it could be _really_ unsafe.

Unfortunately, Remy didn't always choose his words carefully.

"After she's had a chance to calm down, you apologize," John suggested, "explain you're a idiot and she'll take you back, I'm sure."

"Gee, thanks," Remy finished off his beer and motioned to the bartender for another. "But enough about me," aka he wants to avoid the subject, "Kate's gone now?"

"Yeah," he continued to twirl the bottle slowly, watching the light reflect.

"I liked her," his friend said, "I mean, she's no Wanda, but you two could have been happy together."

"Maybe," he frowned, tipping the bottle sideways to catch a particular prism.

"I guess your plan didn't work then," Remy frowned as he accepted a fresh beer.

"It kinda did," John shrugged, sitting up on the barstool. "I mean, I'm much more functional around people. Steps ahead of where I was years ago."

"At this rate, you might actually 'copulate' before you're forty," the man joked, maybe, it was hard to tell sometimes with this subject.

John shook his head, "You have some strange hobbies, and your obsession with my sex life is the strangest."

"No," he grinned, "I have stranger hobbies, you don't want to know."

"Amen to that," John took a swig of beer.

"Hey, Allerdyce," someone shouted and John turned his head to see a guy walk up to him, "you SJ Allerdyce?"

"Depends," Remy said over his shoulder, "does he owe you money?"

The other guy blinked and John got a good look at him, tall, built like a brick, that's all he really needed to know. "Yes, I'm SJ Allerdyce."

"I lost my job cause of you," the man poked his finger at him and mentally John flinched, this seemed like a proper time to do so.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he frowned.

"Your little expose on the City Councilor," he growled, his voice low, "I didn't do anything wrong, but because I worked directly for him, let's just say they were waiting for any excuse to fire me."

"I'm sorry to hear that," John said as sympathetically as he could, he really was sorry his actions got someone fired, if this man was as innocent as he said, "I could tell your side of the story for you if you'd like."

"What I'd like is my job back," the man spat back, "but that ain't gonna happen now is it."

"I suppose not," he frowned again.

"How about we buy you a drink," Remy offered.

The brick waved him off, "I ain't drinking with the likes of him. Just thought he should know what his little 'investigation' did to us hard working folk."

John tried to say something but the man had walked off in a bit of a huff.

"Don't worry about it," Remy said, "I doubt he was as innocent as he makes himself out to be, they usually aren't."

"Maybe," he sighed, realizing for the first time that being a journalist does come with consequences. It was something he was going to have to get used to. Thankfully he had practice in that area, getting used to stuff he didn't like.

They ordered another round of beers and drank in semi-silence, until Remy said, "Do you think I should offer to—"

"No," John cut him off.

"But—"

"If you offer to go with her you'll just piss her off more," he told his friend, "she'll assume you mean to pay for everything and only be there to 'protect' her. Just let it go. Rogue can handle herself, she's not stupid like that girl in _Taken_, I mean, really, just giving out your address and the fact you're alone to a complete stranger?"

"That was kinda asking for it," Remy agreed.

"Totally," John finished off his beer, "but the point is, you're going to have to get used to the fact Rogue doesn't need you to be her savior."

"Yeah," he sighed.

"Anyway, you good?" he stood from his stool, "I have a deadline tomorrow, I should get home."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Remy nodded, "I'll apologize in a couple of days, everything will be fine."

"Until the next time you piss each other off," John shook his head and laughed as he put his coat on, "honestly, some days I don't know why I root for you two, you have an obviously dysfunctional relationship."

Remy shrugged, "It's not dysfunctional, we're two strong willed people who are having trouble letting the other person past our defenses."

"Well," John patted his friend on the shoulder, "there is hope for you yet."

With a chuckle, John headed past Remy who was finishing off his beer, and made for the door. Outside, the air was crisp and cold, it hadn't snowed, yet. Thankfully he only lived a few blocks down, one of the reasons he tended to meet Remy at that particular pub. Remy had a key and would likely be at his place to crash in the spare room after he'd had a few more beers and killed at a poker game or two. John didn't mind, he liked the quiet walk alone.

One block over, John got that feeling he was being watched. He stopped and turned around to see the guy from the bar coming down the street at him, he didn't look happy.

"You worthless piece of scum!" the man threw a punch at John once he was close enough, but it was obvious the man had been drinking as when he hit John's shoulder there wasn't a lot of force behind it.

Still, instantly John's brain triggered, somewhere in the back of his mind he remembered the training he had done with Remy, but it felt like it was a dream. What was real was the man in front of him. A tall, brick of a man who was gearing for another punch. John instinctively moved to protect his vital organs as another blow struck him, knocking him to the ground.

The man threw curses at him, kicking him now that he was down.

Eventually his attacker would get tired or bored and stop. Until then, John's mind disconnected from the actions happening to him. John didn't even feel the pain anymore.

He barely acknowledged when the violence stopped, though he heard the thrashing and screams.

"Don't you EVER touch him again!" a familiar voice shouted followed by a grunt as someone fell to the ground.

"Pyro," the voice said closer to him as a hand touched his shoulder, "John, come on, man, snap out of it."

John's eyes refocused just enough to see Remy squatting in front of him, the attacker laying a few feet away, breathing but not otherwise moving. "Remy?"

"You're lucky I noticed he left right after you did," his friend helped him sit up, his body now feeling the ache of being beaten on. "Damn it man, what happened to all that training we did?"

"I…" he stuttered, he had no excuse, he was attacked and he did what he always did, stood there and took it until he couldn't stand anymore, and then he laid down to die.

"What if he had a gun?" Remy was shaking his head, "One of these days I won't be there to help you, you have got to help yourself, or you will _always_ be the victim."

But being the victim was what John knew… it was a pain he was used to…

…

A few days later, John sat on the sofa in his apartment. His laptop sat open in front of him. Somehow he had managed to finish his work, though he couldn't really remember writing it. After the attack his brain checked out for awhile, it was the only way to deal with the pain.

A pain that he was used to…

_You're so afraid of getting hurt, of pain you can only imagine, that you just give in to the pain you know. You quit, you give up, you've give in._

Grabbing his shoes, John slipped them on and then checked himself in the wall mirror next to the door. His cuts and bruises from the attack had faded down to dark brown with a little redness. Otherwise he looked respectable.

Making sure to lock up behind him, he headed down the stairs and crossed the street. He walked, longer than he normally would, but he had a specific location in mind.

Several blocks later, John stood outside a little pub called _The Queen's Head_. Yale had several students from across the world, more than its share of British, and they all tended to hang out in the quaint little place. John had tried the pub but it really wasn't his cup of tea as there were a few Brits who always hung out there and were very loud, constantly watching football. It was not conducive to trying to sit back and write, or contemplate writing.

Entering inside, sure enough, the same four guys were gathered around a standing table, throwing back their drafts as they cursed at the telly.

"Oi," John marched straight up to him, "shut the hell up, you whinging poms."

That quieted them, but only because they turned their heads at him in disbelief.

"What you just call us, ya sheep shagger," the biggest one got into John's face and he could feel his body tense.

"You heard me," he tried to say forcefully but he'd settle for non-wimpy.

The man snorted, "I hope the rest of you criminals aren't this stupid, though that might explain a few things. You got a death wish or something?"

"Thinking about it," he shrugged, then going against every single bone of his body and every impulse in his mind, John did the unthinkable… he punched the man.

Palm striking against his jaw, the Brit fell back onto a table, knocking several people to the ground in the process.

In a split second, John felt… everything.

He felt what it was like to hit another person.

He felt what it was like to hit someone who really didn't deserve it.

He felt what it was like to be in control of the pain.

He felt what it was like to be his father.

He felt what it was like not to be the victim.

He felt what it was like to be the bully.

He felt what it was like to regret.

He felt what it was like to thrill.

He felt the throw brought against him by the Brit's friend.

He felt his body slam into the floor as they both went down.

He felt pain he actually deserved.

He felt what it was like to fight back.

John felt…


	41. Chapter 40

**Less then Five chapters left! Thanks so much for sticking with me this long! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 40**

John felt something alright, the bruises and the aches. His lip was busted, eye a little swollen, and there was a bit of a kink in his arm. It all layered on top of the injuries he had received earlier in the week.

All that black and blue and yellow and brown now mixed together.

Walking out of the holding cells, John was put through the motions of signing himself out and getting his belongings that were taken during booking.

"Well," Remy was waiting for him in the release area, "when Wade said he always had bail money available, he wasn't kidding."

John shrugged and put his wallet in his pants after checking everything was still in there.

"You know," his friend continued, "he has a bank account specifically called BailSavings2. Makes me wonder if there is a BailSavings1… and why he'd have to have two of them?"

John slipped his watch on, keeping his eye on the band's catch.

"I don't think those Brits are going to press charges though," Remy leaned a little closer, "apparently a 'good pub brawl' is something sung about, not litigated over."

Pulling his jacket on, John started for the exit.

"As for the pub," Remy followed, "Wade gave me access to CollateralSavings4 to pay off the owner for damages."

John followed the exit signs until he found himself outside.

"Savings4… as in there are at least three more?" Remy never left his side and never stopped talking, "I'm really starting to wonder what your dad does for a living. Though to be honest, I'm kinda afraid to ask."

"Shut up," John let out through gritted teeth, trying not to let the tears fall when still outside the police station, "just shut up."

"Mon ami," Remy came around in front of him, "I'm waiting for you to say something. Anything. You got into a fight, you _instigated_ a fight, against strangers. What the hell happened?"

Shaking his head, John pushed past his friend and started down the street, not even sure where he was going.

"Oh," Remy called after him, "NOW you run away? Where were these balls of yours when you were a kid?"

Fury bubbling up unlike anything he had felt before, John turned and threw a punch at his friend. Remy easy dodged it, throwing up his left hand to bat him to the side. John lunged at him again but the Cajun simply grabbed his wrists and twirled him to the side.

"We can do this all day," Remy said into his ear, "but you want to tell me what's really going on?"

John wrestled from his grasp and backed off, knocking up against the wall of a building. He couldn't help himself, he started to cry and slid down to the ground. A moment later, Remy joined him, sitting patiently next to him.

"I don't know what happened," John finally admitted as he wiped away his tears and snot, "I… snapped, I guess. I wanted… I don't know what I wanted… I wasn't even thinking… I just… wanted to punch someone."

"And the Brits?"

"Do I really need a reason to punch a Limey?" he replied wryly.

"True that," Remy agreed, "but do you think maybe who you really wanted to punch was your father?"

"I dunno, maybe," he buried his head against his knees, "you said I'd always be the victim, Kate said I was afraid to get out of my comfort zone no matter how much I said I wanted to."

"So," he paused, "you went _way_ out of your comfort zone and started a fight?"

"Sounded like a good idea at the time," John shrugged, "hell, I'm not even sure what I was thinking, if I even was thinking."

"Did it at least help?"

John took a long, deep breath, "I dunno…"

…

"Did you hear?"

"Hear what?" Wanda asked as she was attempting to study but dutifully answered the call from Marie.

"John got into a fight," where the last words she expected to hear.

"Is he okay?" was her first thought and she wasn't sure what to do with the gnawing feeling that suddenly gripped her.

"Physically, just some bruises and the like," then Marie went a little quiet, "but the thing is, he started the fight himself."

Wanda blinked, "What?"

"Yeah," she was just as astonished, "he just went up to these loud Englishmen and started throwing punches."

"Huh… why?" she tried to process the information and wasn't doing a very good job of figuring it out.

"Remy says he just snapped," she let out a long breath, "truth is, John was attacked a week ago by this guy not happy with something John reported, we didn't tell you about it because, well, it was an isolated incident and didn't want to worry you about him."

Wanda mentally blinked, "YOU DID WHAT?!"

"Come on, Wanda," Marie had a distinct note of 'don't be that way' in her voice, "I know you still care about him and you've never gotten over him, I don't care how much you say to the contrary."

"Why… you…" Wanda started to lose her normally calm demeanor, which was something she had to set back and take stock of.

True, John was an emotional subject for her, he was someone who got to her, emotionally, physically, she couldn't deny the effect he had on her. She thought she may have loved him once. Her feelings hadn't really changed though, she only left him because their relationship was on a self-destructive path because of John's self-esteem and daddy issues, things she didn't have a hope of doing anything about.

Not to mention she had her own issues which she tried very hard not to admit she had.

In any case, she never stopped caring about John… had she never stopped loving him?

What did it matter, love only lead to heart ache.

Didn't it?

"You pop a blood vessel over there?" Marie said when Wanda didn't continue.

"I'm fine," she sighed in a very put out manner. "John's okay, right?"

"Yeah, I guess," the woman verbally shrugged, "define okay? Remy says he hasn't really changed much since before the attack, but John had already changed, he was less likely to flinch or spaz when people got to close to him. Really, from what I've been told, his last barrier was still the intimacy issue. He never did sleep with Kate."

That made Wanda entirely way happier than it had any right to.

"As long as he's not comatose," Wanda was very conflicted in her own emotions now.

"No, he's not that," Marie agreed, "um, are you going to his graduation in the spring?"

"Probably not," she said a little quicker than she should have, "but you will, right?"

"Yeah, planned on it."

"Then tell him… tell him I'm really proud of him."

…

A couple of months passed and many of finales were fretted over, but in the end, John did it, he graduated from Yale with a degree in Journalism. He could scarcely believe it. Not after all those years as a kid, laying bloody on the floor, not even believing he'd live long enough to see himself graduate high school, let alone higher learning.

John got a lot of texts and calls from friends he had made at school and the paper giving him congrats. Kate called from D.C. and told him now he had to do some real work for a change, but she had all the faith in him.

"Ah, kid," Wade gave him a big hug, "I am so damn proud of you. I promised I wouldn't cry!" Then he proceeded to sob like a six year old on John's shoulder.

"Uh, Wade?" John looked around at all the people who were giving them funny looks.

"Just, give me a minute, okay," he continued to cry, though not as loud and whaling.

Eventually the older man took a deep breath and stood up straight, "I always knew you could do it."

"Thanks, dad," John smiled, unbelievably happy at this moment.

"There you are," Remy showed up, Rogue trailing next to him, "almost lost you in the crowd."

"You couldn't hear this man crying?" John pointed wryly to Wade.

"That was you?" the Cajun frowned.

"Hey," Wade pointed to himself, "I'm allowed to be in touch with my sensitive side."

"So it seems," Rogue laughed, shaking her head. "Well, we figure out where dad and Miss Munroe went then we can go out to dinner and celebrate."

"Ooo!" Wade perked up, "I bet they snuck behind the bleachers for some nooky," and with that the man bounded off.

"What is wrong with him?" Remy asked like he wasn't expecting a legitimate answer.

"I have no idea," John shrugged, smiling, "but he's my dad, so, what can you do?"

"He's not coming to my graduation next week?" Rogue asked wide eyed.

"He said something about Paraguay and a fork," John assured her, "not sure if he was being serious or quoting _Grosse Pointe Blank_."

They eventually found Howlett and Munroe speaking to a few of the academics, much to Wade's chagrin. After greeting and congratulating a few of his college friends, the group made their way to a restaurant where they ate and chatted about John's future plans, which at this moment included the possibility of moving to New York City and getting a job with one of the major outlets, he had a few offers but nothing really fit at the moment.

Conversation turned to Marie who was going backpacking a week after graduation. She was going to start in Italy and work her way up to England in a zig-zag pattern. When she reached Romania, she would stay with Wanda's uncle. Remy had talked her into letting him meet up with her in France. Coach was actually happy for that, well, as happy as he would show, seeing as he was worried about his little girl despite knowing she could handle herself.

Once dinner was over, the group headed down to the parking lot which was two blocks over. Rogue's eyes caught on something in a window of a boutique and called over to Miss Munroe if that was what she was looking for, something to do with her upcoming wedding.

Wade then perked up, "Convenient plot point!" then grabbed Remy by the arm, "Hey, so you run a _Sneakers_ business, right, might have a job for you."

This left John and Coach to stand in the middle of the sidewalk as the others chatted among themselves.

"Thanks again," John turned to the man, "for coming out, I know it was a bit of a drive."

"Someone had to keep an eye on Wade," he jerked his head toward the man.

John grinned, "He is a bit of a handful."

"A bit?" Coach raised a brow, then after a moment, nodded at John, "I now you weren't my student, but, well, I'm proud of you. You've come a long way."

Now John frowned, "Not far enough."

"Treat every inch as a mile, kid," Howlett told him. "Takes the same amount of energy to travel both."

"Huh?" he blinked, "that doesn't make sense."

"Cause you take stuff too literally," the man shook his head.

"Not everything," he nearly pouted the words.

"I heard you started a fight a few months back."

The statement threw John who stared up at Coach with a blank expression.

"Make you feel any better?" the older man asked.

"Not really," John sighed.

"But it did, for a moment," Howlett said knowingly, "you felt in control, in charge, that you were the bigger man, but then you realized you were the bully, you were exactly what you hated."

John glanced around and saw that everyone was still engrossed in their own conversations, they wouldn't hear what he had to say, "It was empowering, and frightening. I felt like I could do anything, and I hated myself for that."

"Good," he nodded, "means you actually have a conscious, not like your old man."

"I still hit that man for no good reason other than he was a loud Brit," John frowned.

Howlett shrugged, "We all have to step up to that plate at some point in our lives, it's our choice how we'll keep playing the game."

Furrowing his brow, "I'm still not getting it."

"Alright," Coach straightened up and looked down at John, "you got tired of being the victim so you tried being the villain, you didn't like that either. Sometimes a person has to do that. They have to experience both extremes before they can find middle ground. I saw it all the time in the military. Meek men given strength and bullies put in their place. Spend less time worrying about what you did, and start thinking about what you're going to do."

"I have no idea what I'm going to do," John continued to frown as he thought over the man's words.

"That's because you got yourself out of the hole you were hiding in," Howlett smiled, well, as much as man like him did, "now you've opened yourself to a new set of options. That may seem scarier, but you'll be fine, you've gotten yourself this far."

"No," he shook his head, "I didn't get myself anywhere. Wanda, Kate, even Remy, they got me this far. If not for them, I'd still be in that hole."

"Well then," the man placed a hand on his shoulder, "you not going to let them down now, after all the work they did?"

John didn't know how to reply to that and was thankfully saved by the others rejoining them on the edge of the sidewalk. Without further word, the group headed to the parking lot.

Several more thank you's later and the Coach and Miss Munroe where on their way back to Westchester. Wade got their car started as Remy and Rogue headed to where they had parked.

"Oh," Rogue turned back to him, "I'm gonna hug you."

Before he could say anything, Rogue wrapped him in a hug, but her arms were low, away from the larger concentration of scars.

"That's from Wanda," she said as she pulled away, "she's really proud of you."

"Oh, uh," John looked at her dumbly, "tell her thanks for me?"

"I will," Rogue smiled, then pulled away, "seeya in a week."

"Seeya then," he waved as she joined Remy at his car, the Cajun giving him a little salute as the two went to leave.

John then sat in the passenger's seat as Wade made his way through the city to drop John off at his apartment. As he watched the buildings and lights pass by, he thought about what Howlett had said.

Nothing made sense and the whole year seemed to go by with the same stability as the lamps lighting up the road.

He was right about one thing.

John let his friends get him here, to push him to the point he pushed back. Now it was John's turn to go the rest of the way… he just didn't know where he was headed, where he wanted to go.

It was his choice.

It was an opportunity the people he loved gave to him.

He wasn't going to let them down.


	42. Chapter 41

**Thanks again for reading, you guys are the best! **

**Only two chapters left! (three if you count the Epilogue) (where everyone dies, right?) (yes, everyone dies) (WHAT? I was joking!)**

* * *

**Chapter 41**

"Congratulations!" Wanda smiled and gave her friend a hug.

"I can't believe it," Marie was beaming, "I did it."

"Why is it all college grads say that?" Wanda laughed.

"Oh," Marie put her hands on her hips, "what are you going to say next year then?"

Wanda pursed her lips and thought for a moment, "It was a foregone conclusion."

Marie rolled her eyes and then turned to where her father and Miss Munro were approaching. The girl gave her father a big hug.

"I knew you could do it, kid," the man ruffled her hair.

"Of course she was," a void came into the mix, "I would expect nothing less from my child."

"Momma!" Marie let out a gasp somewhere between surprised and unsure.

"You think I'd miss my daughter's college graduation?" Raven said sweetly as Marie's Aunt Irene also approached.

Coach looked like he was about to say something rude but was holding his tongue. Raven was giving Miss Munroe close to a dirty look but the regal teacher wouldn't give the ex-wife the satisfaction of a response, verbal or otherwise.

"I'm glad you came, momma," Marie moved away from her dad, looking back at him, "give us a few, okay?"

The man nodded and Marie walked over to Raven and Irene, the three stepping away as they talked.

"Well, this is awkward," Remy said beside Wanda, she hadn't even noticed him approach. She thought he would have been sitting with Coach and Miss Munroe but she hadn't seen him, he was apparently sitting elsewhere.

Now she knew why, "John."

"Wanda," the man said as he stood on the other side of Remy.

"Tell Anna," Coach turned to Remy, "that we'll see her at the car when she's done."

"Will do," Remy gave the man a mock salute, to which Coach rolled his eyes and walked off.

After a minute or so of awkward silence, Remy said, "You two obviously have something to say to each other, and I think it's about time I went and made nice with the future mother-in-law."

"She still hasn't agreed to marry you," John pointed out dryly.

"Forgone conclusion, mon ami," Remy winked and easily slipped through the crowd to where Marie was standing with Raven and Irene.

"Don't worry," John spoke up, "I just came for the ceremony and to give Marie this," he held up a medium sized gift bag, "I won't be at the dinner."

Wanda felt a little pang of guilt, "I know you two are friends, you don't have to leave because of me."

John let out a short laugh, "Surprisingly enough, I do have legit reasons for skipping out. You remember Fred? He's got his first opening as head chef tonight at the restaurant he was hired at. I have enough time to get there as long as I leave in the next hour."

"Oh," inwardly Wanda felt like a silly girl but such things were beneath her, "of course. Tell Fred congratulations for me."

"I will," he smiled at her and she went slack jawed, to which he said, "what?"

"That smile," she stuttered slightly, "I haven't seen you smile like that in a long time."

He blushed and looked away, really seeming like his old self again, but there was something different about him, like a shadow had lifted up from his soul, finally. Maybe that meant he had finally moved on from his past? She hoped so, for his sake.

"Rogue," John called out, turning towards the new graduate who had Remy at her side.

"We interrupting?" Marie eyed them both.

"No," John smiled and held up his present to her, "I need to get going anyway, so, congratulations! I got you a little something for your trip."

"Oh, thank you," Marie graciously took the bag then gave John a small hug.

"If I don't see you before you go," he pulled away, "have fun and be safe."

"That's the plan," she laughed, "and again, thank you for the gift."

"Enjoy," John said his goodbyes and left, but not before giving Wanda a little nod before disappearing into the crowd.

"You should go after him," Marie told her.

Wanda shook her head, "I'm happy for him, I really am, but I'm afraid that ship has already sailed, for both of us."

"Funny thing about ships," Remy slipped between both girls, looping his arms around theirs to lead them towards the parking lot, "they always come back to their home port."

…

"I got the job," John was grinning ear to ear as he called Remy.

"So you'll be moving to New York City then?" his friend immediately asked.

"By the end of the month," which did not seem that far away now that he thought about it, "I need to go apartment shopping."

"Don't worry," Remy told him, "I know of a great place you can move into."

John frowned, "You do realize I don't make nearly as much money as you do?"

"Yes, I know this," he said with a duh, "I also happen to know of a nice converted loft apartment that just went onto the market, it's in that butter zone of nice enough neighborhood for the decent price. No tub though, just a spacious shower."

"I can live with that," John thought it over, "what's the catch?"

"There's no catch."

"There is always a catch."

"It may or may not have been used in the commission of several felonies," his friend said blankly.

John sighed, "Is the owner of the building in the mob?"

"Mob, oh no," Remy assured him, "and he's never actually been convicted."

That didn't help, "These felonies wouldn't involve rape, murder, or manslaughter, would they?"

"Come on," Remy sounded offended, "what do you take me for?"

"Alright, alright," that did make John feel somewhat better, "I'll come by this weekend and take a look."

"You'll love it."

…

"How are you finding the place?" Wanda asked over the phone.

"It's great!" Marie said back, the connection only slightly crackling. "Your Uncle is very kind."

"I always thought so," she chuckled, "tell him again I'm sorry I missed coming over this summer, maybe fall break."

"I will," her friend assured her.

"How's the backpacking coming along?" she asked.

"Best decision I ever made," there was relief in the woman's voice. "I've seen so many wonderful places already, met some interesting people, tasted some wicked foods."

Wanda laughed, happy for her friend, "They say you find yourself on trips like this."

"You know," Marie replied thoughtfully, "you might be right."

…

"OMG, I should take this," Lorna picked up something from her desk, Wanda wasn't really paying attention. "Oh, and this!" another item went into the box sitting on Lorna's bed.

Wanda picked up a framed photo from the girl's bookcase. It was prom at Xavier's, someone had managed to snap a picture of Lorna dancing with Alex, Wanda and John standing just in the background together, holding each other as close as they dared in those days.

"I need another box," Lorna stepped up and leaned over to look at the picture, "and I'm totally taking that too. Yoink!"

Rolling her eyes as her sister walked away with the photo, "You realize your dorm room will be only half the size of this room, if you're lucky."

"You said something about Xavier's spoiling us?" the girl frowned.

"Pretty much," she sighed. "It's not that far of a drive, only take the absolute essentials, once you're settled you can come back and pick up other stuff."

"Ugh," Lorna plopped back onto the bed, "this would be a lot easier if dad would just let me get an apartment with Alex. We're going to the same college after all."

Wanda frowned, "Lorna, I'm going to be honest with you. Yes, there are stories out there of high school sweethearts who stay together forever, but more often than not, people change. Their minds and bodies mature, they are faced with the crushing depth that is real life and it forges them… and a person is then no longer the man you fell in love with."

Her sister got a little huffy and started to put random stuff into the box, "Alex isn't like that. I mean, sure, he'll grow up, we both will, but we'll always love each other."

"You can't bank on that, Lorna," she sighed, wondering why she was even bothering, "it's too early to get that committed to a relationship."

"Just because you and John fell apart, and Victor," Lorna turned on her, "doesn't mean you have to push your broken sense of relationships onto me."

"This has nothing to do with John or Victor," Wanda instantly defended herself, the words slightly hollow to her.

"Whatever you tell yourself," the currently green haired girl rolled her eyes. "Anyway, Alex and I have a connection, and we have the guts to make something work, to at least try. Hell, Pietro and Crystal, Marie and Remy, Jean and Scott, they are all trying to make it work and succeeding… to various degrees… but the point is they are trying, and they are happy."

"Pietro and Crystal, it's like a bloody cold war at their house," Wanda snapped back, "Marie and Remy, it's a toss up if they are currently together or not, as for Jean and Scott, okay, yeah, I'll give you them."

"But they're trying," Lorna shook her head, "I don't know why I even expect you to understand. You're lucky, a lot of things come easy for you, but if it's not an easy win, something you can catalogue, stamp and file, then you just move on. You could have stuck it out with John. You could have any guy you want. Instead you think you know better because you're 'so above' the nonsense of relationships, when I all I see is someone who going to die old, alone, with no one but herself to blame."

Wanda wanted to be so very mad at her sister, to scream at her, maybe even pull that stupid green hair of hers, but she knew she had this coming. Wanda wasn't always the nicest to Lorna, didn't exactly treat her right at times in the past, and, well, turnabout being fair play and all that, Wanda walked out in a huff, giving her sister the win.

The thing is, Lorna was right, to a point…

_Under all that crimson, there is pink…_

If Wanda was truly honest with herself, that pink was her heart and she was so very afraid of getting it broken that she really did have no one else to blame…

…

"Wanda?" Remy's confused voice came over the line. "Why are you calling me?"

"To tell you not to be an idiot," she rolled her eyes. "Whatever romantic marriage proposals you have planned, and I don't care if it's on top of the Eiffel Tower, cancel them."

There was a significant pause, "I wouldn't do that."

"Yes you would," it was late for her, early for him, she was dead tired from her summer internship and wasn't having any of it. "Listen, Rogue is a) on something akin to a spiritual journey right now, being pushy about the marriage thing will just damage her calm, again, like always, and b) she's still not ready to say yes and while you're not an idiot, you apparently still haven't figured this one out yet."

"You called me in Paris just to insult me?" he replied blandly.

"Yes, yes I did," she was just as wry, "now suck it up, see some sights, enjoy your nights, and then offer to ride with her to Calais but don't even think about taking the trip to Dover. Or don't listen to me, piss off the love of your life, again, and I'll get some 3am phone call which will lead me to have no choice but to castrate you for the betterment of all mankind."

Another pause, then an attempt at humor, "All mankind, huh?"

"Yes," she didn't stutter. "Consider this your only warning."

…

Only a few weeks later, the school year, Wanda's final school year, had finally started. Marie was there, freshly back from her trip, to help her move in. While they unpacked, the Southerner told her all about it.

"You know," Marie was unloading some books, "I really thought Remy might try to pull something when I met up with him in Paris, but you know, he didn't."

"He didn't?" she feigned surprise.

"Yeah," Marie stopped and looked over at Wanda, "I think he might actually be learning, growing, maturing even."

Wanda let out an involuntarily laugh, "I wouldn't go that far."

…

"We should be going," Crystal leaned over her husband's shoulder as he sat on the sofa.

Pietro looked at his watch as if he didn't know it was past two already, even though Wanda had seen him check his watch only a few minutes before.

"Aww," Lorna was sitting in the floor with Luna, playing with her like she was a doll.

"We need to leave now or we'll not be able to make my parent's for dinner," Crystal said politely, but it was obvious she didn't care to be at the Maximoff's, even if it was Thanksgiving.

"Of course," Pietro stood from the sofa, "grab Luna's stuff, I'm going to say goodbye to father."

"Sounds good," the woman was already stuffing Luna's toys into her carry bag and Lorna was making 'bye-bye' noises at the toddler.

Wanda was ignored by Crystal, per usual, and she so she stood up and followed Pietro into the kitchen where their father had gone to put away his empty tea pot and cups. She hung back, letting the two men have their moment. Neither men were very good at showing emotions so to an outsider it would seem to be a simple 'see you later', but Wanda could tell Pietro would rather stay and their father would have liked to him to.

"Pietro," she caught him as he exited back through the hall.

"Hey," he gave her a waning smile, "sorry, I'll see you before Christmas."

She frowned, "You going to her family's upstate home again?"

"More than likely," he nodded and they both heard his wife call his name, "Gotta go."

Wanda let him walk past but she turned and stopped him, "You can't be happy, like this."

Her brother paused and took a breath, "Crystal and I have our issues, but we're working through it."

"Working through it," she replied wryly.

"I have a little girl in there," a smile whispered on his lips, "and she means more to me than even you, my dear sister. Hell, more than Crystal, more than father… and right now it's all about making sure she has what's best."

His words made her frown, "The unconditional love of a parent?"

"Something like that," he nodded, then upon hearing his name again he gave Wanda a nod and headed back to the living room.

Wanda sighed and leaned against the wall. Years ago she wouldn't have been so cynical to his declaration, but something had changed, snapped inside her, and all she could see was the inevitable heartache.

What she didn't understand… was why the change?

…

"What are you doing here?" Wanda frowned as she let Marie into her dorm room.

"Geeh, no 'hey, long time, no talk?'" Marie tossed her bag onto the bed. "Your roommate out?"

"It's Saturday, she's with her boyfriend," Wanda sighed and pushed her books off to the side and closed them so they wouldn't fall off the bed. "Shouldn't you be with yours, or did you break up with Remy again?"

"Oh, he's got a job in Philly, another one of Warren's," the Southerner started pulling something out of her bag. "I've come to give you a break."

"I don't need a break," she flopped down in her desk chair, "I need to memorize 273 statutes of limitations."

"Only 273?" Marie grinned, then held up a shiny red package, "I brought Jammy Dodgers!"

Wanda stared at the biscuits for a half minute, then snatched them out of Marie's hand, "Okay, I can do a break."

"Good," her friend smiled and they broke into the package, grabbing sodas from the mini-fridge.

After a few minutes of relaxing, Marie gestured to all the books which were piled on Wanda's side of the room, "You're really taking this Bar exam seriously."

"Of course I am," Wanda rolled her eyes, "it's only done twice a year. If I don't pass in February then I have to wait till July for the next."

"That's not a long wait," she pulled her feet up onto the bed.

"True," she shook her head and sighed, "I just want to have my license before I graduate in the fall. I can go straight into a law firm, I'm going to have to start at the bottom rung and work my way up so the sooner, the better."

"Yeah," Marie nodded and sat back against the headboard, "lawyering, then politicking, then running the world, right?"

"Something like that," she sipped at her soda.

Marie was silent, then gave Wanda a coy smile, "You don't really know, do you?"

"What are you talking about?" she played off.

"You had all these plans when we were in school," she was flat out grinning, "but now that you're facing the finish line, you don't know what the after party is going to be."

"I have a lot of options," Wanda didn't point out that this meant she had a lot of weight on her shoulders, weight she hadn't considered before, and was leaving her at a slight impasse.

"You had one weakness in debate," Marie snatched another Jammy Dodger from the package, "you never did as well when you had to choose your subject or your side. You think that would be easier, but when you were given no choice, you defended that side as if it was God's scripture. When you got to pick, you waffled, often deferred, and though you mostly won, it was the only times you ever lost."

Wanda wanted to argue but she had noticed the pattern herself. She rarely lost, but when she did, it was usually because she half-heartedly picked a side and just went with it.

"The thing I don't get," Marie continued as she nibbled on the biscuit, "is why someone who is so determined and take-charge such as yourself, a natural leader, can get stuck when you're given options in a non life or death situation. Because, you know, it's not life or death, the bar exam, what firm you chose, and somewhere inside you recognize this."

"I…" she sighed and slumped into her chair, "I just want to get through this year, I have perfect grades, no worries there, and I've taken all the prep courses for the Bar, I'm not really that worried."

"Then why all this," Marie gestured to the books on the bed.

"Because it's there?" Wanda shrugged, not that she could really explain it.

"That's not a very good answer," her friend frowned.

"Only one I have," she told her.

"Yeah, don't think that will fly in court," Marie grabbed another biscuit.

"I dunno," she got to thinking about it, "I'm sure I could make it work, given enough prep time."

"Well then, you have till graduation," Marie snapped the Dodger in two, "and I better have an answer."

Wanda raised an eyebrow, "Or what?"

"I'll think of something."

…

"Hey, you wanna go out tonight?" Remy asked John over the phone.

"Sure," he pushed the binder away from him, he had been looking at his story for too long, this was already the second edit.

"Great," his friend sounded relieved, "Rogue is going to be gone all weekend, kinda bored."

"Steal something?" John suggested.

"Nah," the Cajun sighed, "I've got no new contracts, plus I'm not sure what's going on with this whole Warren/Cameron thing."

"You really think Cameron was trying to steal corporate secrets from Warren?" it was just a little too much to fathom, "They were best friends in High School."

"All I know is what I saw when I tested the security for Warren's Philly offices," Remy sighed, "I've given a deposition to that effect, Warren got the ball rolling, along with the FCC, it's their choice if they want to take this to a Grand Jury."

"Don't imagine either of them really want to see actual criminal charges filed," John frowned, "and I can see why you'd not want to be in the middle of a heist if you had to answer to the justice system."

"Exactly," Remy laughed, "oh, and I meant to say, Rogue is out cause she's gone with Wanda to some weekend spa resort thingy. Rogue thought it would be a good 'You Passed the Bar' present."

"The bar?" okay, so it took him a second on that one, "oh, the BAR, that's great. This means she's a licensed lawyer now, right?"

"Something like that," there was a noise in the background of Remy's phone, "that's my other line, gotta take it. I'll be over at your place at six."

"Seeya then," John had just enough time to say before Remy hung up.

Sitting back in his chair, he hadn't thought of Wanda in days, but the mention of her name still brought a flutter to his heart. Kate was right, he never stopped loving Wanda. There was something about her, the perfect mix of everything: strength, humor, wickedness, caring...

John sighed and went back to his editing, he accepted he still loved her, he wasn't going to deny it, but there was nothing he could do about it. Not only had he pissed her off but he couldn't be sure she even loved him back. Perhaps the best he could hope for was friendship.

At heartbreaking as it all was, this was it, all that was left. A broken heart to go with a broken body.

But if there was one thing John knew well... all things that are broken mend in time.

…

The year had gone by in a blur, Wanda was now an official graduate of Harvard Law. Seeing as she passed her Bar already she was a perfect candidate for any entry level Associates position. In fact, Lucas, Morton and Jefferies had extended an offer for a promotion out of the intern pool. It was very tempting, along with some other offers she had received from corporate head hunters who staked out the college for the very promising graduates.

But while it was appealing… nothing really seemed interesting. Nothing sparked…

And that was it, that was her problem. The spark had gone out of her life.

"Wanda, congratulations!" she paused and looked up to see Matt Murdock smiling at her.

"Matt," she smiled back, "I'm glad you could make it."

"Well, you, Anne, Jeremy, I have a lot of friends graduating today," he was genuinely happy for them all, "and being blind, I get the good seats and front row access."

"Always looking on the bright side," Wanda chuckled.

"Always," Matt grinned back, "Wanda, I'll be honest, I know you have much better offers, but if you ever want to come work for Murdock and Nelson, I'll hire you on the spot, and not as an Associate. I'm talking a non-equity Partner, with a forward option of being a full Partner."

"That's," Wanda blinked, "that's very generous."

"I've seen what you can do," he shrugged it off as it had been an obvious decision, "you know the law, you know how to manipulate it without being manipulative, plus you have a fierceness I can only admire. Granted, the pay will probably not be more than some of the offers you've gotten, and no glamour, but we dig down and help the people who really can't help themselves."

Wanda stood with her mouth slightly agape, not entirely sure what to say.

"Don't worry," he seemed to recognize her dummy expression, "you don't have to answer now, it's a standing offer."

"Thank you," she caught her voice back, seeing her family and friends approach, "I'll definitely give it the proper consideration."

"I know you will," he smiled then stood back and laughed, "and I'll leave you to the hoard."

Before she could say any more, Marie rushed up and gave her a hug, "Forgone conclusion, huh?"

"But of course," Wanda grinned back.

A fair amount of people had showed up for her graduation, her family of course, including Pietro who had to leave Luna at home with Crystal but it was likely for the best seeing as it was such a huge crowd. Marie and Remy where there, and in a surprising turn, Miss Munroe had joined them.

"You've come a long way," the teacher told her, "but I expected nothing less from you. You're a rather determined young lady, don't ever let anyone prove that statement wrong."

Wanda had no intention of that ever happening.

All through the dinner, Wanda chatted and answered questions about the future and her plans. In truth, she hadn't decided on what job offer to take, she had let the deadline of two of them pass already. More and more though, Matt's offer poked and prodded her…

"I think I know what's wrong," she told Marie the following morning.

"Oh?" her friend looked up from her coffee.

"You are right, Lorna was right, I take things for granted," Wanda sighed, "I do things because I'm good at them, I follow the path because it's clear, it just happens that the path leads to prestige."

"So… you're naturally awesome is what you're saying?" Marie frowned. "That doesn't sound bloated and egotistical at all."

Wanda's face echoed the girl's frown, "I'm not awesome. People just think I am because I happen to be good at something people consider hard. So what, I can be a good lawyer? I can't do anything else. I can't paint like Pete. I can't be techy like Kitty. I can't be suave like Remy. I can't write… like John. And I sure as hell can't teach like you. I'm being defined by what I can do, not who I am, I can't believe it's taken me this long to realize it."

"Ah, okay," her friend really didn't know what to say, "do you not want to be a lawyer then?"

"No, I want to be a lawyer, like I said, I'm good at it," she leaned back in her chair, "but I don't want things to be easy because they can be… maybe I am egotistical, but I want a challenge. To know I am really doing good. I want… to be fierce."

"Oh, trust me," Marie gave her a wry grin, "you can do fierce easily enough."

"I know I can," she couldn't help but shrug at the truth. "I think I'm going to take Matt up on his offer."

"You sure about that?" Marie wouldn't be her friend if she didn't make sure Wanda had thought this decision through, and she gave her a thankful smile.

"Yes, I'm sure," Wanda assure her after she had a moment to think it over one last time. "When he offered me the job, I felt, well, a spark, of something. I knew that if I join Murdock and Nelson, I'll be happy and I'll be helping people. Who could want more than that?"

"Who indeed…"


	43. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

Wanda wasn't sure how she felt about weddings.

Her father had several, her brother's was a shotgun wedding, her best friend redefined 'avoidance' because she had commitment issues, and the man getting married today had his own marriage problems in the past.

But it was a fairly beautiful affair.

Coach Howlett actually looked dashing rather than like a monkey in a suit. Marie was one of the bridesmaids and they all glittered in their silver dresses. Then there was Miss Munroe, well, Mrs Howlett now, who was absolutely radiant in her gold dress (Wanda agreed, white was so overrated).

"How you doing?" Wanda asked Marie after the ceremony.

"Feet hurt a little," she lifted up her skirt a bit to show some really pretty, but very high, heels which she promptly slipped off.

Wanda laughed, "I'll see you at the reception."

"We won't be long," Marie smiled then headed down the hall to where the wedding party was taking pictures.

The wedding itself took place at a small church, mostly just family and close friends where invited. Wanda was there for Marie, mostly, the girl still not sure how she felt about her dad getting remarried to her former math teacher/tutor, but Wanda had a feeling once the day was over the anxiety would go away.

As for the reception, it was taking place at Xavier's with a lot more people invited to come eat the buffet, drink the booze, and nom on cake.

Having just started her new job at Murdock and Nelson, Wanda moved to New York City, close to Hell's Kitchen actually, and bought herself a car. It was a basic car, a few years old, nothing overly fancy. Wanda had no need for status symbols, she was just a lawyer trying to help people. Sure, her first couple of cases were simple housing cases, renters getting screwed over by their landlords, but she hadn't expected to get the juicy ones right off the bat.

Matt may have had faith in her, but she still needed to prove to everyone, including herself, that she could handle real world situations. So far, so good.

For the first time in a long time, she was really happy with where she was in life.

"Wanda," she met up with her father when she got to Xavier's where the reception was taking place.

"Father," she smiled and sat down at a table with him, "they'll all be here shortly."

"Understandable," he sipped on his drink, "I've been through this a few times."

"Yes, you have," Wanda said bluntly, but not cruelly, it was a matter of fact.

"I did love all my wives," her father sighed, seeming to take it personally, "but my heart was lost to your mother. Women can tell, you know, when you're not loving them with all your heart. A small piece gone here or there they can forgive, but what I felt for Magda…" his words cut off and he looked away.

It was one of the few times her father had ever truly opened up to Wanda, she wasn't going to let it slip by, "Then why? Why did you try? Why did you make families with other women when you were still in love with someone else?"

He sat his glass down and took a deep breath, "Because I knew that as much as I loved Magda, there was too much pain between us to ever be able to be with her ever again. In her eyes there was guilt, anger, and my Anya, she saw the same in mine. So I tried to move on, and I did love Lorna and Zola's mothers, truly I did. In the end though, I couldn't get over my first true love."

"That still doesn't answer me," her voice was a little broken, hearing her father say such things.

"Because love is not a science," he smiled at her, "you can think you're in deep, mad love with someone, then it be gone in a flash. You can meet someone who makes what you felt before seem childish. There is no formula for it, nothing exact. It's like smoke, and some spend their life chasing through it thinking they will find something better on the horizon, when the truth is, love, does indeed, simply happen," he let out a light chuckle, "and should one be lucky enough to have that love returned, then they have a duty to explore it."

Wanda looked down and away, it was hard to hear her father talk of such things.

"My dear," he reached over and laid his hand on hers, "I know I have not been the best father, nor the best role model, but I only want you to be happy. Don't let the mistakes of my past dictate your future."

She stared at his hand as if it was a snake, ready to strike. "I am happy," she managed to say as it was mostly true.

"Truly happy," he pulled the hand away and gave her a small smile, "or happy enough?"

Taking a breath, she looked up at him, "As happy as I need to be right now."

…

"Congratulations, Coach," John shook the man's hand once he had a chance to talk to the newlyweds.

"Thanks, Allerdyce," Howlett gave him a gruff smile.

"And to you, Miss Munroe," he took her hand in a gentler, proper manner, "and double congrats, I hear you're taking over as Headmistress next school year?"

"Yes," she smiled warmly, "Xavier will stay on for a few months for the transition, then he's retiring."

"Good on him," John couldn't be happier for everyone, "and you're going to be an awesome Headmistress."

"Thank you, Saint-John."

There were plenty who wanted to well wish the happy couple so John bowed out and headed over to the buffet after spying Remy there.

"Hey, mate," he glanced across the spread as his friend acknowledged his presence with a nod of his head, "is that… pigs in a blanket?"

"Coach wanted something he could eat," the Southerner laughed, "I think there is some pulled pork at the end."

"Nice," John grabbed one of the pigs and noshed on it, "I don't see Creed here."

Remy shook his head, "Yeah, Creed was invited but he's not too happy with the situation, what with Howlett marrying Miss Munroe, and Miss Munroe getting the headmistress job."

"I can see that," John grabbed a small plate and loaded up on food.

"I give it till the end of next year," Remy started down the buffet towards the open bar, "Creed will be gone either by choice or by boot."

"Then Rogue can have his job?" John asked as he followed.

"Does sound a bit dodgy, or convenient, yeah," his friend ordered two beers, "but Creed is the one who got huffy over the whole thing, he's still the head coach out of seniority, they aren't going to change that. Plus Rogue was hired by Xavier to teach Personal Health."

"Personal Health?" John accepted one of the beers, "I didn't realize that was the class."

"Yeah," he sipped his drink, "Xavier wanted to decrease Miss Munroe's work load, plus he thought having a younger person teach the class might be more beneficial. Anyway, if Creed can't accept Miss Munroe as Headmistress, it's all on him."

"The Howlett's don't seem to do anything simple do they?" John now followed his friend towards the tables.

"No, no they don't," Remy laughed. "The good thing is, Mr Lensherr seems to have taken the lack of promotion happily enough. In fact, he may be looking to retire in a few years as well, but, that's just a rumor."

"Interesting," he nodded, "and speaking of rumors… that whole Warren/Cameron thing?"

"Yeah, about that," Remy turned to him and lowered his voice, "I can't really talk about that anymore, in fact, I'm not really supposed to know anything about a pending lawsuit."

"Gotcha," John winked.

"There you are," Rogue walked up to them.

"You look lovely, Rogue," John complimented the girl because she did actually look pretty good in silver, it made the white streak in her hair pop in a very flattering way.

"Thanks, Pyro," she smiled, then looped her arm through Remy's, "they are about to start the First Dance, we are not missing out."

"I wouldn't dream of it," the Cajun smiled down at his girlfriend, then quickly glanced up at John.

"I'm good here," he gestured to his food, "have fun you two."

"You know," Remy got one of his annoying grins, "weddings are a great place to pick up chicks."

John frowned and Rogue rolled her eyes, dragging him off, "Enjoy the food, Pyro."

Turning and heading towards the tables, he sighed, Remy could be a real pain sometimes, and had some of the strangest hobbies. Though as John scanned the area to find a place to set down, he did spot a familiar face… and there was something he needed to ask her…

…

Having been abandoned by Marie so she could go dance with her man, not that Wanda particularly blamed her, Wanda was left to sit at a table and check out some details of a case she was working. After the reception, Wanda and Marie would go out, just the girls, to let Marie decompress. Plus Wanda had a sneaky suspicion that if she left Marie alone with Remy after a wedding, there would be another 3am 'we broke up' call in her future.

"Wanda," a familiar voice called her name and she looked up to see John, "mind if I join you?"

"Can't see why not," she saw no reason to tell him to go away, she did miss him, missed being friends with him, maybe they might have a chance of getting that back now that they both had time to heal from that particular wound.

"Thanks," he smiled and sat down in the chair next to her. "Truth is, I have something to ask you."

"Oh?" various ideas of what he was about to say ran through her head, some that filled her with joy, others dread, for reasons she couldn't really understand in the moment.

"You know your IM name, The Scarlet Witch?" was not one of the things she was thinking.

"Yes," she frowned, "what about it?"

"Well," he took a breath, "that book I told you I finished? I've edited it a few times, cleaned it up, and, ah, I'm ready to ship it off and look for an agent."

"An agent?" Wanda was surprised and happy that apparently he was going to attempt to publish his original work.

"Yeah, you have to have an agent first," he started to ramble, "and then they hock your book to the publishers. Most publishers won't even look at you without an agent. Luckily I know a few people who know a few people. So I can get my work read, and if it's any good, then I'll get representation."

"I'm sure it will be great," she told him, unconsciously reaching over and holding his hand.

John looked at their joined hands and cleared his breath as Wanda pulled it away, not sure why she had done that, "Anyway, I kinda named the book _The Scarlet Witch_."

Wanda blinked, "Why did you do that?"

"Because that's what I named one of the main characters?" he replied sheepishly.

"Oh," now she frowned, "you named a character after me?"

"Not exactly," he furrowed his brow, "I had already envisioned this character, a strong leader, the daughter of a King, who wore blood red clothing to make her stand out, stand above, others. And, well, one day I got to thinking about the character, your IM name popped into my head, and suddenly I had a hook I was missing. She gets called a 'witch' because of her strength, of her ability to take charge once her father dies. It's actually a badge of honor, like when someone is called 'the destroyer', that kind of thing," he scratched the back of his neck, "in any case, she basically kicks a lot of ass and takes shit from no one, so I didn't think you'd mind if I borrowed your handle, but wanted to make sure before I sent it off."

Wanda took a second to think it over, "Well, that sounds good, in theory, but…" she took her chance, "but I think I'd like to read it before literally signing my name off on it."

She had never made any bones about her wanting to read one of his finished works, she wasn't about to let the opportunity pass her by. Hopefully her request wouldn't be met with too much hesitation, there was only so far she could push him.

"Um, ah," he chewed his lip for a moment, "okay, sure, I'll email it to you, but you have to promise not to show it to anyone, okay?"

"I promise," she smiled at him.

"Okay, good," John still looked a little nervous, "and it still hasn't gone through an actual editor, you know, but I want you to give me your honest opinion. I can take it."

"I will," she said, thinking he looked so cute when he was like this. Gah, those were thoughts that she shouldn't really be entertaining, not if she wanted to try to gain back their friendship, which was more important to her than anything else.

Wanda could admit it, she missed him, missed talking to him, but attempting another relationship after the last one… it would hurt too much.

"Hey, there's Professor Xavier," John awkwardly pointed out the man, "I've not talked to him in ages."

"He'll probably cut out early," she commented, trying to ease the moment, "so I'd go over there now."

"Yeah," he gathered his stuff and stood, a little too quickly, but then paused and looked down at her, "you look good by the way."

Wanda blushed a little, "Thank you, so do you."

With a slightly embarrassed smile, he nodded before heading off, leaving Wanda to sigh.

Damn it, she really did miss him…

…

"That guy is totally checking you out," Marie told Wanda as they sat at Harry's Hideaway getting a late night burger and fries.

Wanda glanced over and, sure enough, a man of about her age, not too shabby, suddenly looked away when he realized she was now looking at him. "It's a Saturday night," she shook her head, "that's probably why he's here, cruising for chicks, even has a wingman."

"So?" Marie gave her a 'duh' expression.

"So he's probably interested in short term, as in before the sun comes up," Wanda rolled her eyes, "not my thing."

"Are you even sure you have a thing?" her friend frowned.

"Just because I haven't had sex yet doesn't mean I don't know that I'm not interested in casual sex," she was a little disappointed in Marie at the moment and let her face show it.

"I'm a little worried about you, is all," Marie tried to sooth it over, "your whole life doesn't have to be about your job, I mean, I'm glad you decided to get a job that has that 'spark'. I just want you to find that spark with someone, like…"

"Like I had with John?" she finished the sentence bluntly.

"I saw you talking to him at the reception," Marie shrugged and got interested in her milkshake, "you two have chemistry, always have, still do."

"Then why aren't you pushing me off on him?" Wanda frowned, hearing her phone beep at her, the tone specifically for emails.

"Reverse psychology?" Marie attempted a smile

Wanda glanced at her phone and that was all it took to see what the message was about, "It didn't work, but don't worry about me, in fact, I have a date."

"You do?" Marie blinked.

"Yeah," she held up her phone to show the email from John, "with a book."

…

Eventually Wanda made it home to her apartment, a small space but a nice starter for someone who had never lived on their own before. She had to admit, at first it was a little different, she'd gotten used to having a roommate and the security of living on campus. True, the building had cameras and a buzz-through front door, not to mention others living on her floor, above and below as well. But this wasn't a school dorm, this was her place... and now that Marie mention it... it did feel a little empty.

Shaking her head, it's not like she actively avoided relationships, not technically. It's just that she hadn't met anyone who seemed to make the whole thing worthwhile.

She could have just said 'screw it' and decided to be a confirmed bachelorette and just have hook-ups, she'd had plenty of offers, plus if men can do it, why not her? But that all seemed like a horrible waste of time and effort.

So here she was, in her apartment, crawling into an empty bed.

Sure, it felt empty and a little lonely, but she was okay with that. It was a decision she had made.

And it wasn't going to be permanent, because if her father was right, one day she'd meet someone and it'll be as if she never loved John at all...

Wanda sat up sharply, "Well... fuck."

...

John could be honest, he was a little nervous.

He hadn't let anyone read his book yet, not even Kate. He was even feeling anxious about sending it out to solicit agents. He thought he had it in a good place, but what if he was just kidding himself? What if it was really just horrible, or poorly written, too simple, or the dialogue atrocious?

But he gave it to Wanda, the one person who would be totally honest with him...

Perhaps this would work out? If she hated it, she'd tell him, probably give him a five page essay on what he did wrong, and after seeing her destroy his creation he could possibly move past her?

Sometimes John didn't even know where the thoughts in his head came from.

He spent his Sunday morning and afternoon working on his latest assignments, doing some research and leaving voicemails. It distracted him, but he wasn't sure how long he could keep that up. Wanda probably wouldn't get back to him for maybe a week.

Then around seven, while he was putting his dinner dishes away, there was a buzz from the front door.

"Hello?" he asked into the intercom, it couldn't have been Remy, he had a key to the building, not to mention locks in general where only listed as 'suggestions' in the Cajun's mind.

"John, it's Wanda," was the last thing he expected to hear, "can I come up?"

"Uh, yeah, sure," he hit the buzzer then looked back at his apartment, doing a quick tidy up, thankfully it wasn't laundry day.

A minute later, there was knock on the door and he answered it to see Wanda, it was middle of June so she wasn't wearing a coat, just a red blouse and black slacks, he almost didn't see the red binder in her crossed arms. "Hi."

"Hi," he said awkwardly, gesturing into the apartment, "come in."

"Thanks," she smiled and took a few steps in, standing towards the middle of the small living room, "I finished your book," she turned towards him and held up the binder, "I printed it out, I hope you don't mind. I also made a few notes in the margins."

"Oh, ah," he took the binder as if it was a snake, "I knew you were a fast reader."

"Really fast if it's something I enjoy," she said softly, "the more I read it the more I couldn't stop. There was the occasional awkward sentence, but, overall, it was an amazing story."

John's head popped up, an unimaginable amount of relief lifting his shoulders, "Really? You liked it?"

"Yeah," she nodded and smiled broadly, "you created a very believable world, with characters just as fantastic as they are flawed. You're right, Queen Jandamarra, sorry, 'The Scarlet Witch', was pretty kick ass. I especially liked how you avoided having her give any grand 'I am woman, hear me roar' speeches. She was strong simply because she was, if anyone had a problem with it," she laughed, "ouch."

"That's why you don't piss off the Queen," John chuckled, opening the binder and flipping through, seeing the occasional comment in red ink. "Thank you, you have no idea what it means to hear that. I've been so afraid I…" he took a deep breath, then shook his head, "I'm sorry, where are my manners, do you want something to drink?" he moved towards the small kitchen, "It's late but if you have the time I'd like to go through some of your notes."

"I have time," she told him as he sat the book on the counter, "but can I ask you a question first?"

"Sure," he opened the fridge, "you still like Diet Coke, right?"

"Are you Ked?"

John paused, hand mid-reach, "Don't be silly."

"A slave boy with scars all over his back?" he heard her step forward.

"Coincidence," he tried to play it off, shutting the door to the fridge and turning around, "if anything, Ked is a little too typical, you know, the slave who becomes a knight."

"The slave… the property, who proves his worth," she nodded in agreement, "but Ked is more than a trope, isn't he? In the book, his struggles, his inability to let the constant pain of his wounds get in his way," she smiled as if she was trying to hold back tears, "but you don't oversell it, you don't make a big deal out of it, it's the way things are for Ked, he lives, he fights, and he loves, end of story."

"The story isn't over," John felt uncomfortable under her gaze and stepped away, back into the living room, "I set up for a sequel."

"I saw that," she nodded, "but it doesn't change who he is."

"Ked is just a character, fiction," he knew it, he knew he put too much of himself into his novel, but as he wrote the words flowed onto the page, a fantasy for himself that he had created long ago to survive the pain.

"It's okay, John," Wanda stayed where she was, "if this is your way of telling the world about your scars—"

"It's not like that," he cut her off, defending himself even though they both knew the truth.

"My mistake," she said softly after a long pause, moving towards the door, "I'll go now, we can talk about my notes later if you like."

He watched her through his peripherals, all the while the entirety of his life playing through his mind. While he had managed to break himself of his nervous tick and fear of being attacked, he never did get over the fact that, as a person, he felt like a beaten and broken object, an item of very little worth.

"Wait," he called out to her gently, he could barely hear himself so he was amazed she stopped.

"Yes, John?" there was nothing in her voice, no expectation, no accusation, just attentiveness.

"I can count on one hand all the people who have seen my scars," he admitted, not really looking at her. "I hid them because I didn't want to have to answer the questions, why did my father beat me? Why didn't I do something? The scars have always been my badge of guilt."

John wanted her to say something, he knew exactly what she should say, but she was smart, she knew he had to say the words himself.

"But," water welled up in his eyes, "but I have nothing to feel guilty for."

Tears ran down his cheeks while every inch of his marred flesh burned and tingled. He screwed his eyes shut and tried to hold it together.

"The guilt is not your burden to bear," Wanda spoke in her strong and beautiful voice as she approached him.

"I want to be strong," his breaths came out in huffs, "I want to be Ked."

"You already are, John," she reached up and gently cupped his face, "you always have been."

John couldn't breathe, his whole world exploding and shrinking at the same time. He wanted to believe her, he had to believe her… and maybe, just maybe, he did believe her.

Wanda's hand slowly dropped from his face, gently brushing against his shirt till it got to the hem, giving it a light tug, "Show me your scars, Saint John, show me your badge of courage."

He could have sworn his heart stopped for a few seconds, his whole body frozen at her words, at what she wanted him to do. Could he do it? She'd already seen his scars, but not by choice, so what would it hurt to show them to her? It could hurt everything, or so every bone in his body tried to scream.

Taking a deep breath, trembling hands went to the hem of his t-shirt. Much like taking a plaster off a wound, never a more befitting use of that turn of phrase, he tugged the cloth off up over his head swiftly. Avoiding Wanda's eyes, he held the shirt in his hands in front of him, a child not quite ready to let go of their security blanket just yet.

After what felt like an eternity, Wanda reached forward and gently touched the hook scar on his shoulder, giving it a soft caress. John shuddered, trying to clamp down on his fear, but he nearly fell apart when she leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on his shoulder.

"Wanda," he croaked out.

She shushed him gently, moving around to his back, "I'm admiring your strength, John."

He closed his eyes as he felt the tips of her fingers start to trace the familiar and silvery paths, "My strength?"

"The strength of a survivor," she placed several more gentle kisses, these on the tips of his shoulder blades, "Wade may have saved you, but you never gave up, you survived, you _endured_, don't ever question the pure strength of will that must have taken."

More memories rushed through his head, pain spiking everywhere, but as if Wanda knew which nerves were flaring, she chased away the pain wither her feather light caresses and soft, gentle kisses. John began to cry again, a mix of anguish and relief. He had bared his scars to another person by choice, an act that was as excruciating as it was liberating.

Barely noticing the ruffle of clothing, he then felt Wanda's bare chest press up against his back, her arms snaking around him to hold him tight. The unfamiliar feeling of so much flesh against flesh was the final straw and his knees could no longer hold him. He started to fall but Wanda held on, guiding him slowly to the ground to sit on his haunches, never letting go.

All that was left was for John to cry… wash away the pain… and hold on to his strength.


	44. Chapter 43

**And here it is, last chapter before the epilogue! I hope this was worth the wait! You all rock!**

* * *

**Chapter 43**

John had a headache.

The kind of headache that attacked the ridge between his eyebrows with pinpoint precision.

With a grunt, John threw the covers back and rolled off the bed, stumbling into the bathroom. He did his business and after washing his hands grabbed a bottle of ibuprofen from the medicine cabinet. He had a glass sitting on the edge of the sink which he filled up to help down the pill. Clearing his eyes, he got a good look at himself in the mirror, eyes transfixed on the hook scar.

He couldn't ignore the past anymore. It was a part of him, always would be.

John wasn't broken.

He saw that now.

Wanda had been right, this was a badge of strength, of survival.

It wasn't his fault his father beat him.

Maybe... maybe he could have fought back, maybe that would have worked and not garnered further beatings or death, but he couldn't live in what if's or self-loathing wishes. No, John was a Knight, that was the story he was going to write for himself from now on.

Wanda!

Abruptly he remembered she came over last night, or was it earlier that night, he didn't even know what time it was. The last thing he remembered was the woman holding him as he cried... so how had he gotten out of his shoes and socks, his phone and wallet taken out of his jeans?

Walking back into the bedroom, he spotted his shoes sitting neatly at the end of the bed, his shirt thrown in his open hamper, his socks likely underneath. On the nightstand was his wallet and phone. Next to his stuff was a folded piece of black fabric, a woman's small purse and high heels sitting on top. His digital clock was glaring 10:23pm.

The last thing his mind registered was Wanda, laying above the covers on his bed, curled onto her side. She had removed her slacks and shoes, they were sitting on the nightstand of course, but her button up blouse was long enough to come down far enough to protect her modesty, even though it had ridden up a bit.

He knew he was staring, he knew it was rude, but he really couldn't help himself. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Wanda's eyes fluttered opened and she turned her head towards him, he tried not to look guilty.

"Hey," she said a little drowsily, propping herself up on one elbow, "how you feeling?"

"I'm good," he smiled idly and went over to the nightstand to check his phone, not really expecting anything important, but he needed to stop staring, "well, a bit of a headache."

"Dehydrated from all that crying," she commented, sitting up in the bed now, "do you want some water?"

"I just had a glass, thanks," John realized he could see a little bit of black lace sticking out from under Wanda's purse and he remembered how she pressed up against him, "about earlier..."

"I hope I didn't overstep myself," there was a touch of fear in her voice.

"No, no, you didn't at all," he assured her, turning towards the bed, sitting down sideways with one leg on, one dangling. "I needed that connection, you know? To feel something other than pain for once."

She nodded her understanding, giving him a pretty smile which turned into a blush as she pursed her lips, eyes darting around as if it just occurred to her she was laying half-naked in his bed with him in just his jeans, "It's late," she said and slipped off the bed, coming around quickly to her stuff on the nightstand, "I should get going."

John reached out and gently tugged at the sleeve of her shirt, words coming out of his mouth before he even realized what he was thinking, "You could stay."

He knew he didn't have a right to ask, hell, he didn't even know what he was asking. His body very much recognized her state of dress and the intimacy they had already shared. His soul ached for the woman he loved, just to be near her again, if only to lay beside her.

But it didn't matter what he wanted, only what she would give, if anything at all.

…

Wanda had no idea what he was asking, did he want her to stay the night so he wouldn't be alone, or did he want to finish what they had started all those years ago?

His hand dropped to his lap and he seemed confused by his own words, little frown lines around his eyes that he'd get when he was trying to figure something out. Of course he was lost, he had just bared his soul, shared apart of himself with her, felt physical touch that wasn't pain…

That thought rang across her mind, and even though part of her whispered it was a bad idea, the greater whole never wanted John to feel the lack of touch ever again. She would not let him retreat back into his shell.

Turning towards him, she nestled between his knees, her hands ghosting across his cheeks until they rested on the nape of his neck. Gently she pulled him against her, placing his head sideways between her covered breasts, and began to caress his shoulders, slowly working her way down his back. She could feel him tense slightly, but he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her, taking deep, even breaths.

Despite their delicate position, John made no move to deepen the intimacy of the moment. He let himself be held, like before, only this time without the emotional release he so desperately had needed. Now he could enjoy touch… her touch.

"Wanda," he looked up at her, whatever he was about to say dying in this throat.

Maybe she had leaned into him, perhaps he pushed up against her, the mechanics didn't really matter as once their lips were on each others, that was all it took.

…

John was intoxicated.

The woman he loved was pressed up against his body, lips fighting for dominance, every breath he took he shared with hers. He scooted back as Wanda straddled his lap, her hands all over him, touching him, making him feel.

Finding himself in dire need of air, John moved down her jaw, attacking the spot below her ear. Wanda moaned out as she continued to writhe against him. He lifted his hand to the top button of her shirt, "Please," he nearly begged, needing to feel her flesh against his once again.

"Yes," she said breathlessly and he wasted no time revealing her beautifully body as he pushed the shirt off her shoulders only for it to get caught on her elbows as she wouldn't stop in her caressing.

Standing up, her legs and arms wrapped around him, he quickly turned and laid her back on the bed properly. He proceeded to bestow a thousand and one kisses on her body, not being able to get enough of her. Wanda's hands never left him, running from front to back, sometimes chasing scars, sometimes just trying to keep up.

John was a dying man who had found the nectar of the gods.

Her hand moved to his jeans, popping the button so she could push the fabric off his hips. A bit awkwardly he shimmed out of them without taking his hands off her, he never wanted to let her go. His body was on fire, where once he felt pain there were now only delirious pleasures.

An important point knocked at the door of his brain, he was almost at the mind not to answer, but when he did, he was both glad and annoyed he had.

Stilling himself above her, he buried his head against her shoulder, "I don't have any condoms."

Wanda went slack as the words registered to her and he very much doubted she would decide to forgo protection.

Another thought popped into his mind and he snapped up as he realized something, "Wait, I might." Kissing her quickly over her heart, purely by chance than choice, John literally rolled off the bed, kicking away his jeans which were still stuck to one foot, and bounded into the bathroom.

Hopefully he hadn't thrown it away…

…

Wanda sat up as she watched John stumble his way into the bathroom after possible prophylactics.

As the adrenaline of the moment faded away, it was if all the blood drained from her extremities and she became cold, pulling her slightly tangled blouse around to cover herself.

Was she really going to have sex with him?

"Remy got me this apartment-warming gag-gift," John walked back in nothing but his flame boxers, which hid nothing by the way, and a string of five, maybe six, foil packets. Whatever he was going to say next died on his lips as he took in her appearance. She could see him hit the same wall she just had, the color draining from his face, "I am so stupid," slight panic filled his eyes, "I didn't even ask you if you... I didn't... I just assumed... I am so _so_ sorry."

"It's okay," she assured him though her voice was a bit shaky, "you were caught in the moment, we both were."

"That's no excuse," he started to awkwardly fumble with the condoms, tossing them on top of his dresser, "you were just trying to comfort me and I took advantage of that."

"I'm pretty sure we were taking advantage of each other," she said wryly, distinctively remembering it was her who decided his jeans had to go, it seemed like a good idea at the time. "I'm not mad at you, you were even thinking of protection, thank you, if anything, I'm mad at myself."

"No, don't be," he moved forward and sat on the edge of the bed, "you have nothing to be mad at. I was pushing you."

"And I let you," she shook her head, bowing and drawing her legs up a bit, "I wanted you to."

There was a small pause, "You… wanted me to?"

"I've always desired you, John," she told him bluntly, "I never denied that."

His jaw worked slowly, then he said, "I love you," then his eyes widened, "sorry, I meant to say something more 'I think you're hot' and less 'emotional blackmail'."

The pure sincerity in his voice at his slip, tinged with panic and quasi-joke, made Wanda bark out a short laugh, "See, this is why I'm mad, you have this way of disarming me, of making me want to throw caution out the window."

He furrowed his brow, "Then wouldn't I be the one to blame?"

"I should be in control of myself," she sighed, "I shouldn't be deciding on a whim to sleep with my ex-boyfriend who just went through a very emotional moment in his life."

John thought about it for a second, "No, still pretty sure it's my fault."

"Ugh, stop being so damn cute," she was getting frustrated, at herself, at him, at everything, "it just makes this more complicated."

"Sorry," he apologized, "I don't want you to be mad at yourself."

Wanda sighed, "I want you to stop taking the blame for everything."

"I will if you'll stop trying to control everything," he snapped back then his eyes went wide again.

"Wow," she said softly, "you have changed," he never would have been confrontational before, not to mention sit around in nothing but a pair of shorts.

"I didn't mean it like that," he apologized, rubbing the back of his neck, "I… you should probably go, I thank you for everything you did tonight, I owe you so much, but you're right, it's been a really emotional day."

"But what about tomorrow?" she asked after she thought about it, "And the day after?"

John looked up at her and at not being able to read her face he gave a slight shake of his head to denote his non-understanding.

"Truth is," Wanda took the plunge, "I miss you, talking to you, hanging out..."

"I missed you too," he scooted a little closer, "we can be friends again."

"Can we?" she gestured to the bed, "We nearly had sex just now."

She could see he was hard at work trying to come back from that one, "Extenuating circumstances?"

"I wouldn't even try that in court," she frowned.

His face fell, "Then I guess this is it, two ships passing in the night, one saving the other from the rocks."

"All ships return to their home port, eventually," she said the words mostly to herself, but it made John frown again, not understanding. Idly she admitted, "I've never slept with anyone."

"Oh," he said oddly, clearing his throat, "I assumed you had," and when she glanced up, "I don't mean anything by that, I just figured, after all this time, at least Victor, you were dating him for awhile."

"You never asked?" she was surprised he never said anything to Remy or Marie.

"Not my place," he shrugged lightly, avoiding her eyes.

His sweetness made her blush.

They both jumped as noise filled the room. John's phone vibrated on the nightstand and he reached over, silencing it, "Just Remy, he has no concept of time."

Wanda's phone went off and again they jumped. She ended up knocking her shoes off the nightstand and possibly gave John and eyeful, but she slipped her phone out of her bag. "It's Marie."

John's phone went off again and they both looked down at the offending items, then back at each other.

"Not again," Wanda sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I don't know about Rogue," John said, "but Remy will keep calling until he gets an answer."

She gave him a frown denoting that she knew the problem well.

As the ringtones filled the air between them, they glanced at each other, at their phones, then back at each other. Wordlessly they held their phones out for the other to take.

"Why is she being so stubborn?!" Wanda didn't even get a chance to say hello before Remy went off after she answered the phone. "We're good together, we practically live together, it's a foregone conclusion for Pete's sake. What is so wrong with wanting to make this legit?!"

"So you're saying there's something illegitimate about your current relationship with Marie?" Wanda asked wryly.

There was stunned silence on the other end, until, "Wa-Wanda?"

"It seems to me," she ignored his stutter, "that you're pushing this marriage business way too much."

Remy began to sputter and she heard John say, "Okay, this is Pyro, and I didn't really need to know that."

After Remy finished his rant about how he was not being pushy and being completely respectful, he said, "Why do you have John's phone?"

"Because he has mine," she answered before saying, "and you're not being respectful Remy. Marie has told you time and again her stance on your marriage proposals, how she believes you only ask because you think that's something you need to do, instead of want to do, and you ignore that, you think if you just wait a little longer, she'll forget or something."

"That's not it at all," there was a small pause, "okay, maybe that's part of it. I mean, I am waiting because I don't get it. I need this _and_ I want this. I need her and I want to be with her. I really don't see a difference between the two. Why does John have your phone?"

"Because we were trying to have a conversation and you and Marie had to rudely interrupt," she sighed.

"I understand that, Rogue," John said into her phone, "but at Remy's heart is a very conflicted Catholic, and he's not entirely lapsed, those sense of morals run deep even if he doesn't realize them himself."

"Wait, so, you're with him, at eleven at night?" Remy was suddenly more interested in her and John than his breakup with Marie. "Did you two make up?"

"Remy, I'm going to do you a favor," she decided to just tell him straight, "Marie has commitment issues and you promising to commit to her with marriage doesn't actually help."

"You're avoiding the question!" he paused, "What you mean doesn't help?"

"Commitment goes both ways," she explained, "if you commit to her, she has to commit to you."

"Marie would never be unfaithful!" of this he seemed absolutely sure.

"You know that, but do you think she does? In her heart?" she shook her head, "Her family is full of messed up relationships and step-siblings. You don't think Marie is afraid to follow in her parents footsteps? That she'll be the one to screw it all up? Right now, it's easy for her not to think about it, but if she gets married there will be kids and she doesn't want the same things to happen to them as did to her."

"Oh," he took a second to think about that, "you mean like how you're not getting into any physical relationships right now because your family is really bad at them?"

That stung as it hit way to close to home for her.

Perhaps that was exactly it, she was afraid of relationships, of getting hurt, of all the pain… pain that she could only imagine. In that way she was no better than John. She lived with the pain of being alone because it was comfortable, it had no risks… it was easy.

"I'm only saying you need to look closer at why his proposals cause so much of a reaction out of you," John told Marie, "why are you that much against it?"

"If you want to marry Marie," she took a breath, "then you need to wait for Marie to come to you and tell you that she's ready."

"What?" there was a bit of a strangled noise on the other end of the phone.

"When Marie is ready to commit, she will tell you," Wanda explained, "but you pushing her only keeps her from making any progress."

This ironically was the opposite problem she had with John. She didn't push him enough, not in the right ways, because she didn't want to hurt him, didn't want to break him, she cared about him too much. The best thing she ever did was break up with him, forced him out into the world to deal with the problem head on.

"I don't want her to think I've lost interest in her," Remy argued, "or in getting married. I want a family, kids and all that."

"There is plenty you can do to show you're still interested in being with her," Wanda replied dryly.

"Yeah, that actually bothers me too," John frowned, "but it's not the most annoying trait he could have all things considered, let's be honest."

"Fine," Remy huffed, "I'll promise to not ask Rogue to marry me again for two years if you answer me one question?"

"Make it three and we have a deal," she had a feeling she knew what he was going to ask.

"Okay, three," he agreed, "now, why are you over at John's this late at night on a work night?"

"He sent me his book and I came over to talk about it," Wanda told him technically the truth which said nothing about John's emotional moment or their make out session or her currently sitting on his bed in nothing but panties and unbuttoned blouse.

"Oh," he sounded really disappointed.

"Remember our deal," she prompted him.

"Yeah, yeah," Remy droned, "three years. But if she breaks up with me I'm taking it out on you."

Wanda chuckled, "Fair enough."

"So, just talking about his book huh?" he asked, "I still haven't read it, any good?"

"It's really good," she smiled as she thought of it, "the kind of story that makes you sad it's over."

"Always the best kind," he laughed, then sighed, "Listen, I know I've said it a million times to Pyro at least, but you two are good together. I know you had a blow out, but that was years ago. I know for a fact Pyro's come a long way, you should give him another chance."

Wanda frowned, "What about me? Why should he give me another chance?"

"Ah," he was at a loss on that one, "because he loves you?"

"Love isn't everything," she countered back.

"You're right, it's not," Remy admitted, "but it makes everything better. A smile, a laugh, even silence."

"And it makes the pain sharper," Wanda countered.

"It does indeed," he sighed softly, "but it's a risk you have to take."

Wanda glanced over at John who laughed at something Marie said, that cute grin on his face. She never denied that physically she was attracted to him, he had this charm about him that was disarming and wonderful. Truth is, she would have slept with him countless times in that last year of school.

But physical attraction wasn't everything. He made her laugh with his jokes and he made her feel with his stories. Sometimes he didn't have to say anything at all, just be there, with her. He gave her a sense of completeness.

There was now no doubt in Wanda's mind that she was in love with John.

But love was a risk.

"Remy, I have to go," she told him shortly.

"Ah, okay," she heard him say right before she hung up.

Sitting John's phone on the nightstand, she sat up on her knees and made sure she had John's attention. Just as he had bared his scars to her, she slowly pulled the blouse off her shoulders to reveal herself to him once again, only she was showing him much more than her body, he just didn't realize it yet.

"I gotta go," John told Marie and fumbled with the phone before quickly shutting it off and setting it to the side.

Wanda reached out to tug him forward but he caught the movement and wasted no time in moving forward and kissing her, his hands caressing down her sides to rest at her hips.

"Please explain to me what's happening," he said against her lips, "I don't want to misinterpret this."

"We can't be friends, we know that," Wanda told him as she idly caressed his hooked scar, "but I want you in my life, I want to be with you."

"You want to start dating again?" he said hopefully with those sincere eyes of his.

"Yes," she whispered with a smile, "it may all end in flames, but it's a risk I'm willing to take because… I… I love you."

John's eyes went as wide as a kid on Christmas morning, his hands reaching up to cup her face, "I love you," his lips descended on hers, pressing their whole bodies against each other.

Breathlessly they rested their foreheads against each other, Wanda biting her lip, "I really want to sleep with you right now, but I'm not sure this is the right time."

"I understand," John agreed, "it's been a very emotional day, for both of us."

"It has," her voice was tired and suddenly she felt the impact of the night's events.

John may be able to show his scars to her but what about the world, could he take that plunge? Wanda may have admitted that she loved John, put her heart out there, but that didn't mean she still wasn't afraid and needed time to adjust.

"Will you at least stay with me?" he asked, gently touching her cheek.

She smiled at him lovingly, "Of course."

Wordlessly they snuggled together under the sheet, John's arm wrapping round Wanda who laid her head on his chest. It didn't take long for the two to fall asleep, the weight of world having been lifted off their shoulders with the promise of tomorrow… whatever it brought them.

* * *

GCAH's epilogue takes place before Chellerbelle's GCH epilogue so please wait before heading over there to finish out the stories. Thanks again for reading!


End file.
